The Second Annual All Toon All Game Tournament
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: It's finally here. The Second Tournament comes through with a bloody entrance. With more fighters, new strategies, and no mercy, will these new contenders survive? Please Read and review.
1. Revenge is Deadly

The Second Annual All-Toon All-Game Tournament

By: CrystalTigeress990

Rated M for extreme violence, blood and gore, adult language, and sexual themes.

(Here's what ya'll have been waitin' for. The characters are a property to Capcom, Midway, Warner Bros., Disney, Insominac Games, Sega, and Namco. I hope ya'll like. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: Revenge is Deadly

The entire world cheered for Lola when she won the previous tournament. Teeko's former right hand bat, Lawrence, even joined in the cheering. The little bat couldn't stand the so-called King of All the Bats. During his personal celebration in his cave, he froze with fear as he sensed something evil behind him. He turned around fast and saw a giant bat that looked identical to Teeko, except his eyes were a sinister bright green.

"Wha… who are you?" He asked with fear. The giant bat chuckled in a voice that was more evil that Teeko's before he spoke in the same tone.

"What does it look like, you little parasite?" He asked with anger. "My name is Veeko. I am Teeko's older twin brother!"

"WHAT? He never told me he had a brother!"

"Of course, he didn't. He was so confident in the previous tournament that he never wanted to mention his weakness!"

"…!"

"But, now that you see the truth, let me tell you why I'm here. I've been watching that previous tournament from a location you don't need to know. Despite the fact that I hate my younger brother for being the King of the Bats, I actually felt a sharp pain of misery in my heart when I saw him die before the entire world by a puny little bitch named Lola Bunny! This All-Toon All-Game tournament was a total waste of his life and, now that he's gone, I'll prove to the world that he will never be forgotten. I'll make this Second Tournament more bloody than the last one! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…uh, mind me asking how you plan to… um… do that?"

"It's very simple, my tiny friend. I'll give the Earth another week to celebrate, then when they least expect it, I'll randomly invite characters from all over the world by my teleportation powers. Once they do arrive, they'll realize what they're up against! Then, the tournament will begin on a very nasty, bloody, and nauseating note! Hee, hee, hee, hee!"

"Do you even know who you'll invite?"

"Yes, but I'm keeping that to myself until I start the process of sending them here. As for you, however, I have a special assignment for you. In fact, this assignment is so special, that you'll be in a better place afterwards."

"Really?"

"Yes." Veeko showed the most devilish look he could muster and this made Lawrence a little nervous and horrified at the same time. "I hear that you can't stand Teeko."

"Yeah. Now that he's dead, I can be free… but what's with the smile?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you." Lawrence did so and, in a split second, Veeko vigoriously bit off the small bat's head and ate the rest of him! Veeko rubbed his stomach with satisfaction as he finished licking the small bat's blood off of his lips. "Ahhhh, he was delicious! Now, he can really be free! Now with Lawrence out of the way… permanently… I can keep my focus on teleporting the unsuspecting combatants. I'll give the world more challenges, but with some new faces. Hee, hee, hee! This will be delicious!"

And so, a whole week passed and Teeko made his personal list of who he could invite to this soon-to-be-bloody tournament. He smiled with drool pouring out between his sharp teeth as he looked at completed list and pinned it on his wall next to the teleportation device.

"Hee, hee, hee! This will be the best tournament ever! Now, I'll start the random invitations. Let's start with some fighters."

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Japan at the Street Fighter HQ…

All of the Street Fighters were gathered in a meeting room because of Rose's sudden prediction of the second tournament. This shocked Chun-Li as she stood up to make her first statement.

"How can there be a second tournament?" She asked. "Last time I was at the tournament, those three blasts from Kunimitsu, Lola Bunny, and Teeko demolished that giant bat for good!"

"Well, it turns out that Teeko has a twin brother and he's assembling the tournament." Rose protested calmly, making the angry Interpol agent sit down with disappointment. "By now, I guess you all should know. Only a select few of us will attend."

"How can we attend? We don't even know where the tournament is!"

"Well, the following fighters will be teleported in five minutes:

Ryu

Karin

Chun-Li

Twelve

Ibuki

Alex

Zangief

And Birdie

As for the rest of us, we will watch from here."

"Are you sure?" Karin asked. Rose nodded. "Well, at least Ryu will be with us. He can give Veeko a good taste of déja vú."

"Maybe…" Ryu muttered with uncertainty. "I also have a bad feeling that this time… anything goes."

"You are correct, Ryu. Veeko's announcement of the second tournament is an event of revenge and he means serious business." Rose agreed. Birdie shivered with fear.

"Aw, man…" He muttered.

Meanwhile, at Looney Tunes City…

"Our top story today…" A male news reporter on TV started. "…it seems like the First Annual All-Toon All-Game Tournament was nothing more than a bad dream for us. Sources have been indicated that Teeko, the bat that assembled the previous tournament, wasn't alone. He has an older twin brother named Veeko and he is on a revenge spree of establishing the Second Annual All-Toon All-Game Tournament. With more fighters, more challenges, and more blood, Veeko promises that no contender will be left alive. Anything goes in this dangerous tournament and let's hope and pray that the Looney Tunes can pull another victory. And now for the-" _**CLICK! **_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Daffy screamed at the top of his lungs after he clicked off the TV. "Another tournament? WHAT THE HELL, MAN?"

"Yikes…" Wile E. muttered. "Whoever Veeko is, he's really pissed now. I'll bet nobody knew he had a twin brother."

"No kiddin', doc!" Bugs exclaimed with anger with Lola sitting next to him on the couch. "If we knew dat before da foist tournament, this wouldn't happened in da foist place! I can't believe it!"

"I'll bet he'll invite usth again!" Daffy guessed. "Thisth time, I'll be ready!"

"I don't know, doc. Da last tournament was crazy! I mean, it was so crazy… Yoshi actually got killed ratha dan get knocked out."

"…yipe!"

"I have the craziest feeling that we don't have no choice." Wile E. predicted. "If it's more fighters he want, the more fighters he'll get."

"What's da hell is dat supposed ta mean?"

"…uh, oh." Lola muttered with realization. All of the other Looney Tunes looked at her with concern while she thought long and hard about what Wile E. stated.

Meanwhile, over at the Sega HQ…

"What… the… fuck?" Sonic mumbled right after hearing the news about the second tournament on his radio with the others. "At this point, I'm pissed!"

"Somehow, I had a feeling that there was more to the family for Teeko." NiGHTS stated professionally. "Either way, knowing this tournament, I have a feeling that this tournament will be like an extreme massacre version of Mortal Kombat."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Tails and Cream screamed with fear. Knuckles chuckled with confidence.

"Veeko's just angry that his little brother had to die. That's a weakness." He stated professionally. "Even though it was a pretty fair tournament, these bats just don't care about us. Revenge is the theme of this tournament and there's no turning back."

"My God!" Amy gasped. "Is he serious, Sonic?"

"For once… yeah, I'll have to agree with ya, Knuckles." Sonic replied. "If Veeko really means business, then we better be prepared for it. Amy, I still want ya to set this one out. I have a feeling that we will be seeing a whole lot more blood now. As for me, Knuckles, Shadow, Big, Tails, and NiGHTS… we better get ready."

Meanwhile, at the Tekken HQ…

"HOLY FUCKIN' GOD!" Gon screamed at the very top his lungs after Jin made the announcement to all of the fighters about the tournament in their meeting. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, MAN? They're tryin' to kill us out there!"

"I know, Gon." Jin reassured. "And judging by how badly Veeko wants most of us to bleed our lives away to pay for Teeko's death, all I can say is that we're all responsible for this upcoming tournament."

"How can we be?" Nina asked. "Kunimitsu and Gon were the only fighters there under our name and they really kicked some ass over there. Didn't you?"

"It was a stroll in the park." Kunimitsu replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah." Gon agreed. "I… have to give Teeko credit for killing Yoshi, though. We all had it coming, so…"

"…damn. Some of us might be joining Yoshi in heaven soon… and we better avoid that."

"I couldn't agree more, Kunimitsu." Jin agreed. "So, it's settled. Whoever Veeko chooses as new contenders, we'll be sure to be prepared for anything… and I do mean… _ANYTHING_."

Thirty minutes later, in Teeko's cave…

"This is excellent." Veeko chuckled with greed in his heart while he anxiously rubbed his claws together. "This is just… excellent." He was standing before all of the contenders he planned to assemble. They include the following:

Games:

Ryu

Karin

Chun-Li

Twelve

Ibuki

Alex

Zangief

Birdie

Sonic

Tails

Shadow

Nights

Knuckles

Big the Cat

Ratchet

Spyro

Hunter

Reptile

Kitana

Noob Saibot

Sub-Zero

Jax

Kunimitsu

Gon

Jin Kazama

Kuma

Cartoons:

Bugs Bunny

Lola Bunny

Daffy Duck

Sylvester

Taz

Ace Bunny

Lexi Bunny

Danger Duck

Slam Tasmanian

Tech E. Coyote

Rev Runner

Stitch

Link (Experiment 251)

Yang (Experiment 502)

Jam (Experiment 202)

Swapper (Experiment 355)

Plasmoid (Experiment 617)

Splodyhead (Experiment 619)

Sparky (Experiment 221)

Melty (Experiment 228)

Zakamon (My Pokémon of the Future)

Zak Kavaashi (Creator of the Zakamon)

Kunimito

Kunixx

Fyshko

Kyxxtone

Dymondz

Puppishi

Kyeebo

Ferriklawzz

Tailhensle

Kynkajoust

Musslewolf

Skyaps

Mastergeckoles

Sunnii

Invisihare

Multiklawgon

Veeko grinned at the huge crowd before him.

"I welcome you all to my humble abode." He continued. "Did you all enjoy your trip?"

"You can quit playin' innocent server, you damn monster!" Ratchet threatened. "We all know the deal!"

"Ah, of course you do. Somehow, the news got the information. Since you do know, I guess you know what to expect outta me. My name is Veeko. Being Teeko's older twin brother, I actually hated him at first. But when I saw him die before my very own eyes, I felt this sharp pain in my heart… the pain of misery and suffering… and that pain literally gave me a heartattack for about five minutes. After that, I gave myself an outstanding idea to form another tournament, just to give you all the same pain I've felt… except I expect gallon after gallon of your blood in my pool of destiny and revenge. That's not too much to ask for, now is it?"

"Humph!" Kunimitsu scoffed. "Sounds like a desperate call to Hell for you, but a request to retreat for us."

"Had to be you to say that remark in that manner to me! You're the Tekken kunoichi known as Kunimitsu, correct?"

"Yeah."

"And I also see that I have another kunoichi among the crowd… and she's pretty tasty lookin' with that young touch. What's your name, young ninja?"

"…Ew." Ibuki muttered. "My name's Ibuki, if you wanna know that bad, you disgusting freak!"

"Ibuki? Hmmmm… even your name sounds delicious."

"…You're a pervert."

"And I admit it. Now… oooh, what do we have here? Aliens… from another dimension?"

"Yes." Zak replied. "My name is Zak Kavaashi and these are my greatest and only creations: Zakamon."

"I see. Interesting."

"I'll say." Ryu agreed. "That's quite a collection of exotic creatures you have there. Can they really fight?"

"Of course. They're a little bit like pokémon, but with a little boost of intergalactic juice. I call them "Pokémon of the Future"."

"COOL!" Stitch cheered. "They look awesome!"

"Thanks."

"Yes, I must agree with you all." Veeko commented. "Those zakamon are interesting, but let's hope their edible once they've suffered my wrath with their creator and master."

"Ha! I'd love to see you try to consume my Dymondz. She's the only one that's not made of organic material."

"That's okay. Organic or not, my stomach can handle any source of food. Now, on to the rules. Teeko's rules were a little straightforward. This time, anything goes. You may use any weapons you have, any powers you have, and there are no limits to how high you can leap or fly. In other words, this tournament is nothing but a series of old fashioned gladiator battles, just like my mother used to make. They will be separated into different bouts, just like in the previous tournament… but with one special twist. I'll reveal that when our first battle officially begins. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I've got one." Birdie replied. "Do we get any breaks between bouts?"

"Of course, but these breaks will only be fifteen minutes long."

"That's not fair!" Spyro screamed out in anger. "What can we do for fifteen minutes?"

"Well, use the restroom, if you need to. Um… you also get a quick sip of water to drink or just relax. Whatever you need to do for the fifteen minutes of break time. If you don't like that rule, you can go ahead and let me eat you now… dragon."

"…No, that's cool. Fifteen minutes sound great."

"Goood, good. Now, here's your first break before we actually start. I'll create the list for the first bout: Positive vs. Negative."

"Say what, doc?" Bugs asked with confusion before Veeko chuckled and left for his office. Sonic approached the puzzled rabbit and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Positive vs. Negative? I don't like da sound of dat, docs."

"Don't we all?" Sonic agreed. "We do have some Mortal Kombat contenders in here, so uh… yeeeeeeah… some of us are already dead."

"That's not gonna happen." Zak encouraged to everyone. "I really came here to Earth to prove that my zakamon creations are worthy of being true earthlings… and so far, I'm not getting anywhere. This tournament is probably just what my greatest creations need… even though it might get bloody."

"They are an interesting collection." Tech commented. "I really do wish them and you all the best of luck."

"Thanks, Tech… and I wish you all good luck as well… especially to Ibuki."

"Thanks, Zak." Ibuki replied. "I am a little nervous, but I know I can make it."

"You _can_ make it." Ryu encouraged. "You _can._"

Meanwhile…

Veeko just finished writing down the list of the first ten battles for the first bout. He snarled with greed before he spoke.

"This is perfect. Once the first battle starts, the surprising twist will really give them all a… groundshaking… experience. Heh, heh, heh, heh!" He chuckled as he placed the poster on the billboard in the lunch section of the cave. Here is the list of the first bout battles:

Bout 1: Positive vs. Negative

1.) Ratchet vs. Shadow

2.) Kitana vs. Birdie

3.) Daffy Duck vs. Noob Saibot

4.) Ferriklawz vs. Kunimitsu

5.) Skyaps vs. Yang

6.) Ibuki vs. Taz

7.) Dymondz vs. Twelve

8.) Sylvester vs. Zangief

9.) Kyeebo vs. Reptile

10.) Karin vs. Knuckles

"Hmmm…" Veeko hummed in deep thought. "This was a tough bout to assemble because I've got a really bad protagonist to antagonist ratio, but I'm sure there will be shockers for them when this bout starts. Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaaa!"

To be continued…


	2. Bout 1: Part 1

Chapter 2: Bout 1 – Positive vs. Negative Part I

(Side note: I've decided to make this tournament easier and more fun to write by separating each bout into two chapters at a time. Hopefully, that will leave more suspense for you all. Enjoy!)

"My God, man." Sonic muttered with worry while he munched on some chips with Spyro and Hunter. "I still can't believe this is happening already. We didn't do nothin' to Veeko… but kill his brother. If you ask me, I think Teeko was smarter that his older idiot brother!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Sonic." Chun-Li agreed. "But, most of us have been through the previous tournament with practically any deaths, but Yoshi's… and thanks to Reptile, I think that was a really bad influence on this one."

"What did happen to Yoshi?" Ibuki dared to ask. Chun-Li shuttered. "Oh. It was _that _gruesome, huh?"

"Yes… but to put it lightly, Reptile's sword spoke for him."

"Yeech. Enough said."

"I'm not scared of this bat, everyone." Zak announced, getting everyone's attention. "He may have his desire aiming at literally drinking ten gallons of blood from us, but it won't happen… not with my zakamon creations."

"You sound confident, Zak." Kunimitsu commented.

"I am confident. Once we see who's fighting who in this first bout, then I can change my mind… but only that depends."

"Hello, fellow fighters." Veeko greeted as he waddled into the break room. "Are we just about ready for our first bout ever?"

"Aren't we all?" Gon spat out with anger and sarcasm. Veeko chuckled.

"I mean no disrespect, but since there are more good characters than bad, I really had a tough time with setting it up."

"I'll bet you did." Ratchet agreed. "Positive versus Negative is practically impossible."

"Yes, but I've made some acceptable negotiations with my inner ego that could satisfy my craving for some bloody battles. Hopefully, you all will be surprised."

"Hopefully…" Zak muttered with anger. "So, who's up first?"

"Well! I guess you all ARE ready. In that case, then, Ratchet and Shadow… you two are up for battle first. Be in the arena in ten minutes." After that, Veeko waddled out, leaving a speechless crowd behind him… until Big the Cat had to say it:

"…yikes."

Ten minutes later, in the arena…

Ratchet just finished setting up is arsenal against Shadow, who just stood there, awating Veeko's cue. As Ratchet was setting up his impressive arsenal of weapons including the Shock Blaster and the Leviathan Flail, he looked at Shadow every now and then and came to a revelation.

"Humph!" Ratchet said to himself. "All of these weapons I got and look at him. Chaos Emeralds, eh? Chaos Control, eh? Well, once he sees my best weapon, he's gonna regret use stupid gemstones for his power supply."

"Are you finished, lombax?" Shadow insulted, hearing every word Ratchet just said. "You can taunt me with those weapons, if you want… they're not gonna prosper."

"That's what he said…"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"HELLO, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Veeko announced to his crowd of many giant bats that were just as eager to see the action as they roared and cheered. "Welcome to the Second Annual All-Toon All-Game Tournament! I'm sure that you've realized that we've made some pretty decent changes to the rules and the arena itself. Contenders, beneath the arena's ground is hidden areas of what I like to call 'Magma Points'. Whenever you land a massive blow to the ground and depending on where you get slammed, you will be blasted into the air with hot lava along with causing a earthquake on your attacker!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Ratchet screamed with anger. Shadow chuckled.

"My kind of arena." He said with an evil smile.

"Also, since we've experienced the impressive death of Yoshi last tournament, I've added another big change. No weapon… is off-limits. Does seeing Ratchet's impressive arsenal make you anticipate what he might use from moment to moment, everyone?" Veeko continued, making the audience cheer in agreement. "Of course. Now, without further ado, let's begin our first battle of our first bout: Positive versus Negative! Ratchet versus Shadow the Hedgehog… are we ready?" The crowd of bats cheered on. "BEGIN!"

"Finally." Shadow said before he dashed towards Ratchet to make his first attack, but before he was even inches close to the lombax, he pulled out his Plasma Whip and made a pleasant slash to the hedgehog's face, sending him towards the ground with a bloody cheek. "AHHH! DAMN IT! How many weapons do you have?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Ratchet replied with confidence before he switched out his Plasma Whip for his Dual Vipers and as soon as he aimed them at Shadow's face, the hedgehog showed a look of determination before he dashed off, evading the gunfire. Ratchet, not giving up, continued to fire his Dual Vipers, hoping to get at least one hit out of them. After about three minutes, Shadow decided to quit playing around and get serious. He pulled out a green Chaos Emerald from behind and held it up while he was mid-air, shouting:

"Chaos… CONTROL!"

At that command, everything surrounding him completely froze, only leaving him moving at normal speed. Veeko saw this from his skybox and was impressed.

"Ohhhh, most impressive." He commented. "He used one of my favorite moves. Let's see what he does."

Back in the time-frozen arena…

Shadow casually walked up to Ratchet, who still had his Dual Vipers shooting at a very slow speed. Shadow calmly took one of the pistols out of the lombax's hand and turned it around so that it'll seem like Ratchet was shooting himself! He did the same for the other pistol and, as soon as that was done, he turned off Chaos Control and in an instant, Ratchet shot himself twice right in his chest, sending him screaming with extreme pain. Shadow watched this with satisfaction while the crowd cheered at their loudest capacity. Veeko applauded in the skybox before he spoke into the PA system.

"WHAT A FINISH!" He started with excitement. "That was, without a doubt, one of the most gruesome fatalities I've ever seen! By using the power of Chaos Control, Shadow's victory was spectacular! Congradulations, Shadow. You have won this first battle! You may go back to the resting quarters! As for you, Ratchet…" Veeko snapped his fingers once and his newest servant, a giant white alligator, came out from the shadows behind him. "…my newest servant, Crock XT, will gladly take you to the hospital wing."

In the resting quarters…

Shadow just walked in with a proud smile as he and Noob Saibot high fived each other in celebration. In the distance, Lola, Ibuki, and Chun-Li were shaking their heads with disbelief.

"Unbelievable!" Chun-Li exclaimed with pity. "Shadow, what the hell was that?"

"Chaos Control." Shadow replied plainly, keeping his satisfied smile. "Pesky Street Fighters like you wouldn't know that."

"WHAT?" Ibuki screamed before Lola held her back by her arm to stop the angry young ninja from tackling the hedgehog. Shadow chuckled as he slowly approached the still struggling Ibuki. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Ibuki… right? The young kunoichi that could… just like the latter Kunimitsu… humph! I've seen worse."

"Why you… ugh!"

"Now personally, I despise ninjas of all kinds, but you…" Shadow paused as he gently took Ibuki's chin and removed the half mask with a clever smile. "…you have made me reconsider. Let's see what you can do when your match starts. I don't know who you'll fight, but it doesn't matter. In my opinion, having _an _opponent of any type… is much better…" He paused again as he got closer, looking right into her glossy brown eyes. "…than not having any opponent at all. I expect your match with great anticipation… Ibuki-chan." After that, Shadow headed for his section with Sonic and the others, still keeping that smile on his face. As for Ibuki, she stopped her struggling and came into deep thought about everything that black hedgehog rival of Sonic just said. Chun-Li approached the ninja with concern.

"Are you gonna take that?" She asked. Ibuki just sighed as she quickly turned away from Lola and Chun-Li, crossing her arms on the way. "Ibuki?"

"…" The young kunoichi didn't say a word before she gracefully leapt for one of the high cliffs on the ceiling of the cave and just sat there, keeping her back turned. Lola looked at Chun-Li with confusion.

"What's with her? I mean, I understood what Shadow was saying, but what's up? Doesn't she have anything to say about this?" The innocent rabbit asked. Chun-Li nodded.

"She _did _say something about it. She said it in her mind." Chun-Li replied. "We just don't hear it."

"Oh, yikes."

Up in the ceiling…

Ibuki overheard Chun-Li's explaination to Lola. She did indeed say something in her mind about Shadow's statement and she smiled.

_Okay. _Ibuki said in her head. _Once my battle starts, I want you in the arena with us… and you'll see why you shouldn't underestimate me._

Meanwhile, up in Veeko's skybox…

"Ohhhhhh, I just love this!" He said to himself. "The first fight of the first bout and it's already getting intense! Let's see our next match, shall we. Ahem!" Veeko cleared his throat before he turned on the PA system. "Attention, everyone! Once again, I would like to thank Shadow for an excellent start to our newest tournament. Now, let us see how Kitana and Birdie duke it out. You two are up next. Good luck."

Minutes later, in the arena…

Birdie kept his game face on as he walked out into the arena. Kitana arrived just seconds after him with the same confidence and when they turned to face each other, Birdie scoffed while Kitana just hummed with deep thought.

"Hello, Birdie." Kitana started with little emotion in her sweet voice.

"Hi, Kitana." Birdie greeted back. "So, you've got some deadly fans, huh?"

"You mean these?" Kitana pulled out her signature steel fans from behind her and opened them up sharply. "These are my best weapons… and my only weapons as well. What do you have? Chains?"

"Nothin' but da best chains in this whole damn planet, sister! I'd love to see ya try to evade 'em. I've broken Dan's neck with dese once."

"Well, I'm scared stiff."

"…bitch."

"Likewise."

"Okay!" Veeko called out from the PA system. "Birdie! Kitana! Are you ready to battle?" Both fighters nodded simultaneously in response, not taking their eyes off of each other. "Good! You may begin whenever you are ready!"

"How 'bout I school ya on how chains work, baby?" Birdie asked before he prepared one of his chains for attack while Kitana got in the defensive mode with her sharp steel fans ready to attack. After about a few seconds, he finally whiplashed a chain at her, hoping to give her a good smack to her face, but Kitana's skillful hands with her fans enabled her to successfully entangle the oncoming chain and jerked it out of the tough Street Fighter's hand before she professionally used the free chain to flick one of her fans around like a boomerang. It flew in a circle above her for about five seconds before she used the chain to lock it on and fling it towards Birdie, who jumped out of the way just in time, but he soon felt a little sting in his right arm. He inspected it and gasped when he saw a small deep gash of his flesh slowly dripping blood. He held it with extreme pain before Kitana spoke.

"Thanks for teaching me, but I think I practically learned everything myself." She said with a smooth attitude before she tossed the chain towards the painful Birdie as if she was disgusted by it before she professionally caught her flying fan and got back on the defensive. "Anymore lessons before I add more cuts to what you already have?"

"Grrrrrr!" Birdie growled before he finally regained his senses, grabbed his chain, and ran towards Kitana with fury. Before anyone knew it, it was a fierce chain-versus-steel fan gladiator type of battle. Kitana was smacked a few times by the fierce chains and was even twisted really hard from her waist, but she regained herself as she closed up one of the fans, making it look more like a sword with no handle as she slashed him across his chest, making him bleed even more. He screamed in extreme pain, but continued to fight.

Up in the skybox…

"Ooooh! Gruesome battle down there." Veeko commented as he watched the fight casually. "Birdie's chains can deal more damage than most people think. Same for Kitana's famous Steel Fans. Mmmmm! My taste buds are going insane from just watching this Mortal Kombat-like battle. So much blood. So much mayhem. Sooooo muuuuuch carrrrrrnage! Yes! Teeko, do you see this? Your revenge is arising! AAAAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Back in the arena…

Kitana and Birdie were pretty much evenly matched, due to the same amount of bloody scratches and gashes on Birdie and the bruises and cuts on Kitana. They were both on their hands and knees, panting hard with extreme fatigue. One of them was about to lose soon and the audience was in high anticipation. Birdie was just about out of it, but he slowly struggled to stand up. While he was working extra hard to stand up, Kitana came up with a fantastic fatality. She slowly stood on her knees before she took both steel fans, opened them up, and threw them like frisbees towards Birdie's wobbling legs. The impact made a bloodcurdling _**SLASH! **_before the audience saw that the Street Fighter's legs were completely detached from his body, sending Birdie through intense pain as he screamed at the top of his lungs before he fell back on the ground on his back, frantically holding where his legs were. Kitana was the winner.

"OHHHHH, YES!" Veeko screamed with satisfaction. "That's even better than Shadow's amazing finish! Congradulations, Kitana. You are the winner! You may rest in the resting quarters. Crock XT, you know what to do with Birdie."

"Yes, sir." The bulky crocodile replied before he headed for the arena to get Birdie.

Several minutes later in the resting quarters…

"HOLY CRAP!" Daffy exclaimed when he saw how messed up Kitana was. "What kind of fight wasth that?"

"Grudge fight, what else?" Spyro replied. "I haven't seen anyone fight that hard since Hunter wanted to prove himself to the other cheetahs."

"I'll bet Veeko's very satisfied about all the blood." Zak quoted. "But, seriously, I can't believe it's only been two matches and already… blood is really making that greedy bat's stomach growl."

"That doesn't scare me at all!" Gon exclaimed with confidence. "If I can take on True Ogre, then I can take on Veeko!"

"I… don't think it'll be that simple, my little rex."

"Shit…"

"Oh, sure." Daffy muttered. "Give usth the detailsth, but it couldn't possthibly get any worsthe."

"Daffy Duck and Noob Saibot! Please report to the arena to begin you match!" Veeko announced over the intercom. That made Daffy sweat with nervousness.

"Yipe…"

Minutes later, in the arena…

"Why me?" Daffy cried out like a big baby as he faced Noob Saibot, who showed determination in his face. "Why do I have to fight thisth… thisth… killer phantom?"

"You seem worthless." Noob threatened. Daffy quickly dried up his tears and became steaming mad.

"W-w-worthlessth? WORTHLESSTH? I'LL SHOW YOU WORTHLESSTH, YA JERK!" Daffy pulled out a giant mallet before he ran towards Noob Saibot with fury and, right when he was about to swing, Noob instantly teleported into the ground, making the angry duck completely miss. "What the…?"

"Heh-heh-heh-heh! You don't fear me, duck?" After that was said, Noob made the entire arena become pitch black. The only thing that was visible were Daffy's eyes. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-haa!"

"Aaaaahhhhh! It'sth dark! HEELLLP! HELP ME! YAAAAAAHAAAAAA!" Daffy took another swing of his mallet and he didn't hit anything again. This was really frightening the poor black duck as he just stood there and shivered with fear. "Ohhhhh, man… I don't like thisth! C'mon, Noob! Cut it out! Turn on the lights! PLE-HEE-HEASTHE!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Noob continued to tease the black duck. He was actually hoping to scare Daffy's life out of him. "Die, you miserable bird! I shall scare your soul with my fury!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Noob's evil laughing was echoing all through the darkness and Daffy couldn't take it anymore. "STHTOP IT! STHTOP IT! **STHTOP IIIIIIIIIT! **WAAAAAAHAHAHA!"

Up in the skybox…

"Tee, hee, hee!" Veeko chuckled. "This is too funny. Noob sure is doing a good job spooking the poor stupid duck. His life shall commit suicide any moment now. This I have to see."

Back in the dark arena…

"OKAY, NOOB!" Daffy screamed though the loud laughs. "THISTH ISTH REALLY STARTING TO BORE ME HERE! STHTOP IT RIGHT NOW, MAN!" The laughing still continued as well as the darkness. "STHTOP! SHIT, MAN! I STHAID…" Daffy paused as he got his huge mallet ready to attack. "…**STHTOOOOOOP!**" After that was yelled out, he thwacked the mallet with all his strength and a skull-crackling _**THUD! **_was heard before the darkness clicked off revealing a dazed and bloody Noob Saibot… with his head decapitated and flat while his headless body ran towards a wall and fell after the impact. Daffy's eyes were closed the whole time until he heard the roaring crowd chanting his name. He looked around the arena and held his mallet up with victory. "HA! Never knew I had it in me!"

Up in the skybox…

"…what-the-fu-AHEM!" Veeko was about to say before he turned on his intercom and regained himself. "Another fantastic victory for the unlikely duck known as Daffy. Congradulations, Mr. Duck. You have won this battle… with plenty of determination. You may get back to the resting quarters." Veeko got off the intercom and turned towards Crock. "Crock, bring Noob's headless body to me. That can be my lunch."

"Yes, sir." Crock replied before he went down to the arena and dragged Noob's body back up the ramp to the skybox.

In the resting quarters…

"ALRIGHT, DAFF!" Bugs cheered before he did a high five with his best friend. "For a moment dere, I tought you was a goner!"

"Me, too." Daffy agreed. "It was stho dark down there! You couldn't sthee a thing! I don't know how I managed to thwack that basthard in the dark like that, but damn, it felt good just hearing his head crack!"

"Tee, hee. You lucky duck."

"That was an… um… interesting fight, Daffy." Karin commented. "You really panicked down there."

"Yeah, I admit it. I wasth acting weird, but hey! I lived, didn't I?" Daffy agreed. Karin nodded.

"I… guess you did."

"Hey, yo, Zak!" Spyro called out to the anthro kinkajou.

"Yes?" Zak called back.

"It's been three battles and none of your zakamon hasn't made it in the ring yet. Please tell me this next battle involves one. I wanna see it in action!"

"Yeah!" Stitch agreed. "Come to think of it, meega thinks that could be interesting."

"Wow." Zak gasped. "Well, I'm glad to see your interests in my creations. I have a good feeling that it'll happen."

"Kunimitsu and this amazing zakamon called the Ferriklawz… please report to the arena to begin your match. Thank ya!" Veeko announced every so casually, annoying Ibuki.

"Cheesy snob…" Ibuki muttered.

Kunimitsu stood up and turned towards Zak and his group of zakamon behind him and saw the Ferriklawz waddle out with confidence. He was a peach colored mutant ferret at a height of about two feet tall with a two foot long tail, bright green blank eyes, and identically colored spikes on his back with one acting as "bangs" on his head. He also had one set of three five inch titanium claws on each side of his body in place of where his front legs were supposed to be. So, for movement other than his legs, he has a pair of two tentacles at the same length as his height. The eerie eyes and the whole appearance didn't scare the fearless Kunimitsu as all as she approached him.

"Ah, I knew it would happen." Zak said with confidence. "And one of my best as well is up first. Kunimitsu… as well as everyone… this is the Ferriklawz. I've named him Sharpii and he really does live up to his species name."

"Hmmm…" Kunimitsu hummed in deep thought as she kneeled down towards the creature, who remained curious as he just stared at her with a tilted head, making the blank green eyes look even more cunning. "…he does make a worthy opponent, but we'll see, won't we?"

"Jai!" Sharpii replied in his unique zakaravonian language. Zak translated.

"He said 'yes'." Zak reminded. Kunimitsu nodded in agreement before she walked towards the arena. Sharpii placed his two pairs of tentacles into good use as he stretched them, like gum, towards the grid ceiling and swung as if he was on monkey bars towards the arena with the kunoichi. Everyone watched with shock while Zak remained courageous.

"Yeech!" Sylvester muttered with Danger Duck. "That's creepy!"

"In a good way, so to speak." Tech agreed. "Zak, I've gotta hand it to you. You are a far more superior genius than I am."

"Thanks, Tech." Zak replied. "Just watch him fight. You'll truly see why they are called 'Pokémon of the Future'."

Minutes later, in the arena…

"Are those claws made with titanium?" Kunimitsu asked out of curiousity. Sharpii nodded in response. "Wow! Well, I hope this fight won'tn turn out as bloody as Kitana and Birdie's. I wish you good luck." Kunimitsu bowed with honor after that was said and Sharpii did the same towards her, telling her good luck as well. Veeko beeped in just seconds after.

"Okay! Sharpii! Kunimitsu! Are you ready?" He asked over the intercom. They both nodded in response, ready to fight. "You may start whenever you're ready."

"Havishi nai hobi oljo?" Sharpii asked in his Stitch-like voice. (Translation: Aren't you attacking first?) Kunimitsu smiled, feeling as if she just gained the zakaravonian ears and brain.

"You're polite." She commented sweetly. "Why do you ask?"

"Vai hoko waxopol." (Translation: I play fair.)

"Really?"

"Jai."

"Huh! Well, then… no. You attack first."

"Wai kavi." (Translation: My pleasure.)

Done with talking, Sharpii dashed for Kunimitsu and with his claws spread out like a fan, he was about to slash Kunimitsu's legs off, but she gracefully leaped out of the way and counterattacked with her kunai, softly cutting Sharpii on the back of his neck. He squealed with pain before he turned around and grabbed Kunimitsu's wrist with one of the tentacles as she tried to attack again. She froze with shock before he unexpectedly flung himself towards her mask and slashed it off, only giving her a small scratch to her left cheek. She cringed as she felt the scratch, but remained brave as she tried to kick Sharpii off, but he grabbed her leg with another tentacle and vigoriously flipped her over, making her land hard face first. While she was dazed, Sharpii found a perfect fatality opportunity. Just like Movado from Mortal Kombat, he used his all four of his elastic tentacles to grab her arms while she laid perfectly still and slowly pull back as far as he could. Kunimitsu pretended to be unconscious as she sensed what the ferriklawzz was attempting.

_Hmmm… _Kunimitsu's voice started in her head. _He just said that he was playing fair and he's already plotting to kill me? Humph! He can try, but Kunimitsu never backs down. _

After a few more steps, Sharpii was ready to release, but before he could, he froze. A small breeze blew through the arena and he started to shiver with fear. After about ten seconds, the breeze went away and Sharpii thought it was all over, but Kunimitsu unexpectedly flipped over and slashed off a piece of two out of the four tentacles, making them fling all around with pink blood gushing from them like a pair of unmanned water hoses. Sharpii squealed at the top his lungs with extreme pain before Kunimitsu made a quickl dash towards him and attempted to grab him by the scruff of his neck. Sharpii quickly regained himself by the time she was in his face and headbutted her right on the nose, now making her scream with pain as she held her bleeding nose. While she was suffering, Sharpii used one of his unharmed tentacles and wrapped it around one of the kunoichi's legs before he dragged her up to his face and snarled with fury, his green eyes showing that same fury.

"Yarhishitaka!" Sharpii cursed. (Translation: Stupid bitch!) Kunimitsu quickly stopped her screaming as she heard this and showed her coldest stare imaginable, getting Sharpii from brave to nervous in a matter of milliseconds. "Uh, oh…"

"What did you call me?" Kunimitsu asked coldly. Sharpii started to sweat.

"Uhhh… y-y-y… yarhishitaka-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kunimitsu vigoriously slashed off the remaining two tentacles that were holding her and she was free as she gracefully made a handstand and propped herself up with confidence, dusting her shoulders off smoothly as Sharpii continued to scream with all four of his tentacles cut off. Kunimitsu watched him for about a minute before her satisfied smile turned into a sympathetic frown. She carefully walked up to the suffering ferriklawz, picked him up, and gently snuggled him against her breasts. Sharpii immediately felt eternal comfort as he stopped his frantic crying and just rested his head on the kunoichi's chest, purring deep within his throat. The audience awed at the sight of it and even Veeko was emotionally moved.

"My… my God…" Veeko sniffled. "It was very violent, but… also… very touching." He paused as he wiped a tear before speaking into the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, even though Kunimitsu has won this fight, I will allow her to heal him since they're so close already. Congradulations, Kunimitsu! You may go into the resting quarters with Sharpii."

Minutes later, in the resting quarter…

Everyone applauded at Kunimitsu and Sharpii as they just came back, having Jin approach her before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Soft ending there, Kunimitsu." He commented. "What happened before that, though?"

"He called me a stupid bitch right in my face." Kunimitsu replied. Bugs got confused at that statement as he approached the two Tekken fighters.

"Hold on, doc!" The rabbit came in. "If he called ya dat befo' da hug, what was with that, den?"

"I actually started to feel bad about hurting one of Zak's greatest creations. So, with that being said, Zak?"

"Yes?" Zak replied.

"Will his tentacles grow back?"

"Yes, but the regrowth takes a while, due to a small bug I planted in those things by accident."

"Describe 'a while'."

"About five days to a week… tops."

"…oh."

"But, on the bright side, when they are fully regrown, they look as though they were never injured in the first place."

"Good." Kunimitsu handed Sharpii to Zak and he immediately tended to his care. "So, you're not offended?"

"No. I've been wanting to see one of my zakamon in a fierce fight and you actually satisfied me. It was an exciting experience. Thank you."

"Huh! Well… uh… you're welcome… Zak."

"That was awesome!" Stitch cheered. "This will actually make Jumba jealous."

"Heh, heh." Zak chuckled. "It will, huh?"

"Ih!"

"Well, now everyone!" Veeko started over the intercom. "You all are indeed excellent fighters. I do feel sorry for Birdie and Ratchet, however. That doesn't stop me from fulfulling my promise to my brother. Now, seeing one zakamon in a bout isn't enough, especially after seeing that epic battle. So, for our next fight we have Experiment-versus-experiment: Yang and that beautiful Skyaps. You're up, you two. Report to the arena immediately!"

"YES!" Zak cheered. "Eagle, you're up."

Eagle the Skyaps is a graceful mutant gecko at a height of about four feet and six inches tall. He has a huge pair of wings on his back with a wingspan of a decent foot long while he held additional wings attached to his sides and arms and he was nothing but sky blue and bright green all over, with his eyes being blue. His small three fingered hands were soft looking while his equally soft hind feet were about five times bigger than his hands. Eagle screeched like a Bald Eagle before he gracefully flew into the arena, wowing all the ladies.

"Good Lord…" Ibuki muttered with shock. "He's… he's poetry in the skies."

"I agree!" Kunimitsu, Chun-Li, Lexi, Lola, and Kitana agreed in unison by accident.

"That's what makes me proud." Zak said with confidence.

"Go ahead, cousin." Stitch commanded to Yang. "Shoot down that flying bastard!"

"Ih." Yang agreed as he galloped into the arena with bravery. Zak looked at Stitch with a face that said 'Look who's talkin'.', but Stitch didn't even look at him. Ryu chuckled as he placed a reassuring hand on the disappointed kinkajou.

"Don't let him get to you, Zak. It's only good sportsmanship towards his cousin." He reassured. Zak nodded in understanding, but still kept that angry look on his face until he turned back towards Sharpii and continued to tend to his care.

In the arena…

Eagle just made a graceful landing in the center while Yang just ran out and stopped right before the beautiful flying lizard hybrid. Eagle didn't show any fear. He was keeping his smile as if he was about to play a child's game. Yang growled as he fired up his little volcanoes on his back, ready to fight. Veeko chuckled at the Skyaps' pleasing confidence.

"Crock, are you seeing this?" He finally said after hysterically laughing for a moment. "Look at that Eagle. He's smiling as if this is a game. Personally, I agree. A game of revenge in my book, that is."

"It is quite puzzling, sir." Crock replied in his deep voice. "Usually, smiles like that hide a really cunning and bloodcurdling secret. Are you sure this smile isn't that smile?"

"I'm sure. He is an adorable fellow, but who knows? The more blood, the better." Veeko paused as he turned on the PA system. "Okay, experiments! Are you ready?"

Down in the arena…

"IH!" Yang screamed with determination. Eagle just nodded calmly, still keeping his excited smile.

"Excellent. You may begin whenever you're ready. Good luck."

"Meega na la kweesta!" Yang screamed before he fired one lava ball at Eagle, who chuckled in his cuter Stitch-like voice before he flew up millimeters away from the lava's impact! This shocked both the audience and Yang as they looked up at the flying skyaps, who looked down at the helpless experiment of Jumba with that same smile. While he was flying, he started to flap his bigger pair of wings at a faster speed until storm clouds started to form above the entire arena. When it started to rain, Yang shrugged it off as he tried to shoot Eagle again, but again, he missed. Eagle just flew out of the way and continued to flap his huge wings.

"Look at this, folks!" Veeko announced. "Eagle is creating a storm with his wings! This is something, ladies and gentlemen!" Then, off the intercom, he whispered to Crock: "Maybe you're right about that smile hiding a deadly secret. Let's keep watching, shall we?"

Back in the arena…

Thunder and lightning just rolled in and Yang still didn't back down. Eagle saw this and decided to do some real fighting before his artificial hurricane got into full effect. He snarled with frustration before he dived down towards Yang and shot a Water Beam out of his mouth. Yang was able to dodge out of the way before he shot three more fireballs. The first two missed, but the third one slammed the skyaps right on his left side, sending him towards the ground. Eagle squealed with pain before he quickly regained himself and flew up right when another fireball was about to hit his nose. Eagle tried to fire another Water Beam and this time, the attack made contact and it actually sent Yang to slowly inflate, due to the fact that the skinny beam of water entered one of the small volcanoes on his back. Yang continued to inflate while he screamed at the top of his lungs in extreme pain. Eagle flew as high as he could to avoid the eventual explosion. After fifteen seconds, Yang didn't actually explode, he just deflated in a sharp split second and plopped onto the ground… dead… with his purple blood oozing out of the corners of his eyes, volcanoes, mouth, and nose along with the remaining water from Eagle's attack. The audience was silent as they saw what just happened while Eagle slowly flew down towards Yang and inspected him. When he was confirmed as dead, Eagle screeched in victory, sending the audience cheering again.

Up in the skybox…

"BRAVO!" Veeko cheered as he applauded with Crock behind him. "BRAAAAHAAVO! What a great way to end half of the first day of this tournament! Congradulations, Eagle! You are the winner! You may head back to the resting quarters!"

Later, in the resting quarters…

"YES!" Zak cheered as Eagle just flew in and gave his creator a cheerful hug. "My two best zakamon in their first battles and they both did great, even though Sharpii lost. This was actually a pleasant way to end the first half of the first day."

"Yeah." Hunter agreed. "Not too much blood in that one."

"Couldn't agree more, Hunter." Veeko came in with a smile. "Excellent first five matches, everyone. Just in case you weren't paying attention, the first five winners are Shadow, Kitana, Daffy Duck, Kunimitsu, and Eagle the Skyaps. It's a very diverse list of winners in my opinion. As for Ratchet, Birdie, and Yang, they are being thoroughly taken care of in the medical wing."

"What about Noob? What did you do to him?" Daffy asked out of curiosity.

"I'm preserving his headless corpse for my lunch in a few minutes."

"Yeech! Already, huh?"

"Well, since he's dead, I don't want him to rot. Hungry as I am and as hungry as you all have already made me, I'm obligated to have the headless Noob Saibot as an appitizer. You should be thanking me for his disposal."

"And I do, thaaaaank ya!"

"Good. As for you all, you seem parched. How about a good serving of my specialty?"

"Which is?" Ace asked.

"Grilled Dragon Legs, smothered in terriyaki sauce with steamed veggies on the side. What do ya say?"

"That's sounds good and all, but Bugs, Lexi, Ace, and I are strict vegetarians." Lola replied. "Can we just have the steamed vegetables?"

"Sure. Not a problem. It'll be ready shortly. Go ahead and take an hour and a half everyone. You deserve it." After that, Veeko walked off with a smile. Ibuki sighed with relief.

"Whew!" She sighed. "Sure, he said fifteen minute breaks, but not for lunch, huh? That's good. I'm starving."

"That is great, but let's not forget his true intentions." Zak warned. "He may be feeding us, but that doesn't stop him from pursuing his desire to avenge his dead brother. We must keep an eye on him at all times. Understand?"

"Yes!" Everyone replied.

To be continued…

(Well, what do ya think? Personally, I think I still got it with writing fight scenes. I may be a bit rusty, since I haven't done it since I wrote the First Annual All-Toon All-Game Tournament. Keeping track of the winners and losers won't be difficult, though. Anyways, please read and review. Hopefully, you were at the edge of your seats. I was as I was writing this. LOL)


	3. A Hectic First Lunch Break

Chapter 3: A Hectic First Lunch Break

The Second Annual All-Toon All-Game Tournament is already starting out on an extremely bloody note. Ratchet was "Chaos Controlled" into shooting himself, thanks to Shadow, Birdie received a typical leg decapitation from Kitana, Daffy was lucky enough to decapitate Noob Saibot with a mallet, Kunimitsu sliced off Sharpii the Ferriklawz's tentacles, but made up for the damages by an apologizing hug, and last, but not least… Eagle the Skyaps gave Yang a huge waterfall he'll never want to experience again. So far… so not-good.

Now, it's time for their first lunch break since the tournament started. Every contestant was lucky to have the stomach for it, especially after Birdie's loss. Veeko volunteered to cook up a specialty dish:

Fire-Grilled Dragon Legs, smothered in teriyaki sauce with a side of fresh steamed vegetables

Since Bugs, Lola, Lexi, and Ace were the only vegetarians in the entire bunch of contestants, the giant bat didn't mind serving them just the steamed veggies while everybody else enjoyed the meat. Zak still kept his eyes open. Something about this tournament and the fact that he and some of his best zakamon creations were invited just gave him a chilly feeling in his tail… every millimeter of it!

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Veeko just placed in the grilled skinned dragon thighs, minus the feet, into the world's biggest wok and professionally tossed them all around over the open gas flame while Crock volunteered to cook the steamed pan of various vegetables. During the cooking, Veeko decided to make conversation.

"I still can't believe this tournament is already off to a good start." He started. "I'm seeing more blood than Mortal Kombat's excellent reputation of it."

"It is indeed a shocker, Veeko." Crock agreed. "But, what I don't understand is why do all this to avenge Teeko?"

"It shows my anger towards those who humiliated him. Since he held a tournament to express his hate, I'm holding the same tournament to express my anger. It's a free-for-all tournament with no limits and no rules. The more blood I see, the better."

"Hmmm… easier said than done, I guess. Hey!"

"What?"

"Whatever happened to-?"

"It's over there." Veeko quickly pointed to Noob Saibot's dead headless body in the far right corner of the kitchen, being preserved in a huge plastic bag. "I wanna cook my dish after this one. Gotta keep food in those delicious contenders, especially Ibuki. So far, she's my biggest interest… next to Zak's zakamon creations, of course. Having a young ninja that is just as young as she looks is much better than that old young-looking one. What's her name again?"

"Kunimitsu, sir."

"Ah, yes. She may look young, but she sure isn't that young in reality. She was one of those combatants that made it to the finals with Lola Bunny on the last tournament. She's lucky to be alive."

"True. So, I guess this tournament is just what you need after all. Not only does it give us entertainment, it gives you a chance to express your anger in a way that won't hurt you physically… I hope."

"Oh, no… you see. I'll offer money as the grand prize, but for the finals, they won't challenge me. Can't you see that I'm not fit to fight?"

"Yes, sir. The old holes in your wings still haven't healed up since that fifteen year old accident. So, if that's not the case in the Finals, what then?"

"It's a surprise. I'll save it for when we're nearing the Finals."

"Okay, sir."

"For now, let's serve our first lunch. Are the vegetables ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Let's go."

Three minutes later…

"LUNCH… IS SERVED!" Veeko announced as he just waddled in with a buffet plate size of his Grilled Dragon Legs with Crock next to him with a separate buffet platter of the steamed veggies. "You all must be starving."

"No kiddin'!" Spyro agreed. "I know I'm about to eat my own species, but hey! I don't mind."

"That's what I was worried about. Anyway, here you are, everyone. Enjoy!"

"You're not joining us?" Tails asked.

"No. I prefer to eat away from you all. I appreciate you asking me, though, young fox. I'll just eat in the kitchen. I preserved Noob's headless body that Daffy so dutifully made for me. For that, I thank you again, Duck."

"You're welcome." Daffy reluctantly replied, despite him looking annoyed.

"Now, if you all will excuse me…" After that, Veeko left with Crock close behind. Everybody looked at Tails with shock, especially Sonic.

"Tails, what are you doin', man?" The blue hedgehog asked his best friend. Tails looked at him with the same shocked expression.

"What?" Tails started. "I just asked Veeko a simple question. You're acting like I want him to eat us or somethin'."

"That's what he assembled this tournament for!"

"Well, in case you all haven't been paying attention, Veeko's wings are a little singed."

"Naw! Ya kiddin'!"

"Sonic! I'm serious."

"Tails is actually right." Ibuki protested.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Veeko's wings looked like Swiss cheese… both of them. Like… he's been in a recent accident or something. He may be doing all this outta revenge, but I bet there's more to the story."

"Like Hell, there is!"

"I'll go talk to him." Ibuki stood up with her plate after that was said and walked into the kitchen. Sonic was about to say something to stop her, but Nights quickly covered his mouth.

"Let her go, Sonic." She intervened. "Maybe Veeko has a soft side to all this and she just wants to get it out of his system before this first bout continues."

"Humph!" Sonic muttered in the nightmaren's hand.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…

"Veeko?" Ibuki called out as she just got through the second set of double doors. Veeko heard her and stopped in the middle of cutting a piece of Noob's left thigh. Crock was already eating a hand from the body as Ibuki approached the table and took a seat next to the bat as if he was a normal human being! "Mind if I join you?"

"Why, no… not at all. Go right ahead, but why eat with me?" Veeko asked with partial surprise. "You're fearless. Why?"

"I know there's more to this scary tournament than just revenge for Teeko. Care to share it with me?"

"Well, I don't know. It's a personal reason. These holes in my wings didn't just pop up and I want to keep the cause of these holes confidential. Sorry."

"Don't be. As a ninja, I'm obligated to hear any confidential statements AND keep them that way after you tell me. Now, what happened to you?"

"Ugh. Ibuki…"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to explain. It's too harsh."

"That's okay. I can handle it."

"No, I mean it's really bad to hear."

"You have a soft side to this tournament."

"…"

"I know it."

"…you're right. I may be avenging my brother though this tournament's torture, but there is actually a soft side to this. I'm doing this for all of the animals."

"For what? What do all of the animals have to do with this?"

"They gave me the strength to live through these horrifying holes you see on my wings. No offense, but you humans are so cruel towards me."

"None taken… I'll admit to that one. I'm a ninja, so… yeah."

"But, it's not you all that I've assembled that's getting the insult."

"Oh…"

"It's actually my missing owner, Greg Yarnosayle."

"You were kept as a pet?"

"Believe it or not, yes. Despite my size, I was actually kept as pet by Greg, but the reason behind these holes is obvious. Day after day, he abuses me… mostly for nothing… but for some other occasions, he hurts me because I've misbehaved."

"Was he on drugs or something?"

"Drunk, actually. I try to warn him about his excessive drinking and how lethal it can get overtime, but he just simply ignores me and as punishment, he just straps me to a torture chamber and just throws rocks through my wings."

"Ouch! Judging by those holes, they must've been painful."

"It was, Ibuki… and I'll never get it out of my memories. That very scene of me having rocks thrown through my wings keeps me awake at night and just can't take it anymore. So, that's the main reason why I've assembled this tournament."

"So, let me add this all up."

"Be my guest."

"Okay. First reason: for your deceased brother… second reason: for all of the animals that gave you spiritual support… and third reason: to give Greg a piece of his mind later. It's all there and in writing, right?"

"Yes. All three of those reasons as exactly right. You know what?"

"What?"

"At first, you were my most desired fighter to eat, but judging by what you done here just now, I'll have to reconsider. Keep this on the down-low until the Finals for me, but let's just make the prize money be the outcome if you all win."

"And if we lose?"

"Well… let's just say that you'll be given a special gift for trying… but it won't be my incomparable appetite."

"Okay. Sure, I'll keep it a secret until the Finals. Until then, try to take your appetite for our blood down a couple of notches, would ya? Since this is more about the animals than your brother and all…"

"You got it. I'll admit that it was just an over exaggeration."

"That's better."

Ten seconds later, back in the lunch room…

Ibuki and Veeko just walked through the door to Veeko's kitchen and they saw nothing but arguing… mostly towards Tails. Ibuki showed a nervous anime sweat drop behind her head while Veeko just cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"What the hell is going on here?" Veeko roared.

"Tails had to ask you to eat with us!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Like I said before, I appreciated him asking me. Besides, the repetitive warning of my insatiable appetite for your flesh is just an understatement. I've realized that the only thing I'll eat from here on in… is any dead bodies. No live ones are necessary. I have liveataitii anyway."

"What's liveatatii?" Ibuki dared to ask.

"My digestive system is intolerant of living flesh."

"Basically, you're living-flesh intolerant."

"Exactly. I discovered that when I ate a dead snake and a live snake. I easily digested the dead one, but when I ate the one that was alive, I threw up."

"Eww."

"Sorry I had to say that at the lunch table, everyone."

"So, if this warning about you eating us is over exaggerated, does that mean that you're actually more peaceful than your brother?" Ryu asked. Veeko shook his head.

"I'm still evil on the inside, but eating you isn't my goal. I mainly want to drink your blood. I can do that do a live person or creature, but not actually eat the meat that supplies it."

"Ah, okay. So, you'll still on the verge of killing us for killing your brother, right?"

"Yes… and that will never change."

"What about the holes in your wings?" Lexi asked. "Where did they come from?"

"That doesn't matter. Now, get back to your lunches. The next match will begin in fifteen minutes… and it's ironic that Ibuki had to be the one to talk to me in private."

"Why?" Ibuki asked. "It's because my match is next, isn't it?"

"Against Taz, yes."

"Taz?"

"What? I didn't want you to fight against one of your fellow Street Fighter buddies. Besides, I think Taz will make an excellent opponent for a ninja like you. Don't you think?"

"…Fuck you."

"Ooooh!" Rev Runner jeered. "That's-cold,-man!"

"Likewise, Ibuki." Veeko replied before Ibuki walked off, giving him the finger on the back to her table. "Humph! I can take back that conversation, if you want me to."

"No, no. Don't. I'm just pissed off that I had to fight a wild bastard like Taz. Why don't you just let Blanka bite my sexy ass while you're at it?" Ibuki insulted with anger as she sat down. Chun-Li shook her head with dismay.

"Ibuki…" She groaned with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Chun-Li. It's just that I-"

"Don't give me that, Ibuki. I know you're a college student and all, but take it easy on the attitude."

"…okay."

"Good."

"Glad we've made a negotiation, everybody." Veeko came in. "Now, as soon as this match starts, I'll make a little change to it. I've been… looking up a few things about this Taz character that may interest you… IBUKI!"

"I'm sure I'll be riveted." Ibuki muttered as she continued to eat her dish, due to the fact that she was done with talking with the giant bat. Veeko got that hint immediately before he nodded with satisfaction and walked back into the kitchen to continue eating Noob Saibot's headless body. Zak looked over at the Street Fighter table, preferably Ibuki, with a look of curiosity.

"What exactly did you and Veeko talk about?" He asked the angry ninja, who just groaned with frustration in response, keeping her focus on her plate. Zak turned back to his zakamon creations with a nervous face. "Nevermind."

"Just leave Ibuki alone for a few minutes." Ryu warned to everyone. "Apparently, she has no idea how crazy this tournament can get. Any of us could battle against anyone, no matter what the bout's theme is."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…

"Stop laughing at me, Crock." Veeko muttered as he just cut off another piece of Noob's thigh before taking a bite.

"Tee, hee… sorry, sir." Crock managed to say as he just finished chuckling. "It's just that the way Ibuki flipped you off… oh, man… that was just priceless."

"Keeping laughing like that and I'll make your head priceless."

"…sorry-sir."

"How old is that young kunoichi anyway?"

"I thought you knew already."

"I do. I just wanna double-check."

"20."

"20 years old, huh?"

"Yes."

"By the way she gave me the middle finger, she seemed like she was 22."

"And you said age isn't anything more… but a number."

"That's what I thought at first, but then again, I guess age is more than that. I guess I'll have to get used to this treatment… and the slang they use."

"You'll manage, sir. Ibuki has a free spirit. That's what I like in any human."

"Same here. To me, a free spirit is a strong spirit… and she has all the gas."

"Glad you agree, sir. So, how do you think Ibuki and Taz's battle will turn out?"

"Not sure, really… but about the information about Taz, he only has one weakness…"

"Which is…?"

"Hee, hee, hee… I'm not telling until it's time for the match. I want everyone to be surprised… and it could be possible that Ibuki doesn't even have to waste one of her famous throwing knives on him!"

"Whoa!"

To be continued…

(Sorry to make it short, but that's what a lunch break can be. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think so far. Thanx!)


	4. Bout 1: Part 2

Chapter 4: Bout 1 – Part 2 

What a lunch break that was! Ibuki was honored for actually getting the real excuses behind the tournament, even though Sonic was still a bit of a skeptic. Now that it was over, it was now back to battle business with the next match in the first bout: Ibuki vs. Taz. After the remaining fifteen minutes were up, Taz and Ibuki were warming up until Veeko's announcement. Over at the Street Fighter section, Ibuki's back was turned towards the others while she was on the floor, stretching her legs. This made Ryu shake his head with dismay.

"She's still pissed." He commented.

"Of course, she is." Alex muttered. "If I was fightin' Taz, I would be pissed, too. You know he's gonna cheat his way into winnin' just by doin' his damn twister."

"I'm sure Ibuki can work her way around it."

Meanwhile, over at the Looney Tunes section…

"Look at Ibuki over there." Daffy muttered as he was watching her stretch from where he was standing. "I'll bet she'sth sthill moping about fighting Tazth."

"I'm sure Taz will go easy on 'er." Bugs reassured. "Won't ya, Taz?"

"Yeah." Taz growled. "Taz be nice to cute ninja." That statement made Ibuki sit up straight in a split second with astonishment before she turned towards Taz with a smile. "Uh, oh…"

"Did you just call me a cute ninja?" Ibuki asked the nervous marsupial, who nodded slowly. "Awww, that's nice of you to say, Taz. I just might go easy on you, too, if you keep that up."

"Okay. Taz promise."

"That was a quick mood change." Ryu muttered after all of that.

Five minutes later…

"OKAY!" Veeko started through the PA system. Ibuki and Taz were in the arena, facing each other and ready to fight whenever they heard the signal. "The first four matches were quite bloody and I don't expect that to change! Ibuki! Taz! Are you ready?" The kunoichi and the marsupial nodded in response simultaneously, having Ibuki slip on her half mask afterwards. "BEGIN!"

Taz started off by instantly spinning into his signature twister of destruction and it cause a crazy wind in the arena, but Ibuki still stood there in her defensive position and, after about a minute, she super jumped high into the air and threw out two of her kunai and she made a perfect shot with one, poking the marsupial on his left arm and that made the twister stop. By the time she landed, she dashed for him in the speed of light and slashed him with another kunai, sending him to the ground on his back hard. This made Taz upset as he laid there with a small scar across his chest.

"HEY!" He exclaimed. "Taz thought cute ninja would go easy on Taz."

"I was, but being a Street Fighter and a ninja, I just can't help myself." Ibuki admitted before Taz was able to stand up. He growled with anger. "Try me, if you think you can do better."

"Taz be honored!" Just seconds after that, Taz formed into his twister again, but this time, he drilled himself underground completely. This made Ibuki a little nervous as she took a few steps back from where he made his hole.

"Uh, oh… heh, heh. Easy, Taz. Don't… don't hurt me too much now…" No response from the Tasmanian devil. "C'mon, Taz! That's not funny!" After she took ten paces backwards, she felt a dust storm swirling in from behind her and she turned around fast to see the fifteen foot tall dust twister. The wind went from a breezy ten miles per hour to one hundred miles per hour in less than a minute and it was so powerful, ten of Ibuki's kunai were literally sucked out of her. This made her sweat with extreme nervousness before she froze with fright… and embarrassment. "Oh, shit… I just peed in my pants."

Up in the skybox…

"TAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Veeko laughed hysterically at the scene before him. Crock just chuckled lightly before he managed to speak.

"Interesting turn of events." He quoted. "At first, they would go easy on each other. Now they're just splitting hairs. This conclusion might get interesting."

Back in the arena…

Ibuki just ran for her life to the exit, but due to the rules of the tournament, they were locked with a chain and a padlock to keep her from escaping. The doors were to remain locked until the battle was over. The powerful twister got a little closer to her and she could feel herself being sucked in. She screamed with fear as she grabbed the door handles and hung on for her very life!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She continued to scream as the twister was getting closer. "TAZ! I GIVE! YOU CAN STOP NOW!" This made the Tasmanian devil stop his monster-sized twister and, when the dust cleared, he was breathing heavily with extreme fatigue. "My God! You're a nightmare when it comes to twisters!"

"Taz… can't… help… it." The tired marsupial managed to say as he was this close to passing out. Ibuki found her opportunity to make a comeback. "Taz… sorry."

"Aww, that's okay." Ibuki released her grip from the door and casually walked up to Taz with her half mask hiding her sly smile. "You got carried away when I said that I broke my promise about going easy on you. So, uh… I'm sorry, too." She was standing right before Taz when she said that last statement, having her arm around the marsupial with partial honesty. Taz smiled as he looked up at her, but in a split second… "Sorry that I have to do _this_!" …Ibuki fiercely stabbed Taz in the back with one more kunai she just happened to have in her arsenal with all the strength she had and Taz couldn't scream as he felt the sickening pierce before he collapsed to the ground face first, seeing the handle of the kunai sticking out of his back and his blood dripping our from it for everyone to see, making her the winner. "I like his character, though."

Up in the skybox…

"…!" Crock was speechless at what he just saw. Veeko rubbed his claws together with greed and an evil smile as he grabbed the microphone.

"Well, well, well… what an interesting turn of events, Ibuki! Congratulations on your victory! You may go into the resting quarters!" Veeko announced with satisfaction.

In the resting quarters…

"What da hell, Ibuki?" Bugs screamed in the kunoichi's face with a red face on him. "Dat's was totally unfair!"

"Hey." Ibuki started calmly before she took her half mask off. "Veeko wanted to see some blood and he did. Taz would've shot back my kunai, but he was more interested in eating me. So, what had to be done had to be done."

"Not necessarily." Disagreed a cute, but expert toned female voice. Everyone in the room turned towards the source of that voice and gasped, except Ryu, who smiled.

"Ingrid?" He guessed. "When… when did you get here? You're not in the tournament."

The mysterious red eyed girl jumped down from where she sat and smiled at Ryu as she spoke.

"This tournament sparked my interest."

"Go figure."

"Ibuki, your battle conclusion was unforgivable and I do agree with Bugs Bunny himself. Taz didn't deserve what you gave him and I suggest that you apologize to him right this instant."

"You're a handful, Ingrid." Ibuki scoffed as she obeyed the girl, but that remark offended Ingrid a little and, to show that, she zapped Ibuki's ass with a small bit of her Sun Rays, send the young kunoichi off running to the medical wing in a flash. This made Daffy laugh.

"Nicthe!" Daffy commented after about a minute of laughing. "Stho, you're Ingrid, eh? How come we've never heard of you before?"

"I'm rare to anyone who hasn't experienced my fighting prowess in _Street Fighter Alpha 3 Max._" Ingrid replied. Ryu approached her with Bugs not too far behind as the fighter spoke.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Ibuki did deserve what you did. A simple shove to the ground would suffice… for Taz, I mean." Ryu quoted. "Did you… _want _to enter the tournament?"

"It's a late registration, but yes." Ingrid replied. "Being in the tournament would be an honor. I would like to speak to the proprietor of this tournament for my approval."

"Present." Veeko playfully came in with Crock close behind. "My, my… what an adorable girl you are. And your name is?"

"Ingrid. And yours? No, wait. Don't tell me. Is it… Veeko?"

"Ye… yeah… how… how did she…?"

"She knows all of us technically." Ryu muttered. "None of you are strangers to her… not even you, Veeko."

"Wow. Anyway, I hear you want my permission to enter this dangerous tournament. May I ask why?"

"You are a bat that seeks revenge for all that have fallen to the current champion, Lola Bunny." Ingrid started. "Not only that, but you also seek revenge for your owner, Greg Harvester Michaels, and restore peace to all animals. By hearing this, you have given me the opportunity to represent the entire human race that is actually good to you animals. You have a variety of animals and humans in a tournament together, so why not make it a peace treaty kind of tournament instead of an act of bloody revenge? What Ibuki just performed was too much for the faint hearted to witness and this suggestion is an order."

"…my-God!" Everybody else around the room was dead silent. They couldn't believe that a sweet girl like Ingrid would suggest something like this, especially Kunimitsu.

"She's good." Crock muttered with amazement. "Too good. Sir, maybe we should… you know… listen to Ingrid. She seems to have all the right answers to so many problems in our world."

"…So it seems, yes. Your… _order_… intrigues me. So, you're basically saying that I should switch gears in this whole tournament and go back to basics, just like my deceased brother did. Correct?"

"Yes." Ingrid replied. "So, in conclusion, I will enter this tournament, if you condemn yourself and the rules to what I say. If you don't, then I can announce the winner of this tournament and make it officially over immediately."

"NO! No, don't! I want to see this tournament until the very end. I will obey your command, Ingrid. It's an interesting proposition that I simply cannot ignore. You are officially in the tournament."

"Thank you very much. You will not be disappointed having me on the roster. I guarantee it." After that statement, Ingrid wasted no time in shaking the giant bat's hand in agreement with a smile.

"I look forward to your upcoming performances."

"Good. Now, with that being said, I will now heal all who have lost the tournament, but will live in the audience stands for the rest of the tournament. Excuse me, everyone." After that, Ingrid left for the medical wing to heal Taz, Birdie, Ratchet, Sharpii, and Yang (Experiment 502). When she was completely gone, Kunimitsu whistled with astonishment.

"Holy shit." She muttered with sarcasm. "Who is that girl, Ryu? She's twisted… in a good way."

"Heh, heh… that's what I say, too." Ryu agreed. "That's Ingrid, everyone. She's a very mysterious girl who possesses a power similar to Bison and Rose; only it is her power… she OWNS this power. Rose can't even read her future or past. It's nothing but a white haze to her."

"Yikesth!" Sylvester exclaimed. "Ingrid _isth_ twisthted."

"She is an odd girl." Zak agreed. "Aliens from my planet would want her powers for evil, if they were to see her. Either way, I actually like her."

"So do I." Tech agreed. "She already makes an excellent addition to the tournament."

"Then, let's treat her right, everyone." Ryu commanded. "Give her a chance. Now that she's turned this tournament completely around, we can all let out a huge sigh of relief. No more bloody fatalities… I think."

Meanwhile, in the medical wing…

Ratchet, Birdie, Sharpii, Taz, and Yang were all completely healed by Ingrid and they were all just shocked to see her as she spoke.

"You all don't deserve your previous injuries." She quoted. Ratchet looked confused.

"Who are you?" He asked her. Ingrid smiled as she closed her eyes with confidence.

"I am Ingrid, Ratchet. You have the most impressive arsenal of weapons and I would love to see them someday."

"Uh… thanks."

"When did you get here, Ingrid?" Birdie asked.

"Just interest in this tournament… and my entry."

"Uh… I said, _when_. Not _why_."

"Those two words are the same to me."

"Huh!"

"Impressive, isn't she?" Veeko commented. "She will be our newest contender in the tournament, but also, the rules will change."

"Aww, man! Back to basics, right?" Ratchet asked.

"Yep, except I'm still allowing limitless flight. I think that's fair."

"So do I." Ingrid agreed. "You will not be left out by having me on board."

"I hope not."

"Now, Veeko, shall we get back to the tournament?"

"Yes, lets! Twelve and Dymond the Dymondz are up next in this bout. Let's not waste our time."

Five minutes later…

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen!" Veeko started from the skybox. "We have two new additions to our tournament. The first is a new contender: Ingrid. She promises to make this tournament interesting to you all once her turn has arrived. Second change: I have changed my desire to drink everyone's blood into the typical battle arena fights. I only expect extremely low amounts of blood this time, but we will still have limitless flight. Ibuki's fatality was indeed the starter to all of this and, thanks to Ingrid's knowledge, something like that will never happen again… and I deeply apologize for how I've been acting before Ingrid came along. Now, let's get back to business! Twelve! Dymond! Please step into the arena for your match!"

In the resting quarters…

Twelve was already on his way to the arena, but Ingrid stopped Dymond for a second as she admired her. Zak smiled as she spoke.

"This creature is odd, but beautiful." Ingrid commented. "Is this… the Dymondz that Veeko mentioned?"

"Yes." Zak replied. "I made her myself."

"Amazing! Nothing but pure crystal and marble all over her. I'm sure her match will not be in vain against someone like Twelve. This shall be an easy match."

"You… sound so sure."

"I'm not sure about it… I _know_."

"Hmm! Enough said there, I guess. Go get 'em, Dymond!" The yellow diamond shaped crystal with multiple colors of diamond shaped legs, feet, tail, and spikes squealed with delight as she ran for the arena with her big marble eyes glaring with happiness. When she was gone, Ingrid turned towards the frowning Ibuki, who had her back turned towards her. Ingrid frowned as well before she approached the ashamed ninja.

"Ibuki, I am so sorry about all of this. You are still the victor in your match against Taz."

"I know." Ibuki replied, keeping her half mask on to hide her shame. "But, it was a ninja reflex I couldn't control. I've been training for this since I was young. I can't change myself."

"I understand, but you mustn't take your professional skills of a ninja to the extreme like that. If you were to keep that up without me, imagine how many more of these innocent characters you could've killed."

"…mmmm!" Ibuki was on the verge of crying any moment. Ingrid felt her oncoming tears and turned her around to face her, slowly taking off her half mask, showing her quivering lips of sadness before Ingrid gave her the most heartwarming embrace she has ever given. This made Ibuki's tears escape like a pair of small waterfalls, staining Ingrid's dress, but she didn't care. "…I'm so sorry, everyone…"

"There, there. Let it all out, Ibuki. You deserve it. Guilt is a heavy weight we humans cannot carry and you must bear the weight if you want to change your ways of solving your problems. Please, Bugs Bunny. Give her another chance. If she happens to go against one of you Looney Tune characters again, she will give you mercy."

"Of course, I'll give 'er anodder chance, doc." Bugs agreed as he approached the two hugging girls. "Sorry I yelled in ya face, Ibuki. I was just pissed, dat's all."

"That's okay, Bugs." Ibuki accepted as she was released from the loving hug. "You do know that I didn't mean to hurt Taz that much, right? I was really sorry for it. I wasn't being sarcastic."

"I know dat and I forgive ya. Give us a warnin' next time, though. Okay?"

"Okay." After that was said, Ibuki gave Bugs an embrace just as heartwarming. Ingrid stood back until she was standing next to Ryu, who nodded with satisfaction.

"You never cease to amaze me, Ingrid." He commented with a smile. "Your power gives you more that just the ultimate strength and I applaud you for that."

"It's nothing for you to be proud of. I do this for a living." Ingrid admitted. "This is first time encountering this young kunoichi and she's far more superior in terms of her skill of ninjitsu than Kunimitsu."

"Say what now?" Kunimitsu came in with a look that said: 'I'm extremely envious'. Ingrid chuckled as she faced the older kunoichi.

"Sorry to admit this, but it is the truth. You, Kunimitsu, still have much to learn when comparing your skills to Ibuki. You leave much more to be desired."

"…"

"Pfffaaaaaaaahahahahaha!" Alex, Daffy, Jax, and Sonic busted out laughing simultaneously, making Kunimitsu blush with embarrassment.

"That was unnecessary, Ingrid." Jin protested through the laughter. Ingrid smiled with confidence.

"I'm sorry, but it is the truth… and there's nothing you can do about it. I have spoken." Ingrid became silent after that, watching the match between Twelve and Dymond next to Zangief. Kunimitsu's shocked and embarrassed face became a little red with anger as she stayed in her place and muttered:

"Humph! Don't have to be so uptight about it."

Minutes later, in the arena…

Twelve and Dymond were already raring to go as Veeko was just about to make the announcement.

"Okay!" He started over the intercom. "Twelve! Dymond! Are you ready?" The two made their respective squeals in response. "BEGIN!"

As soon as that was said, Twelve decided to make this match even by using his X.C.O.P.Y. maneuver and he shape-shifted himself to look exactly like a ghost version of Dymond. This shocked her for a moment as she stepped back with caution, but then, she regained herself after a quick second and they both bowed with appreciation before Twelve stretched out one of his diamond claws for his first attack, but Dymond easily dodged him by gracefully leaping into the air and performing Diamond Spark on him. The numerous flares of fire-lit diamond shards rained all over Twelve and he received damage from every one of them as he collapsed to the ground. Dymond just landed perfectly on her feet and waited for Twelve to come to. After about twenty seconds, Twelve sprung back up to his feet before his X.C.O.P.Y.'s time limit was up and he turned back to himself again. He realized it and growled with anger before he snuck his flexible arms into the ground and he grabbed Dymond from underground before he threw her over him, sending her flying into a wall, hoping to shatter her into a million pieces, but Dymond regained herself in midair before she used her claws to grab on to the wall instead of crashing into it and shot out her regenerative Diamond Spikes from her back and they shot at Twelve like a set of extremely sharp missiles! Twelve formed a shield with his arms before he reached for a part of the ceiling and swung towards the Dymondz at full force, hoping to stab the creature with his feet. Dymond still didn't move as he was swinging closer and closer. The audience was in high anticipation as Twelve continued shorten his distance between him and Dymond, who still stood there on the wall with a smile.

In the resting quarters…

Zak was mentally praying that Dymond will move while Ingrid was just intrigued by the creature's strategy.

"Hmmm… interesting." Ingrid commented. "Dymond sees Twelve coming at full force, but she's not moving. Is she in suspended animation?"

"I hope not." Zak replied from his section with his other creations. "This is a bad time for her to rest. She better move soon."

Back in the arena…

Twelve was three inches away from Dymond and she _still _didn't make a much as a twitch! The audience was literally at the edge of their seats as Twelve was now less than an inch away from Dymond. When he was literally a millimeter away from Dymond, a flash erupted all through the arena and everything got quiet. After a slow minute, the flash disappeared to reveal…

"MY GOD!" Veeko screamed. "Dy… dymond… vaporized… Twelve. He's… he's gone. I don't believe it, ladies and gentlemen! Dymond has won the match!" At that exclamation, the audience cheered for the mysterious Dymond as she just landed on the ground and accepted the applause with a smile.

In the resting quarters…

Daffy and Sylvester fainted as everyone else stayed up and completely speechless… except Ingrid, who hummed with partial excitement as she bowed her head with a smile and her eyes closed.

"Incredible." She commented smoothly. "Just incredible! Zak, your creatures are awkward to see, but extraordinary when it comes to smarts."

"…I… didn't think she could-" Zak was about to say before Ingrid interrupted him.

"You knew this would happen and so did I. Something about her nature of the typical Mysterious type of zakamon altered her true intentions of sending Twelve into a world of nothingness as her victory. You owe it to yourself to increase your chances and continue to strive for what you have created these creatures to be."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm simply saying that you should never let those scientists get to you. No matter what they say, keep creating… keep expanding… and keep your dreams alive. Two of your zakamon have performed so far and, even though the Ferriklawzz lost against Kunimitsu, it was still a wonderful battle. Congratulations!"

"…wow. Thanks, Ingrid. That makes me feel much more confident about my creations. I have worked on this for nearly my whole life."

"Well, keep going. You still have a lot more to go."

"Thanks again, Ingrid." After that was said, Dymond just entered through the double doors and Zak approached her before he picked her up as if she was a light as a feather! When Ingrid saw him give her a heartwarming embrace, she smiled was a nod. "Dymond, you were fantastic out there, but what exactly did you do to Twelve? Just out of curiosity." Dymond squealed in different tones as her response and Zak translated every last second of it. "That's what you did? Wow. I never taught it to you. How did you learn it?" Dymond squealed again. Zak jumped with surprise. "Huh! No kidding! Well, either way, you did great. That was a major comeback for my zakamon collection."

"What exactly did she say?" Jax dared to ask.

"She said that she just performed a move that's illegal at where I come from. It's called NothoFlash. Zakarravonians are forbidden from learning such a dangerous move because it has a high risk of sending the entire planet itself into oblivion. For those who can control the power level of it, like Dymond here, it's no danger at all."

"Interesting." Ingrid commented as she stood up and approached the smiling kinkajou. "Like I said before, continue to strive for what you think is right. Your power is far beyond ours." Seconds after that was said, Veeko just stepped into the break room and approached Zak with an appreciative smile. "What did you think of the match's conclusion, Veeko? Was it unbelievable beyond what you could've imagined?"

"It sure was." Veeko replied. "What is this creature's type, Zak?"

"Mysterious. It's a strong mix of Psychic and Dark, but it has an aura that's hard for most aliens and humans to understand. Much like another new type that I'm putting in the works: Unknown."

"Oooooh. That type should be interesting. Anyway, congratulations! Your beautiful Dymondz deserves that honor."

"Do you have the next bout lined up?" Chun-Li asked. Veeko shook his head.

"No, not yet, but as soon as the final match for this bout is just about to wrap up, then I will have it."

"Okay."

"Now, we can start our next match: Zangief versus Sylvester."

"WHAT?" Sylvester screamed with horror while Zangief got in the nervous cat's face and snorted with bravery before he went to the arena. This got Sylvester shaking like a leaf with extreme nervousness. "Aw, man! How am I gonna kick thisth guy's assth? He'sth towering over me by dozthensth of milesth!"

"Don't let the size of your opponent affect your chances of winning." Ingrid said in her expert tone of her cute voice. "That's a common disadvantage for everyone, including myself."

"Then, what am I sthupposthed to do?"

"Well, I've seen how easily Daffy took down Noob Saibot."

"Heh, heh! Thank-you-thank-you!" Daffy cheered all alone. Ingrid giggled at him before she continued.

"So, think of how easily you can overcome Zangief. He may be nearly five times bigger than you, but his brain is no bigger than a grapefruit. Think about it as you enter the arena and good luck." After that was said, Ingrid gently pushed the nervous cat into the double doors and onto the arena. "By the way, the blood restrictions are to a minimal to at least a few cuts and open gashes. That's it." When Sylvester was out in the arena, he faced the tough and ready Zangief, ready to throw the cat around like a stuffed animal. The cat just stood there, still shaking in his legs.

Up in the skybox…

"Tee, hee!" Veeko chuckled. "Look at Sylvester, Crock. I'll bet Zangief will squash him like a bug for sure! Heh, heh!"

"Maybe." Crock agreed. "But, then again, this could turn into a repeat of what Daffy did to Noob Saibot."

"No, it can't be. We've lower the blood supply to just gashes, cuts, and stabs. No more, no less."

"Stabs, sir?"

"Yes. Ibuki's finish was unexpectedly cool, despite how disappointed Ingrid was."

"Hmm! I'll give her credit for that, too. Yeah."

"Okay. Ahem!" Veeko turned on the microphone. "Sylvester! Zangief! Are you ready?"

Down in the arena…

"Born ready!" Zangief screamed with bravery. Sylvester just nodded slowly.

"BEGIN!"

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Zangief started running for the cat, who screeched like a cat about to be chased by a dog before he ran off and ended up leading the giant wrestler in a circular chase around the edge of the arena. This got the audience laughing, especially Birdie.

"TAA-HAA!" He laughed. "That cat can't stand a chance against the Red Cyclone! Pffaaaaahahahaha!"

In the resting quarters…

Bugs, Lola, Ace, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam, and Danger Duck all looked out of the double door windows with anime sweat drops behind their heads with embarrassment. Ingrid had one on the back of her head as well as she watching the battle from a mini television Ibuki happened to have.

"He's-a-goner." Rev muttered.

"I… don't think you useful advice help him, Ingrid." Tech quoted professionally. "Sylvester is still acting like the coward he was made to be."

"Just be patient." Ingrid replied. "He'll come around. It'll kick in any second now." Immediately after that was said, Sylvester was picked up by his tail and then flung towards the double doors with a hard _THUD_! This made the Looneys and the Loonatics back away slowly, still keeping their sweat drops in check while Ingrid's sweat drop became bigger with embarrassment. "I-misspoke."

Back in the arena…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sylvester continued to scream as Zangief was dashing for him again after the throw. He ran off in the speed of light in the opposite direction this time, but the wrestler still chased him. "THISTH ISTH NOT FAIR, DAMN IT! I CAN'T EVEN GET A HIT! I'M DOOOOOOOOOMED! WAHHH-HA-HA!"

When Zangief was about to grab his tail again, the lights clicked off, sending everyone to a stop at what they were doing. Sylvester screeched to a stop as he turned towards where Zangief was supposed to be, but he couldn't see him… and it was also too quiet.

"What the…?" The cat whispered. "Where'sth Zthangief?"

In the skybox…

"ANOTHER BLACKOUT?" Veeko roared with anger. "What the hell is this?"

"I must agree with you, sir." Crock agreed. "Noob Saibot is dead and eaten. He can't come back."

"That's not Noob's work, Crock! Whoever it is…" Veeko paused as he picked up his microphone and screamed: "…SHOW YOURSELF!" Right when that was commanded, the lights clicked back on to reveal… "Zangief's knocked out? But, how?"

Back in the arena…

"Whoa." Sylvester muttered as he saw Zangief unconscious on the ground, but he carefully walked up to him to get a closer look and saw what looked like he's been shot by a laser beam in his chest. He looked all around for the culprit, but he could find him or her. "Whoever did thisth mustht be really good at shooting in the dark. Uh… thank you… whoever you are!" Immediately after that was said, the culprit responsible for the black out and the shooting dropped down from the roof and looked at Sylvester with a smile. He was a cute little frog-lizard mixed creature that was about Stitch's height that was pure white on his body, had a black tentacle on his left arm and a normal three fingered hand on his right with big and cute looking chubby legs and feet. He also had red spikes going down his back between two black antennae-like appendages at a length of six inches at his neck. His eyes were also as red as his spikes and he glared at Sylvester like his thanks was a complete waste of his breath. "Uh… hello…"

Up in the skybox…

"Well… Sylvester won, but who is that he's looking at?" Veeko asked Crock, who shook his head with uncertainty.

"I'm not sure, but I reckon that it's another one of Zak's zakamon creations." Crock replied professionally.

"Hmmm… ahem!" Veeko paused as he spoke into the mic. "Congratulations, Sylvester! You have won this match! Please take that creature with you on your way back, would ya? Thanks!"

In the arena…

"Sure, no problem." Sylvester muttered before he picked up the creature and headed for the resting quarters.

In the resting quarters…

"YES!" Zak cheered as Sylvester walked up to him with his creation. "This is the Darksko, Darkness. He helped you win."

"Isth that what that blackout wasth?" Sylvester asked as he handed Darkness over to Zak.

"Yes. I've designed the Darksko to be the master of the dark, but somehow, his heart has turned dark as well. He doesn't care about anything or anyone. He only cares about himself."

"Then, why did he help me?"

"There are some people he appreciates and he hates to admit it. He even has a crazy fetish for animals. Maybe that's why he saved you."

"Isth he a freaky pedophile?"

"Not really, but I can admit that he is a bisexual. He would date you anytime, if he had a chance."

"Yep! A pedophile!"

"Ugh!"

"I… guess we have another new addition to the tournament, right?" Hunter asked. Zak shook his head.

"Even though Darkness is here, I won't let him compete. It wouldn't be fair. I don't want a repeat of what just happened."

"Huh! Good point and well made."

"I'm glad you are not letting him compete." Ingrid came in, approaching Zak. "What he did was just horrifying to watch. Zangief could've been chopped up into pieces, if that's what Darkness' nature is."

"He would've, yes… but he's not _that_ cold-hearted. He still cares about me since I'm his master and creator."

"Phew! Good. Keep him here. He's much safer."

"Kyeebo and Reptile! Please report to the arena for your next match." Veeko announced from the speakers. This made Zak smile. Same for Ingrid.

"My favorite out of all of you creations." Zak said as he turned towards Kyeebo. He was the most adorable chubby legged and chubby footed gecko you would ever see. His main skin was bright green, but he had blue stripes and yellow lightning-bolt shaped stripes. He had pink stripes on his tail and purple swirls and diamonds on his legs and body. His big colorful eyes were brightly colored in four colors other than white: purple, pink, yellow, and blue in that order from the pupil and back. Overall, he was extremely colorful and friendly all in one package and this just made Ingrid keep her passionate smile as she picked up the adorable lizard. "Kyeebo is my first zakamon I have made when I first started on the project. Cute, isn't he?"

"He sure is." Ingrid agreed as she carried him in her arms like a baby. "What's this adorable little fellow's type? Normal?"

"Ye… yes. That's right. Wow! You are amazing."

"Like I said, it's nothing at all. It's just something I was born to have. What attacks does he have?"

"Don't you know?"

"Yes, but I would like for you explain."

"He has these four moves: Karate Punch, Gecko Shine, Blue Ray, and Headbutt."

"Fighting, Light, Laser, and Normal type moves… in that order."

"Niiiiiice. Very nice."

"I'll bet he will pack a bigger punch that I have predicted, but we will see. Go get 'em, Kyeebo. Avenge Yoshi." At that command, Kyeebo squealed with bravery before he professionally flipped out of Ingrid's arms, landed on all four of his feet just as good, and ran for the arena. Zak was confused by that last statement. Before he could even ask, she came in with the answer. "In the previous tournament, Reptile defeated Yoshi in a bloody battle so gory, it literally made more than half of the audience vomit. Yoshi didn't live."

"Ooooh! Yikes. Since you changed the rules about the amount of blood, do you think Reptile will make a dangerous negotiation?"

"He will… unfortunately, but I'm certain that Kyeebo will think of a very impressive defensive strategy."

"I trust you, Ingrid."

Meanwhile, in the skybox…

"Uh, oh… this battle might be a repeat from the last tournament, but then again, Reptile can't butcher Kyeebo, just like what he did to Yoshi." Veeko said to Crock, who nodded in agreement. "Kyeebo is an alien and so is Reptile. Reptilian humanoids are far superior in strength than humans. As for Kyeebo and his zakamon nature, he'll use more speed and strategy than strength to outsmart Reptile. Let's get this battle started and see what happens."

In the arena…

Kyeebo just took his position in the arena with his confident and adorable smile while Reptile snarled with hunger as he pulled out his famous sword from behind and got into his fighting stance before Veeko beeped in.

"Alright, Kyeebo! Reptile! Are you ready?" He came in. Kyeebo squealed with delight while Reptile roared with all of his fury. "BEGIN!"

"Blue Ray!" Kyeebo chanted as his blue stripes on his back and the blue in his eyes started to glow before he shot out the same blue shaded laser beam out from his mouth in a wide beam style, but Reptile amazingly dodged out of the way and tried to counter-attack with his famous acid spit. Kyeebo performed his skin shining move, Gecko Shine, and not only did it raise his physical defense, but it made the acid just roll off of him without any burns! This puzzled the human reptilian before Kyeebo started a quick dash towards him before he performed Headbutt when he was about an inch away from him, but the painful part was where he headbutted Reptile…

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRROOOOOOOO!" He roared with extreme pain as he was heatbutted right at his crotch, making him grab it with desperation as he doubled over in pain. As soon as his sword hit the ground, Kyeebo used Karate Punch to literally chop it in half, making him the winner.

Inside the resting quarters…

"Now, that was much better than the last tournament." Jax commented. "Kyeebo sure did avenge Yoshi."

"It's like Yoshi's spirit was with him throughout that battle." Karin added. "But… heh, heh… it was an awkward hit, though."

"Yeah. Ya think Yoshi could've done the same thing by throwin' one of his eggs at him."

"But, Reptile was too smart for him then." After that was said, Veeko walked in with Kyeebo riding him on his shoulder.

"Excellent finish, Kyeebo. Was that one of your moves in your list or did you just do it out of instinct?" Veeko asked the adorable zakamon, who squealed in response. "It was a move in your list, huh? Well! Excellent win for you. Ingrid, what do you think? I just love talking to you."

"I understand." Ingrid agreed with a smile as Kyeebo leaped into her arms. "Well, I think your finish was awkward indeed, but it was an inevitable victory either way. Reptile didn't see it coming." Kyeebo squealed in agreement. This made Ingrid giggle. "Awww, you are just adorable. Reptile underestimated your power. You irresistibly cute appearance hid your power very well and he wasn't prepared. Congratulations, Kyeebo. Reptile deserved to lose, especially after what he did to Yoshi. Did you hear about that?" Kyeebo nodded. "Horrifying, wasn't it? Poor Yoshi couldn't stand a second longer after he was brutally cut down. This is out of revenge, isn't it?" Again, Kyeebo nodded with a determined look on his face this time. "Good. Yoshi is smiling down upon you as we speak and he says thank you so much for letting him rest in peace. His spirit shall live within you, Kyeebo… even though you're an alien." Kyeebo happily embraced Ingrid after that beautiful speech in appreciation. Everybody around the scene applauded in the same appreciation, even Veeko joined in the applause. He frowned on the inside as he spoke to his brother in his mind:

_I'm so sorry, dear brother._ His voice started in his head. _I want to avenge you with every last ounce of blood I could ever possibly unleash, but this… angelic girl Ingrid… she's a professional peacekeeper. I'd hate to see her fight, but since she's a new contender, I have no choice but to put her in a fight eventually. She is a Street Fighter after all. The blood we have already gotten before Ingrid's arrival is all you need, dear brother. No more, no less. This tournament is just for the revenge on what my deceased owner, Greg, did to me and to represent all of animals. That's it. If you don't like and you want to smite me, be my guest. I will still love you as a brother, no matter what you do. _

"Touching speech, Ingrid." Veeko said verbally. "You certainly are something else. I can't wait to place you a battle. You will fight fair, correct?"

"That is a promise. Whoever you place me against, I will treat my opponent with respect at all times." Ingrid proposed. Veeko nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now, everyone, we're finally down to the final battle in the first bout: Karin versus Knuckles. Let's hurry up and get this bout over with. I have a list of the second bout in the works in my mind right now and, the sooner we get through this final battle in the final bout, the better. So, Karin and Knuckles…"

"We got it." Karin and Knuckles replied together before they both headed for arena in an organized manner. As soon as they were gone, Veeko approached Ingrid after she handed Kyeebo back to Zak.

"Ingrid, I want you to come with me for the planning of the next bout."

"Are you sure?" Ingrid asked with a confident smile. "I don't want to ruin what you planned."

"What do you mean?"

"What if the people you assign in the tournament were to be instantly chosen as winner and loser without even getting into it? I can do that."

"Oh… right."

"Please leave me here. Let Crock help you instead. I appreciate the offer, though."

"Okay." After that, Veeko left for the skybox. Ingrid watched him leave with a look of sorrow as her voice spoke in her mind.

_Poor Veeko. _Her voice started. _His burden is so heavy; it's weighing down his ability to achieve more than just his goals in life. The death of his brother is the only thing that weighs down his heart and this tournament is the perfect reflection of his weak heart. That's why he asked for my assistance… so I could heal his heavy burden along with helping him chose the next group of contenders. He can heal the burden himself. He just has to try. _

In the arena…

"Karin! Knuckles!" Veeko started from the PA system. "Are you two ready?" They both nodded. "BEGIN!"

"Knuckles?" Karin started.

"Yes?" Knuckles replied.

"Maybe we should really make this battle quick and painless… for Veeko's sake. This first bout has lasted longer than I expected."

"I agree. What do you suggest?"

"Hmmmm…" Karin paused as she looked around the arena for something that can help shorten the battle. When she couldn't find anything, an idea still popped in her head. "…I've got it… but it won't be painless."

"What is it?"

"I can do one of my famous super combos on you. It somehow knocked out my first fight with Twelve back when I met him for the first time. It was an easy victory."

"How powerful was it?"

"How about I show you?" Karin dashed for Knuckles and performed her famous super combo on Knuckles, but he managed to block every single strike. This shocked Karin. "Hey! How did you-?"

"My turn." Knuckles gave her a super combo of his own, which was three quick jabs to her abdomen, two strong punches across her face, and one fierce uppercut to her jaw. That last hit literally sent her flying into the stands and she landed right on Birdie, knocking both of the Street Fighters out cold. Knuckles hummed with a smile as he stood there, looking at where Karin landed. "Nice combo, but mine was stronger. I still made it quick, though. Ha, ha!"

In the skybox…

"…what the hell…?" Veeko muttered with confusion. Crock was confused as well. "What kind of fight was that? I expected the last battle to be fierce."

"It's only the first bout, sir." Crock smartly quoted. Veeko snorted with an angry symbol on his forehead.

"Smart ass… ahem!" Veeko regained his emotions before he spoke into the microphone. "The winner is Knuckles. Congratulations! The first bout is over!"

Ten minutes later, in the resting quarters…

"Whew!" Stitch started as Veeko just sat down in front of all of the contenders. "What a first bout that was."

"I'll say, Stitch." Veeko agreed. "Now, everyone, this first bout was indeed unlike the previous one. The first five battles within this bout were bloody, just how I liked it, but since Ingrid came into the picture, I'll make that amount of blood just about enough to call it a revenge statement for Teeko. He's resting in peace now."

"Good!" Daffy exclaimed. "Now, we don't have to hear you blabber about him anymore!"

"Easy, Daff." Bugs warned. "Don't piss him off."

"Indeed. You don't want me to let Crock eat you." Veeko agreed. "Anyway, I've gotten the next bout lined up; but first, let's get a recap of the winners in this bout: Daffy Duck, Shadow the Hedgehog, Kyeebo, Kunimitsu, Ibuki, Kitana, Dymond the Dymondz, Knuckles, Sylvester, and Eagle the Skyaps. You ten have done an outstanding job starting off this tournament big. Now, it's time to get serious. The next bout's title makes much more sense now: Earth versus Alien."

"Alright!" Stitch cheered. "Finally! We get a chance to shine!"

"Heh, heh. Indeed, yes. Now, this wasn't so tough to assemble, since we have a pretty fair amount of aliens and earthlings. Since the Loonatics are from the future instead of from outer space, I'll count them as Earthlings."

"Thanks, doc." Ace replied.

"No problem. I wanna make this fair. Now, since this first day of the tournament is ending, let's all get a good night's rest. I'll have the second bout's list on the bulletin board by morning."

Another ten minutes later…

Veeko just entered his bedroom cave with Crock, who went to his sleeping mat on the far right end of the room. Veeko went over to his sturdy hanging bar and hung himself upside down, like the bat he was and was about to go to sleep, but decided to ask Crock one more question.

"Crock?" He whispered.

"Yes, sir?" Crock whispered in response.

"What do you think of that girl named Ingrid? I haven't heard a word from you about her since she got here."

"I think she's a special human that should be treated with respect. Her powers are extremely powerful and a fight with her would be immediate catastrophe to whoever she'll fight against."

"I know that, but it's worth it. How does the second bout look out there?"

"Looks good. You really are a genius. Well, good night, sir."

"Good night." After that, the two fell asleep.

What a first bout indeed, but the second bout is guaranteed to be better. Here's the list of the second bout on the bulletin board:

Bout 2: Earth vs. Aliens

1.) Jax vs. Melty

2.) Alex vs. Stitch

3.) Lexi Bunny vs. Puppiishi

4.) Tech E. Coyote vs. Musslewolf

5.) Kuma vs. Splodyhead

6.) Jin Kazama vs. Multiklawgon

7.) Bugs Bunny vs. Invisihare

8.) Spyro vs. Tailhensle

9.) Gon vs. Plasmoid

10.) Sonic vs. Kyxxtone

11.) Chun-Li vs. Link (Experiment 251)

12.) Hunter vs. Sparky

13.) Lola Bunny vs. Sunnii

14.) Danger Duck vs. Mastergeckoles

15.) Ryu vs. Zak Kavaashi

And here's a recap of the winners of the first bout:

1.) Kunimitsu

2.) Ibuki

3.) Knuckles

4.) Eagle the Skyaps

5.) Kyeebo

6.) Daffy Duck

7.) Kitana

8.) Shadow the Hedgehog

9.) Dymond the Dymondz

10.) Sylvester

To be continued…

(FYI, I added five extra fights to the bout because I really do have more aliens than earthlings and I wanna use as many as possible. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Sorry for taking so long. Ya know... life. LOL Thanx.)


	5. Bout 2: Part 1

Chapter 5: Bout 2 – Part 1

The Second Annual All-Toon All-Game Tournament took a pretty rough start in the first bout, but now that things have toned down a bit, thanks to Ingrid, things won't be so rough. Bout 2 was officially about to start on the very next morning and Veeko actually woke up smiling in a peaceful state rather than an evil one.

"Despite everything that happened yesterday, I slept like a baby." Veeko quoted as he sat up and stretched with a yawn. "This Earth vs. Alien bout is gonna be pretty damn interersting. Just wait until everyone sees who they're going against. They'll laugh."

Fifteen minutes later, at the breakfast table…

"Good morning, everyone." Veeko greeted as Crock just served breakfast to everybody. "Did you all sleep well for your first night being here, despite everything?"

"All of my zakamon slept like babies." Zak replied. "Especially Eagle. He needed that rest after what he did to Yang yesterday. Whipping up that Hurricane is not an easy task for him."

"Really, doc?" Bugs asked with shock. "It sure didn't seem like it was dat much woik."

"But, it was. Those wings on his back… they need more strength to flap than his main set of wings because those are his Hurricane starters."

"Wow."

"Now, since this bout is more of an Earth versus Alien kind, will most of my zakamon participate this time?"

"Of course." Veeko replied. "That's the main reason why I assembled this bout, even though Stitch and his cousins are also added to the popularity chain. Your creations are amazing so far and I can't wait to see more."

"Thanks."

"Veeko?" Ingrid started.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I just noticed that you added five extra fights to this bout's roster."

"Say what?" Ace exclaimed. "Why?"

"Heh, heh… well, there were soooooo many aliens around here, I just had to add in as many as I could." Veeko admitted with an anime sweatdrop behind his head. "I didn't want to give you more than you could handle, so fifteen fights would be enough. Rest assured, however, that this is the only bout that will have this many fights. I promise."

"I hope so."

"Now, now… I do promise you this: This bout will be so action packed, you'll still be talking about it long after this whole tournament is over."

"HA! I doubt it!" Alex protested.

"Careful what you say. It might happen. Anyway, once you all freshen up and get ready, our bout will begin. You all will not be disappointed."

Thirty minutes later…

"Okay, everyone!" Veeko announced over the PA. "The Earth versus Alien bout has officially begun! For the first match of this bout, will Jax and Melty please enter the ring? Thank you!"

"You've gotta be kiddin'." Jax muttered. "Out of all of these aliens I could go against, he put me against an experiment that could melt my metal arms off of my real ones! What da hell, man?"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Kitana reassured as she gave the metal armed fighter a pat on his shoulder. "Just go for it."

"Sure, he said that this tournament has lowered the blood capacity, but still… this match-up was a set-up. So, until the match begins, he needs to shut up." Those were Jax's last words before he eventually stood up and walked into the arena with Melty not too far behind. This made Sub-Zero and Kitana watch him with anime sweatdrops behind their heads with nervousness. Ibuki couldn't help but giggle at his misery before she said:

"Hey! I'm a ninja girl trying to be a normal girl and I just defeated an egotistical marsupial who could whip up all of the dirt of the Grand Canyon with his own body! What's his excuse?" This quote got literally everyone in the resting quarters hysterically laughing their heads off, including Ingrid.

Meanwhile, in the arena…

Melty stood on his hind legs, ready to fight, while Jax just finished flexing his metallic arms and got into his fighting stance.

"Melt my metal arms and you are gonna get a tonfa up your ass! You hear me, lil' dragon?" Jax threatened, pointing a determined finger at the red dragon-like experiment, who nodded in response with beads of sweat all over his face, due to how deadly that threat was.

"Okay, Jax and Melty… are you ready?" Veeko announced over the PA. Both fighters nodded in response. "You may begin when you're ready!"

Melty started off by flying into the air with his small wings, hoping to avoid Jax's attacks while he shot out his famous solid melting fire like a machine gun. Jax was able to dodge most of the shots by rolling out of the way until he was behind the flying dragon, who was confused. Jax chuckled as he found the perfect opportunity to catch the dragon-like experiment off guard by grabbing his tail. Before Melty could attempt to escape, Jax literally flung him around about twenty-five revolutions really fast before he vigoriously flung him towards a wall, like a stuffed animal. The impact knocked the experiment out for about a minute before he slowly came to and shook the dizzyness out of him before he grew angry at how unfair the metal armed soilder was and snorted with anger before he dashed for Jax, so he could headbutt him in the crotch, but Jax thought quickly as Melty ran and, in no time, he summoned out his famous tonfas and literally forced one of them in the dragon's mouth when he made contact, completely suffocating him.

Melty tried with all of his might to escape for some air, but Jax would have none of that as he held the dragon experiment's head firmly, so he wouldn't breathe. Veeko saw this from the skybox and was impressed by how unbloody the match was, thanks to Ingrid.

"Wow." Veeko muttered. "Everyone made that promise to keep these fights clean and they kept it! Suffocating an opponent is a pretty blood-less way to kill someone."

"Well, he might not die, sir." Crock protested professionally. Veeko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's see what happens."

Back in the arena…

It has almost been a good three minutes since Jax's tonfa has been suffocating Melty. He continued to squeal and squirm, trying with all of his might to escape, but Jax just would not let him go. At this point, Jax was confident that he won as he slowly placed Melty down on the ground and, by the time he slipped the red dragon off, he was unconscious. The crowd cheered for Jax's victory, but Melty wasn't unconscious. He slowly opened his eyes and, in no time, he shot one blue fireball at the very base of Jax's metal arms on his back and the metal slowly started to ooze off of him. Melty chuckled softly as he saw that Jax never noticed until the audience gasped with shock. This confused the soilder for about a minute before he looked at his arms and hands and saw that metal was indeed dripping off of him. He was extremely pissed, but before he could cuss the dragon out, Melty was on all fours for literally two seconds before he dashed off in the speed of light into the sky and, after a minute, he dashed back downwards just as fast and gave Jax his strongest headbutt to his face, making his nose bleed as well as make a sickening _**CRACK! **_before Jax was knocked out, making Melty the winner. He never forgot about that threat of getting a tonfa up his ass and he gave Jax a piece of his own bad medicine. This made Veeko applaud with excitement with the audience as he made his announcement over the PA system.

"YES!" Veeko cheered. "That was, without a doubt, the most amazing unexpected turn of events I have ever seen, folks! Melty sure wasn't gonna get that threat and he has won the match! Congratulations, Melty! You may go back to the resting quarters."

In the resting quarters…

Melty ran towards his group of cheering cousins and was even given a congratualtory noogie by Stitch when he arrived. Ingrid watched the celebration from her spot with the Street Fighters and just smiled at how happy the aliens looked.

"Awww, so cute." Ingrid commented. "Melty's win was completely unexpected."

"Yeah." Spyro agreed. "He may not have horns, like me, but he sure did use that headbutting technique really well."

"Indeed. I'm sure Jax will get over it." As if on cue, Jax just walked in with a bloody nose and a look of extreme anger on his walk towards his Mortal Kombat group. On his way, he proved Ingrid wrong by momentarily stopping his tracks to watch the team of Stitch and his cousins celebrate for about ten seconds before he snorted and gave them the middle finger with a free hand before he continued towards his group. Ingrid saw this whole scene and frowned with embarrassment as Alex chuckled.

"Damn." He muttered in between chuckles. "He proved you wrong, Ingrid."

"Unbelievable!" Ingrid exclaimed.

"He will eventually get over it, doc." Bugs agreed. "He has ta!"

"In your motherfuckin' dreams…" Jax muttered as he continued to tend to his bleeding nose. Bugs stood back with caution, slowly taking a seat next to Lola, who gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he got over it." She muttered with sarcasm.

"Excellent first match for our second bout, contenders!" Veeko announced over the intercom. "But, we're just getting started. For our next match, I need Alex and Stitch to come to the arena. That is all!"

"Meega against Alex?" Stitch asked with fear.

"Me against Stitch?" Alex asked at the same time Stitch asked his statement with just as much fear. This made Ryu chuckle.

"It's gonna happen one day." He muttered nonchalantly, making Ingrid giggle.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." She agreed.

"I guess it's better than fightin' a mutt on the street." Alex reassured to himself as he stood up and went to arena. Stitch heard that statement and snarled with a offended look on his face as he wasted no time in following him towards the arena in a gallop.

In the arena…

"What did yo say about meega?" Stitch exclaimed to the tall, blonde New Yorker. Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" He asked with a smooth attitude. "I'm just sayin'… you are stronger than a mutt. You could actually be a challenge."

"I hope so! Meega ready! MEEGA READY!"

"I can clearly see that, Stitch!" Veeko announced from the PA. "Well, you all heard the experiment! Let's get this battle started! You may begin when you're ready!"

"Let's make this a question-and-answer battle." Alex suggested politely. "Just so there won't be too much comotion goin' on."

"Don't you want all that comotion?" Stitch asked with confusion.

"Yeah, I do… honestly… but, if we play this right, we can make is just as good without startin' out that way."

"I guess… well, what did you wanna know?"

"Can you really be bulletproof?"

"Well, Jumba did say I was, but meega was never actually shot at by bullets before. You can try, if you want."

"Gladly." Alex wasted no time in pulled out a machine gun he just happened to have from behind his back. This got the audience cheering. "Most of these people don't know you're bulletproof, huh?"

"Only one of you Street Fighters know…"

"Ingrid?"

"Naga. Ibuki."

"What?"

"Ih."

"How does she kno-ohhhhhhhh… she loves your movies!"

"And not to mention that she thinks meega is the cutest thing next to her."

"No foolin'! Anyway, ready to get shot?"

"Ready!" Stitch stood completely still on two feet with all four of his arms stuck out and ready for impact of a barrage of bullets. After ten seconds of waiting, Alex started shooting his gun and the bullets did indeed reflect off of the blue experiment's body, like he was wearing a bulletproof vest. Alex stopped the shooting and the half the audience gasped at how Stitch was unharmed. "See? Told ya!"

"Well, I'll be damned. I guess you are bulletproof, but are you punch-proof?"

"Gaba?" Before Stitch could even think, Alex dropped his machine gun and rushed for the alien in a matter of seconds and gave him his hardest punch to his abdomen, sending him flying towards the padlocked double doors. Alex humphed with satisfaction as he stood straight and crossed his arms with confidence.

"HA! You ain't so tough against my punches, huh?"

"Ugh!" Stitch recovered pretty quickly from a hard impact as he stood on two feet and massaged his head with one of his four hands. "Naga bootifa!"

"You don't scare me! Come at me with everything ya got!"

"Ogata." After that was said, Stitch sure did come out with everything he had, holding one energy machine pistol in each hand and aiming them right at Alex, who still didn't show no fear.

"Awww, look at your little guns. What are they gonna do, huh?"

"Oh, they can do something…" To prove it, Stitch purposely shot the ground in rapid fire around Alex's feet, making it seem like he missed. Alex chuckled even louder when he saw this.

"You do realize you missed me, right?"

"Naga. I didn't miss."

"Huh?" After that was said, Alex felt the ground beneath him crackle and give way for about five seconds before he plummeted into the hole and landed underground with a hard _**THUD!**_... making Stitch the winner instantly. Once again, Veeko was unexpectedly impressed.

"Ho-holy shit!" The giant bat exclaimed in the skybox. "Another unexpected turn! What's happening here?"

"Apparently, they are really following Ingrid's instructions of not releasing too much blood." Crock replied. "That was indeed unexpected."

"Yes!" Then, Veeko got into the PA system. "Congratulations, Stitch! You have defeated Alex. You may go back to the resting quarters!"

Inside the resting quarters…

"Niiiiiiiiiice!" Ibuki commented as she kneeled down before Stitch to give him a high five. "I've been waiting for someone… ANYONE… to make Alex fall into something other than Gill's feet."

"Alex was no match for meega. We didn't even fight!" Stitch added.

"You didn't really, yeah… but who cares? What happens happens."

"My sentiments exactly, Ibuki." Ingrid agreed. "You did a fine job, Stitch. I see why they don't call you 'Leader of your Cousins' for nothing."

"And meega feel proud of it." Stitch agreed as he headed for his group of cousins. Ace shook his head with shame.

"So far, this is just sad." He muttered. Danger looked over at him with confusion.

"What's sad, Ace?" He asked his leader.

"Two aliens won so far in this Earth versus Alien bout and they're really making us Earthlings look bad."

"Don't fret over it too much." Zak reassured. "I actually envy you Earth creatures. You have so many mysteries that even we aliens can't solve."

"Really?"

"Yes. Take Ibuki for example. Her impressive Kasumi Suzaku manuver really makes her defy gravity in its own accord. It's amazing how she can stay in the air to throw at least ten kunai before landing on her feet perfectly! It's incredible!"

"Shucks, Zak. You're making me blush!" Ibuki muttered with a cute smile.

"And Sonic… how can you run so fast and not be encountered with the tiring effects of fatigue?"

"I don't know." Sonic replied. "But, I just love to run, ya know."

"I see. And you Loonatics… you all are from the future, correct?"

"Yep!" Ace replied. "That's us."

"Well, you all are just lucky to alive after receiving powers from a meteor."

"Enough said." Tech agreed.

"Would Lexi and Puppiishi please report to the arena for the next match? That is all." Veeko announced without warning. Lexi froze as she looked over at Zak's collection of his creations and tried to make out which zakamon was the puppiishi, but before she spotted him…

"It's your turn, Kollore." Zak told the adorable mixed breed puppy. He had smooth brown fur, long droopy ears, big brown eyes, a short tail, chubby legs and feet, was at a height of only a foot and three inches tall, from paws to withers, and an unusual red collar around his neck. Ingrid examined the puppy with Lexi, having Ingrid approach him with caution as Zak continued. "This is another one of my favorites. The Puppiishi is no ordinary mixed breed puppy. He is technically an alien and I can prove the reason why."

"Please do prove it." Lexi commanded.

"Okay. Kollore, speak."

"I have spoken." Kollore replied in a Stitch-like voice. This made Lexi back away with caution as Ingrid smiled with interest.

"Interesting specimen, Zak." She commented. "That's enough to convince me."

"Same here." Lexi agreed. "But, why is his collar blinking?"

"Ahhh, that's another thing that separates him from the typical puppy. His nose lacks the ability to smell."

"What? How can it?"

"Simple. During his creation, I applied his smell receptors to the collar instead of his nose, thus making his collar a 'scent detector'. The Puppiishi's nose is only used to breathe and nothing more."

"So, now that we know that, how can you see when he's near the source of a scent?"

"You see how slow it's blinking now, right?" Lexi nodded with Ingrid as well as everyone else. "Well, the closer he is to the source, the faster the blinking. He'll eventually find the source by simply announcing that he's there."

"Cool!" Daffy commented with Danger Duck.

"All in a week's work here. I just wanna warn you, Lexi… the Puppiishi may look like an ordinary puppy, but do not underestimate its power. It is a normal type zakamon and it does pack quite a punch! Once again, you have been warned… and good luck."

In the arena…

Kollore and Lexi stood perfectly still, looking right at each other. They were ready to battle any moment now. While they were waiting for Veeko's cue, Lexi used this opportunity to see Kollore's moveset. Her green eyes turned to a solid pink as she scanned him with her ears. She took a good look at the moves. Here's what she saw:

A.) Flex Punch

B.) Byte

C.) Collar Restraint

D.) Curio-Dig

She understood the first three moves, but the last one had her all confused. She decided to keep that to herself and try to figure it out during the fight. Veeko came on and was in high anticipation.

"Okay, Kollore! Lexi! Are you ready?" He announced. Both contenders nodded in response simultaneously. "You may begin whenever you're ready."

Lexi didn't waste no time in shooting her famous Brain Blast at the adorable puppy-like alien, who successfully avoided it by digging underground, like a mole, performing his move called Curio-Dig. This was the move Lexi was confused about and was prepared for the worst.

Twenty minutes later…

Lexi was laying down on the ground with boredom. Kollore still hasn't emerged from the ground and this puzzled Veeko and Crock as well as the audience and the rest of the contenders inside the resting quarters, including Ingrid. Zak was the only one who wasn't confused, for he knew what was happening. Ibuki saw his confident face and decided to ask him about it.

"Uh, Zak?" She started. "Where's your puppy?"

"He just performed one of my favorite moves: Curio-Dig."

"Huh! Go figure! But, how come he's taking so long to come back up?"

"His curiosity level is off the scale when he performs this move for some odd reason. If he happens to find something, he'll make it a fight for that prize."

"Is that part of his programming?" Ryu dared to ask.

"Yes. Since he has the traits of a puppy plus the added effects of being an alien, it just sends his curiosity level to an all-time high when he digs underground. So, it'll take him about five more minutes before he pops back out."

"It better be five minutes, then." Ibuki muttered.

Five minutes later, back in the arena…

Lexi's super hearing caught a sound of rumbling ground and she immediately got back up on her feet just in time to see Kollore gracefully drill himself out at the exact spot where Lexi just stood up from and she was astonished at the many items he found as he continued to dig them out after he landed:

A grapefruit-sized Sapphire gemstone

An antique model car

A pair of pure white diamond earrings

A golden dagger

Yoshi's saddle

Lexi gasped as she saw Kollore pull out Yoshi's saddle. She remembered how brutally murdered Yoshi was in the previous tournament and just ignored the other items as she spoke.

"I'm… guessing we're fighting for all of those things now, right?" She guessed. Kollore nodded. "But, I don't really want all of those things. I just want Yoshi's saddle."

"This… is Yoshi's?" Kollore asked with shock as he took a good look at the soft red saddle before him. "How did it end up underground?"

In the skybox…

Veeko gasped as he saw the bright red saddle from his view. Crock was shocked as well as the giant bat spoke.

"Well, now." Veeko started. "If it isn't Yoshi's old saddle from the previous tournament. I heard that he was murdered by Reptile in the previous tournament. Kyeebo sure did to a good job on his part of avenging the poor lizard."

"That is an interesting find. Let's see what happens next." Crock commented.

Back in the arena…

"…Anyway, let's finish this battle!" Lexi commanded. After that was said, she tried her Brain Blast again, but this time, Kollore actually used one of the items, which was the golden dagger, to reflect the blast right back at Lexi, who was lucky to realize it and dodged out of the way just in time. While she was distracted, Kollore got on all fours as he dashed for her at breakneck speed and prepared himself to perform Flex Punch. He raised up one front paw when he was an inch away and successfully landed the punch right on her right side and she was sent flying towards the locked double doors and landed hard on her back after the impact. While she was dazed, Kollore performed Byte on her by simply giving her a fierce bite right on her neck, but it wasn't just any ordinary bite. Just three seconds after the piercing chomp, Lexi was immediately sent into zombie mode as she slowly stood up and looked as if she was taken over by a bug. Kollore chuckled as he prepared his red collar for his next move called Collar Restraint. He stood up on his hind legs and carefully slipped off the collar before he allowed it to float in mid-air, completely shocking the audience as well as Veeko and Crock in the skybox.

"Oh, boy…" Crock muttered. "This doesn't look good."

"That floating collar looks lethal." Veeko agreed. "Let's see what will happen next."

Back in the arena…

Lexi was still hypnotized as she looked right at the floating collar without reacting to it. This literally sent the audience to the edge of their seats in high anticipation. After about three minutes, Kollore closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, ready to command the collar.

In the resting quarters…

Zak stayed in observant mode as he watched the battle from the window of one of the double doors next to Ace, who showed a look of concern.

"What's up with Lexi?" He asked the Zakamon creator.

"This is the Earth version of being confused by a Zakamon." Zak replied in his usual expert tone. "Lexi is in a hypnotized state that makes her seem like she's a zombie, but in reality, she just has no idea what's going on in front of her and she thinks that she has no choice but to just stand there."

"Will she snap out of it?"

"Eventually, yes… but the real question is… will she snap out of it in time to avoid one of the deadliest moves I've ever created?"

"WHAT?"

"Collar Restraint is deadlier than its name. What happens is that once the collar has been given commands to attach itself to either the neck or the abdomen, it'll start to squeeze its opponent as tight as it can for appoximately five minutes for an Earthling, but give light squeezes at every turn for five turns in a Zakamon battle."

"Aw, man! C'mon, Lex! Snap out of it! Be the first Earthling to win in this damn bout!"

Back in the arena…

Kollore just commanded his collar to prepare for Lexi's suffocation around her neck. As the collar was slowly closing in on her neck, Lexi finally snapped out of it by shaking her head vigoriously before she realized that the collar was about to suffocate her at any second. With this in mind, she panicked as she screamed with fear before she fired her Brain Blast again and it finally made contact with the collar-less Puppiishi, knocking him out of the commanding stage of his Collar Restraint and his collar automatically teleported back to his neck in response to the attack. Lexi looked at her progress and smiled with relief before she carefully approached the innocent-looking puppy and, without a second thought, took a firm hold of his collar where the holes were and pulled on the loose part of the collar in one strong motion and this immediately sent the Puppiishi into unconscious mode, making her the winner. This made the audience cheer at their loudest with victory for Earth written all over them for the first time since this second bout started. Veeko was impressed, of course.

"My God!" The giant bat exclaimed with shock. "What the hell is going on here? I really suspected the Puppiishi would win this time, but Lexi made the biggest turnaround! Incredible!" Then, speaking into the PA system: "Congratulations, Lexi! You have finally made a first victory for Earth in this bout. You may head into the resting quarters!"

Inside the resting quarters…

Lexi just got into the double doors, carrying the unconscious Kollore in her arms. As for all those prizes he dug out, Crock just stopped by just seconds after her and got Lexi's attention by clearing his throat. She turned towards him with a smile.

"Yes?" She started.

"Forgetting something?" Crock asked before he turned his head and grabbed Yoshi's saddle for her before she took it with a free hand, still carrying the unconscious puppy in her other hand. "For that outstanding finish, you definitely deserved this prize. Hopefully, this will bring back many memories of the previous tournament."

"Even though I don't want those reminders, I thank you for it."

"What about the other prizes? What shall I do with those?"

"I wouldn't mind having that Sapphire gemstone!" Ibuki exclaimed with greed. "Do I have to earn it?"

"Well, we could just let you have it, but rules are rules… you DO have to earn it."

"That's cool."

"Anyone else?"

"That golden dagger." Kunimitsu came in. "I'd like to earn that, if I happen to win."

"Oh, it's not for the win. It's for the effort. Same goes for your prize, Ibuki. The better the effort, the better the chance you got to earn your prize."

"Sounds good." Kunimitsu and Ibuki agreed simultaneously.

"Anyone else want to claim something? Perhaps this antique vehicle that vaguely resembles an XJ220?"

"I could usthe a new car!" Sylvester came in. "I want it!"

"Consider it done. One prize remains: A pair of pure white Diamond earrings. Who will claim them?"

"I will." Chun-Li came in. "They are beautiful."

"Good. Well, all the prizes will be safely kept away with Veeko and I until your specified battles begin. In the meantime, Lexi, please do hand Zak his unconscious Puppiishi back to him and after that, Veeko needs Tech E. Coyote and the Musslewolf to enter the arena whenever you are ready." After that, Crock left for Veeko's skybox, safely transporting all of the remaining prizes with him. Lexi just approached Zak and took a good look at the giant wolf-like alien before her. He had rough tan fur, sharp bristles on his back as well as his head for his "bangs", rounded, but pointed ears, bright green eyes, a thick two foot long fuzzy tail, and sharp two inch claws on each toe on all four paws. He sat there with diligence as Zak introduced him while gently taking the unconscious puppy.

"Otlab's next!" Zak announced as the mighty Musslewolf never flinched as Tech questioned the creature's name.

"Otlab?" He repeated in wonder.

"It's Balto spelled backwards."

"I knew that."

"Yeah-right!" Rev protested playfully.

"Anyway, Otlab is not the type you all think." Zak continued. "He's actually a good combination of Rock and Dark."

"Hmmmm…" Tech hummed in deep thought. "Well, I do see the Rock-type on him, but where's the Dark?"

"First of all, I believe the theory that you don't have to _see _the type to determine it."

"My sentiments exactly, Zak." Ingrid replied. "I sure do sense a strong Darkness within his soul. Please do explain."

"Well, when I first created him, I just made him a Rock-type at first, but then I saw the lack of personality on him and he just seemed like a zombie with no emotions. So, I implanted a bit of some darkness in him and he completely changed from being a mindless zombie to a deep, quiet, and smart warrior. As you can see, he is ready to fight, but being smarter than the average dog _and _human combined, he's not moving until you are ready, Tech."

"I figured that." Tech replied. "So, what's his moveset?"

"His four moves are GygaByte, Sonyk Scratch, Spiked Cannonball, and his speciality: Dark Wolf of Doom. He doesn't use this move very often, but just to warn you, once he gets into position for it, which is simply standing on his hind legs completely straight, like a human, you will be unconscious within the next five seconds."

"Yikes."

"Yikes, indeed." Ingrid agreed. "Please do be careful, Tech. Otlab's personality just reeks of horror and demeanor."

"Thanks, Ingrid and Zak. I'll watch my back. C'mon, Otlab. Let's go!" At Tech's command, Otlab obediently followed the green and black coyote into the arena with his strict and serious look still in tact. This sent chills down Ibuki's spine as she watched him.

"Yeech!" The young kunoichi muttered. "And I thought Sub-Zero freaked me out."

"Don't even go there." Sub-Zero muttered in a threatening jesture, making Ibuki keep quiet for the rest of the battle.

In the arena…

Tech just took his position in front of Otlab, who just sat in his position and remained serious and quiet, waiting for the battle to officially begin. Tech took a good look at him and scanned his special ability.

"Howling Stone?" He asked in wonder. "I wonder what that does."

"That I will never tell." Otlab spoke in an extremely deep male voice, never changing his strict face. Tech jumped with surprise, not expecting the giant wolf before him to talk. "You will just have to find out for yourself."

"So be it."

"Tech E. Coyote and Musslewolf… are you ready to battle?" Veeko announced over the intercom. Both canines nodded in response simultaneously. "You may begin whenever you're ready!"

Tech started out with a quick dash towards the giant wolf for a strong punch in the face, but Otlab never showed any signs of fear nor avoidance. This facinated Veeko from the skybox.

"Why isn't the Musslewolf moving?" He asked Crock. The assistant reptile never made a sound as he continued to observe the fight to find out the answer.

Back in the battlefield…

Tech finally made contact with his punch, but to his surprise, Otlab was unharmed… but Tech's hand wasn't!

"YEOUCH!" Tech screamed with extreme pain as his fist connected with Otlab's strong face. He actually felt a few knuckles break before he frantically shook his hand for relief. Otlab slightly smiled with confidence before he slowly crouched down and curled up into a ball and it took him a very slow two minutes before he unexpectedly revved up, like Sonic's famous Spin Dash, and sped towards Tech, making him roll around with him for about four full revolutions before Otlab stopped abruptly, making the black and green coyote fly towards a wall above the double doors, rendering him into a flattened pancake for about ten quiet seconds before he fell back to the ground like a coin just stopping a spin.

In the break room, Zak and Ingrid were the only ones who applauded at this performance. The rest of the contenders were not amused, especially the Earthlings.

"What the hell was that?" Sonic asked with an offended look. "That totally made me feel terrible about my Spin Dash!"

"That was Spiked Cannonball… one of my favorite moves that I've ever thought of." Zak replied as he was still clapping with Ingrid.

"He curled up so slowly beforehand, however. It seemed like it was going to be a slow roll." Ingrid added. Zak chuckled.

"That's the whole idea. I've designed the Musslewolf to be extreme destructive in battle, but to keep its cool on the side. It's pretty much like a living plot twist."

"Some living plot twist, doc!" Ace protested. "What if he killed Tech?"

"Impossible! I may have designed this creature to be destructive, but not to kill. I already told you. It's smarter than a dog _and _a human combined! It would never fight to kill, unless it had no other choice… which is rare."

"Still, that sucks!"

"Say what you want. I can't change him now."

Back in the arena…

Tech placed his famous regeneration powers into good use as he sprung himself back to his feet after being a flattened pancake for a good minute or so. Otlab watched him from a good distance again, keeping a smile on his face while he sat perfectly still again. Tech dusted himself off after a few seconds and just looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

"Well! That was completely unexpected!" He muttered with annoyance. "Was that your Spiked Cannonball?"

"Yes." Otlab replied with practically no emotion in the voice.

"Hm! Well, I may not be able to land as much as a punch on you, but at least I can use this." Tech pulled out his famous Ninjizer 2000 at that last word in his statement and, to his surprise, Otlab's green eyes went wide with fear for approximately one minute and, before Tech could even pull the trigger, he ran for his life like he saw a ghost back to the double doors and started scratching the door like a dog desperately wanting to go outside. This made Tech chuckle on the inside, but confused on the outside.

Veeko saw this from the skybox and was already rolling all over the floor, laughing hysterically while holding his abdomen for relief. Crock saw this with an anime sweatdrop behind his head and a confused look on his face, but still remained quiet.

In the break room…

Zak and Ingrid looked at the panicking Musslewolf before them and, feeling embarrassed by all of the hysterical laughter behind him, Zak blushed as he showed an anime sweat drop behind his head along with Ingrid, who didn't blush as she spoke.

"What is this?" She asked with shock. "Zak, I demand an explaination! Why is he running away from Tech all of a sudden?"

"Oops…" Zak muttered. "…I forgot. Along with him being too confident, I've… accidently made him into a bit of a coward when it comes to weapons."

"Pfffffaaahahahahahaha!" Ibuki continued to laugh as she approached the two. "You serious? He was so strong at first!"

"I know, but-"

"You made him into a big wussth!" Daffy screamed in the background. "Aw, yeah! That'sth geniusth! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stop it!" Ingrid protested as she held the embarrassed Zak close to her as he continued to watch his own creation have his panic attack. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! ALL OF YOU! YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED!"

"No! He should be ashamed!" Gon exclaimed. "We Earthlings laugh at your misery! Haw, haw, haw!"

"NOW, STOP THIS! THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE! Give Zak a chance to make his statement!"

"Then, hurry it up already!" Stitch commanded in between laughs. "Meega's sides ache! Ha, ha… HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Zak?"

"…" Zak didn't make a sound as he continued to hear the many people laughing their heads off, but his face was slowly turning red with anger. Ingrid saw this, but decided not to say a word after about two more minutes of the laughing before he screamed out at the top of his lungs: "SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!" This literally made everybody get quiet in a matter of a millisecond, making everyone, except Ingrid, nervous.

"Whoa." Ibuki muttered. "Slow down, Zak. We're just messin' with ya."

"You all don't know how much work I put into making this creature! At this rate, I do demand that you give me a chance here! Laugh at me again… and I'll be sure to allow my Dymondz to stab each and every last one you!"

Back in the arena…

Tech was still standing there, watching Otlab panic about his weapon. After about three more silent minutes, Tech eventually placed away his weapon and Otlab, sensing that outcome, immediately stopped his panic attack, slowly turned around, and started to stand on his hind legs and stood up straight like a human, making him tower over Tech by a good five feet. This made the small coyote take a few steps back with caution as he sensed what Otlab was about to perform.

"Uh, oh… don't… don't tell me you're about to perform… Dark Wolf of Doom…" He muttered with fear as he tried to take his weapon back out, but Otlab's green eyes glowed right when Tech's hand was on the weapon and he was paralyzed. "Ahhh! My arms! I can't… move!"

"Your attempts to defend yourself are now futile." Otlab spoke as he prepared his hands for the unleashing of this deadly move. "Prepare to lose in five minutes."

"What's gonna happen to me?"

"Unconsciousness will be bestowed upon your soul."

"Can you make it a little more clearer than that?"

"I have spoken, Tech Edward Coyote. You cannot escape the Dark Wolf of Doom."

"Aw, shit…"

Five minutes later…

Tech felt as though his heart just stopped all of a sudden and he fell to the ground, completely… dead… and this sent Ace into panic mode as well as the rest of the Loonatics. Zak humphed with sympathy as he bowed his head with his arms crossed.

"Hmmm… dead." Zak stated as he allowed the Loonatics to run into the arena to tend to Tech. Otlab didn't care less as he got back down to all fours and exited the arena with a satisfied, but smug look on his face.

Up in the skybox, Veeko was still confused after that ordeal. Crock was just as confused as he spoke.

"That was… the Dark Wolf of Doom? He barely moved!" Crock exclaimed. Veeko nodded in agreement.

"Indeed! He barely made any effort, but Tech is deemed dead without the blood and Otlab has won. I guess I have some more food to eat." Then, the giant bat said over the PA system: "Congradulations, Otlab the Musslewolf for winning the match! You may enter the resting quarters and I will be there shortly to pick up Tech's body."

Three minutes later, in the resting quarters…

"Tech can't be dead!" Danger Duck exclaimed. "He can bring himself back to life… right?"

"He should be able to." Ace replied as he checked Tech's pulse. He felt one! "YES! I feel a pulse!"

"WHAT?" Everybody exclaimed, except Zak and Ingrid, who approached the Loonatics with a smile on her face.

"But… how is that possible?" Kitana asked. "Didn't the coyote's heart stop?"

"Yes." Ingrid replied as she gently laid a healing hand on Tech's chest. "Zak just explained it to me. Tech did techincally die earlier, but since he has regeneration capabilities, he brought himself back to life without any effort. He should open his eyes by this evening. As of this moment…"

"…he is officially sleeping." Zak finished as he approached the Loonatics just in time to see Veeko waddle inside with a look of disappointment.

"He's not dead?" The giant bat exclaimed. Zak turned towards him with a fearless face.

"No. He just became one of the lucky few Earthlings to live through Otlab's famous Dark Wolf of Doom. You can go back to the skybox."

"Damn it! I was ready to eat that coyote! Aw, well. Let's get back to the bout. We'll do two more fights, then a lunch break. It is nearing noon already. So, with that being said, I need Kuma and Splodyhead to enter the arena pronto." After that, the giant bat waddled out the resting quarters and flew back to the skybox, leaving Kuma completely nervous while Stitch confidently allowed his cousin Splodyhead to waltz into the arena with no worries. Ingrid saw this and giggled.

"Stitch is confident that they will avenge Melty any way they can, even though he's still alive." She announced to everyone after she completely healed Tech, who was now fast asleep.

"Well, I'd hate to admit it, but that is actually kinda cute." Shadow commented.

"Now you know why I love those aliens so much." Ibuki agreed.

"They're just as cute as you, Ibuki!" Gon admitted. This comment made the younger kunoichi blush.

"Aww, shucks! Stop it!"

"He's telling the truth, Ibuki." Ingrid agreed. "But, surprisingly, you haven't gotten a date yet. How come?"

"Let's just say that nobody would want to date a ninja… especially since I'm skilled to throw kunais in mid-air."

"Awww, I'm sure someone will come up."

"Perosnally, I think you've got it better than me." Kunimitsu confessed.

"What are are talkin' about?" Ibuki came back. "You may be older than me by a good twenty years, but you still have that young look to it."

"Awww, thanks, Ibuki."

"Are you girlsth done talkin' about gettin' laid?" Daffy came in with impatience. "I'm ready to sthee Kuma and Sthplodyhead duke it out now, stho… uh…"

"Okay, okay!" Kunimitsu turned towards the nervous Kuma and Jin, who was already giving him a small fish for a confidence starter. "Damn, Bugs. How can you deal with him?"

"Eh, it's a livin'." Bugs muttered with honesty.

"Anyway, Kuma… are you ready?"

"Mm-mm!" Kuma frantically shook his head in response as he said this. Jin gave him a good pat on the back.

"Just relax. You'll be fine. Try to make this a second win for Earth." Jin encouraged. "Besides, Splodyhead is tiny compared to you. You could easily stomp on him."

Kuma nodded in agreement with a look of anger on his face before he walked into the arena with confidence, facing the small fireball shooting experiment before him. The audience was already chanting Kuma's name and the fight didn't even start yet. They really wanted Earth to win another fight and hearing the chants gave the brown bear even more confidence as Veeko got into the PA system.

"Kuma and Splodyhead… are you ready to battle?" The giant bat announced. Both contenders nodded in response, not taking their eyes off of each other with looks of determination. "You may begin when you are ready!"

Splodyhead didn't waste any time shooting a fireball at Kuma, who was pretty big for his size to dodge out of the way so quickly. While the experiment was distracted, Kuma made this opportunity to use his size advantage over Splodyhead by simply running up to him on his hind legs, grab the experiment by his head with one of his front paws, spun him two revolutions with the one arm, and slammed his face down on the ground hard, creating a small crater on the ground, ending match a little too quickly. This made the crowd go extremely wild, continuing to chant Kuma's name, despite how short the match was. The brown bear roared with victory with the crowd as Veeko was just clapping in the skybox.

"Now, there wasn't anything unexpected about that match, huh?" The bat commented as he continued to softly applaud the bear. Crock nodded in response.

"He made that match too quick. I guess he used his size advantage." He added.

"Well, let's hope Big the Cat can do that when his match comes eventually." Then, Veeko announced over the intercom. "Congratulations, Kuma! You have made Earth's second victory! You may go back to the resting quarters."

Inside the resting quarters…

Zak actually applauded with the Earthlings as Kuma just walked back inside with a smile and an unconscious Splodyhead on his back. Ingrid approached the bear to take the experiment and hand him over to Stitch, who showed a look of jealously as he stomped back to his team of his cousins.

"Sthcore another victory for Earth!" Sylvester cheered. "YAY!"

"I'll have to admit…" Zak started. "…even though I'm an alien, I actually commemorate your victory, Kuma. That was virtually quick and painless for you, wasn't it?" Kuma nodded in response. "Keep the good work."

"Aww, naga bootifa!" Stitch muttered with anger. Zak chuckled at him as he looked at his team of sad cousins. "Kuma just lucky!"

"He wasn't lucky, Stitch. He just had a size advantage. It made perfect sense. I'm sure another one of your cousins will win another battle. Mine are off to a decent start."

"Yeah." Tails agreed. "Especially that Dymondz. I still can't believe that she actually vaporized Twelve rather than kill him."

"Vaporization is the alien equivalent of killing someone, at least that how it is on my home planet, Zakarravosys."

"Very interesting." Ingrid commented. "Now, somehow, I have the strangest feeling that another one of your zakamon is about to battle."

"Would Jin Kazama and the Multiklawgon please enter the arena for the next match?" Veeko announced over the intercom, as if on cue. Zak smiled with confidence once again as he faced the Multiklawgon. Nearly everyone freaked out at its appearance, except Kunimitsu and Ibuki, who admired it with smiles as Zak explained.

"Yes! My best work, next to the KymodoKyngzz." He started. "The Multiklawgon is a foxhound-sized package of nothing but claws at practically every inch of him. His main blue skin doesn't do much of the intimidation, but as you can see by the rest of his body, he's not so huggable. With six legs instead of four, he's already deadly when it comes to running. Then, the rest of his body is covered in tentacles and two extra pairs of arms attached to both sides of his body as well as spikes on his back. Every single one of these extra apendages have sharp-as-butcher-knife claws and he shows no mercy towards his enemies. FYI, he's a fighting type alone."

"Figures." Kunimitsu muttered with sarcasm. "What's his special ability, for God's sake?"

"It's called Kunai Extract. This ability enables Klawzon to extend the claws on his tentacles only to the exact length of a typical kunai knife… and he is deemed unbeatable when he does this on his own turf."

"Whoa." Ibuki muttered. "Awesome!"

"Oh… and Jin, did I forget to mention that Klawzon is fast?"

"Say whaaaaaat?" Ibuki and Kunimitsu asked together with humor. Jin crossed his arms with bravery.

"That depends on how fast he is." He replied. Zak humphed with confidence as he allowed Klawzon to enter the arena calmly for about five steps before he unexpectedly dashed off the rest of the way in breakneck speed so fast that it seemed like he teleported! This made Jin smile instead of cower. "Ah, of course. He has the ninja in him somewhere, even though he doesn't look like one."

"Yeah, like Guy." Ibuki insulted. "He says he's a ninja, but I don't see it. All I see is a cosplaying wannabe. As for me…" She paused as she stood up and made one full spin slowly, so everyone could take a good look at her. Kunimitsu sat back with a look of jealously. "…check me out! I look like a pure ninja from head to toe. Top that, Kunimitsu!"

"Bitch…" The elder kunoichi muttered with anger.

"What'sth with thosthe holesth near your um… ya know…" Daffy dared to ask. Ibuki looked over at him with a look of being offfended.

"None of your damn business!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh! Forget I asthked!"

"Daff?" Bugs started with sarcasm.

"What?"

"Note to self… and I'm takin' dis line from Ryu… don't question Ibuki about dose holes in her pants. Da reason could be poisonal."

"Thank you, Bugsth!"

"Just warnin' ya, doc."

"Don't worry about it, Bugs." Jin reassured. "We've all kept that in mind. Now, Zak… before I start this match with your Multiklawgon, what's his move set?"

"Multi-Slash, Headbutt, Drill Seeker, and Kunai Strike." Zak replied.

"I'm a bit of a skeptic about Drill Seeker."

"It's self-explanitory really. It works just like Dig in the pokémon universe. The only difference is that he drills himself up and out of the dirt for up to ten times. It's one of those multiple hit moves."

"Much like Fury Attack, Pin Missle, or even Rollout."

"Exactly. You… don't look like the type who plays pokémon."

"I don't. Ibuki taught me."

"Huh! No wonder."

"Awww, hush!" Ibuki playfully groaned. "Just get to your fight, Jin. I just taught you about pokémon and you're dissin' me like that!"

"No offense." Jin reassured before he went into the arena with a smile of confidence.

Inside the arena…

Klawzon was already in position, ready to battle. Jin just stepped out and was ready to fight as well. Veeko chuckled at the scene.

"Interesting looking dragon." He commented. "I know this could be an obvious question, but do you think that creature has a good chance of cutting himself with all those claws all over his body?"

"Probably, but I bet Zak created a system to prevent the self-infliction." Crock replied. "He is a genius after all."

"Yeah, but who knows? Geniuses make mistakes as well." Then, he announced into the PA system: "Jin Kazama! Klawzon! Are you ready to battle?"

Down in the arena…

Jin and Klawzon nodded in response to Veeko's question as they never looked away from each other.

"You may begin!" Veeko finished. After that was announced, Klawzon didn't waste no time in preparing his tentacles for his Drill Seeker move. Jin kept his guard up as he watched the colorful dragon drill his way underground. Jin used his good hearing as he carefully walked around the arena, looking right at the ground. After about three minutes, Klawzon drilled out at a good three inches away from Jin's feet, giving him the opportunity to give him a good roundhouse kick to his chin, knocking him towards the ground on his back hard. Jin cringed at the landing, feeling as if he knew that landing would gave Klawzon self-infliction from his claws, but miraculously, the zakamon before him was unharmed! Keeping his shock to himself, he regained his focus as he dashed for the dragon for a good punch, but Klawzon's impressive speed enabled him to dodge it by teleporting behind him and gracefully leaped onto his back, piercing the claws on his first two hands into him, making his scream with extreme pain… as well as bleed slightly. This sent the crowd cheering at their loudest, happy to finally see some real blood ooze out of someone for the first time since Ingrid stepped in. Speaking of Ingrid…

Back in the resting quarters…

"Uh, oh." Big the Cat muttered with worry. "Uh, Zak? Looks like your super cool dragon didn't hear Ingrid's rules about not having bloody fights."

"Looks like it, Big." Zak agreed. "But, then again, even if he did listen, he still wouldn't help himself. I've programmed him to use those claws all over his body to cause bleeding injuries upon contact because those claws are actually made with the finest titanium."

"Hmmm…" Ingrid hummed in deep thought.

"I hope you can forgive me and accept this bloody battle."

"I'll let this fight fly by this time. If he happens to win, then try to make some acceptable precautions to avoid this again."

"I'll try. I cannot remake what I've unleashed, but I'll try whatever I can… if Klawzon wins. I promise."

"Good."

Back in the arena…

Jin just had a good serving of Multi-Slash and a Headbutt to his crotch as he was just laying there in extreme pain and covered in his blood with loads of gashes and scratches, but not quite ready to give up just yet. Klawzon chuckled in Stitch's voice before he spoke in the same voice, only deeper.

"You are truly a noble fighter, Jin." He started as he got closer to the injured fighter. "You fight to be rid of your Devil Gene, yes?"

"Not in this arena, no." Jin managed to reply. Klawzon hummed with sympathy.

"Well, I feel terrible to give you such bloody damage. You're working so hard to preserve your life and I nearly took it away from you."

"You don't have to feel bad about me. I'm a strong fighter, like you." Jin finally gained the strength to, at least, stand on his knees. "You are such an awkward looking creature. Hope you don't mind me asking… did you hurt yourself in the landing on your back after I kicked you?"

"Zak has designed me to use my weapons for the destruction of others, not myself."

"Huh! It did look like it hurt, but that's amazing." Jin offered a hand to the dragon. "I'll forfeit this battle. Zak really has his work cut out here… no pun intended."

"Thank you, Jin. You are a worthy opponent yourself when it comes to fighters from Earth."

"Thank you, Klawzon." After that was said, Jin waved his hand in surrender, making the multiklawgon the winner by forfeit. This made the audience cheer with appreciation by just loud applause. Veeko couldn't help but applaud himself with Crock just nodding his head, since he couldn't clap.

"Jin forfeited the match to Klawzon." He said to the giant bat. "I guess he realized that he was too much of a challenge for him."

"Indeed." Veeko agreed. "Congratulations, Klawzon! Jin has surrendered to you and you have won the match! You both may head back to the resting quarters!"

Back in the resting quarters…

The soft applause continued throughout the place as Jin just walked in with Klawzon not too far behind by his feet. Zak and Ingrid approached him with appreciative smiles before Zak picked up his unusual dragon.

"That was a very brave thing you did, Jin." Ingrid commented as she healed Jin's wounds. "Klawzon was indeed a worthy opponent. Zak promised us that he'll try to lower his blood damage… then again… he can cancel that promise."

"What?" Zak asked with surprise. "Ingrid! Are you… saying… we can have our bloody battles back?"

"I just realized that these fights are just no more exciting without blood oozing from someone. It's just that Ibuki and Taz's fight was too much for me to witness."

"It's okay, Ingrid." Ibuki reassured as she approached her. "How about we forbid killing people instead?"

"That's an excellent idea, Ibuki. I'm sure Yoshi's death was unintentional."

"It was." Chun-Li agreed. "Reptile just got carried away since he just got that sword he used."

"No wonder. Well, I'll make that announcement to Veeko during lunch. In the meantime, Zak… once again, your creatures are amazing. I do wish them good luck for their many battle ahead."

"Thank you, Ingrid." Shortly after that was said, Veeko and Crock stepped inside with smiles of appreciation.

"Excellent first half of the second bout, everyone." Veeko commented. "This is the first time seeing blood in a while and I actually applaud you for that, Klawzon… but I won't allow death anymore."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed, except Ingrid, who remained calm with a peaceful smile. Veeko noticed and nodded.

"You've already known I was going to say this?"

"Actually, I already announced that we can have bloody battles again, just not inflict anymore sudden death." She replied.

"Ahhh, splendid! Twelve getting vaporized by Dymondz is the only exception. Other than that, no more deaths!"

"Don't forget Noob Sthaibot!" Daffy exclaimed with excitement. "You ate him, didn't you?"

"Yes, but that was because you beheaded him with your giant mallet."

"…oh, yeah. I forgot."

"Okay, then. Noob and Twelve's deaths are flying by this time, but after those two, no more. I only want to see unconsciousness and nothing more. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone replied together.

To be continued…


	6. Bout 2: Part 2

Chapter 6: Bout 2 – Part 2

(I know it's been such a loooooong time since I've updated this story, but it is still running! Hope ya'll enjoy!)

A huge sigh relief came through when Veeko kindly announced that he would bring back bloody battles, but avoid killing others. Ingrid was happy to oblige and the tournament was back up and running once more. It was now time for a lunch break after a pretty harsh battle with a multiklawgon from Jin, who forfeited the last match against the knife-covered dragon. Ingrid provided a meal fit for practically everyone, including a huge bowl of mysterious purple grapefruit sized fruit for the zakamon and Zak, who looked at the bowl with astonishment.

"A bowl of ZakaraFruit?" He asked the innocent girl as she settled the bowl down in front of him and his zakamon creations. "Where did you get those?"

"In case you don't know, I travel through more than just periods of time." Ingrid replied professionally. "I've seen your home planet right in the outskirts of our Milky Way galaxy and I must say… it's beautiful. What's it called again? Zakarravosys?"

"Yes. It's a majestic planet where ninety-five percent of its citizens are born within the planet's 'birth points', which means they are born independent with no blood-related parents to raise them. I'm one of those people."

"Oh, wow!" Ibuki exclaimed as she was listening while enjoying her healthy Bento. "Really?" Zak nodded in response as he started splitting separate pieces of the rare fruit for his hungry creations. "Who raised you?"

"Some generous scientists at the Zakarra Technology and Science Institution. The chief was the main caretaker, but overall, the entire company raised me as their own. They supported me through my hard work of creating these wonderful creatures, but they did stop the support all because of one zakamon I made a mistake on… the KomodoKyngzz."

"You mentioned it before, but you never told us more about it. What exactly is it?"

"It's a biped Komodo Dragon-like creature that stands at a height of only two feet tall and is absent of front limbs and completely white as a blank sheet of paper with the biggest black eyes I've ever developed on any of my creatures. They're supposed to give its opponent a pretty intimidating look once it's ready for battle. His mechanics almost work as well as Twelve, except his whole body doesn't change shape. The front limbs can actually be extracted at their own free will and shape into any weapon its little heart desires: machine guns, swords, shotguns, rocket launchers, which are actually plasma launchers, and so much more. It's the Unknown type I mentioned."

"Unknown type sthoundsth deadly." Daffy shivered. "Doesth he have sthatsth?"

"He does, but just like his type, they're unknown. All question marks would be in every bar of his stats."

"Yikesth!"

"Indeed." Ingrid agreed. "Aren't we all glad that it's not here in this tournament? Who knows what carnage it would bring to us all."

"Took those words right outta my mouth on that one." Veeko agreed as he came in. "Wouldn't it destroy us all?"

"In one shot, yes." Zak replied.

"Good Lord… anyway, I'm just about ready to continue this interesting bout. Zak, your zakamon are really standing out this time around. Do you have a mission in progress?"

"Yes. I've been sent here by my chief to introduce this planet to these wonderful creatures. There are only about two I wouldn't allow Earthlings to keep, but other than that, the other 142 zakamon should be safe for everyone, as long as they treat them like true pets and loyal family members."

"AH! Excellent mission! This tournament shouldn't stop it… or should it? We'll see. In the meantime, our next match is Bugs Bunny versus your Invisihare. Genuinely appropriate match-up, I think. I'll be waiting whenever you're ready." After that was said, the giant bat left, allowing Bugs to take a good look at the nearly unseen rabbit sitting with Zak and his other zakamon.

"Huh!" Bugs started. "An Invisihare, eh? Sure does live up to its name."

"Her." Zak corrected. "This is Syghtless. She's a remarkable piece of revolutionary technology. With only her eyes, legs, white ears, whiskers, puffy tail, blue collar, and brown mane visible, the rest are indeed a mystery. Her body is solid, but it's unseen to every eye in the galaxy. Try to touch her body, however, and your hand will go right through her."

"Whoa, dude." Sonic muttered with amazement. "That's awesome! Good luck with this one, Bugs."

"Heh, heh… tanks, Sonic." Bugs replied nervously. "Eh, Ingrid?"

"Yes?" Ingrid replied.

"What's… uh… Syghtless' type and move set?"

"Well, she's a ghost and psychic type at her level of only 23. Her move set includes Stunning Scare, Slash, PsychoStare, and Dream Massacre."

"What da hell? What does PsychoStare do, doc?"

"It's an intimidating stare that forces you into a deep sleep." Zak replied as he allowed Syghtless to approach Bugs, so he could take a closer look. "So far, it's proven to be extremely effective against about 90 percent of my zakamon. Dream Massacre is PsychoStare's assistant, if you catch my drift."

"Ya… ya mean…?"

"Oh, I get it!" Ibuki came in with excitement. "It works like Dream Eater in the pokémon world."

"Exactly." Zak agreed with a smile. "PsychoStare hasn't been used on Earthlings yet, but still, please be prepared for anything. She, as well as many other Invisihares, are, what I call, 'Masters of the Unexpected'. You have been warned, my funny rabbit friend."

"Awww, man… I'm a gona." Bugs muttered with every ounce of his fear within his heart.

Several minutes later, in the arena…

Bugs and Syghtless just stood their ground while they faced each other, having Bugs' face show complete horror while Syghtless showed fearlessness. She tilted her head with curiosity and this freaked out the nervous rabbit before her before he spoke.

"Yipe." He muttered. "Uh… now… uh, Syghtless? I don't want any problems, okay? We're… eh… we're both rabbits here. We can fight fair… can we?" Syghtless never said a word. She just continued to stare at Bugs while her head was still tilted. "Can't speak, eh doc?" Syghtless responded to that question with a voice he didn't expect, minus a mouth:

In an extremely deep feminine voice, she said: "Does this answer your logical question?"

"Yipe again…"

"You don't seem like much of a threat to me. I could take you down just by lulling you into deep sleep with my PsychoStare."

"I ain't a threat, huh? We'll see about dat, doc!" After that was said, Bugs pulled out a mallet of his own in an attempt to flatten the brave Invisihare, who never backed down. She took one step closer and prepared for battle.

Up in the skybox, Veeko smiled with anticipation. Crock nodded with interest as the bat spoke over the PA system.

"Alright, Bugs Bunny and Syghtless! Are you ready?" He started, seeing the two rabbits nod. "BEGIN!"

Back in the arena…

Bugs munched on a bit of his carrot for a little while before he dashed for Syghtless and tried to hit her, but like Zak said, anything that were to make contact to her body would go right through and the mallet did just that, which stunned Bugs completely.

"What da… Zak was right!" The gray hare exclaimed as he nervously stepped back while Syghtless performed Stunning Scare by simply jerking at him for a quick second and, in an instant, Bugs stood completely straight like a statue with his eyes wide open for about five seconds before he slowly fell backwards like a tree just being cut down. This made the audience gasp with complete surprise, including Veeko in the skybox.

"What in Heaven's name…? What the fuck just happened?" Veeko asked with shock.

"I believe the Invisihare just performed Stunning Scare, sir." Crock replied. "It occasionally causes temporary paralysis to her victims."

"Huh! Well! Zak has really been using his time wisely to create these creatures, huh?" Then, the bat said over the intercom: "Congratulations, Syghtless! You are the winner! Please carry Bugs back in the resting quarters with you. Thank you."

Meanwhile, in the resting quarters…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Daffy exclaimed after the still immobilized Bugs Bunny was just being gently laid down on the sofa next to Sylvester. "Zthak, what in the world do you inject thesthe aliensth with? Nitro?"

"No need to be so harsh, Daffy." Zak replied calmly after he gave Syghtless a carrot from his pocket. "Besides, I would never condone to injecting my creatures with anything useless."

"Well… sthtill… lucky shot…"

"Indeed, Daffy." Veeko came in. "Impressive! Just… impressive. What gave you the idea for this creature?"

"It just came to me." Zak admitted. "Inspiration can come in so many different varieties. You just have to know what to do with it after you retrieve it."

"And never forgot your kitchen sink on the way! Good show! Let's see if this next match will bring in even more excitement. Spyro and the Tailhensle… get in the arena in ten minutes."

"Why ten minutes?" Spyro asked.

"I need to make some parts of the arena accessible to the Tailhensle. It'll take me all of those ten minutes. Hang tight." After that, Veeko left for the arena with Crock to help readjust the arena for the Tailhensle. Zak smiled with glee as he opened the right side of his vest lab coat and revealed the adorable fuzzy worm in the pocket. All of the ladies awed at it.

"Awwwww, he's so cute!" Ibuki exclaimed the loudest.

"I'm guessing that's the Tailhensle." Kunimitsu guessed, keeping her smile. Zak nodded in response. "Interesting name for the species, but why name it that?"

"He was literally made from my decapitated tail." Zak replied with partial embarrassment.

"Your tail seems fine to me." Kitana pointed out.

"No, let me explain. A close friend of mine, Xenan Yzmo, accidently sliced my previous tail off on account of he thought it was a snake on my table. I was working on blueprints for this Sunnii over there and Xenan sliced my tail right off while it was resting on another table behind me. It was extremely painful and I was about to punish him for it, but then, an idea sparked in my hard-working brain. I asked him if I could make a zakamon out of it and he shockingly agreed to the idea. Three hours later, the Tailhensle is born. All I did to it was add eyes and internal organs and it instantly became a living miracle."

"Wow!" Chun-Li commented. "What a story. So, I'm guessing your tail grows back."

"That's one shocking thing about me. Mostly, it's lizards that can grow their decapitated tails back, but since I'm 90 percent human and 20 percent alien, I live up to that ability perfectly."

"Uh… Zak… that's 110 percent." Sonic quoted.

"I know."

"O…kay, then."

"That's a sign that I'm just as intelligent as any human on this planet, except the 20 percent alien capacity makes me faster, smarter, and not to mention, stronger than most of you humans and Earthlings. No offense."

"None taken." Ryu replied. "At any rate, you're an interesting creature and I bow down to your superior knowledge."

"Thank you, Ryu."

"OKAY, SPYRO AND THE TAILHENSLE!" Veeko called in through the PA system. "You may proceed to the arena whenever you're ready!"

"Yes!" Zak paused as he pulled out his cute tailhensle and held him in the palm of his hand. "Okay, Fuzziiworm. Make me proud. You may be small, but you have serious potential as an opponent."

"Fuzziiworm, huh?" Spyro repeated. "Sure doesn't sound too threatening."

"He is a ground type, so he can control the Earth with his mind. He also has a pretty good move set: Common Chokehold, Taylewhip, Screech of the Earth, and Silent Concrete."

"I have a bad feeling about Silent Concrete."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, he rarely does it."

"What? How come?"

"The keyword is 'concrete'. Get it?"

"Uh… ohhhhhh, yeah, I get it. Good, 'cause there sure isn't any concrete in this place. C'mon, Fuzziiworm. Let's do this." After the confident purple dragon said this, Zak smiled with just as much confidence as he gently placed Fuzziiworm on his back and they both headed for the arena. As soon as they were gone, Ibuki had to ask.

"Quick question, Zak…" She started. "…why make a move like Silent Concrete, if you know there isn't much of the concrete to go around?"

"Honestly, I can't provide an answer for that, Ibuki." Zak replied, turning his attention towards the young kunoichi. "I can say, however, that once that material is near Fuzziiworm, he'll unleash an attack that makes up for the limited supply."

"Enough said there. He's still the cutest thing I've seen since I came along."

"Heh, heh… now THAT I can agree with."

Meanwhile, out in the arena…

Fuzziiworm just slid off of Spyro's back and headed for his side of the arena before he turned to face him. Spyro got into his fighting stance and was ready to fight, but Fuzziiworm had a different preparation ritual. He slowly wrapped his tail around his neck and he just started to deliberately choke himself, shocking everyone, especially Spyro.

"What the…? Are you THAT nervous about fighting me?" He exclaimed. "Personally, I can't blame you, but c'mon! That's a tad bit overdoing it, buddy!"

In the resting quarters…

"What the fuck…?" Gon exclaimed as he was watching this from Kunimitsu's shoulder. "What's he doing?"

"Ah!" Zak nodded with a cool smile. "That's his special ability called Taylegrabos."

"Now, I was wondering where the special ability thing was." Ibuki quoted. "I have yet to see one since this tournament started."

"Same for the rest of us." Everybody else, except Zak, said in agreement.

"Well, make this your first." Zak replied. "This actually does less harm than it looks. What it does is raise his physical defense by a decent percentage. It gets him prepared for the fight as well as stronger defensively. He probably won't do this too often, since this is a different battle. That's why he's doing it now so he'll be ready."

"Well, that'sth good and all, but how much health doesth he losthe?" Sylvester asked.

"Only one."

"One health point?" Ibuki asked.

"Yes."

"That'sth what HP sthandsth for?" Sylvester asked. Ibuki nodded. "Sheesh! I should've known."

Back in the arena…

"Fuzziiworm, are you just about done choking yourself?" Spyro asked with a little attitude. The adorable worm stopped his self-infliction and nodded as a response. "Whew, good! What was that for anyway?" Fuzziiworm wasn't able to talk and he just made a cute little squeak instead. Spyro somehow translated that strange squeal and gasped with shock. "WHAT? To raise defense?" The fuzzy worm nodded. "Oh, hell no! That's cheating!" Another responding squeal in protest, which made the purple dragon calm down. "Oh, okay. It's only for a little protection. I understand. I would do the same thing for Bianca's magic spells. Anyway, are you ready?" One more squeal and a nod from Fuzziiworm as a response. "Alright, let's do this!"

After that was said, the battle was finally underway. Spyro started off by charging at full speed as his first attack, but Fuzziiworm squealed again before he hopped up on top of the dragon's back and it was like a rodeo at this point. Spyro tried so hard to get the small worm off of him, but Fuzziiworm somehow managed to stay on like he had the same sticky material as a gecko's foot! The audience was going wild at their loudest, finally happy to see an epic battle unfold in such a long time.

Up in the skybox, Veeko chuckled as he sat back and munched on remaining ZakaraFruit pieces he gathered from the break room earlier.

"Well, this is a fierce battle indeed. That tiny worm is more powerful than I thought." The giant bat commented. "Even though he hasn't attacked yet, still…"

"It'd love to see what this small wonder has in store for us." Crock agreed.

Back in the arena…

Spyro kneeled down with a cringed face, showing extreme pain as he was rolling on his back with agony. Fuzziiworm was on the dragon's belly and never lost his balance as he continued with his silent, but deadly Screech of the Earth. It was slowly draining Spyro's ability to blow his famous flame and fly and he never knew it. Shortly after the psychotic episode, Fuzziiworm slowly wrapped his entire body around Spyro's neck and started to perform Common Chokehold.

The purple dragon was slowly running out of oxygen as he was getting strangled. He tried to scratch the tiny worm, but to no avail. He just kept choking him. Everyone was at the edge of their seats as they watched Spyro slowly lose consciousness.

After about three more minutes, Spyro slowly started closing his eyes and he lost all of his consciousness and he was knocked out, making Fuzziiworm the winner. Everyone cheered for the small worm as he looked around the arena with, what looked like, a smiling face without a mouth to show it. Veeko was about to announce the winner until…

_**CHOMP!**_

…Spyro ATE the innocent worm whole, shocking everyone, including Zak. Spyro somehow regained his life back and executed his snack time perfectly.

Speaking of, inside the resting quarters…

"WHAT THE…?" Zak exclaimed. "Did Spyro… just EAT my Tailhensle?"

"It appears so, unfortunately." Ingrid replied with sorrow. "I'm terribly sorry, Zak. My powers of resurrection can only do so much."

"That son-of-a-bitch! That particular Tailhensle was like a twin brother to me!"

"Ouch." Ace muttered. "Hey! Isn't that against the rules? To kill someone instead of getting knocked out?"

"Ace!" Ingrid gasped. "You are absolutely right! That IS against our rules! Spyro must be punished for insubordination!"

"My sentiments exactly, Ingrid!" Veeko agreed with extreme anger, holding Spyro by his wings, who was stuggling to get free.

"Ouch! HEY! Let go of me!" He commanded. Hearing this made everyone stare at him with anger. EVERYONE! Including Zak… especially Zak.

"PUT A FUCKIN' SOCK IN IT!" Gon exclaimed. "You know good and damn well that eating him was against the rules!"

"Huh? Eating counts as killing?"

"YES!" Everybody screamed out at him simultaneously, making the purple dragon slowly lose his purple coloring with nervousness.

"…oops."

"Perhaps you'd like to join Noob Saibot within my stomach." Veeko taunted with horror in his voice. "He does seem a bit lonely in there."

"No! NO! Don't eat me! It was an accident! Honest!"

"Stho, you're calling my victory an accthident, too?" Daffy asked.

"Daff?" Bugs came in.

"WHAT?"

"Your… win _was _an accident. It was dark and you didn't know where Noob was. Rememba?"

"Now, I do… but sthtill… what you did wasthn't an accthident!"

"Yeah, you did it on purpose!" Ibuki exclaimed. "That is just not cool at all! All in favor of Spyro's punishment as being eaten alive by Veeko, say 'aye!'."

"AYE!" Everyone voted, except Ingrid, who said:

"Nay."

"What?" Veeko exclaimed with Zak.

"I'm sorry, but killing is forbidden for contestants as well as you, Veeko… as a punishment method, that is. You said you would only eat dead contentants… and besides, you say you can't digest live meat."

"…oh, yeah. That's right." Veeko agreed with embarrassment. "Well, Spyro, consider yourself lucky. I won't eat you after all. I'll let your victory slide this time, but next time, it won't be so pretty. But, still, I must ask, why eat him?"

"Heh, heh… I don't have a damn clue." Spyro confessed. "I… guess I let myself get a little carried away."

"You can say that again." Hunter muttered with sarcasm.

"I promise I won't eat another creature or person again."

"You better keep that promise…" Veeko taunted. "…or I'll be more than happy to allow Crock to make you my dinner."

"Gulp!"

Several seconds later…

"I'm sorry, Zak." Spyro started his apology. Zak continued to cry his silent tears of pure sadness as the dragon in his lap continued his plea. "I know that Tailhensle meant so much to you. I hope you can forgive me."

"What's forgiving an act of cannibalism going to do?" Zak asked with calm anger. "Abolsutely nothing! Your victory shouldn't have happened!"

"That's why I'm trying to-"

"FORGET IT, SPYRO! I cannot accept your apology! What you did is literally unforgivable!"

"Don't you have millions more back at your lab or something?"

"Yes, but that doesn't make a difference! They may be just copies or clones, but each and every one of them hold a wide variety of different traits, personalities, and weaknesses. They are unique in their own ways, like humans and animals alike. My zakamon are like humans… special in their own way."

"…aw, man…" After that was muttered from the dragon, Ibuki started to cry just a small bit as she saw that Zak no longer wanted to speak. She reluctantly picked up Spyro and headed to the deserted lunch room and placed him down on the table. Chun-Li watched this from where she sat and decided to join her kunoichi friend. She remained silent unless she was spoken to. "What the hell did I get myself into?"

"Too much, if ya ask me." Ibuki replied.

"I was just trying to be honest with Zak. Why can't he accept it?"

"Because, Spyro… you killed what Zak worked his ass off for. From what I've heard from him so far, creating those super cool aliens isn't a part-time job. Hell, it's not even a chore! It takes every gut in your body! You didn't realize that thoughout that fight, though, right?"

"No…"

"You can't reverse the past." Ibuki sensed Chun-Li nodding behind her after she said this and she turned towards the agent. "Chun-Li! What should we do?"

"Well, I'd hate to say this, but I think Spyro should just… leave. Disqualify himself from the tournament completely. I know it's two losses, but it's the best way to go… for Zak's sake. It may not bring Fuzziiworm back, but it'll do something to Zak's emotional roller coaster."

"Yeah, you're right." Ibuki then turned her attention towards Spyro, but to her surprise, he was gone! She looked over at the exit and she saw the miserable dragon leave with his droopy wings and tail dragging on the floor. This sight made the young kunoichi leak her tears in silence as Chun-Li placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We did the right thing, Ibuki. It's best for him and for Zak." After that was said, Chun-Li left back into the resting quarters, leaving Ibuki behind. She never let her crying eyes leave the now empty doorway. After about three more minutes of mourning Spyro's leave, she slowly turned around and began to walk out, but before she made it to the double doors…

…a gut-wretching squelching sound was heard from where Spyro left out. Ibuki got in high alert as she turned toward the direction of the sound fast with wide brown eyes. Seconds after that, she heard the sound of a body collasping hard like a ragdoll and then…

…she heard those familiar adorable squeaks, but they sounded like it was struggling for air on the side. Ibuki didn't waste no time in checking out the scene. She dashed over to it and nearly puked at the sight of it.

What she saw was a dead Spyro with a hole in his stomach with stomach acids and blood oozing out and a blood-covered Fuzziiworm lying there in the puddle of blood right next to Spyro's cold dead corpse. He was struggling to get air as he was lying there like a dead fish. Ibuki gasped with both shock and excitement as she ran over to the poor little fur-covered worm and gently picked him up with both of her delicate hands.

"FUZZIIWORM! YOU'RE ALIVE!" She screamed out, but nobody else heard it. "But, how? I guess Zak'll figure it out. Better give ya back to him. He's worried about you."

Back in the resting quarters…

"We can't continue this tournament like this." Ingrid warned as she watched Chun-Li, Ryu, and Kitana try to calm the alien inventor down. "We'll just have to…"

"WAIT!" Ibuki screamed from the distance before she came in the room. "LOOK, EVERYONE!" They did so and everyone gasped, having Zak wipe away his tears to take a look. He, too, gasped with happiness.

"FUZZIIWORM!" Zak screamed with a smile as he ran up to Ibuki and his still struggling Tailhensle. The young kunoichi gently handed the cute worm over to his master and just admired the scene of Zak hugging his tiny "brother". "You're… you're alive! I can't believe it! I thought you were gone forever!"

"Ibuki, what the…?" Chun-Li tried to ask, but couldn't. She was too speechless.

"It just happened so suddenly, guys!" Ibuki started. "I was about to come back in here until I heard this sickening sound. I went to check it out and I saw Spyro… dead… with Fuzziiworm lookin' like he just bursted out of that dragon's stomach."

"Oh, my!" Ingrid exclaimed with surprise. "Now that IS shocking! Zak, was this implanted in Fuzziiworm's system?"

"No…" Zak replied. "…unless… of course! Now, I remember. Back in the development stage, I created an unseen ability specially made for the Tailhensle… in case it happens to get eaten. I call it "The Stomach Burster Gene". It sounds unpleasant, I know, but it's a handy way for the Tailhensle to gain a second chance. It has unlimited uses, so it'll live through any enemy's stomach."

"Gross…" Ibuki muttered, holding her stomach with nausea.

"Fuzziiworm can continue in the tournament, then!" Ingrid announced. "Zak, you must be so relieved."

"I am, Ingrid." Zak agreed as he continued to hug his tired little worm. "So, Ibuki, what did you do with Spyro's body?"

Ibuki's only response to that question was a quick dash to the nearest tall trash can to throw up. This made Zak chuckle with humor before he headed to the dead dragon's body himself. Kunimitsu couldn't help but chuckle at that scene before her as well.

"Well, at least, I can handle the gore." Kunimitsu muttered with sarcasm. "She may be a younger ninja, but she just doesn't have the guts to handle gruesome situations."

Meanwhile, with Zak…

He just approached Spyro's dead body and actually smiled instead of frown. He realized how mean he was towards the innocent dragon and seeing him dead gave him the revelation that he should actually forgive Spyro for his actions.

"The poor dragon probably forgot about the rule." Zak started, talking to Fuzziiworm. "Battles can get most people and creatures into the worst of situations nowadays and I understand that completely. I'll get Ingrid to revive him."

Ten minutes later, back in the resting quarters…

"You decided to let Spyro go after I revive him?" Ingrid asked after Zak explained. "Why not just let Veeko eat him now?"

"Look, I have my reasons, okay?" Zak protested while he was manually reviving Fuzziiworm to his full health. "I know that what Spyro did was unforgivable, but I'm actually going to accept his forgiveness… and then, he has to leave the tournament for good. Hunter will be lonely, I know, but it'll be worth it. There are some things that we, all of us, have to face from time to time and they cannot be helped. What happens happens and we just have to accept it in any possible way we can."

"Took those words right out of my mouth there. Well, I guess you're right. Is that alright with you, Hunter?"

"Are you crazy?" The cheetah asked with anger. "I can't be here without Spyro. We're close friends and he's even supporting my relationship with Bianca. At first, he didn't, but now… he feels the love rubbing off of it. So, if Spyro's leaving, then I'm leaving. Friends don't quit!"

"Indeed." After Ingrid said this, Spyro was finally revived and he cringed after opening his eyes, seeing bright lights for the first time since Fuzziiworm busted out of his stomach. "It's good to have you back, Spyro." Hearing this made everyone watch the scene from where they were, daring not to interfere. "You didn't expect that to happen, did you?"

"No, I didn't." Spyro replied as he rubbed his stomach, feeling that he was completely healed. "Please tell me that was an original function for Fuzzii."

"Yes." Zak replied. "I simply called it 'The Stomach Burster Gene'."

"Enough said. Yikes!" Zak chuckled as he gently placed down Fuzziiworm on top of Spyro's belly and he slowly slithered up to the dragon's face with a look of sympathy in his eyes. Spyro smiled as he gently gave the worm a sweet pat on the head as he continued. "Sorry I ate ya, little buddy. I just completely forgot about the 'No Killing' rule and I got a bit carried away. I hope you can forgive me." Fuzziiworm nodded before he slowly laid his head down on the purple dragon's chest and, in response, Spyro gave him the sweetest embrace he's ever given to anyone and this made everyone awe at the scene.

Five minutes later…

"Well, it's been fun, everybody." Spyro started as he and Hunter were just about ready to leave. "Even though Hunter never got to fight, it's okay, right?"

"Right!" Hunter replied as he picked up his best friend for a playful noogie. "Because friends don't quit!"

"Good luck to the rest of ya! Bye!" After that was said, Spyro and Hunter officially left the tournament together. Veeko watched this from the distance and he was shocked to see this.

"What's going on here?" He asked. Ingrid turned towards him with a smile.

"Zak felt it was better for him to let Spyro go in exchange for his apology." She replied. "Hunter's only going with him because he's his best friend."

"Huh! So, that means that Spyro and Hunter are officially disqualified."

"Yes, sir."

"Well! That changes things… both emotionally and tournament-wise."

"What do you mean?"

"Hunter was scheduled to fight against Sparky in this bout, but since Hunter left, we'll have to get a replacement… hmmm…"

"May I battle Sparky? He seems like worthy opponent."

"Huh? You haven't been in a bout yet since you got here. Okay, then. Ingrid is officially battling against Sparky later in the bout. For now, however, I need Gon and Plasmoid to get into arena shortly. I'll be back in the skybox." After that, Veeko left for his desired location while Gon took a good look at Plasmoid for about fifteen seconds before the green experiment snarled at him, making him jump slightly with fear before the experiment headed for the arena.

"And I thought Stitch had a bad attitude." Gon muttered before he headed for the arena.

Moments later…

Gon and Plasmoid just got into their positions and waited for Veeko's cue to start. It was silent as they waited. They still didn't get over Spyro eating Fuzziiworm in the last fight and Gon noticed.

"Okay, why so quiet?" He yelled out to the audience. "Is it because of Spyro?" No response, which answered his question perfectly. "Uh, huh… of course. Well, snap out of it because…"

Up in the skybox…

"He's still rambling." Crock muttered with annoyance as Veeko was about to begin the fight. "What should we do?"

"Take him by surprise." Veeko replied before he snapped his fingers twice in the intercom instead.

Back in the arena…

Gon was still going on about how the audience needs to get over Spyro's act. Plasmoid was the only one who heard the snaps in the speakers and that was his cue to start the battle. He carefully aimed his tail at the yellow dinosaur before he fired a huge green energy blast at him, knocking him out of his speech and, in turn, pissing him off.

"AAAHHH, SHIT!" Gon screamed as he was just trying to get up after the blast. "What the hell?" Plasmoid showed no mercy as he roared before he crawled up to the dinosaur at breakneck speed, attempting to headbutt him, but Gon quickly regained his senses and counter-attacked with his long tail, slamming the green experiment to the ground right when he was a centimeter away. Plasmoid then counter-attacked with another blast, but Gon used his tail again as a baseball bat and successfully knocked the energy blast towards the wall in the distance and that finally got the audience going crazy.

"HA, HA! How do ya like me now?" Gon exclaimed with confidence. Plasmoid wasn't happy at all as he growled with all the anger he had and this promted Gon to place on his small blue boxing gloves and taunted him some more. "Bring it on, ya bastard!"

Finally! A real fight was underway and the audience just would not stop going nuts. Plasmoid was trying so hard to bite the yellow dinosaur, but every time, Gon punched him and he was like a professional boxer at this point. He was dodging headbutts, some plasma blasts, and blocked a few bites every once in a while.

After about fifteen more minutes of an old-fashioned brawl, Gon finally decided to fire his own fireball while Plasmoid fired his energy blast at the same time and the collision of the two spheres blasted the two of them back towards their respective walls, getting the audience to quiet down in high anticipation. Gon was the first to struggle to get to his feet. He saw that Plasmoid was still knocked out and this gave him an idea. He limped on his way to the experiment and he was right in Plasmoid's as he was just starting to regain consciousness. Gon showed a look of cool confience before he turned around, raised his tail…

…and farted in Plasmoid's face… knocking him back out again, making the audience laugh hysterically as well as making Gon the winner.

Up in the skybox…

"PFFFAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Veeko laughed as he was literally rolling on the floor with extreme laughter. Crock showed an anime sweatdrop behind his head with complete distaste before he volunteered to speak into the mic for his boss.

"Ahem… um…" Crock started in the intercom. "…Congratulations, Gon. You've scored another victory for Earth. You may head over to the resting quarters while I… um… retrieve an oxygen mask for Plasmoid."

In the resting quarters…

"Nice." Kunimitsu commented as she kneeled down just in time to get a high five from Gon. "What a great way to get things back up and running again."

"I know, right?" Gon agreed. "It's good to see smiles again. By the way, I farted in his face because he owed me for that blast he gave me while I was talkin' to the audience. Figured I give him a taste of his own medicine."

"And it worked."

"Naga bootifa!" Stitch cursed at the dinosaur, who snarled at him.

"Oh, get over it, Stitch!"

"Ha, ha, ha, haaa!" Veeko chuckled as he was just coming in. "That was a hilarious ending indeed! You brought happiness back to the tournament, but not for long. You'll see why in the future. Trust me. Now, for this last battle before our lunch break, Sonic and Kyxxtone… enter the arena whenever you're ready."

"Kyxxtone, huh?" Sonic repeated as he looked over at Zak and his zakamon, specically eyeing the Kyxxtone. Zak chuckled.

"Nervous about him, aren't you, Sonic?" He taunted smoothly. The blue hedgehog nodded slowly. "He is a handful. His species name is also his name. Introduce youself, Kyxxtone."

"Hey, Sonic." Kyxxtone started in his adorable high-pitched Stitch-like voice. "Well, you already heard. My name is Kyxxtone and I'm a baby and rock type. My move set includes Rocky Embrace, Boulder-X9, Holey Trapii, and Rokkii Punch. Ya scared?"

"Eh, not really. I can take ya on! C'mon, let's go!" After that, Sonic dashed off towards the arena and Kyxxtone followed shortly after with all the excitement a typical baby type has. Zak chuckled at that thought.

"What's so funny, Zak?" Chun-Li asked.

"I forgot how happy-go-lucky I made my baby types. They're made to think that a battle is nothing more than a fun game, but that's what makes a fight more interesting."

"Awww, that's cute. Did you make baby types out of your happiness?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Well, let's see what this baby type can do."

Out in the arena…

The audience already started chanting Sonic's name, hoping that he'll score another win for Earth. Kyxxtone was a little offended by that.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "How come they're chanting your name?"

"Earth hasn't won in a while." Sonic replied before he motioned his hands to command the audience to cheer even louder. They did so and this made Kyxxtone grow even more annoyed. "So, uh… heh, heh! Judging by this super-hype audience, they don't want me to take it easy on ya! Let's make this match quick and painless!"

"You're on!" Shortly after that was said, Veeko announced for the battle to begin and Sonic started off with his famous Spin Dash move. Kyxxtone didn't expect it to be so fast and he was knocked into the ground at a far away distance. Shortly after that attack, Kyxxtone slowly started to get up and just dug his rough one-hundred percent rocky front legs into the ground and just sat there with a look of brave determination. Sonic was about to rush up to him for another attack, but he stopped when he saw that look on Kyxxtone's face.

"Uh… Kyxxtone?" He started. "I don't like that look on your face."

"Well, take a good look, dude." The baby and rock type zakamon taunted as he kept his face and his current position. Sonic took a few steps back because he knew that it had something to do with the ground. "Wanna know which move this is?"

"Well, uh… can I take a guess?"

"You can try, but hurry up. It's gonna launch in a few seconds."

"…um… Holey Trapii?"

"Correct. Heh, heh, heh, heh."

"Uh, oh…" Sonic felt where he stood caving in and he dashed off just in time for a hole to appear at the same spot. Many more holes followed where Sonic ran and this lasted for the next ten minutes until it finally seemed like the holes were catching up to him as each one restored the previous ones. After three more minutes, one hole finally caught him and Sonic tried so hard to Spin Dash out of it. It seemed futile at this point and it was proven by a giant version of one of Kyxxtone's hands coming out and grabbing the blue hedgehog, squeezing him with all of his might, making the zakamon giggle.

"Tag! You're it! Tee, hee! I'm gonna enjoy crushing you!"

"Ugh! Yeah… I'm sure ya… would… iiiif ya could… ahh!"

"Huh?"

"Ya wanna play tag, huh? Well…" Sonic started to rev up his feet and the enormus friction against the rocky hand started to burn Kyxxtone and he screamed with extreme pain before he was forced to release the blue hedgehog, having him land on his feet professionally. Kyxxtone frantically shook his bruised hand for relief and during that time, Sonic made the ultimate opportunity. He started up his spin dash once more, but this time, when he came into contact with the zakamon, he pushed him backwards. Kyxxtone was panicking and screaming at the very top of his lungs as he was headed for the wall. At only three miles away from the wall, Sonic sped up a little more and slammed Kyxxtone into the wall with all of his strength, making the audience cringe at the impact. The finished position was simply Sonic holding an unconscious Kyxxtone against the same wall while the hedgehog said in a cool tone of his voice:

"Tag, now _you're _it." This made the audience go nuts at their loudest capacity, seeing that Sonic did indeed score another victory for Earth and they chanted his name in between cheers, having the hedgehog himself chant with them.

Up in the skybox…

"I don't need to announce the winner at this rate, I suppose." Veeko guessed, observing the situation. "I hope that hedgehog will have enough common sense to carry Kyxxtone into the resting quarters."

Minutes later, in the resting quarters…

Sonic just entered through the double doors with Kyxxtone in his arms. He walked over to Zak and the creator took his creation with a respectful smile.

"Congratulations, Sonic." Zak said with utmost sincerity. "That was a fierce battle and you still pulled it off. You didn't expect Holey Trapii to be _that _complex, did you?"

"Yeah, but… ya know… when I heard the 'Holey' part, I knew a hole was coming, but I didn't expect his hand to pop out and grab me!"

"That's the 'Trapii'."

"Ah! Gotcha!"

"It's a pretty tricky manuver… one of the trickiest I've created so far. Not many zakamon expect the 'Trapii' part, but when it happens to them, there's a fifty-fifty chance that they'll either survive with a devestating counter-attack or faint out of a lack of air."

"Yikes. Outta my curiosity, though, what exactly is a Baby type's weakness? Every type has a weakness."

"Believe it or not, it's normal types."

"WHAT IN THE…?"

"I know, it's strange, since about seventy-five percent of zakamon moves are normal types. Having an added type gets rid of that weakness."

"No wonder."

"Yes, indeed." Veeko came in. "This baby type was tough, but unfortunately, not tough enough against Sonic. Well, there's another score for Earth. Let's take another quick break. This is indeed a long bout. We have five more matches to go, so let's make 'em count."

To be continued…


	7. Bout 2: Part 3

Chapter 7: Bout 2 – Part 3

Shortly after Veeko left after declaring that another break was to begin, it sure did start… on a silent note. Ibuki finally stopped puking about seeing Spyro's dead body just in time for the longest moment of silence. During this time, Stitch and his cousins as well as all of the remaining zakamon near Zak were taking well-deserved naps. Zak remained awake, but was meditating with Kunimitsu, Ryu, Ibuki, Chun-Li, Ace, and Tech. Everyone else were just… sitting there… thinking about how crazy this second tournament has been so far. They remembered every shocking victory that happened:

Twelve getting vaporized by Dymond

Daffy decapitating Noob Saibot with a mallet

Spyro eating Fuzziiworm before the worm bursted out of the dragon's stomach

Kitana cutting off Birdie's legs

That list never left all of their minds as they continued to think and meditate in silence for the next fifteen minutes. One time during the silence, after the first five minutes, Stitch happened to sneeze within his sleep, but all everyone did was look at him for a quick second or so before continuing what they were doing, as if the sneeze was nothing at all.

Up in Veeko's skybox, the giant bat himself was in stone cold silence for a while while Crock was reading a book next to him. He was relieved that this tournament was going as he planned and was hoping that at the end, he'll avenge his deceased brother, Teeko. Of course, he remembered his other reasons for assembling the tournament:

To thank his fellow animals for support

To get back at his still missing owner, Greg

The animal support reason was slowly dwindling down to nothing at this point, but Greg's revenge… he was ready whenever his owner finally found him. For now, he was only focused on the progress of the tournament. There were five more fights left in this Earth versus Alien bout and he was ready to see the action.

Fourteen minutes later…

"Everyone ready to continue?" Veeko came in softly, seeing that Stitch was the only one still taking a nap. Zak opened his eyes from his mediation, but never moved a muscle as he spoke.

"Whenever you are." He replied. "Stitch is still sleeping, though."

"That's fine. He's not in a fight in this bout, so he can sleep as long as he likes. In the meantime, since everyone's ready, I need Chun-Li and Link to get to the arena whenever you're ready." After that was said, the bat left back to his skybox while Chun-Li did a few stretches and Link approached the Interpol agent with a cute smile on his face before he sat down in an adorable position.

"You Chun-Li?" Link asked in his high-pitched Stitch-like voice, putting an even bigger smile on the agent's face as she continued to stretch her strong legs.

"Yes, I am." She replied. "You must be Link."

"Experiment 251. My function is to link people who fight against each other together with sticky goo. They're forced to work together until they find solution."

"That's not so bad of an evil function. Hey! Maybe you should try it on Juri and Bison and see what that does. They'll have no choice. It'll be funny."

"Tee, hee. I know. Can we fight fair?"

"We can try, I suppose. I can tell that you're not that good of a fighter. We'll see what we can do to make it as fair as possible."

"Okay. See ya in the arena, Chun-Li." After that was said, Link stood and walked towards the arena with pride. This made the Interpol agent keep that smile on her face. She really didn't want to harm the cute little guy.

"Awww, that's just too adorable."

"I know, right?" Ibuki agreed. "That's what I love about Stitch and his cousins."

"I really don't wanna fight this guy. I can't hurt him."

"Play a game out there instead. It'll give Veeko some pretty awesome entertainment. Whoever wins the game wins the fight. Get it?"

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea, Ibuki. I'll try that, but… what game should we play? It has to be a game we can both play without any problems."

"How about… um… wait, hold on." Ibuki paused as she ran over to Zak, who was still meditating, but was softly interrupted by Ibuki's voice. "Zak?"

"Yes, Ibuki?" Zak repsponded, still in his meditation position.

"Do you think you could make some trivia questions about you and your zakamon?"

"What? Why?"

"Yeah, Ibuki! Why?" Gon asked in the distance as he was just waking up. "I wanna see some ass-kickin'!"

"Yeah, but Chun-Li just said that she would rather not harm Link. He was just too adorable to resist to her." Ibuki replied.

"Huh!" Zak exclaimed with interest. "This is quite a first. Okay, if that's what they want. I'll have them written up and ready by the time Veeko starts the announcement for the battle to start. It'll shock him."

"I know, that's what I said. Let me give them the questions, okay?"

"You got it."

Several minutes later…

"Chun-Li and Link! Are you ready to battle?" Veeko announced in the intercom before he paused and saw Ibuki come out with two sheets of paper. She handed one to Link and the other to Chun-Li and this puzzled the bat. "What in the hell…? WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?"

In the arena…

"CHUN-LI DOESN'T WANNA HURT LINK!" Ibuki replied loud enough for the bat to hear. "SO, ZAK AND I DECIDED TO CREATE A TRIVIA QUESTION ROUND… KINDA! ALL THEY HAVE TO DO IS HAVE THE MOST CORRECT ANSWERS TO WIN! IS THAT OKAY?"

Up in the skybox…

"Huh!" Veeko exclaimed softly. "That's a… pretty interesting concept. Crock, what do you think?"

"This actually could be a first for this tournament." Crock agreed. "Let's see what happens."

Back in the arena…

"YOU'VE CONVINCED ME, IBUKI!" Veeko announced through the intercom. "I'LL ALLOW IT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS! GOOD LUCK TO BOTH OF YOU, CHUN-LI AND LINK!"

"Good." Ibuki commented. "Now, Zak gave you guys the same 10 questions. All you have to do is have the most correct answers in order to win. If there happens to be a tie, then you guys HAVE to fight. I… don't wanna piss Veeko off."

"That's okay." Chun-Li reassured. "That seems fair. Don't you agree, Link?"

"Ih." Link replied. "Meega ready."

"So am I. We've got this, Ibuki."

"Okay." Ibuki replied. "Good luck, guys." After that, the young kunoichi went back to the resting quarters, leaving the audience in high anticipation.

During the silence, Link and Chun-Li carefully looked at their questions about Zak's zakamon creations. They both smiled with excitement as they looked at each other for about a minute before they pulled out their pencils and began writing down their answers. Here were the following 10 questions:

1.) True or false. Zakarravosys' air is cleaner than the Earth's.

2.) What is the weakness of a Gemstone Type?

3.) There are only two zakamon that share the same special ability. What are they?

4.) What is the Bryxx's top speed?

5.) What is the weakness of an Air Type?

6.) Which of the following zakamon is the smallest? Tailhensle or Yarnsnake

7.) There are three zakamon based off of two of the current contenders. Name the inspirations and their zakamon counterpart species name.

8.) Only one zakamon is the fastest, but not the strongest. What would be the best type mixture for that outcome?

9.) The LazzorLyzzard is the biggest zakamon ever made. It matches the same size as the biggest animal on Earth. Which animal is it?

10.) What is the weakness of an Unknown Type?

Link smiled as he was writing down his answers awfully fast, making Chun-Li watch him for a moment with nervousness. She decided not to say a word as she continued to answer her questions at her own pace.

Up in the skybox…

"Link CAN fight, can he?" Veeko dared to ask his assistant, who nodded in response.

"Yes, sir." Crock replied. "It's just that Chun-Li doesn't want to give any harm to him."

"Ah, okay. I was just wondering. This question round's not a bad idea at all. It looks like Link might be the winner of this one, but let's see what happens."

Back in the arena…

Every question was answered from Chun-Li and Link and Zak came out to retrieve the papers. He sat down between the two and started grading them. The entire audience was anxious to know who would win or if they have to fight. Veeko watched with just as much anticipation. After about seven minutes, the results were finally in.

"Hmmm…" Zak started as he examined both papers. Then, laughed. "Tee, hee… Chun-Li fell for the trick question."

"What?" Chun-Li exclaimed as she scanned through her answers:

1.) True

2.) Rock

3.) Lavarstapillar and Butteralavafly

4.) 15 mph

5.) Water

6.) Tailhensle

7.) Ibuki and Kunimitsu; Kunixx, Kunimito, and Ibukyxx².

8.) Fire and Laser

9.) Blue Whale

10.) There are no weaknesses.

"They seem right to me." Chun-Li protested… until Zak pointed to her answer for question 6. "How is that wrong? We've just seen one. Seems small to me."

"Yes, but the Yarnsnake is made of 100 percent pure yarn and, therefore, it's skinnier than the Tailhensle." Zak explained. This made the Interpol agent's jaw drop with shock. "With that being the case, Link is officially the winner. He got every question right." This got the crown cheering for the cute little alien as he blushed with shyness. "Great job, Link. Chun-Li was close by one question, but I can still safely say that she knows a lot more about zakamon than I expected."

"Thanks, I guess." Chun-Li reassured with a frown before she walked back to the resting quarters. Link frowned with her as he headed back with her. Zak waver to Veeko, telling him that he already announced the winner, before he headed back to the resting quarters.

Up in the skybox…

Veeko sipped some water in a relaxed position after seeing Zak's gesture. Crock nodded with satisfaction.

"Well, good for him." The bat commented. "That was a very interesting round. It would be interesting to have another one, but let's not go there. I was actually bored, but it was still fascinating."

"That must've been a tricky question for Chun-Li." Crock added. "We've never seen the Yarnsnake, but just by hearing that name does make sense. I thought size was based on length, not width."

"It can go both ways, if they wish. I expect a fight this time and I won't take no for answer. Better settle that score with them before we begin the next fight."

Meanwhile, in the resting quarters…

"Aww, don't pout, Chun-Li." Ibuki reassured. "You did pretty good for an Earthling in Zak's perspective."

"Indeed." Zak agreed as he handed the paper to the agent. "You, at least, knew what an Air type's weakness was. That's amazing to me."

"Thanks, but still… I never knew width counted as the size." Chun-Li protested.

"Well, now you know. Keep that in mind next time."

"We played fair, Chun-Li." Link reassured as he approached the sad agent. "You smart, too."

"Awww, thanks, Link. That… really means a lot to hear that from you." Chun-Li replied with a small smile. "I'm so glad I didn't hurt you. You are just too adorable."

"Do you want a hug?"

"Yes, please." Chun-Li giggled within that statement before she prepared for the hug, allowing Link to make a small leap for her shoulders and just held on around her neck as his hug. Chun-Li returned the embrace by gently wrapping her arms around his back and she nearly squeezed him like a teddy bear. They were in this position for the next five minutes, making everyone around them cry silent, but happy tears.

After those five minutes, Veeko came in and that gained everybody's attention, including Link and Chun-Li, who still kept in the embrace.

"Well, Zak… that was an interesting round." He started. "But, I don't expect something like this to happen again."

"You have my word on that, sir." Zak replied with a bow. "Think of this as something that making up for the near-death experience Spyro went though."

"Enough said. Now, Ingrid, are you ready to challenge Sparky?"

"I've been waiting patiently for it, yes." Ingrid replied as she stood up. "The power of the sun versus electricity. Who will prevail? That's what we're about to find out." After that was quoted, Ingrid headed for the arena with a confident smile on her face. Sparky made a few sparks with just as much determination before flew into the arena after her just moments later. Veeko nodded at this display as he spoke.

"I expect this fight to be action-packed, then." He said to himself before he headed back to his skybox.

Meanwhile, in the arena…

Ingrid just got into her position right on time to see Sparky fly out and land at his position in front of the girl.

"Any last words before we battle, Sparky?" Ingrid asked nicely. The experiment never said a word. He just made a few intimidating sparks of his electricity, which never scared Ingrid at all. "I see. You care to express yourself though your lightning. Let's see how you do."

"Alright, Ingrid and Sparky! Are we ready?" Veeko announced. Both contenders nodded. "You may begin whenever you're ready!"

Sparky immediately started shooting out some of his famous electricity with fury while Ingrid just casually kneeled down and performed her Sun Lower attack. It reflected some of the sparks away and shot a sun ball right back at him and he was blasted towards the chained-shut double doors, knocking him out for only a few seconds before he came to and shook the grogginess out of him before he flew up to Ingrid for another attack. Again, Ingrid was able to sense the attack before the blow and she counter-attacks with her beautiful Sunrise move, sending the alien in the air after the strong kick at the end, before she aimed her Sunshot towards him and he was blasted in mid-air. It was all a shiny glow for the next minute, astonishing everyone.

After that full minute, the glow disappeared and Sparky landed hard on his face first before the rest of his body just plopped to the ground like a ragdoll. The audience applauded at Ingrid's performance, despite the fact that the fight wasn't quite over yet. She approached the unconscious alien and used her telekinesis to lift him up and take a good look at him. Two silent minutes went by before…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ingrid screamed at the top of her lungs as she was being zapped by Sparky, even though he was still unconscious. She could not put him down for the next five minutes of the zapping before she was finally blasted towards the very center of the arena, dropping Sparky back on the ground on his back. He finally woke up just fifteen seconds after the landing and smiled at his handiwork. He flew up to Ingrid and checked on her partially charred body. He landed on her right side slowly and she slowly sat up, looking right at the alien with a calm smile. "My word… you were unconscious and you still shocked me. How is that even possible?"

"Meega don't know." Sparky admitted. "Master Jumba never told meega about it and neither did Stitch. Lucky move, though, huh?"

"Lucky indeed. You have fought well, my friend. I surrender to you. You have won. Congratulations." Hearing that announcement made the crowd go wild and Veeko dropped his jaw with amazement.

"What in the hell…? Ingrid's an exceptional fighter, but she surrendered anyway!" Veeko exclaimed. "There's another score for the aliens. It was a fierce battle, though."

Back in the resting quarters…

"Excellent decision, Ingrid." Ryu reassured as he allowed her to sit next to him and heal herself on the way. "I have heard that Sparky's electric powers are not to be taken for granted."

"I see." Ingrid agreed as she looked over at the celebrating group of Stitch and his cousins. "Despite their adorable appearances, they do possess so much power in their own fields and functions… especially Stitch."

"So glad you're admitting that." Zak commented. "You're not much of an alien skeptic now, are you?"

"I'll have to admit, I was a bit of a skeptic, but now… I believe pretty much everything. You Zakamon creatures have been impressive so far, but I still have to give so much credit to Fuzziiworm. No real worm can live through being eaten, since they've been used for fishing lure for most of their short lives. Is the Fuzziiworm a successor to all of out Earthworms?"

"Yes. The Tailhensle is designed to tell its fellow Earthworm cousins that size doesn't have to limit their lives. So far, however… I don't think that appears to be working. I can't even put my prehensile tail on the reason why. I guess some things are better left unsaid."

"Indeed."

"Attention, contenders!" Veeko announced over the PA system. "Would Lola Bunny and the Sunnii please report to the arena for the next match? I repeat, Lola Bunny and the Sunnii please report to the arena! That is all!"

"The what?" Lola asked as she looked over at Zak and his group of zakamon. The friendly genius chuckled.

"Ahh, my Sunnii." Zak started as he looked over at the cute floating sun ball before him. It had big red eyes, a matching nose, and it had the face of a cat without the whiskers. It also had red spikes looping above, under, and on both sides of its face. "This floating sun is no ordinary Mr. Sun. His name is Sunshii and he's all fire all over. He may not say much, but he is a lethal fighter. His move set includes Solar Flare, Sunspot, Tanning Shaft, and Heat Stroke. I'm… pretty sure you have water on you."

"Uh… not really. I know that's his weakness and everything, though."

"Well, you better be careful. The quickest attacks possible are enough to harm Sunshii, since he's a bit hot to the touch. A word of caution, though… and this goes to all of you. I've made him to be 'overheated' with emotion."

"Which means…?" Sonic asked.

"When you make him upset, sad, angry, or just plan disappointed, he'll automatically send an extremely hot heatwave all over the world. The good news about the heatwave is that it only lasts for fifteen minutes and he can only do it once a day, due to energy concerns… no matter how many times you get him upset during the rest of the day. The bad news is that the temperature is appoximately 400 degrees."

"Yikes."

"So, Lola… just don't get it mad. Okay? If you value your life as well as the others, avoid the anger spikes."

"Okay, I'll try." Lola replied as she stood up and headed for the arena. Sunshii floated next to her as soon as she passed him. When they were inside, Sonic had to ask.

"Zak, I know I'm gonna sound a bit harsh, but why make a creature that's gonna practically melt our skin off if you make it upset?" The blue hedgehog asked. Zak blushed.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea." He replied. "It was a malfunction that just happened to be in its system and I never realized it until I snatched away my pencil from him one day. It puzzled everyone on my planet for those short fifteen minutes and I really thought I was going to get into trouble for it. When they saw that it was a function that can't be changed, they accepted it."

"Huh! O… kay. In other words, it was a huge mistake."

"Exactly." Zak frowned upon saying this and Ryu approached him with a look of sympathy.

"Like you said before, Zak, even geniuses can make mistakes." He started. "Overall, though, you have an impressive collection here. You've worked hard creating them and seeing them in battle, win or lose, should be enough to convince you that you are a successful scientist."

"Thank you, Ryu. That made me feel a little better."

Inside the arena…

"You are kinda cute for something that causes a heatwave." Lola started, making Sunshii smile. "Let's try to have a cool battle, okay? Since I can't touch you, I gotta think up a good strategy. Hmmm…"

"Lola Bunny… Sunshii! Are you ready to battle?" Veeko announced. They both answered that question with determined looks in their faces. "You may begin when you are ready!"

"Okay, Sunshii. Let's see what you can do." Upon hearing those words from Lola, Sunshii immediately performed Solar Flare and 20 tiny fire flares started swirling around him. This intimidated Lola a little bit, but she still remained fearless as she pulled out a metal baseball bat. "I'm guessing that's Solar Flare. What can that do?"

Sunshii answered that question by making a high pitched squeal before he launched one of the flares at her and, she literally swung the upcoming flare with her bat and it flew off into nothingness after the hit, shocking the floating sun before her.

"HA!" Lola cheered. "Didn't think I could hit it, did ya? C'mon! Throw another one! I'm ready!" And Sunshii did just that. He launched the remaining 19 flares and Lola managed to hit every last one. This was irritating the Sunnii and he summoned up another 40 flares and he shot out each one with even more effort, squealing in multiple tones along the way. The crowd was going insane, seeing Lola perform her best when it came to sports.

Ten minutes went by and Sunshii still wasn't giving up. After 60 more flares were hit by Lola, he growled with extreme anger and all of a sudden…

"Whew!" Lola started to sweat hard as she started getting tired. "Is it just me or did it get hot as an oven in here?"

It turned out that the tan rabbit disobeyed Zak's warning about making Sunshii angry and he just caused the 15 minute heatwave at the high temperature of 400 degrees. Lola realized it after two minutes and was mad herself.

"Aw, man… We're all gonna be toasting for a while. Goddamn it!"

In the resting quarters…

"WATER!" Daffy screamed out with agony. "I NEED WATER! Damn, it'sth hot!"

"I tried to warn her." Zak added as he just popped in a small blue jel pill and he was instantly cooled back down by himself. "Ahh, that's better. Looks like he was annoyed."

"What did you justht do?"

"What?"

"That blue pill you justht took, what wasth that?"

"It's an ZakoIyce Pill. It instantly cools you down and makes you immune to the Sunnii's extreme heatwave for as long as the heatwave itself."

"You… uh… wouldn't happen to have anymore… would you?"

"I only have one box of them, but there's only twenty pills left in here."

"LEMME HAVE ONE!" Daffy ran up to him with greed and Zak calmly placed them away, pissing the duck off. "HEY! I STHAID, LEMME HAVE ONE! WHAT THE HELL…?"

"Sorry, Daffy, but I'm offering my special pills so someone more desperate." Immediately after that was said, the rest of Zak's zakamon creations that haven't battled or won, Ace, Lexi, Slam, Rev, Stitch, Link, and Swapper gathered around the zakamon creator to retireve their pills while the rest of them, including Daffy, watched with shock.

"HEY! NO FAIR!"

"That's all you brought?" Gon screamed with anger, trying to hard to fan himself cool with his tail.

"Unfortunately, yes." Zak replied as he gave a pill to every one who surrounded him. "I actually didn't any of you would make Sunshii mad and I only brought extras in case it did happen."

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

Up in the skybox…

"Make it stop!" Veeko exclaimed as he was on the floor, gasping for air. "Pleeease! Make it stop! What the hell happened?"

"It appears that the Sunnii's signature 15 minute heatwave has taken effect." Crock replied. "Lola has made him angry."

"Why didn't she let him hit her? AAAAHHHH! I can't stand this heat anymore! Do something! QUICK! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Well, I do hear that he's extremely vulnerable against water."

"WELL, GET THE BIGGEST DAMN BUCKET OF WATER AND POUR IT ON SUNSHII! NOW!"

"Yes, sir." Crock replied as he gathered the strength to literally find an empty and clean oil drum and he used his head to push it towards a water hose on the ground before he used his tail to turn it on and fill the drum with water. When it was completely full, Crock was even strong enough to push the heavy object into an elevator and he was on his way down towards the arena.

In the arena…

Lola was laid down on her stomach, struggling to breathe and she was just smothered in her sweat. She was about ready to die any moment from dehydration. Sunshii used this as an advantage to perform Sunspot and end this fight once and for all. He started to get brighter and brighter every minute and he was completely unaware of Crock approaching him from behind with the drum full of water. When the crocodilian assistant was right behind the floating sun, he got on his hind legs, lifted the top off, went back down on his feet, and used every last piece of his strength in his tail to knock it down, letting every gallon of water pour all over Sunshii, who screeched at his loudest in extreme pain upon feeling the ice cold water. His sunshine quickly disappeared and he was a shut-down sun ball, laid flat on his back, unconscious, making Lola the winner… and heatwave gone for good. Crock was impressed.

"Huh!" He exclaimed. "That actually worked. Wow."

"THANK YOU, CROCK!" Veeko cheered from the intercom. "Lola Bunny, you are the winner! Congratulations!"

"I won?" Lola asked in wonder as she saw a darkened Sunshii unconscious before her and she smile instantly. "I WON! But… Veeko, you helped me win."

"That's only because I was growing tired of the heat!"

"Huh! O…kay, thanks… I guess."

Back in the resting quarters…

Lola carried the drained out Sunshii towards Zak and placed him down next to his feet, which made the genius pretty angry instead of happy. The tan rabbit was puzzled.

"What's wrong? I returned Sunshii to you." Lola started.

"Yes, but you disobeyed me. Didn't I tell you now to torment Sunshii?" Zak replied, not even showing one hint of a smile.

"Yeah, you did, but I was just having fun."

"Well, having too much fun for the Sunnii can cause some dire consequences to you… and also to me."

"What happened in here?" She looked around as saw an angry face on everyone, including Bugs. "What's everybody mad about?"

"I had a box of these ZakaIyce Pills."

"That's self-explanatory. You only had a few in there, didn't you?"

"20 to be exact, but I was still a bit generous."

"A bit ain't enough."

"Mm! Good point and well made. I'm sorry, everyone. I really wished I did have more."

"That's okay, doc." Bugs reassured. "At least, da heatwave's ova."

"Thank goodness!" Ingrid agreed. Veeko came in seconds after that was said and jumped when he saw the unconscious and dull-colored Sunnii laid down next to Zak's feet.

"What in Heaven's name…? Did I… kill him?" Veeko asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Zak replied. "He wasn't re-exposed to sunlight in time and, therefore, has died as of this moment."

"Oh, no…" Lola gasped. Veeko chuckled.

"Excellent! More food for me. May I?"

"Sure, go ahead. I have millions of them back at my homeplanet. I'll be fine." Veeko continued to chuckle as he picked up the dead Sunnii and took him back up to his skybox to feast. Chun-Li shook her head.

"Our third death since this tournament started." She quoted with shame. "This is actually pretty bad. We only had one death in the previous one. This death came by accident, since dying is forbidden now…"

"Indeed, Sunshii's death was accidential." Zak agreed. "Ice cold water on a Sunnii will kill it instantly, if it doesn't get exposed to sunlight three minutes later."

"Let's not have anymore deaths!" Ingrid exclaimed with strong authority. "Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone replied with every last ounce of their loyalty.

"Thank you, Ingrid." Veeko added in agreement. "Personally, I've been waiting to devour my owner and my appitite's been disturbed lately."

"Do you really think Greg will find you?" Ibuki asked. "What if he's already dead?"

"He can't be! He knows me very well! I know he can find me! I know it! This tournament will lure him here soon. Just you wait!"

"Will you really eat him when he gets here?" Ingrid asked with surprise.

"Yes, and you all can't stop me! Now, we're finally nearing completion of this bout. Two more matches to go before the end of this day. Let's get to 'em. Danger Duck and the Mastergeckolés… you two are up next. Don't be too long." After that was said, Veeko waddled back to his skybox. When he was out of the room, Danger looked over at Zak and his zakamon as well as everyone else and he spotted the bright yellow gecko in an instant.

"Why call it the _Master_geckolés? He looks like an average sized gecko to me… I think." Danger dared to ask. Zak chuckled.

"Don't let his looks fool you, Danger Duck." Zak warned playfully. "It may be as tall and wide as the typical gecko, but he's two feet long. Both his body and tail are one foot each, making him true MASTER of all the geckos."

"Really? That's all that makes it a master? His length?"

"Oh, and did I forget to mention that he's as heavy as a baby elephant?"

"…Holy-shit-dude." Sonic muttered with shock. Danger's eyes went wide with fear.

"Not so average now, is it?" Zak taunted. The nervous descendant of Daffy shook his head in response. "Heh, heh. His move set includes Heavy Tackle, SwarmBreath, Tail Massacre, and Gygabyte."

"SwarmBreath?" Danger asked with worry. "What's that?"

"Ooooh, one of my favorites I've made so far. Since the gecko's diet includes insects, I've decided that instead of blowing out fire breath, he blows out a breath of a swarm of locusts."

"Ewww! And it's a favorite move to you?"

"It simply a distraction move. The bugs will not harm you… because I know how you Earthlings hate to have hundreds of bugs flying around you non-stop for many minutes."

"You've been studying us very well." Ingrid commented.

"It's my job. So, Danger… are you up for the challenge against a creature that may blow bugs in your face?"

"We'll see about that!" Danger replied as he gained confidence. "I'll make sure that he never gets the chance to blow out his buggy breath. By the way, what's his name?"

"His name is BeauGecko."

"BeauGecko? What the hell?"

"The names don't make the creature unless you want it to, which never happens to my zakamon."

"O…kay. Let's go… uh… BeauGecko." After that, the brave duck reluctantly stepped into the arena. BeauGecko squealed with happiness before he headed out with him afterwards. On his way out, Ingrid had to ask.

"What's his type?" She asked the creator.

"He's a ground and water type. Don't assume that all of my zakamon are babies." Zak replied. Ingrid showed a look that said 'A simple answer would suffice, thank you'. Seeing this look made Ibuki giggle.

"You'll get used to his smart mouth." She reassured. Ingrid could help but nod in agreement, keeping her mouth shut.

In the arena…

"Alright now, BeauGecko." Danger started. "I have Quacking and fireball abilities, so uh… don't think I'll take it easy on you." BeauGecko squealed in angry protest before he snorted and stuck out his claws, ready for battle. "Ohhh, you feel threatened by me, eh? We'll see who's better."

Alright, BeauGecko and Danger… are you ready?" Veeko announced. The two nodded in response, ready for anything. "You may begin whenever you're ready!"

BeauGecko didn't waste no time in charging for the duck in at attempt to use Heavy Tackle on him. Danger was ready as he took his pose and, right at a centimeter away from the tackle, he teleported behind the heavy gecko, puzzling him. He regained his thoughts as he looked behind him and saw Danger summon his famous fireballs in his hands.

"HA! You missed!" The duck bragged. "Now, it's my turn." After that was stated, Danger threw one of his fireballs and BeauGecko squealed with determination before he used GygaByte on the ball, completely biting it into nothingness, which shocked everyone, except Veeko. "WHAT THE HELL? Did you… eat it?" BeauGecko shook his head in response before he turned around and slowly lifted up his tail, making it seem like he was about to fart any moment, making Danger Duck cover his eyes. "Awww, man! Please don't do what Gon did!" Seconds after that was said, BeauGecko surprised everyone by slamming his massive tail towards the ground with all of his might, making the ground shake for about ten seconds before…

_**KABOOM!**_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Danger was blasted by a fiery explosion that erupted from just inches from BeauGecko's tail. He was left blackened and burnt before he fell over on his back hard, blasting him into the air aimlessly this time, making him land face first at a good distance away from the gecko and he remained unconscious. This made the audience go completely wild after seeing this and even Veeko was surprised.

"WHOA!" He exclaimed in the skybox. "I forgot about the exploding ground. I guess there weren't any hits hard enough to ignite it until now." Then, he said into the PA system: "Congratulations, Mastergeckolés. You may return to the resting quarters. Please do take the unconscious Danger Duck with you."

In the resting quarters…

"Heavy as a baby elephant, huh?" Ace muttered as the massive gecko just handed the unconscious Danger to him. "You sure did prove that with a big bang!"

"That was Tail Massacre." Zak started as he watched his Mastergeckolés approach him. "If it wasn't for the highly combustible material within the dirt of the arena, it would've just been a simple earthquake that just made a good five foot wide hole cave in from underneath Danger Duck only. The hole itself would only be two feet deep, so it's only deep enough to knock you out upon landing."

"Ah, gotcha! Pretty cool."

"You aliens have pretty much won this bout when it comes to the overall number of wins." Ingrid admitted. "You all truly have skills that out just out of this world."

"Thanks, Ingrid." Zak replied. "Same could be said about your skills here on Earth."

"Aww, thank you, Zak." After that was said, Veeko walked in with a smile of greed.

"Zak, your zakamon have fought exceptionally well for these few fights, but this final battle in this second bout will be a fast-paced one for you."

"Sounds good. Who's up next this time?" Zak asked.

"You."

"…what?"

"Zthak's up nextht?" Daffy asked.

"Am I?"

"Yes… and your opponent is Ryu."

"Oh, no…" Ryu moaned with worry. Zak looked over at him with just as much concern. "…I've honored you all this time and it's finally happened. We're up to challenge each other. I was hoping this would never happen."

"Same here." Zak agreed. "But, we have no choice, Ryu. We have to fight. I do use this as a weapon." The kinkajou alien pulled out a six inch brown stick and pressed a hidden button on it, revealing two sharp green ten inch blades that glowed with the material of lasers. "I'll be sure not to slice off anything."

"Agreed! We'll try to make this battle as fair as possible."

"Excellent." Veeko commented. "I'll be waiting for you two. Good luck. You sure are gonna need it. Heh, heh, heh…"

In the arena…

It was deathly silent as the audience of the ferocious bats finally saw what Teeko would've wanted, if he didn't die. Two self-proclaimed leaders in their own ways… facing each other for the first time… and it's not even the final bout yet. Zak and Ryu faced each other with determination in both of their faces, hoping to make it a good fight for the audience, Veeko, and each other. Even the skybox was silent, having Crock propped up by his front limbs on the windowsill in high anticipation.

This silence lasted for another slow ten minutes before Zak took out his double-bladed laserblade sword and held it before him with bravery before Ryu got into his fighting stance, ready for anything. Before they began the fight, Zak had one important question.

"Ryu, do you really think we should fight?" He asked. Ryu shook his head.

"We have no choice, Zak." Ryu replied. "Veeko expects us to fight to the death and we must obey his command. Even though I've honored you and your zakamon since this tournament started, we still have to fight."

"I guess you're right. Well, let's do this then." After that was finalized, Zak professionally spun his laserblades like a baton before he ran for Ryu, who prepared a Hadouken before firing it right when Zak was an inch away from him, blasting the kinkajou backwards, but he never fell to the ground. Instead, he used the momentum of the push to launch himself into the air and attempt to slash Ryu's chest. He dodged out of the way just in time and Zak rushed for him again, turning his double-blades into just one on the way, before he tried to slash Ryu.

It was starting to be a fierce battle for the both of them. A few cuts and slashes were made on Ryu while Zak took in a few punches, Shoryukens, Hadoukens, and even took a few kicks from his famous Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. At that last attack, Zak was finally kicked to the ground, taking a few tumbles back, before finally landing on the ground face first. The crowd was still silent throughout the whole fight and they were anxious to see what would happen next. After two minutes, Zak finally managed to get up. He struggled to get to his feet and, when he stood up straight, he felt a small amount of pain on his left leg, making him kneel down on one knee and just started to catch his breath from that position while Ryu eased out of his fighting stance and watched him regain his strength as he spoke.

"You fight well for someone who creates creatures who fight as well." He started with sympathy.

"Ugh!' Zak groaned as he tried to catch his breath. "Well… I… must… admit it… as well. You fight… exceptionally well your… your… yourself. Whew…"

"Training comes in handy in many situations. You just have to know the right time to use it to your advantage. Do you think you can go on?"

"I… believe I can." Zak proved that point by simply touching the green laser blade and, in less than a minute, he was healed and recharged, ready to continue the fight. "Now, I'm ready! Let's finish what we started."

And it was indeed back up and running. Zak decided to fight fair this time and use his fists, feet, and tail to attack Ryu with all the strength he had. Seeing this fist fight literally had the entire crowd going insane at last. Seeing two leaders fight was indeed a fierce battle to witness for everyone. Both Zak and Ryu were getting equal amounts of bruises, cuts, and gashes from each other and at a final blow, which was Zak grabbing Ryu by his neck and then, slamming him towards the ground face first, it was all silent by the time Ryu's feet hit the floor. Zak took careful steps back in defense as he watched Ryu struggle to get up, but somehow, he couldn't. That final throw literally disabled his spine and he was paralyzed. He couldn't move. This worried Zak.

"Ryu, are you okay?" He asked. Ryu managed to lift his head up slightly and shake it in response, telling him that he wasn't okay. Zak eased off his defensive mode and allowed the crowd to cheer like crazy as they saw that Zak had won the fight. The solemn kinkajou didn't let the cheers take over as he bowed his head and closed his eyes, mentally telling Ryu that he apologizes for what he's done, despite his victory.

In the resting quarters…

Every remaining zakamon bowed down with him, as if they were in sync with him, also with all the sympathy they had. Seeing this made the other contenders keep looks of concern on their faces. Even Stitch and his cousins felt sorry for them.

"Wow." Ibuki gasped in her lowest tone. "The fight was intense, but this ending… it seems like all that intensity was nothing more than an illusion."

"My sentiments exactly, Ibuki." Ingrid agreed. "That fight was indeed something worth remembering forever. They both fought exceptionally well, but I guess Zak really did not want to fight Ryu, due to how much respect he's received from our fellow fighter."

"Will… eh… Ryu be okay, doc?" Bugs asked Chun-Li. "He doesn't look so good."

"He'll be fine, Bugs." Chun-Li replied with a smile, not even facing the gray rabbit. "He's just paralyzed. It's only temporary." After that was said, Zak came in, carrying an unconscious and paralyzed Ryu in his hands before he handed him to Chun-Li, getting on one knee apologetically.

"I am so sorry, Chun-Li, for hurting the man that has respected me and my zakamon so much. My creations as well as myself give you our deepest condolences, if he doesn't make it." Zak pleaded with every last ounce of his sincerity. Chun-Li slightly bowed her head in response. "You may punish me, if you wish."

"No punishment is necessary, Zak." She protested, handing Ryu to Ingrid, who started the healing process. "You have fought very well and same goes to your zakamon. They are powerful creatures and so are you. Seeing you fight was a thrill for us, but seeing this afterwards… it seems like you really do respect our Mother Earth."

"Thank you, Chun-Li. So, what do I deserve for this, other than a speech?"

"I know what you deserve." Ibuki came in before she kneeled down towards Zak to the point where her face was right before his. "I'm only doing this because I think you're kinda cute as well as honorable…" After that was said, Ibuki didn't waste no time in planting a passionate kiss on his mouth for a short three minutes, ending the kiss slowly… _very _slowly… making Zak blush, but kept a calm smile. "…you deserve it… and we're all proud of you for being honest." The young kunoichi gave the sad kinkajou a sweet embrace afterwards and this made everybody awe at the scene before them, including Ryu, who just came to after being unconscious for a while. After five minutes into the embrace, Ibuki had to ask… very quickly and softly in Zak's ear: "Since-you're-90-percent-human,-can-I-fuck-you-later?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Excellent victory, Zak!" Veeko came in with an applause. "Don't feel so bad because you defeated the one who respected you. At least, he's still alive. He can cheer for you now."

"Uh… yeah, I guess." Zak still tried to make out what Ibuki asked extremely fast for someone who eats and runs just as fast. "Thanks for that comment, Veeko."

"You're very welcome. Now, I've gotten the next bout lined up, but I won't announce it until tomorrow. It's getting rather late, you see. This bout was pretty long and I thank all of you for a job well done and for the effort the losers tried to place on. I'll, at least, place a list of all the winners of this bout on the bulletin board later. You can take a good look at it tomorrow morning as well. Well, get ready for bed, everyone. You fought hard today. Good night." After that, Veeko left for bed himself back in the skybox. When he was gone, Ibuki gave Zak another quick kiss on his left cheek before she dashed off to get ready for bed. The puzzled kinkajou watched her with a look of suspicion, getting Kunimitsu's attention as he spoke.

"What did she just ask me?" Zak asked Kunimitsu, who smiled with humor before she whispered:

"She just asked you if she could have sex with you later. She finds you attractive and personally… heh, heh…I don't blame her." After that, she headed for bed as well, leaving an uncomfortable Zak to watch Ibuki with worry.

"…she sure did sound desperate."

Here's the recap of the winners of Bout 2:

Kuma

Gon

Sonic

Lola Bunny

Lexi Bunny

Stitch

Link (Experiment 251)

Sparky (Experiment 221)

Melty (Experiment 228)

Fuzziiworm the Tailhensle

Otlab the Musslewolf

BeauGecko the Mastergeckolés

Syghtless the Invisihare

Klawzon the Multiklawgon

To be continued…


	8. Early Morning Lovin'

Chapter 8: Early Morning Lovin'

(I know this may seem pretty weird for a tournament fanfic, but prepare for some pure lemony goodness in this chapter. You have been warned. Enjoy!)

Bout 2 was finally over with more aliens winning than Earth and, despite Zak's nearly careless finishing move on Ryu, they forgave the innocent genius and gave him another chance… especially Ibuki. Zak couldn't get his mind off of what Ibuki asked him earlier and it was literally keeping him from getting any sleep.

Speaking of which, Zak was the only one awake at 5:00 in the morning. He drifted in and out of sleep for the past few hours since he tried to fall asleep at 11:00 last night. Overall, he only had about three hours of sleep total. Being an alien, he caught what Ibuki tried to get away with asking and actually smiled at the thought of it. He does have a girlfriend named Kariina Rabbitus, but he has yet to make sexual contact with her yet. He's been so focused on creating his zakamon creatures during the relationship and this would be an excellent opportunity to experience what it must feel like.

With that in mind, Zak finally sat up and looked over at the Street Fighter section of the place and saw that Ibuki's sleeping bag was vacant and this puzzled him as he looked around for her. After moving his head around for about five minutes, his sensitive rounded ears picked up the sound of a shower running in the distance. He grabbed his baggy khakis and slipped them on and he remained shirtless as he proceeded to the showers. When he arrived, he saw what he expected. A path consisting of Ibuki's tank top, baby blue bra, white pajama shorts, and black underwear, lead to the very shower stall that was emitting steam. He looked at the glass shower door and saw a silhouette of, what looked like, Ibuki washing her hair in the shower. The curious kinkajou smiled even bigger as he carefully approached the same door and, being a polite and courteous alien, knocked on it three times softly, so he wouldn't wake anyone up. After three seconds, Ibuki slightly opened the door to hide her naked beauty before she replied.

"Zak?" Ibuki started. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Zak replied nonchalantly.

"I'm freshening up before the next bout. Last bout was pretty hellish yesterday and I was breaking out in a sweat, even though I didn't fight during that time."

"What a coincidence… and even after that question you asked me last night before you went to bed."

"What quest-ohhhhh… you finally caught it, huh?"

"Yes. You simply asked me that since I'm 90 percent human, would I allow permission to let you have sexual intercourse with me."

"You didn't have to throw in the nerdy version of the question, but either way, yeah… that's _exactly _what I asked you."

"Hope you don't mind me asking, then… why?"

"Well… Zak, I just think you're the cutest alien to be here… and by 'cute', I mean sexy. Stitch is only cute because he looked like it. For someone who's always sincere about his actions and never lies, you sure do put a bit of spice on it and make it hot for me to get my lower lips drooling, if you know what I mean."

"Ewww, I get it completely. Don't you think I'm… pretty short… for this kind of action for a woman at your height?"

"You don't seem that short to me. How tall are you?"

"I'm four feet and seven inches tall."

"Yeah, you're not that short to me. I'm five feet and four inches tall. I'm pretty short for a woman, but admit it. You think I'm pretty cute, too."

"Yes, but don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but he rarely speaks to me. Something about my ninja background or something like that. What about you? Don't you have a girlfriend on your planet?"

"Her name is Kariina Rabbitus, yes. We spend much more time together than you and your boyfriend, but the ironic thing about it is that… well… you've seen my zakamon…"

"You spend more time with her creating your cool zakamon creatures instead of making an intimate moment for once."

"Exactly. It makes me feel terrible, but I just don't want to break it out to her."

"Awww, it's okay. It'll come around. Now, why are you here of all places this morning?"

"You appear to be naked in there… and since you asked if you could have sex with me, well… I'm here to kindly accept your offer."

"What? Seriously? Are you sure?"

"Why so surprised?"

"I… didn't think you would actually-"

"An experience like this with you would give me the lesson I've been highly anticipating all this time. You look like the kind of woman who knows her way around a man."

"Heh, heh… well, duh! I do have a boyfriend, but my rules are different."

"I don't care. Just give me what you got and I'll play along. You took the fact that I'm 90 percent human very seriously."

"Tee, hee… I sure did. This means that we won't go inner-species, right?"

"No, of course not. And no protection is necessary with me. My 20 percent alien status enables my body as well as yours to become immune to anything."

"Awesome! So… uh… are you coming in? Or would you prefer to fuck me dry?"

"I'll let you choose."

"Oooooh, I like you already. Okay, I like it wet, baby. Get in here… take off your pants first, and then get in here."

"Affirmative, Ibuki-chan." Zak kept a cool smile on his face as he obeyed his command. Ibuki never looked away as he pulled down his khakis and boxer shorts and surely did reveal what surprise a 90 percent human alien can hide. When he kicked off the pants and underwear behind him, he noticed Ibuki's horny stare as she was looking down at his pretty big dick. He smiled with just as much naughtiness before he casually walked past her and into the shower, completely knocking her out of her trance before she closed the shower door and locked it. "I see that you like what _you _see, but can you handle it?"

"Holy shit! How big is that? It seems like you've been turned on by me since you saw me naked earlier."

"It's not too big, but if you want a precise measurement, it's approximately 10 inches long and two inches in diameter. Is it to your liking?"

"Definitely…"

"Let me taste you first. Your breasts are exquisite." Zak wasted no time in getting right at Ibuki's C-cup sized breasts and gently grabbing her left one while he started licking and suckling her right one with all the affection he had, making her moan with extreme lust. This lasted for a good ten minutes before his instincts kicked in and used his tail to take a firm hold on her ass and massaged it professionally, making her moan even louder. Another ten minutes went by and Zak stopped his nipple suckling for a moment, watching Ibuki finger herself with a calm naughty smile. "Mmmmm, yeah. I see you, Ibuki. You can't handle me."

"Ye… yes, I can." Ibuki protested after moaning for a good twenty minutes. "I just didn't expect you to massage my ass like… ooooooo… like this. Aaaaaah, yeah… shit."

"Feels good, doesn't it? I never thought it could be that arousing to you."

"You overconfident son-of-a-bitch. You sound so sarcastic right now."

"Don't you think that's sexy to you?"

"…tee, hee… duh."

Several minutes later…

The hot shower continued to run all over the action as Ibuki was on her knees, sucking Zak's dick with every last ounce of her strength in her mouth. He purred like a cat getting stroked on its back while he leaned back against the glass door with ecstasy. This was indeed brand new to him and he enjoyed every second of it. During that time, Ibuki looked up at him and made herself look super cute to him, judging by the smile on his face as he looked down at her. He continued to purr as he allowed her to taste every inch of him down there, including his juicy balls. Zak's purring became alien-ish as he was reaching his peak pretty quickly and Ibuki noticed as she stopped for a moment and looked up at him from where she sat.

"Awww, are you sensitive?" She dared to ask as she gently continued to stroke his dick, feeling how amazingly smooth it was for an alien that was also part animal. "You must be because your purring is sounding more like Stitch."

"Ibuki…" Zak tried to speak, but the cute ninja girl's slender hands were teasing him and he could barely breathe as he was nearing his first orgasm. Ibuki giggled like the Valley Girl she was before she just aimed his throbbing penis at her open mouth and prepared for the massive creamy delivery. "Aaahhh… oooooh… Ibuki… I… I… AAAAAAHHHHHH!" After a few more sweet strokes, Zak finally came with a load that shot straight into Ibuki's mouth and, to her surprise, it tasted sweet… like sugar… but that didn't matter to her as she took in that creamy goodness she's been waiting for. The alien genius lasted for another three minutes before he finally calmed down and slid to the floor against the door, plopping himself down like a ragdoll. Ibuki remained on her knees as she watched him with an adorable smile.

"Mmmmm! That actually tasted too good." Ibuki commented as she gently stroked his face passionately while looking into his eyes with just as much passion. "Tasted sweet… like sugar. That's part of the alien thing, isn't it?"

"(pant, pant)…yes." Zak managed to reply between breaths as he was looking into Ibuki's glossy brown eyes. "You… you really do know your way through this, do you?"

"Comes in handy when it comes to pleasing my boyfriend. Now, uh… how about we heighten this up a little bit? You got a smooth tongue, baby." After that was said, Ibuki slowly leaned in for a passionate kiss on the mouth, letting her expert tongue slither into the alien genius' mouth while she licked his lips on the way in. Zak wasted no time in getting into the kiss just as deeply and he slowly coiled his highly flexible tail around her waist in response to the passion, making her moan with extreme lust. During that time, she crawled a little closer and deepened the kiss even further before she slowly eased down onto Zak's erect solider and this made her stop the kiss momentarily to take in that huge feeling she didn't expect. Zak never made a move as he watched her lean her head back in ecstasy with a naughty smile of his own, allowing her to hop on him with all her might. He didn't even mind the kung-fu grip on his sturdy shoulders. It never bothered him at all as he spoke.

"Bigger than you thought I was, huh?" Zak asked nonchalantly, keeping his cool naughty smile in check. Ibuki couldn't reply, due to the fact that she was too deep in the moment and her continuous moaning, gasping, and screaming of his name were symbols of her pleasure. This made the alien chuckle. "Heh-heh-heh-heh… yeah. You sound pretty adorable, you know. I'll bet this is a turn-on for your current boyfriend. Am I right?"

"…uh-huh… ooooooh….oh, shit… AAAAAAHHHH, FUCK!" Ibuki replied between gasps. "…if only… oooh… human boys can get… aaaaahhh… this big…"

"It could be possible. They just have to find out how. Now, are you getting close yet? You've been at this for about ten minutes now."

"Are you… haaaaaa… rushing me?"

"That would be extremely rude of me to do such a thing. You can take your time, if you like. Like I said before, your breasts are just beautiful to watch, especially in motion."

"Oooooooh… you bad dog! Unh! You know… exactly what to say… aaaaaahhh… yeah." After that was said, Ibuki stopped her bouncing and just focused on her hips alone, allowing Zak to take a firm hold on her delicate mounds of flesh and just let him do what he pleased… all while looking into his bright yellow eyes with lust. "Does your girlfriend even know that you're this sexy?"

"I don't think so, but it could be a possibility." They engaged in another tasty lip-lock and that made Ibuki's hips work at an even faster pace, now having Zak take in the feeling of getting close to his second orgasm. A good fifteen minutes went by before Ibuki slowly ended the kiss by licking Zak's smooth lips while he licked hers and held her closer to him with his arms AND tail while Ibuki continued to quicken her pace as she was getting so close. Another fifteen minutes went by until…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH, ZAAAAAAAK!"

Ibuki screamed out her orgasm with vengeance as she just made one final thrust onto him and was just shaking like a leaf in a hurricane as she rode through her most intense orgasm she's ever experienced in her life. As for Zak, he actually roared as his response to his intense orgasm and this lasted for about five minutes before they both finally calmed down, having Ibuki just plop herself on top of him with extreme fatigue, breathing harder than when she does her ninja training. This made the genius chuckle and she looked at him with a smug smile on her face.

"What's so fuckin' funny?" She asked him with just as much of a cocky attitude.

"You are just too cute to resist." Zak admitted. "You done well for me and I appreciate it."

"Awwww, don't talk to me like you're done for now."

"I'm not. You've tasted me, but I have yet to taste you."

"Yes, you have."

"You misunderstand me. I've tasted your marvelous breasts so far."

"Ohhhh, I get it. You wanna _taste_ me. I gotcha." Ibuki managed to regain her breathing and she was back to normal again before she slowly leaned back against the other wall and opened her smooth legs wide, allowing Zak to take a good look at her dripping pussy for a while. He was mesmerized by how smooth it was and was ready to experience its taste any moment now. "Take a good look at it, Zak. Looks delicious, doesn't it?"

"Indeed, it does." He got on his hands and knees before he slowly crawled up to those lower lips, but before he dove in for a feast… "Do you play with this yourself sometimes?"

"Lick it nice and clean for me and maybe I'll tell you."

"Affirmative." After that, Zak finally took a good dive into his sweet and tangy feast of Ibuki's Japanese cherry, making her lean her head back and moan with passion as she tried to close her legs in response, but Zak's incredible strength of an alien just wouldn't allow it as he held them apart and just allowed her to take it all in. Her adorable alternative gasping and moaning mesmerized Zak as he was working his smooth tongue all over Ibuki's juicy lips while he purred deeply in his throat as his response. When Ibuki felt him suckle on her clit for a few minutes, she gasped hard before she screamed out her ecstasy as she sat up from the wall fast and held his soft head closer to her pussy, offering more for him to taste out of passionate desperation. After about ten minutes, Zak's tail started to limp like a lifeless corpse as he was actually getting near another orgasm, even though he wasn't being touched too much and Ibuki managed to gather enough energy to open her eyes and see this outcome, which surprised her as she thought to herself:

_What the fuck? Why is Zak's tail looking so lifeless? All I'm doing his holding him closer to me for more of my tasty pussy. Don't tell me he's… (gasp) …he's about to… experience another… ORGASM! How… is that even possible? _

Ibuki still remained speechless at this point as she was nearing her orgasm as well. Zak slowly stopped his exploration inside of her with his tongue and just suckled her sensitive clit alone for the remainder of the moment, making her screams and groans get louder and louder at each passing second. The euphoria was getting so intense for Ibuki that her arms went limp, just like Zak's tail and she just laid back against the wall while her legs were shaking vigorously. Another five minutes went by and…

"AAAAAAHHHHHH, ZAAAAK! YAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAA!" Ibuki screamed as she finally came and with a vengeance as she squirted her juices right into Zak's mouth, which literally engulfed the whole pussy. When his serving of her tangy juice was served after about three minutes, Zak slowly broke away from her lower lips and swallowed the mouthful before he started to roar with extreme ecstasy towards the ceiling with tears slowly oozing out of his closed eyes. Ibuki watched this with shocked wide brown eyes and even tried to move back away from him, but the wall was the boundary and she couldn't go backwards. She was literally freaked out by this display of Zak's 20 percent alien.

Finally, after what seemed like the slowest five minutes she's ever sat though, Zak finally calmed down and fell forward towards Ibuki, landing on his stomach with a watery _**PLOP!**_... with Ibuki still staring at him with wide eyes of both fear and shock. Zak was down for another two minutes before he finally regained his senses and started to sit up, shaking the grogginess out of him on the way. He looked up at Ibuki, who still looked freaked out and this worried him right then and there as he spoke.

"Sorry about that." He said as calmly as he could, making Ibuki mentally freak out even more, leaving her eyes as wide as they can be. "I didn't scare you, did I?" 

"…" Ibuki was still speechless and Zak chuckled nervously as he finally got to his knees and casually brushed his wet bangs back between his rounded ears.

"Heh, heh… I guess I forgot to warn you that I can have a tendency to get a little carried away with this passion I was feeling just now. My 20 percent alien status can do that to me sometimes. If you want me to be honest about what just happened, I'll tell you that licking your delicious pussy triggered my penis into simulating the same exact insertion simultaneously, thus gaining that orgasm you just experienced. I know it sounds impossible, but it does happen."

"…so… uh…" Ibuki finally spoke. "…what you're basically saying is that, while you were licking me, your dick kinda went through the same treatment."

"Exactly. It's not as pure as naturally fucking you, but you get the picture…"

"Uh, huh… yeah, I get it. You're sounding like you wanna be on top of me now."

"Can I? Will it feel the same as you on top of me?"

"I'll… let you figure that out for yourself in a minute." Ibuki paused as she stood up and turned off the shower before she opened the foggy glass door, but before she walked out… "Oh, and by the way, I do play with myself sometimes… for both pleasure and out of boredom." After that was said, she continued on her way out and headed for a nearby bench and sat there with the most adorable seductive smile she's ever performed in her life, crossing her smooth and sexy legs as well. Zak raised one eyebrow with a smug smile on his face before he headed out the door towards Ibuki before he approached her and gave her a deep passionate kiss on the mouth, letting them have quite a tongue wrestling contest. The competition lasted for a good ten minutes before they slowly ended the kiss and looked deeply into each other eyes before Zak used his tail to give his muscular arms the added strength to push Ibuki down on her back and he straddled her once he was overtop of her.

Once her legs were wide open, Zak's seductive smile never left his face as he slowly started to ease down into Ibuki's wet pussy and she gasped at the feeling of how huge it was again. She managed to keep that cute sexy smile on her face as well as she just laid back and allowed Zak to take her any way he pleased. He held himself up by simply laying his soft hands on the young kunoichi's beautiful and quite massive breasts and she moaned at the feeling.

Fifteen minutes went by and Zak's tail gained a sense of its own mind as it stretched over Zak's head and right in Ibuki's face. She was a bit puzzled by this display and was about to ask him about it, but reading her mind, Zak beat her to the answer, still keeping his sexy drawl in his deepened expert voice.

"My tail beckons you to play with it." He spoke, making Ibuki moan at her loudest. His voice just mesmerized her every time he spoke.

"Ooooooh, baby…" She moaned seductively. "…that depends on what you mean by 'play'."

"Just as my penetrating penis is to my pleasurable tongue, my tail is like a second dick when it comes to situations like this. The good thing about it is that you can just play with it and I'll be just as aroused as you are. The bad thing is that I can't penetrate you with it. It's merely just something you can play with."

"Oh, wow. Does it only get sensitive when you have sex?"

"Yes. After that, it's just an ordinary tail."

"Awesome! Okay, I'll play along, Zak." Ibuki's smile never left her face as she slowly reached up and started playing with Zak's tail, making him purr like a cat instantly. She giggled at the sound of it and, to get a little more playful, she slowly engulfed the tip of his tail into her mouth and, upon feeling her sucking it, Zak's pumping speed inside her pussy got faster at a quicker pace as he started to purr like Stitch at an even louder volume. Ibuki's eyes went wide momentarily, impressed by how similar it was to doing the exact same thing to an actual dick, before she took it in and slowly closed her eyes again, enjoying herself while she bucked her hips back at Zak in reflexive response.

While this was scene was going on, Zak had deep thoughts about this whole experience with the young kunoichi who loves boys so much. Now that he knew what it felt like, he was ready to take on his girlfriend back on his home planet when this tournament was over. Whether he won or lost, it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he was happy to be on Earth and experience so many things that not even Stitch has encountered.

With that in mind, Zak's pace quickened even more as he felt his final orgasm building up inside of him on both ends of his body. Ibuki moaned along with him as she felt her final orgasm building up with vengeance and her speed in her hips matched Zak's breakneck speed, all while she managed to maintain her sucking on the kinkajou alien's tail. After the longest twenty-five minutes they've ever rode through, Ibuki and Zak finally reached their breaking points and after a harsh gasp and wide eyes from both of them simultaneously, it finally happened.

"Ooooh… ah… ha… Za… Zak… I… I'm… I'M GONNA… I'M CUMMIIIIING-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ibuki screamed out at the very top of her lungs as Zak roared at his loudest at the very same time as her screams. Their final orgasms were erupting with all the strength they had and Ibuki pulled Zak's tail out of her mouth just in time for Zak to force himself out of her before his dick squirted out his sugar sweet cream all over himself, the bench, and on Ibuki's feet and legs. As for the young kunoichi, her pussy juices were just firing out like a water gun and she held on to the bench on both sides for dear life while she shivered like a child that just saw a ghost. This scene lasted for a good seven minutes before they finally calmed down, having Zak collapse towards the cold tile floor hard face first. Hearing this made Ibuki giggle as she slowly regained the strength to sit up and see him on the floor. "Tee, hee! You alright? You were fantastic for a first timer."

"(pant, pant)… thank you, Ibuki." Zak replied breathlessly before he finally regained his strength and sat up on his knees, shaking the dizziness out of his head. "You were pretty good yourself. Hope you don't mind me asking, but what's your boyfriend name? You never told me."

"Tommy Jones. He's a gentle giant with a heart of gold. He loves his Mom more than he loves me, but I don't care. That's what makes him a good man. He respects me and takes good care of me… oh… and uh… I can't forget to mention that he loves to fuck me almost every night."

"I can tell. He sure does sound like a nice guy. I would be honored to meet him someday."

"And I'm sure he would feel the same about you, too."

"What's the hell's going on in here?" Veeko came in from the entrance of the showers with an angry expression on his face, making Zak and Ibuki nervous as they blushed. Fortunately for Ibuki, her back was facing the bat, completely blocking her delicates from him. Zak, however, didn't mind that the bat saw his nakedness.

"We were… um… engaged in a round of sexual intercourse, Veeko." Zak replied. "Ibuki felt I deserved it for being a trustworthy contender since this tournament started."

"Huh! Well, try to keep it down, would you? An old bat like me needs his sleep."

"Sorry. We were just about head back to the resting quarters. We're finished."

"Good. I'll back up in my skybox then… sleeping. I'm still tired." After that was said, Veeko headed back to his bed with fatigue. Zak stood to his feet when the bat was gone and gathered his clothes before getting dressed. Ibuki got up from the bench and did the same, grabbing her casual outfit of a white tank top, blue jeans, matching black and white sneakers, white socks, and matching panties and bra.

"He… came in here a bit late, didn't he?" Ibuki started the conversation as she was getting her panties on.

"He did, yes." Zak replied. "Do you think he was listening to us beforehand?"

"Probably… nasty bat. Either way, I enjoyed it. You really did deserve it. I hope you can use this as a cheat sheet for when you make some sweet fuckin' sex to your girlfriend back on your planet."

"Oh, I will, thank you. I'm guessing you'll use these moves on Tommy, right?"

"Oh, I do those moves on him all the time. FYI, he especially loves it when I… wait for it… grind on his face."

"Whoah… are you serious?"

"Yeah, baby. He licks me really good down there, just like you did."

"I see." Both of them were fully dressed by the time Zak said this and they approached each other before Ibuki picked him up for a loving embrace, allowing the kinkajou alien to hug her in return. "Thank you so much for this experience, Ibuki-chan."

"It was my pleasure, Zak. Good luck with your relationship. I know how hard it can be to maintain it while you're busy with huge projects."

"I'll be able to manage at this point." Ibuki ended the hug and gave him one more passionate kiss on the mouth and it lasted for a good ten minutes before they finally parted with a string of saliva between them. Ibuki volunteered to slurp it in, licking her lips seductively afterwards while giving him a smile that was just as sexy. "And I'm sure you will manage yours as well."

"I always do, baby." After that was said, she gently placed Zak back down on his feet and he allowed her to grab his right hand with her left before they headed back to the resting quarters to see that everyone was still sleeping. Zak looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:30 am. He chuckled.

"It is still a bit early for them to awaken." He quoted in a whisper. "Let's take this opportunity to keep this whole experience to ourselves from now on. Let's not mention it to anyone. Understand?"

"Got it." Ibuki whispered in response. "My lips are sealed."

To be continued…


	9. Bout 3: Part 1

Chapter 9: Bout 3 – Part 1

Zak and Ibuki had the time of their lives earlier on this same morning. They were already wide awake and they just watched their respective sections sleep. As Zak was watching his zakamon sleep, he thought hard about how he should take a well-deserved break from creating his beautiful creatures and just concentrate on maintaining his relationship with Kaviina. Having sex with Ibuki only gave him the experience. He was finally ready to prove his worth to his girl whenever he gets back to his homeplanet. For now, however…

…it was do or die in this dangerous tournament.

A few hours later, at the breakfast table…

"Okay, everyone." Veeko started as he tapped his glass to get his attention from everyone. "I've finally decided on the theme for our next bout: Zakamon."

"…that's it?" Sonic asked with confusion.

"Yes."

"Just… Zakamon?"

"Because… Zak, your creations are just so fascinating. Most of these creatures haven't even battled yet and I'm just itching to see more."

"I'm intrigued by that statement, Veeko." Zak replied with honesty and a smile that was just as appreciative. "How will this balance out in the tournament?"

"You just leave that up to me. I'm just naming this bout Zakamon because I'm letting as much of those creatures fight as I possibly can against… well… pretty much everyone. So, it just might have more than ten fights again."

"Anything you can do to make it fair… it's fine with us."

"WHAT?!" Daffy and Sylvester exclaimed in unison while everyone else was just as shocked, but remained quiet.

"Excellent." Veeko chuckled as he gently reached over to give the alien genius a pat on the head between his rounded ears. "You won't regret the list when it comes up then. Speaking of which, Crock!"

"Yes, sir?" The reptilian assistant came in right on cue.

"Meet me back in the skybox immediately. We'll start the list for the Zakamon bout."

"Certaintly." The crocadilian obeyed as he went back to the skybox. Veeko chuckled as he started waddling back as well before he started to fly back towards it right when he exited the double doors of the breakfast table, leaving everyone, including Ibuki, stare at Zak with anger.

"Humph!" Ibuki muttered so low that nobody could hear. "I-kinda-regret-having-sex-with-you-now."

"What?" Zak asked everyone. "I thought you all enjoyed my Zakamon."

"We do… still…" Kitana admitted. "But, are you sure about this bout? Remember what happened to your Tailhensle?"

"I know what's been happening to my zakamon since this tournament started and I understand your anger towards me, but this bout is just the thing I've been hoping for. Some of them you've already seen are just a glimpse of what's to come. So, until the list comes up, don't complain about this."

A couple of hours went by since that announcement and it was awfully quiet. Zak was in his section of the resting quarters, polishing his Kunimito's extremely sharp titanium claws. He seemed to be completely ignored by everyone and this made him feel pretty uncomfortable. He kept it to himself as he continued to focus on the polishing. After a few more minutes, he looked over at the Street Fighter section, preferably Ibuki, and started to smile slightly, thinking back to his passionate morning he had with her. He actually felt proud of what happened with her and it felt like an honor to him. So…

"Kyeebo…" Zak started towards his very first zakamon ever made. The adorable lizard-like alien approached him with full attention as his master continued. "…don't tell anyone I told you this, but Ibuki and I had sexual intercourse earlier this morning."

"What?" Kyeebo spoke in an adorable and extremely high pitched squeal of a voice. "Why?"

"It was just for entertainment… and learning experience. Anyway, it looks like she's regretting it all because of what I said at breakfast and I'm gonna make it up to her. I… hope Veeko won't mind one more last minute entry. It's still pretty early in the tournament."

"Kyeebo sure Veeko won't mind Master Zak's decision."

"Thanks, Kyeebo. Keep polishing Kunimaiko's claws for me. I'll be back." After that was said, Zak slowly stood up and casually walked past the others towards the double doors, but when he passed the Street Fighters…

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ibuki asked smoothly as she gently grabbed the genius alien's curly tail, stopping him in his tracks. This puzzled the other Street Fighters as they watched this. Zak never showed any fear and showed a smug look instead as he spoke, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm just going to ask Veeko a question. I just so happened to bring one more Zakamon with me and she's a good one." Zak replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, she… kinda fights like you."

"…wwwwwhat?"

"Can I go now?" Zak gently tugged his tail out of Ibuki's grip and he calmly continued on his way towards the skybox, leaving Ibuki completely speechless. Chun-Li looked at the young ninja with a look of concern on her face.

"What's with that, Ibuki?" She dared to ask her. "Are you and Zak up to something?"

"No. We're not up to anything." Ibuki replied with honesty. "Why?"

"You tugged on Zak's prehensile tail kinda hard there." Ingrid pointed out. "Are you sure you two aren't up to anything suspicious?"

"Yeah, you guys have nothing to worry about. I'm just curious about what he's planning."

"And you grabbed his tail like he did something extremely violent to you!" Gon screamed in the distance from Kunimitsu's feet.

"Guys! Just… hush, okay? Nothing is going on between me and Zak and that's final!" It was quiet after that was said. They were still concerned about it, but they kept their mouths shut until Zak came back.

Meanwhile, up in the skybox…

Veeko and Crock were just finishing up the list of fights for the Zakamon bout, but before Veeko was about to write the final fight, here comes Zak, as poilte as he's always been.

"Hello, Veeko." Zak greeted with a smile.

"Well, hello there, Zak!" Veeko greeted politely. "Did you finish your booty call with Ibuki this morning?"

"Yeah, that's overwith. Can we not talk about it anymore? I have a much better proposal."

"Oh? What could that be?"

"There is one more zakamon I would like to add to the tournament. She is a fairly new addition and promises to make our experience more fun and it can also make the number of fights pretty even."

"Interesting! Show me this zakamon and we'll see what we can do."

"You won't be disappointed then. I'll be right back with her. Hang tight and don't write anything yet." After that statement, Zak left out of the room as quickly as he came, leaving Veeko and Crock to watch the door close with anticipation.

"This could help us out in the long run, you know." Crock quoted professionally. "So far, this tournament has been a real success."

"Yes, is has, huh?" Veeko agreed. "Let's see what this amazing genius has in store for us this time. I'm sure it will be worth the ride."

Meanwhile, back in the resting quarters…

Zak just came back and went over to his Zakamon section, still sensing quite an uncomfortable feeling all over the room, before he went to a small pod looking capsule lying right next to Dymond. He opened it and, now sensing that everyone was watching, smiled as he took his sweet time reaching in, grabbing, and pulled out what looked like a short brown two-legged tanuki that had a resemblence to Ibuki. It rocked three spikes right behind its rounded ears, looking like her famous ponytail, three strands of fur in front as Ibuki's bangs, the biggest brown eyes ever seen on any creature, a shiny black nose, a black underbelly that looked like it covered its mouth, foot long legs with cute and chubby paws with bandages wrapped around them, and a short fluffy tail. Zak turned around and held the adorable tanuki alien with confidence, hoping somebody would regret staring at him with anger verbally within a few seconds, but they were too speechless and shocked to see such a creature looking as innocent in Zak's massive hands as it could. After two minutes of silence, he slowly walked on his way back to Veeko show the same creature to him. The shocked and silent stares continued to follow him as he made his way to the double doors. When he finally left, it was still silent… until a sound of a body collasping was heard from the Street Fighter section and everyone looked over there to see that…

"Ibuki just fainted." Ingrid announced. This made everyone, except the Zakamon, run over to her aid or to just take a closer look. Kyeebo wanted to giggle at the scene, but instead he just simply muttered:

"Kyeebo knew Ibuki would like Ibukyxx²."

Back in the skybox…

Zak just arrived with his adorable tanuki that looked so much like Ibuki and this astonished both the bat and his crocodilian assistant.

"Whoa!" Veeko exclaimed. "That looks like Ibuki was reincarnated into a tanuki with two legs!"

"She kinda does, yeah." Crock agreed. "What species is she?"

"She's an Ibukyxx². I made her using mostly Ibuki's DNA from her appearance in the Street Fighter III tournaments. I simply watched those from my HavkoTV set from my homeplanet and the rest was history."

"How did you get tanuki DNA?"

"When I was sent here, I just so happened to spot a tanuki sleeping in a tree nearby and I just simply took a few samples, including a couple of strands of fur, some tears, saliva, and even some small nail clippings."

"Amazing!"

"Amazing indeed." Veeko agreed. "What's her name?"

"Ibuvi." Zak replied.

"Ibuvi, eh? Very interesting! She'll make a fine addition to the tournament. The list for the matches will be on the bulletin board in a few minutes."

"Take your time. I'm sure the others will have something to say about it."

"Ha, ha! I like you, Zak!"

Five minutes later…

Veeko just left after placing up the list of matches for the Zakamon bout. Here's what the list said:

Bout 3: Zakamon

1.) Ace Bunny vs. Fyshko

2.) Kunimitsu vs. Kunixx

3.) Rev Runner vs. Kynkajoust

4.) Gon vs. Dymondz

5.) Tails vs. Tailhensle

6.) Melty vs. Multiklawgon

7.) Slam Tasmanian vs. Kyeebo

8.) Sub-Zero vs. Kunimito

9.) Sparky vs Skyaps

10.) Kuma vs. Invisihare

11.) Big the Cat vs. Mastergeckoles

12.) Jam vs. Musslewolf

13.) Swapper vs. Zak Kavvashi

14.) Ibuki vs. Ibukyxx²

Zak inspected the list with the crossed strong arms of bravery and a satisfied smile. When he saw who he was up against, he hummed with no fear.

"A brain-swapping experiment, huh?" He quoted to himself. "Too bad he'll have nobody to swap brains with. That should be an interesting fight… and it seems like Veeko made it an even double seven matches bout. And he keeps calling me a genius."

After that was stated, Zak headed back to the resting quarters and pretended as if he never saw the list in first place. Soon after he took his seat, Veeko walked in with a look of pride.

"Well, how are we all today?" He asked casually. Everyone was still pretty mad at Zak and they showed it very well towards Veeko, except Zak of course. "I see, but once you start this bout, you'll thank me later… and Zak as well. Now, let's start this and get it over with. I need Ace Bunny and the Fyshko in the arena in five minutes." After that was said, the Loonatics looked over at Zak and his Zakamon and they spotted a creature that was the size of a honey badger with a tail that was nearly twice as long with bright green skin, sea green spikes down its back, big, bright orange eyes and was a biped with flippers as its front limbs. Despite the gills, it was still able to breathe out of water and Ace was not even intimidated by the fish-like creature.

"A Fyshko, huh?" Ace started. Zak nodded in response as he held that very same alien up in his hands. "I'm guessing he's half-fish and half-gecko. Because he's breathing without water, despite those gills."

"That's his specialty. His name is Floodson. His moveset is Floodwater, T-Waver, RaynBreath, and Typhoon Twist." Zak replied. "Doesn't sound too bad now, does it?"

"Well, it's all water, so no. Doesn't sound too bad. Let's do this, doc!" With that being said, Ace calmly walked into the arena with a look of pride. Zak gave Floodson a gentle pat on the head before he allowed him to follow Ace by hopping like a frog. Seeing this made Ingrid ask the question.

"I thought you said he was half-fish, half-gecko. How come he's hopping like a frog?" She asked the genius alien. Zak chuckled… and that was his only response, which left everyone in the Loonatics section a bit worried.

Meanwhile, in the arena…

Ace just took his place while he just saw Floodson hop out and take his spot on his side, patiently awaiting Veeko's command. While they were waiting, Ace had to ask.

"How come you just hopped out here and you're half-gecko and half-fish?" He asked the adorable hybrid zakamon. All he did as a response is make a squeal that could make us smile. It sure didn't make Ace smile. "Awww, man. You don't talk. I guess I'll have to find out for myself, eh doc?"

"Okay, Fyshko and Ace!" Veeko started over the loud speaker. "Are you ready?!" Both contenders nodded simultaneously, having Floodson kneel down with a cute smile. "BEGIN!"

Ace started out the battle by pulling out his sword, ready for anything. Floodson squealed with delight before he hopped up and allowed his short fins for make him hover for a while before he performed Typhoon Twist, which had him slowly twirl in mid-air until he sped up to his maximum speed of about 40 revolutions per second, creating a floating water twister that was shaped like a giant arrow pointing right at the black and yellow rabbit. He saw this and grew nervous for a quick minute before he got himself back together and prepared for the attack, dashing for the floating water arrow. Ace tried cutting through the medium sized twister, but he ended up cutting through nothing, judging by the appearance of his sword.

"What the hell?! No blood?!" He asked with shock. As if the watery arrow heard him, it turned around with the point facing him for about five seconds before, in blinding speed, finally attacked the rabbit, pushing him towards the metal double doors with full force along with getting him extremely soaked in the ice cold water, making him shiver after he rubbed his head to relieve the pain. While he was shaking like the coldest man on Earth, Floodson stood before him with a stare that could scare you with his bright orange eyes looking right into Ace's blue ones, allowing him to say his opinion about what just happened.

"Whoa, doc! Was… was dat Typhoon Twist?" Ace asked, still shaking, but slightly, thanks to his internal laser heat warming him up fast. Floodson nodded ever-so-slowly as he squealed just as softly before he, once again in extremely fast speed of light, gave him a headbutt that literally launched him into the air towards the opposite side of the arena. While he was in mid-air, Floodson hopped up like a watery rocket in a curve motion before he ended up making graceful front flips just as fast, creating a small circle of water at first before he eventually turned it into a 70 foot tidal wave that shaped into him before he crashed down on Ace once again, slamming him towards the ground face first hard, creating an imprint of his body. This astonished the audience, including the audience in the resting quarters, especially after seeing how calm Floodson looked afterwards. He was lying there right at Ace's feet as if he didn't do anything at all in the first place.

"What the…?" Tech started with wide eyes. "What was that and why did he look so calm after it?"

"Heh, heh!" Zak chuckled with confidence. "That was T-Waver, one of the most powerful water-type attacks I've ever thought of. It's a tidal wave that not only forms into its user for maximum damage, it also increases the user's speed by a good margin of only 25 percent. That's why he was so fast."

"That move seems to be more powerful than Surf from the pokémon universe." Ibuki pointed out. "And it looks cooler, too."

"Humph!" Danger Duck scoffed sarcastically. "Not so bad, he says."

"It's only water, Ace says." Zak playfully mocked back with just as much sarcasm, making the duck pissed.

"Oh, okay-okay! Nice comeback."

"Wait!" Lexi came in. "Why is Floodson so calm? You never answered that."

"He gets a thrill out of keeping his opponents in a series of unexpected manuvers. Those big orange eyes has the power to trick the average Earthling brain into thinking he's not up to anything suspicious."

"Freaky thrill." Kunimitsu muttered. "…I love it."

Back in the arena…

Ace finally came to after about five minutes and shook out the dizzyness before he looked straight ahead and saw that his trusty sword was broken in half, due to the powerful impact of T-Waver. That's when he grew angry as his blue eyes slowly glowed in blank yellow before he turned around fast to already see Floodson was already gone. Confused, Ace turned off his laser eyes and frantically looked around for his opponent. After about a minute and a half of running around the huge arena, he felt some water building up below him and he looked down at his feet to see warm freshwater slowly rise as if a flash flood was happening. He looked over at the double doors and saw that they were padlocked as usual and he panicked!

"AAAAHHH! Open the door! VEEKO!" Ace pleaded as he ran for the door, eventually having to doggie paddle towards it by the time he made it in three minutes. "Floodson, this isn't funny, doc!"

Up in the skybox…

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Veeko laughed hysterically as he saw that water build up around Ace. The water amazingly didn't drench the audience and just focused on that rabbit below and this astonished Crock.

"This must be Floodwater." Crock guessed with careful observation. "Very impressive indeed. Zak hasn't wasted his time creating the creatures and their moves. It's no wonder this bout is dedicated to them."

"Hee, hee… heeeee… whew!" The giant bat finally calmed down as he wiped a tear and spoke to his assistant. "Well, that was my laugh for the day. Zak has really outdone himself here, hasn't he?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm just loving Ace's behavior. He's panicking like a hungry baby! Let's see what happens."

Back in the partically flooded arena…

Ace was completely submurged as he tried hard to hold his breath for as long as he could as he tried to find an opening to drain the water with. While he was swimming around, he finally managed to find Floodson just floating right in the middle of the water, but only his big round orange eyes were showing, giving him the most eerie stare he's ever seen since he became a Loonatic. Ace couldn't speak, but he clasped his hands together, showing the cocky zakamon that he desperately wanted some air now. The only response he got was that same creepy, but adorable giggle that sent shivers down everyone's spines. Just a few seconds after the giggle, Ace couldn't hold his breath anymore and he took in one deep breath, sending so much water into his lungs… he drowned ten seconds later. This satisfied the hybrid zakamon before the rest of his body appeared and the water receded down into the ground, leaving a drowned Ace face down on the dry dirt. Floodson finally felt sorry for the rabbit and performed his final move, RaynBreath. For this one, he simply hurled a small ball of water into the air right above Ace and a small waterfall of ice cold water rained down on him gently for five seconds before a rainbow formed afterwards, beaming right on his back and into his lungs for the next fifteen seconds before he coughed out the water in the lungs as he finally sat up. When he was done, he looked at the apologetic zakamon before him and smile slightly, allowing Floodson to leap onto him for a loving hug, making the audience sigh with appreciation.

"Those were nice moves, doc." Ace commented during the embrace. "I guess I undaestimated ya. I guess ya beat me fair and square, doc. Zak really did spend good time making you."

"Congradulations, Fyshko!" Veeko announced over the PA system. "You soaked Ace in your anger with such finesse! You may head back to the resting quarters."

Moments later, back in the resting quarters…

"Was that RaynBreath he just used on me, doc?" Ace asked Zak as soon as he handed over his innocent hybrid zakamon.

"Yes." Zak replied with a smile. "It's a peaceful healing manuver that really cures pratically anything else other than drowning, but how did you like Floodwater?"

"Should've known dat was Floodwata. Pretty huge move, doc. How much time did ya spent creatin' that?"

"Much longer than it took to create the Fyshko himself."

"Yikes."

"I'm glad he actually apologized. He gets the thrill of tricking Earthlings, but it's very rare to see him apologize for his actions. I guess he knew you were important to the Loonatics, since you're the leader and all."

"Smart kid."

"Just how I made him." After that was said, Zak gently placed Floodson down on his feet and he hopped over to his fellow Zakamon friends before he laid down for a well-deserved nap. When it was all settled down, Veeko came up on the intercom again.

"Once again, thanks to the Fyshko for an amazing start to this third bout. Let's keep it going." He started. "Now, this next match I've been anticipating for a long time. I need Kunimitsu and the Kunixx to enter the arena in ten minutes. That is all."

"Kunixx?" Kunimitsu repeated as she looked over at the Zakamon section and saw that very creature standing against a wall with his extremely muscular arms crossed. He was a pure white fox-like creature that was at the same exact height as Kunimitsu with rounded ears with yellow inside them. He had the same identical pigtails on the back of his head, but they were brown instead of red. He rocked her original outfit from Tekken 2, minus the shoes, and his glowing red eyes were accented in the same way as the slots from her famous fox mask. Finally, to top it all off, he had a deadly kunai knife tied to his left side of his waist. Kunimitsu was never intimidated at all as she took a good look at him from where she stood. "Huh. I get it. How did you make him?"

"Just like with the Ibukyxx², I created the Kunixx using your DNA from footage of the Tekken tournaments featuring you. Your fighting style was just exquisite to copy and I just couldn't help but create the Kunixx."

"So, I'll expect a kind of mirror match."

"Exactly. I wish you good luck. His moveset includes Heavenly Assult, Shark Dive, FoxAmbush, and DragonStrike."

"Thanks. I'll be prepared for them." After that was said, Kunimitsu headed for the arena with confidence. Kunixx looked over at his creator with a small smile before he headed for the arena with just as much confidence and, when he was inside, he faced her with practically no fear. She smiled beneath her mask for a moment. She remembered how Ibuki criticized her old fashioned outfit and, seconds later without warning, she smoked-bombed out of her classic outfit and into her new one (from Tekken Tag Tournament 2), revealing her beautiful ruby red lips and a couple of pieces of her burn scars, fascinating Kunixx as well as the audience, Veeko, and Crock.

Speaking of them…

"Whoa!" Veeko gasped as he saw Kunimitsu in her newest kimono ensemble. "Now, THAT'S a kunoichi!"

"Amazing!" Crock agreed. "Let's see if Kunixx got distracted somehow. Commence the battle!"

"Oh! Right! Ahem…"

Back in the arena…

"…Kunimitsu and Kunixx!" Veeko started over the PA system. "You may begin the battle whenever you're ready!"

"Humph!" Kunixx started in an extremely deep male voice. "You just made me feel outdated."

"Well, even though I just changed out of it, it does still feel like it's been years since I last wore it." Kunimitsu replied with honesty, perking up a tiny smile on her visible lips. "But, do you still wish to challenge me?"

"Don't think that outfit will distract me." Kunixx pulled out his kunai, ready for action. "Let's do this!"

"Gladly." Kunimitsu wasted no time pulling out her new and improved knife and again, Kunixx froze with astonishment. Kunimitsu noticed. "What is it now?"

"Your knife, too?!" Kunixx looked down at his with shame. "Do you have anymore new surprises?!" Kunimitsu kept her mouth opened for a moment, ready to reply. She thought about it for about three seconds before she replied with a sly smile:

"…no."

"Good. Now, let's really get this started." Kunixx wasted no time in performing his first move, which was Heavenly Assult. He kneeled down for approximately two seconds before he disappeared into thin air and was gone for a while. This puzzled Kunimitsu as she eased off her fighting stance and just stood there with confusion. This was a perfect time to conjure up a plan to… _surprise_ the mysterious fox.

"I can't believe he didn't see my smile when I told him I didn't have anymore surprises." She whispered to herself as softly as she could, so nobody could hear. "I need to speak to someone who can help me out." Immediately after she said this, she performed something nobody expected... extremely fast and still in her softest: "_Rin…Pyoh…To…Sha…Kai…Jin…Retsu…Zai…Zen_!" And in no time, a shadow copy of her exact self appeared before her, except her kimono was dyed in black and white. The real Kunimitsu smiled at her progress. Seeing this shocked everyone.

In the resting quarters…

"WHAT THE FUCK, GIRL?!" Ibuki screamed with extreme envy, slamming her fist on the indestructible glass on the double doors. "I can't do that! UGH! Bitch! And her new outfit looks beautiful! Making me look like a punk!" Zak was also shocked… because all this time, Kunixx's Heavenly Assult hasn't been executed yet.

"Where's Kunixx?" Zak asked calmly as he approached Ibuki on her left and looked out his respective window. "Oh, no… don't tell me his Heavenly Assult malfunctioned again."

"It messed up before?" Ibuki asked as she calmed down and looked down at the short genius. "What happened?"

"Usually, what Heavenly Assult does is that it allows Kunixx to disappear for, what should be, three minutes before he reappears in an undisclosed location and executes the perfect sneak attack that could be brutal. Unfortunately, it's been way past three minutes and he still hasn't reappeared. Something inside him must be the trigger of it all, although I can't quite put my tail on it somehow."

"Damn. Talk about a tough break. I don't know what Kunimitsu just did, but uh… that's pretty cool. Let's see what happens. I'm sure Kunixx is still there."

"…I hope so."

Back in the arena…

"I'm in a predicament." The real Kunimitsu started as she was looking at her black dressed copy, who showed a smile on her lips. "Kunixx has no idea that I have this one special move called Katon. How can I execute it before he shows up looking suspicious?"

"That only depends on the direction he'll appear from once he returns to commence his Heavenly Assult." The black dressed Kunimitsu replied in her same identical voice. "You just have to sense his chi before then."

"I know, but sometimes, my senses can trick me. They tell me one thing, but the complete opposite happens instead. There's a low 25 percent chance that it'll happen."

"Hmmm…" The black dressed Kunimitsu thought about it for about five seconds before she finally came up with a plan. "I got it!"

"You do?!"

"Yes. I've just overheard Zak in the resting quarters. Kunixx's attack, Heavenly Assult, has malfunctioned."

"What?! Why?"

"…us."

"…huh?"

"Yes. By performing this jutsu you just did, it triggered a spark in his system, causing all of his moves to momentarily _freeze_."

"We… froze him?"

"As long as I'm still standing, Kunixx will never return. You have to disable me… especially if you want to execute this Katon going southwest."

The real Kunimitsu was still stunned and speechless as she held out her arms and the black dressed Kunimitsu returned back to her body as if she was ghost. When she was back to being just Kunimitsu again, she remember what her copy said and faced in that direction and looked up at nowhere, puzzling the crowd, but before they could question what was going on…

_**WHOOSH!**_

Kunimitsu unleashed massive burning firebreath with a single blow right at the exact moment Kunixx finally appeared for his Heavenly Assult and landed right in the flame, burning all over his furry body. He landed on the ground on his back, roaring with extreme pain as he was just rolling around in extreme panic. Kunimitsu watched this with a satisfied smile for a moment before she dashed up to him in blinding speed and kicked him up in the air, grabbing him in midair for a headslam into the ground after three and a half revolutions in the air as well. That impressive manuver literally blew out the fire and it never harmed the kunoichi at all as she stood back with her game face on, ready for anything now. Kunixx was pissed at this point as he regained his senses after two minutes and slowly got to his feet as he spoke.

"What the…?!" He started. "Okay. You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Mm!" Kunimitsu scoffed with a pleasant smile on her visible red lips. "I figured I did. Well, when you tried to perform your Heavenly Assult, I performed a pretty powerful jutsu that _froze _it for a moment, giving me ample time to conjure up a plan to stop the attack before you could even take a breath right at your appearance… and that firebreath attack I did, it was another surprise I failed to tell you about. I wanted you to see Katon for yourself. What did you think of it?"

"Such ignorance! You explain all this shit to me and that's all you got to ask me after that? 'What did I think of your Katon?', huh? Well, I think it's just awful!" 

"Wow. Never thought I trigger your inner fox. Zak really studied me well."

"Grrrr!" Kunixx had it with her mouth and got ready for a battle of the ages. "Now you're really pissing me off!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll show you." Kunixx prepared for his next attack, which was called Shark Dive. He gave himself a good running start before he unexpectedly pulled out a second kunai and dove for Kunimitsu's abdomen by the time he was about two feet away from her. Her senses kicked in and she forsaw the attack before she blocked it with practically no effort with her new kunai and counterattacked with a graceful uppercut followed by a kick that was just as beautiful looking, knocking him to the ground on his back. He immediately sprung back up to his feet and he tried his Shark Dive again, but Kunimitsu ended up disappearing into thin air right at the moment of the impact, completely missing her… and making him land hard on his head, which didn't phase him at all as he rolled back up to his feet just as quickly as he fell. It still puzzled him as he looked around for Kunimitsu. After about three minutes, Kunixx felt her presence, but before he could find her, she performed her new Shark Attack, followed by that same graceful uppercut and kick again, knocking him to the ground again. This actually made the kunoichi giggle with a smile nearly going ear to ear and this did not amuse Kunixx at all.

"Why do you laugh?! Hmm?!" Kunixx screamed as he struggled to his feet. Kunimitsu shook her head with humor, keeping her smile on her blood red lips. "I demand to know what's so fucking funny!"

"You." Kunimitsu replied between chuckles. "You and your lack of true skills of my expertise. This mirror match is practically pointless." She then pulled out a second kunai of her own before she disappeared into thin air, puzzling the Kunixx. He searched around for her for about two minutes before …

_**SLASH!**_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kunixx screamed at the top his lungs as he felt his throat and back being slashed open simultanously, making him spray blood like they were a pair of water bazookas! As soon as he was on the ground, Kunimitsu appeared before him and took off her mask to show those beautiful green eyes and picked him up by the collar to look into his eyes. He managed to gain enough energy to gaze up at her as he tried to speak. "…you… you bitch…"

"You underestimated me." Kunimitsu started. "If we somehow battle again, make sure you do your homework this time… now that you know what's in store for you." After that was said, she just plopped him back down on the ground in his pool of blood with a sickening _SPLAT_ before she went towards the resting quarters, listening to the audience applaud her for an entertaining battle, which, in turn, made her smile and keep up a fist in victory on her way out… with her knife in hand, of course.

Back in the resting quarters…

Ibuki abruptly stopped Kunimitsu with a strong kung-fu grip on the elder kunoichi's strong, but slender arms with anger in her brown eyes, which never intimidated the eldest kunoichi at all.

"What the hell was that you just did?!" Ibuki nearly screamed. "How'd you make a copy of yourself like that?!"

"It was something Raven taught me months ago." Kunimitsu replied. "It can be useful in so many ways. It's an extremely powerful jutsu."

"No wonder Kunixx's Heavenly Assult wasn't working." Zak came in with surprise, keeping Ibuki from giving Kunimitsu a piece of her mind. "The powerful signals from your jutsu caused a slight freeze malfunction in his system. That was amazing!"

"Thanks, Zak. At least _someone_ appreciates my skills." Ibuki released her grip with an attitude, showing a face in the same manner as she spoke.

"Oh, yeah…sure, rub it in, why don't ya? Damn!" She muttered with anger, crossing her arms. Kunimitsu took off her mask and gave Ibuki a smile of appreciation that no person could dare to look away from, especially with those beautiful green eyes she had. This made Ibuki slightly smile.

"You may be jealous of me because of this, but I'm actually envious of you, Ibuki. You have ninja skills far beyond your years and as for me… well… I still leave so much more to be desired. What you just witnessed in that arena was something that someone of your skill could easily master in one day. If you can do that, then there's nothing for you to be jealous of about me. Remember that on your next battle, okay?" Kunimitsu then slowly gave Ibuki an appreciative hug that caught everybody off guard. Zak nodded with a smile as he watched with nearly a tear leaking out of his yellow eyes. This embrace lasted for the next five minutes until Veeko showed up and froze in his steps, seeing the loving hug between two professional kunoichis. Three more minutes went by before the two ladies finally ended the hug and turned to see the giant bat simultaneously, shocking him now.

"Well, well, well…" He started with a smirk. "…what just happened here, eh?"

"I just made Ibuki feel good about herself, that's all." Kunimitsu replied with all the honesty she could hold, making Ibuki smile with her as well.

"Awww, that's nice. Not that I really care, but nice. Now, it's time for the next match. Rev Runner and Kynkajoust, report to the arena in five minutes."

Zak was jumping for joy on the inside as he cued for his Kynkajoust named Z2 to come up to his right side for everyone to see. He was at the exact same height as the creator and he nearly looked just like him, except he was about 25 percent stronger, had bright sea green eyes, wore nothing but a pair of baggy blue jeans and had permanent jousting lances attached at where his hands should be with support braces around his extremely diesel arms. Rev Runner was a little intimidated by his appearance as he approached him carefully.

"Yes! Another one of my favorites!" Zak started with excitement. "This Kynkajoust's name is Z2, which is basically short for Zak, II."

"He's-uh-like-a-twin-there-,Zak." Rev replied. "Did-you-make-him-like-that-on-purpose?"

"That's the ironic part… I didn't make him look like me on purpose."

"How'd-you-make-him-like-that-by-accident?!"

"I was fixing a malfunction in one of my containment chambers and, as I was getting up from fixing a part on the floor, there was a part sticking out somewhere and I got scratched on my left arm, issuing just about ten drops of my blood into it before I closed it and inserted the formula for a zakamon called the RabbiJoust."

"Ohhhh!-It-was-supposed-to-be-a-rabbit."

"Exactly, but since some of my blood was in there, it was dramatically changed and I just accepted it, since he looked like me when he came out."

"Exactly what a true genius should do." Tech agreed as he approached his fellow Loonatic and Zak. "Make a mistake and make it work somehow. That's how I've always treated my inventions."

"Glad you agree. Now, Rev, now that I told you about how I made him, are you ready to battle?"

"Born-that-way." Rev replied with bravery. "What's-his-moveset?"

"Well, since he's a steel and fighting type, all four of his moves combine the two types together. They are Iron Charge, Metal Strike, LanceCross, and DoubleCross. Got it?"

"What's-the-difference-between-LanceCross-and-DoubleCross?"

"You'll find out… hopefully. It's better to let you witness those moves for yourself to figure that out. Explaining them verbally might be a bit complicated."

"Oh,-okay.-I-can-take-that.-See-ya-in-the-arena,-Z2." After that was said, Rev sped off into the arena. Z2 nodded in understanding with a small smile before he headed into the arena at his own pace afterwards. Zak kept his smile as approached the closed and locked double doors just seconds after Z2 entered. Ibuki watched him the entire time with a dreamy smile on her face and this finally caught Ingrid's attention as she was watching the young kunoichi as well. After about five minutes in, Ingrid decided it was time.

"Ibuki?" She started, snapping Ibuki out of her reverie.

"Hmm?" Ibuki replied, giving Ingrid her undivided attention immediately.

"Can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure." Ibuki stood up with Ingrid as she was being led into the Women's restroom and Ingrid locked the door as soon as Ibuki turned to face her. "What's up?"

"You've been watching Zak very closely lately… and not to mention how you vigoriously grabbed his tail earlier when he was trying to sign up his Ibukyxx². Are you sure something didn't happen between you and him? You can tell me, if there is something going on. I'm a girl who keeps her word… always."

"…" Ibuki was speechless that about that whole statement and proved it by blushing. "…yeah, there is something going on. I… (sigh)…I had sex with him earlier this morning."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was just freshing up in the showers when it happened. Zak was just curious and wanted to know how to pleasure his girlfriend back on his homeplanet when this tournament wraps up. He was so deep in his Zakamon project that he was just totally inexperienced on how to please a woman."

"I see. Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I do. It's not like I'm cheating on him. It was sorta like a hands-on lesson for Zak on how to have sex and what he can do. I assure you it's all safe and Zak's girlfriend nor my boyfriend has nothing to worry about. I promise!"

"And I believe you."

"Promise me you won't tell anybody! I only stare at Zak because his first time experience was pretty damn hot. I'm itching to do it to him again, but I'm not going to because that would ruin me."

"An excellent proposition, Ibuki. Like I said before, I am a girl who keeps her word. I will not tell anyone about this, not even your boyfriend."

"Thanks, Ingrid." After that was said, Ibuki gave Ingrid an appreciative embrace that lasted for about three minutes before they both exited the bathroom to watch the battle between Rev Runner and Z2.

In the arena…

Rev and Z2 just got into position in the center of the arena, awaiting Veeko's cue to start. As they were waiting, Z2 finally spoke for the first time.

"How come you talk so fast?" He asked in a nearly-mechanical male voice. Rev was taken aback by the sound of his voice, but he kept it to himself as he spoke.

"Ever-since-I-became-a-Loonatic-with-super-speed,-talking-just-as-fast-kinda-became-my-thing-afterwards." Rev explained with honesty. "My-teammates-got-used-to-it-and-I-couldn't-be-any-happier."

"I see. Well, let's see if your speed will match mine." After that was said, Veeko beeped in on the intercom to begin the fight.

"Alright, Rev Runner and Z2!" He started. "Are you ready?!" Both fighters nodded. "YOU MAY BEGIN!"

Z2 didn't waste any time starting out the fight by sharpening his lances before he started charging with fury towards the speedy roadrunner with Iron Charge. Rev was shocked by how fast the attack was and he was violently shoved backwards towards the double doors. While Rev was phased on the floor, Z2 made it his chance to unleash LanceCross. He used his impressive speed again to approach Rev as he miraculously fused his two lances into one, and when he was in the Loonatic's face, he split the lances extremely hard, slapping Rev into the air towards the audience.

After about a minute after the collision, Rev flew into the air at his super fast speed and dashed down towards the lance-armed creature, who showed a smug smile on his face as he got into position for his DoubleCross move. When Rev was approximately an inch away from Z2, he was slammed hard in the stomach and was just held there by one of the lances, leaving Z2 in an awesome position for about ten seconds before he unexpectedly started spinning around three full revolutions before the left lance crushed the roadrunner on that same spot on his abdomen and it knocked him unconscious, immediately making Z2 the winner. The crowd went insane and Veeko was surprised by how quick the battle went.

"My God!" The giant bat exclaimed. "It went by so quickly. He literally did just show the difference between LanceCross and DoubleCross and nothing more. Huh! Talk about being TOO literal."

"Indeed, sir. Shall I send Rev Runner to the Medical Wing?" Crock agreed. Veeko nodded and that was the crocadilian's cue to do as he said.

"In the meantime, I'll do my part." Veeko paused as he came on the intercom. "Congradulations, Z2! You have quickly, but practically painlessly, executed Rev with such ease! You may return to the resting quarters! Rev will be transported to the Medical Wing. I… did hear ribs crack earlier!"

In the resting quarters…

Zak gave Z2 congratulatory pats on his shoulder before he allowed him to sit on the carpet floor to relax. Tech came up to the alien genius and gave him a pat of his own as he spoke.

"A mistake paid off nicely, Zak." He quoted professionally. "He really did perform LanceCross and DoubleCross only on this one."

"I should've warned Rev Runner." Zak started with partial guilt. "Z2 has a terrible reputation of taking certain things literally. I don't know why, though."

"That's okay, doc." Ace came in with a smile that was sincere. "At least, you both were honest."

"Indeed, I must agree." Veeko came in. "Zak, I knew creating this bout was an excellent idea. Your creatures are really dominating this tournament!"

"I can tell already." Zak agreed with a smile. "It's getting close to lunch time, though."

"That's why I'm here. I've actually taken the liberty of ordering pizzas for all of you. I'll bet my brother's never done that before."

"Dat's why he sucked, doc!" Bugs complained. Veeko lowered his eyelids in anger as he heard this.

"Watch it, rabbit! Don't make me end this entire tournament early."

"…sorry, doc."

"Now, then. Pizza should be here in about thirty minutes. Please do make yourselves comfortable for now." Veeko turned towards the double doors and proceeded out, but before he made it completely through… "Maybe Zak and Ibuki should share another round of a booty call before then, huh? Heh, heh, heh, heh!" Immediately after that was said, he left with a evil smile. Zak and Ibuki both looked extremely nervous when they heard that and everyone, except Ingrid, stared at them with shock and horror all at once, especially Kunimitsu and Ryu, who crossed his arms with disappoinment while Zak's zakamon showed the most anger along with the Street Fighter warrior. As for Ingrid herself, she never showed a look of anger. She just simply showed a frown and shook her head with disappointment.

"Hee-hee… heh…" Ibuki chuckled nervously, nearly shaking in her athletic legs. "…uh… Veeko doesn't know what he's talkin' about."

"I'll… uh… have to agree, Ibuki." Zak agreed with fear in his chest. Nobody bought it.

"FUCK!" They both exclaimed in unison with terror boiling in their chests and faces of utter defeat.

To be continued…


	10. The Confessional Lunch

Chapter 10: The Confessional Lunch

Zak and Ibuki were in trouble now. After a pretty grueling first few fights of the Zakamon bout, Veeko revealed the disgusting truth with an evil smile. Everyone who heard it were _not _pleased at all, especially Kunimitsu, Ryu, and all of Zak's remaining zakamon. Therefore, this lunch was an excellent opportunity to allow Ibuki and Zak to explain what Veeko meant by a "booty call" and reveal the reason why… and nobody spoke a word until one of them did.

"Did he have to call it a booty call?" Ibuki asked Zak with anger in her adorable voice. "That just made the moment seem like it was terrible!"

"It seems to fascinate him." Zak replied with honesty. "He got a thrill out of calling it by that name and I don't think he'll stop until we finally confess."

"And we were both given some pretty good advice and everything. What a waste!"

"Might as well cease and desist with all this complaining and get right down to business. Shall I go first?"

"By all means, take it away." Ibuki just started eating her first slice of the Pepperoni pizza as Zak volunteered.

"Now, everyone, what you just heard from Veeko was an overstatement."

"Humph!" Alex muttered with anger. "Overstatement, my ass!"

"C'mon, guys!" Ibuki came in. "All that happened was that Zak and I had sex earlier this morning."

"Where?!" Gon screamed with horror.

"In the showers."

"For what purpose?" Tech asked.

"To give me some experience on how to please my girlfriend back on planet Zakarravosys."

"She couldn't teach you in a more kid-friendly manner?"

"What other choice did I have? Besides, she made the experience worth getting in trouble for."

"Heh, heh… yeah. I kinda did, huh?" Ibuki agreed with red cheeks. "Besides, I have a boyfriend. It's not like we were cheating on our respective mates. It was just for a lesson and nothing more. I swear!"

"She speaks the truth, everyone." Ingrid finally came in, immediately calming everyone down. "Believe me. I can tell when a person is lying and Ibuki does not speak a single lie at all. Same goes for Zak as well."

"Hmm!" Tech hummed in thought. "Sounds convincing enough to me. What do you think, Ryu?"

"Well, if Ingrid says neither Ibuki nor Zak are lying, then I'll have to believe her." Ryu replied with a small smile. "I trust Ingrid with all by heart."

"Thank you, Ryu." Ingrid replied with a smile. "Now, since this got settled quickly, how about we make this a Confessional Lunch? Since I can detect lies and secrets inside all living things, then I'll be the judge of it all. Mind me asking, Ibuki, what was the milestone of the entire experience with Zak?"

"Awww, man!" Gon groaned. "Not while we're eating!"

"I assure you. She will keep it clean. Will you, Ibuki?"

"As clean as my body was afterwards." Ibuki replied with confidence. "Well, let's just say that the milestone moment was when I was just giving him my touch and his tail went limp, like it had a mind of its own."

"And it did." Zak confessed. "During intimate moments, my tail turns into a sexual plaything, if you get what I mean."

"Interesting." Ingrid commented. "Does that account for all the citizens of your planet?"

"Yes. We're all anthromorphic animals that have been born either through traditional birth or out of what we call on our planet… Zakarravonian Birth Points."

"Birth points?"

"They're special locations on the planet itself. Every once in a while, a newcomer is born from one of those points. I was born from one of those birth points."

"Hmmm!" Everyone hummed with fascination. Ingrid nodded with satisfaction.

"I see." She replied. "So, how were you raised?"

"The Zakarravonian Science and Technology Institute's CEO took me in and raised me in that very same facility… and preserved me for 22 years until they released me at that age as well. I've been frozen at this age ever since."

"Hmm! That is interesting."

"Huh!" Jin came in. "That happened to Kunimitsu… sort of."

"Really?!" Zak asked with astonishment, looking at the unmasked Kunimitsu, who nodded in response. "What happened to you?"

"I was killed in an epic battle with Yoshimitsu many years ago." Kunimitsu replied. "Heihachi somehow found my body and preserved me in a cyrostate for twenty years until he finally woke me up. Ever since then, I've been frozen at the age I was when I died: 22."

"So, you're practically ageless, like me?"

"Yes. There's no telling how old I am at this rate. I can tell you that I still feel young right now."

"Huh! I never knew humans could undergo such a procedure! So, those scars…"

"From the battle, yes."

"Ouch! And yet… you wear them like their badges of honor. Care to tell me why?"

"I honor these scars because they signify my struggle with Yoshimitsu and how much I want him dead. Despite my loss, I proclaim these scars as victory badges."

"Why victory badges?"

"They make me stronger by each passing year."

"Wow! Just… incredibly stunning! So, basically, what you're saying is that scars are representations of mistakes in the disguise of a miracle."

"Exactly." Throughout that entire conversation, everyone was literally taking it all in as a life lesson, including Ingrid. She kept her observant smile as well as everyone else. Kunimitsu became more than just interested in the conversation in Zak now and her casual position in her seat showed it only to Zak. "What's your scar in your life then, Zak?"

"…I'll have to say creating the Sunnii. Remember how he died?"

"Crock poured ice cold water on him."

"Well… making that the Sunnii's weakness was the ultimate scar in my book. I should've made the limit thirty minutes after exposure to water, not three."

"That's okay. It was probably good for all of us anyway, knowing that we wouldn't want to sit through another heat wave."

"And dear Lord, we don't want that again!" Daffy exclaimed. "Hey! Spthpeakin' of deathsth, whatever happened to that cool Kunixxth? Did you kill him, Kunimitsthu?"

"Did I?" As if on cue, Veeko came in with Kunixx dead corpse in his claws, shocking the kunoichi. "Oh, my God! I did!"

"And with such finesse." Veeko commented. "I came in here because I want Ingrid to revive him. I overheard Kunimitsu's final words before she left the arena and I want him to see towards another battle."

"Consider it done, Veeko." Ingrid replied as she approached the giant bat and gently touched the dead mutant fox's slashed open neck and in less than a minute, it was healed and Kunixx was actually asleep. "He's fully healed now, but I've put him in deep sleep… so he can be well rested for the next battle."

"Good. Crock!"

"Yes, sir?" His reptilian assistant came in.

"Take Kunixx to the medical wing. I've decided to spare his life. I said I was fascinated by Zak's creatures and I've kept that respect."

"Thank you, Veeko." Zak replied with a proud smile, making Kunimitsu smile with him. Everyone else, including Ibuki, were shocked at this scene. "Mind telling me who's next to fight after this lunch?"

"Dymond and Gon."

"WHAT?!" Gon exclaimed with repulsion in his chest.

"Thank you." Zak calmly replied before Veeko and Crock went on their way. Gon jumped up on the table towards Zak and Kunimitsu, who showed calm smiles.

"Are you crazy?! Remember what she did to Twelve?! I DON'T WANNA BE VAPORIZED!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine. What Dymond did to Twelve was actually a life threatening maneuver. If she missed Twelve during that attack, this entire planet would've been destroyed. I assure you that she'll never, ever… perform that move again."

"She better not. I'm watching her." Gon looked over at the calm Dymond eating her food, which consisted of dirt that was harmless to her body. "Why is she eating dirt?"

"That's the only thing she can digest that won't cause her to kink in her legs."

"Huh! O…kay." After that was said, Gon reluctantly went back to his seat and continued eating. Kunimitsu chuckled as she looked down at Zak, who kept his smile intact as he continued to eat his pizza. Ibuki saw this from the opposite side of Zak and smiled.

"Cute, isn't he?" She asked the eldest kunoichi, who nodded in agreement. "Ya know… uh… there is one other factor behind the so-called 'booty call'…"

"There is?" Kunimitsu and Ingrid asked simultaneously by accident, getting everyone else back in full-attention mode. Ibuki showed a sly smirk while Zak nodded in agreement before he finished Ibuki's statement by saying:

"I'm 90 percent human."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed, except his zakamon creatures. The alien genius kept a smile on his face as he continued.

"Don't ask me how. I just am."

"Now I see what you meant by having your tail being an additional sexual 'plaything'." Ingrid concluded. "And it's no wonder that you were able to fit into this planet's society so well. Will you go back once this tournament wraps up?"

"Eventually, yes. I miss my family of scientists up there."

"I bet you do. Well… do we have anymore confessions?" Ingrid paused for a moment and eyed Kunimitsu closely. She kept her luxurious green eyes on Zak the entire time and even Ibuki spotted it, but allowed Ingrid to take it all in. "Kunimitsu?"

"Hmm?" The elder kunoichi babbled as she focused on the immortal girl before her. "Yes?"

"Isn't there something you would like to confess?"

"I do, but I only want to share it with Zak later."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Is… that okay?"

"I suppose."

"Be ready, Zak."

"I'm always prepared for anything." Zak replied.

Ten minutes later…

There was still another thirty minutes until Gon and Dymond's battle and this was the perfect opportunity for Kunimitsu to finally get out of her chest what she wanted to confess to Zak. She stood up from her section and walked over to Zak and his sleeping zakamon. The genius was drifting in and out of sleep against the wall with Kyeebo lying right next to him on his left. When he saw Kunimitsu walk over to him, he was wide awake and alert.

"Kunimitsu!" He greeted with a smile. "What did you need to confess to me?" The kunoichi wasted no time sitting on the opposite side where Kyeebo wasn't sleeping and showed a smile on her visible lips as well.

"It's no wonder Ibuki drooled over you." She started without hesitation. "And we have so much in common."

"We kinda do, don't we? Where are you going with this?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What?" To prove her point, Kunimitsu removed her mask and showed her most seductive look on her scarred face, making Zak's tail shiver. "Oh… I see."

"It's been so many years since I had some… and I'm sure you could use a new way to experience this." Kunimitsu gave him an incentive by gently grabbing his tail and stroked with a sexual touch, making Zak roll his yellow eyes back in pure pleasure, purring within his throat as he did. "We're more compatible than you and your current girlfriend… and your Zakamon are pretty impressive. I'm sure you can let her down gently."

"Aaaahhh… well… I… I suppose I could." Zak grabbed his tail and gently pulled away from Kunimitsu's sensual grip and she just sat there with that extremely horny smile on her beautiful scarred face, making the alien genius get mesmerized by her instantly as he struggled to speak. "Ahem… well… uh… I should go ahead and… um… call her. Please excuse me."

"Take your time, baby." Kunimitsu kept her smile intact as she slowly stood up, allowing her kimono so partially show her firm ass in her panties, before she walked off back to the Tekken section of the break room. Zak watched the entire thing and his tail started quivering at the thought of the idea.

"Yikes… I wonder if Yoshimitsu knows about her naughty side… hmmm…" Zak said to himself low enough so nobody would hear as he took out his cell phone and dialed a pretty long 20 digit number to contact his girlfriend from Zakarravosys named Kariina Rabbitus. "Hello, Kariina?"

"Zak!" A sweet female voice came in on the other line. It was now a split screen conversation. "I was beginning to worry about you since you departed towards Earth months ago. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Many of these humans and animals here on Earth have been pretty friendly towards me since I landed. How's everything on Zakarravosys?"

"Everything's fine here. I've been preserving your ultimate zakamon with as much protection as possible."

"Good, but listen… um… I really don't know how else to tell you this, but… I've… found someone more suited to my status."

"Meaning…?"

"I've found a new girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" Kariina showed a red face on her pure white rabbit fur. "Are you joking? Please tell me you're joking!"

"I'm sorry, Kariina, but this is no joke. Her name is Kunimitsu." Zak showed a look of complete guilt on his half. "I… hope you won't take it too hard."

"Well… that depends. Hold on." Kariina paused as she was heading to a supercomputer in the lab. Zak was confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking up this Kunimitsu person. I've never heard of her." It was silent again on the other line for about five minutes before she finally got a glimpse of what Kunimitsu looked like and she smiled rather than frown. "Awww, wow. She's… she prettier than me."

"Yes, well… beg pardon?" Zak did a double take, due to the sweet tone in her voice as she said that last statement.

"Yeah… and she's been preserved for most of her life and frozen at her age prior to the cyrosleep… just like you. You two _do _deserve each other after all."

"We… do?" Zak looked over at Kunimitsu as he asked this and she never took off that extremely sexy smile on her scarred face, making Jin smile as he watched with interest. "Huh! I guess you're right, but how come you approve of this? I thought you'd be angry with me by now."

"Well, I am, but I can understand why you like Kunimitsu this much… and for that, I will accept this break-up. It was nice having you while it lasted." Zak breathed a huge sigh of relief off the line before he brought the phone back up to his rounded right ear and continued.

"Thank you, Kariina. I knew you'd understand. So, it's official then?"

"Yes. We are no longer a couple. You and Kunimitsu are. Congratulations!"

"Wow… thank you again, Kariina. Will you still help me raise my Zakamon as my assistant?"

"Of course. I know you can't do it alone."

"Once again, thanks. Good-bye, Kariina."

"Bye, Zak… and good luck in the rest of the tournament." After that was finalized, Zak hung up the phone and looked over at Kunimitsu with a smile you just couldn't ignore.

"She took it nicely." Zak commented with a proud smile as he stood up and approached Kunimitsu, who remained in her chair with that sexy smile still drawn on her face. "She was a bit angry at first, but she took it fairly in the end."

"I knew she would be okay with it." Kunimitsu added as she grabbed Zak's lab "vest-jacket" on both sides and pulled him closer to her to the point where Zak had his face right before hers with their noses a millimeter apart. "So, does my agelessness really matter to you?"

"The only things that do matter are the many things we both have plenty in common and your beauty."

"Oh, Zak…" Kunimitsu was mentally overjoyed to hear such a thing from a genius like Zak and she wasted no time in giving him the most passionate kiss on the mouth she's ever done in her life, making Zak's tail go limp as if it just became completely boneless. Everybody else watched this from where they sat and just became in awe at the scene before them, making Ingrid and Ibuki shake their heads with humor.

"Uh, huh." Ibuki muttered with a smile. "I knew they were perfect for each other."

"I'm sure we all did." Ingrid agreed.

Ten minutes after the kiss, Kunimitsu and Zak finally parted slowly as they continued to look deep in each other's eyes again.

"You know… we still have another 20 minutes until Dymond's match against Gon." Zak started in a whisper. "I suppose we could make this moment better quickly."

"What did you have in mind, Zak?" Kunimitsu asked with a seductive drawl in her deep voice. The genius chuckled with a smile you couldn't dare to ignore as he stood up straight and headed straight for the showers. Kunimitsu got the hint immediately and followed him shortly after.

Two minutes later, inside one of the two biggest showers near the back of the room…

Kunimitsu and Zak were already in another delicious kiss as they were already naked and drenched from the hot water, completely filling up the shower with steam. Five minutes into the tongue-lashing kiss, Kunimitsu slowly stopped it with a seductive look in her green eyes and felt Zak's skin carefully.

"I guess you were right about you being 90 percent human." She quoted in an even deeper tone of her already deep feminine voice, mesmerizing the alien genius' rounded ears. "Your skin feels as smooth as a baby's."

"Thank you for that observation." Zak replied with a smooth smile. "It doesn't bother you, right?"

"Not at all." Kunimitsu wasted no time in grabbing of the genius' right hand and leading it to that respective breast, making her moan with appreciation and Zak could only keep his smile in check, not protesting to the maneuver at all. "How do I feel to you, Zak?"

"You feel divine, Kunimitsu." And he proved his satisfaction by sending his own left hand towards the other breast and this made Kunimitsu moan even louder as she leaned against the tile wall, trying so hard to keep her composure. "Have you done this before? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You're too sweet. I am Raven's partner in a tag tournament, but we're not exactly more than a team. Our partnership works out just fine."

"I see, so I guess you haven't done this before."

"You'll have to enlighten me… and… mm!" The kunoichi couldn't keep her balance any longer and started to slowly slide down towards the shower floor, still having Zak's smooth hands on her boobs. "…aaahhh… you're convincing so far."

"I'll be sure to make this a learning experience for you… just like what Ibuki did for me." His smile never left his lips as he started a smooth circular motion on Kunimitsu's C-cup sized breasts and this sent her groaning in a beautiful voice that was just amazing to hear for Zak. Feeling mesmerized by that voice, Zak complied even further by slowly leaning towards her for another kiss, which made her feel all over his muscular alien body until she found his tail, marveling at how smooth it was. After about three minutes, they finally parted from the kiss and Zak allowed his strong hands to release from Kunimitsu's boobs while she still massaged his wet tail. "Aha! You're learning quickly. I'm impressed. How does my tail feel?"

"It does feel smoother than your skin all over your body." Kunimitsu replied before her curiosity got the best of her and she gasped softly as she finally caught a glimpse of his ten inch dick, having wide green eyes of shock on the way. "Oh, my God!"

"You finally see it, don't you? Ibuki handled it well last time. Are you nervous?"

"A little bit. Since we don't have a lot of time, what can we do?"

"Hmmmm…" Zak literally thought about it for one minute before he finally came up with an idea. "…feel free to call me insane because of this, but I figured we could spend the other eleven minutes tasting each other… for now."

"Meaning…?"

"You suckle on me while I lick you up nice."

"Huh!" Kunimitsu got confident as she sat up just a small bit, looking casual against the wet tile wall. "That _does_ sound insane, but it can be done… and that is the quickest way to satisfy the both of us for the time being. Before we start this, though, when _will _I get to fuck you?"

"Trust me. You'll know eventually. If we were to do this now, Veeko will surely find a way to peek in on us."

"And knowing that bat, he probably wouldn't even care if he was caught peeking on us and I threatened to slit his throat open because of it."

"I'm glad you understand. Now…" Zak paused as he stood up and Kunimitsu stood with him just seconds after. "…in order to perform this quickly and painlessly, we must do it in a more comfortable setting. This shower is too small for this kind of event."

Several seconds later…

Both Zak and Kunimitsu were moaning simultaneously by the time Kunimitsu had just took in the alien genius' dick into her mouth and Zak just started licking all over, around, and inside Kunimitsu's wet pussy with all his might. Also, during that time, the kunoichi never wasted a single moment playing with Zak's elastic tail along the way, making the alien kinkajou groan even deeper. Like they promised, they remained in that position for the next ten minutes and within about thirty seconds after that tenth minute…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Both Kunimitsu and Zak were riding through their final orgasms, which exploded with vengeance upon both of them, having Zak taste Kuni's pleasure juice while she tasted his sweet cum at the same time. After about a good minute or so of the ride, they finally relaxed and Zak used his tail to push himself up along with his hands and he was sitting on the bench now while Kunimitsu took her sweet time sitting up.

"Was that enough experience for you?" Zak dared to ask the tired kunoichi, who was finally sitting against the lockers by the time she spoke.

"It surely was." Kunimitsu replied with a calm smile. "Not exactly sex, but close enough."

"I've heard that you humans call it 'Oral Sex'. Am I right?"

"Yeah. You seem to be learning more at literally every moment since you've been on Earth… and your Zakamon creatures so far as just simply amazing. I'm anxious to see more." And Kuni's horny smile admitted it right then and there as Zak read it with his yellow almost-cat-like eyes.

"I see. Well, as soon as Gon's confrontation against Dymond starts, you'll have your satisfaction served to you conscientiously. I guarantee it." Zak placed his soft hands on Kunimitsu's smooth thighs as he finished off by saying in a whisper and with a seductive smirk: "In fact… I'm so confident in my Zakamon creations, I'll be more than happy to give you a special bonus treatment for your support. That _is _a promise… my love." And not a second later, Zak gently grabbed the elder kunoichi's respective right hand and gave it a soft kiss, making her keep that desperate smile on her beautiful, but scarred face. Shortly afterwards, the alien genius finally stood up and gathered his clothes to get dressed in a separate room while Kunimitsu tried to find her signature kimono, but it was nowhere to be found. Before she could open her mouth to ask where it was, however…

"Oh, and before I forget, your purple spandex kunoichi battle gear is in the locker behind you!" Zak yelled from the distance, not even being in Kunimitsu's sights.

Hearing this shocked her as she turned around to that very same locker and opened it. She did indeed see her newest spandex ninja outfit from Tekken Tag Tournament 2 hung up perfectly on the hanger and she smiled upon that sight for about five seconds before she reluctantly started to get herself dressed. As she was, she couldn't help but chuckle at the whole ordeal that just happened. She never knew Zak had so much in common compared to her, including some emotional 'scars' that had been miracles in disguise for many years. And now, after finally being done with dealing with Yoshimitsu for all these years, Kunimitsu has finally found someone who can take her emotionally and physically…

…and call her his love… something she has never been done to her before throughout her entire life.

To be continued…


	11. Bout 3: Part 2

Chapter 11: Bout 3 – Part 2

(Sorry it took me four long months to update this story, but life has been pretty crazy, but good all at once. And I've also been working on my other stories with utmost attention. So, to make it up to you, I've got two new surprise contenders joining in and I promise you they will be the last ones. I hope I don't disappoint ya'll. Enjoy!)

Shortly after the ordeal with Zak and Kunimitsu and after Zak's 'booty call' with Ibuki was discovered, everything was finally back up and running again in the deadly tournament. The Zakamon themed bout was finally underway and Gon's fight against Dymond the Dymondz was next. Before the battle could commence, however…

"I have to delete NothoFlash from her move set and replace it with something more suitable to her type and is legal where I come from." Zak quoted as he started operating on Dymond with his special machinery he just happened to have in his section of the resting quarters. Kunimitsu watched with high interest from where she stood right when she exited the shower room. Just seeing him do his best to care for his most prized creations was already turning her on, but she maintained her sanity for everybody's sake. Dymond was laid down on her stomach like a good Zakamon as she felt her strongest move being deleted from her system. Zak searched through other possible strong Gemstone or Mysterious type moves that could be legal to both his planet and Earth. While this was going on, Tech's curiosity couldn't be held in any longer.

"Amazing technology, Zak!" He commented before he continued by asking: "But, I just have to ask… what is exactly is Dymond's weakness?"

"Dymond's weakness should be obvious since she's a Gemstone type." Zak replied in his usual expert tone while everyone was watching and listening to him. "Gemstone types are like Rock types, only much stronger in the defense and special defense department… and ironically, Rock type moves are their weakness."

"Ah, should've known."

"I don't get it." Daffy confessed.

"Aw, c'mon, Daffy!" Ibuki exclaimed to the simple-minded duck. "Think about it! Have you ever accidentally scratched your watch's face against a rock?"

"…yeah… OH! I get it now! Yikesth!"

"Dumb-ass duck…"

"Yeah." Zak agreed with a smile of humor. "Gemstones are sturdy against Fighting-type and Water-type attacks, but Rocks… not so much. In Dymond's case, if she were to get scarred by a rock, then the affected area will never heal up again. It'll be a permanent scar."

"Huh!" Gon exclaimed. "Well, I know what strategy I already have in store for her."

"Good luck with it then… but just so you know, she knows Rocks are her weakness. So, she'll know when you're about to use them and block you from doing as much as reaching for the ground for a rock. Once you start reaching, she'll paralyze you."

"Gulp! Thanks-for-the-warning,-dude."

"Speaking of powerful types, I guess I should allow my KomodoKyngzz to compete with us after all, give him a chance to show off what he can do." Dymond's operation was almost done at this point as Zak volunteered to finally choose a move for her. Gon shivered at the thought of it, remembering how Zak said that the powerful Zakamon was two feet tall with only visible legs and shape shifting hidden arms.

"Awww, man." He muttered. "I hope he'll go easy on us then."

"I wouldn't count on it. Anything is possible with an Unknown type. If Veeko will allow it, I'll see if I can get him in this tournament. All I have to do is call Kariina back and ask her to teleport him to these very coordinates. He's the ultimate Zakamon she mentioned in my phone call earlier."

"No wonder." Ingrid said. "Well, I'll go and ask Veeko myself. He seems to trust me, despite his vile nature."

"Go ahead. Dymond shall be done here by the time you return."

"Thank you so much. What's the creature's name?"

"It's ironic, but his name is simply Kyngg…"

"Hmm…"

"…but it is spelled K-Y-N-G-G, just like in his species name, but with an extra 'G'."

"Oh, I see. Thank you. I'll be right back." After that, Ingrid left towards Veeko's quarters, leaving everyone else speechless and shocked all at once.

"I know he won't refuse that offer, for sure." Zak said to break the silence after five minutes. Two more silent minutes later, Ibuki placed in her two cents:

"Man, at this rate, Zak's making Pokémon look terrible."

Meanwhile, with Veeko…

"Ehhhh, heh-heh-heh-heh…" Veeko was just finishing up laughing about how shocked all the contenders were when he mentioned Ibuki and Zak's 'booty call'. Crock looked as though he cared less about it as his master continued. "…whew. That was too hilarious! I'm glad Zak was still calm about it. Maybe it's in his nature. I like that."

"He makes a worthy opponent to practically everyone… except his own creations, of course." Crock agreed before Ingrid stepped in. "Ah, Ingrid. Hello there!"

"Hi." Ingrid greeted. "Everyone has recovered from the whole 'booty call' predicament and is ready for the next battle."

"Excellent." Veeko commented. "But, something tells me there's more. Go on."

"Well, Zak is currently giving his Dymondz a brand new maneuver to replace her dangerous NothoFlash move that vaporized Twelve and during that time, he mentioned a brand new experimental type: Unknown."

"Unknown?!" Crock and Veeko asked with shock.

"Yes. Apparently, Zak has created only one Zakamon creature of that type. It is a male KomodoKyngzz named Kyngg, with the spelling of his name being K-Y-N-G-G instead of the traditional spelling: K-I-N-G."

"Wow…" Crock muttered with shock, referring to how precise Ingrid was with that whole description. Veeko nodded in agreement as he spoke.

"Well, well, well!" The giant bat laid back against a wall with a smirk. "Zak never ceases to amaze me with these creatures. I'm guessing he wants it to enter this tournament."

"_HIM…_ and yes, he does." Ingrid corrected. "Will that be okay with you?"

"Of course, but since we have so much Zakamon, let's pay some respects to Pokémon, shall we? Play along here. I'll transport only one Pokémon, though. A useful one… I won't say who it will be, so be on the look-out for it later on."

"Thank you so much, Veeko. I'll warn everyone immediately." After that was said, Ingrid went back to the resting quarters. When she was gone, Crock had to ask:

"So, what Pokémon are you getting?"

"You'll see, my assistant. You'll see." Veeko replied with a clever smile on his face.

Back at the resting quarters…

Ingrid just came through the double doors to find what she didn't expect and softly giggled.

"Zak…" She sighed as she saw that the alien genius himself was sitting in Kunimitsu's lap with a new and improved Dymond sitting like a good Zakamon next to them, ready for Veeko's cue. "…you two are really connected now, huh?"

"Can't help it." Zak admitted with red cheeks as his tail was gently being stroked by Kunimitsu fingerless-gloved hands. "What did Veeko say?"

"He says that you have permission to bring Kyngg to this tournament. You can call him here whenever you're ready."

"YES!" Zak cheered before he pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed his best friend. During that time, Ingrid had one more thing to say.

"In the meantime, however, Veeko's playing along with this and is also allowing one Pokémon to join us. It should be here soon."

"That better be the lastht contender, too!" Sylvester complained with crossed arms.

"Attention, contenders!" Veeko finally announced over the loudspeakers. "Let's get back to business at last. Will Dymond and Gon please report to the arena for the next match? That is all! Good luck!"

"So, Zak, you're sure Dymond won't vaporize me, right?" Gon asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm positive." Zak replied right when he hung up his phone after telling Kariina to send Kyngg down right away. "Her move set now has Diamond Spark, Shard Attack, Shymmer, and CrystaGlare. That last move replaced NothoFlash."

"Huh! O…kay. I'll… figure it out as I go along." After that was said, the short dinosaur finally made it to the arena with pride. By the time he was in the arena, Dymond made her piercing loud screech before she headed for the arena. Kunimitsu and Zak were the only ones not fazed by the noise at all, but as for everyone else…

"Holy shit, dude!" Ace exclaimed after he just uncovered his ears. "Is that Dymond's call?"

"Another huge difference between Pokémon and Zakamon." Zak replied with a cool smile, taking in Kunimitsu's tail massage as he continued. "My creatures don't chant out their own names for their calls. They each have their own unique sounds, mostly according to either what they're made of or by their type."

"I think that's pretty cool!" Lexi commented. "It sounded beautiful to me. It's like the sound gemstones would make."

"Exactly."

A few seconds later, inside the arena…

Gon just took his spot on the right side of the arena while Dymond just took her place and stood her ground, ready for anything.

"I'm gonna make sure I break every single gem on your body, bitch!" Gon exclaimed with determination, making Dymond let out her famous gemstone screech again as a response. Gon wasn't fazed by the ear-splitting sound at all. "Oh, wanna talk back to me, eh? I ain't scared! Let's do this shit!"

"GON! DYMOND! Are you ready to battle?!" Veeko announced as usual. Both contenders nodded once in response. "You may begin!"

"Okay, Dymond." Gon started calmly as he started to casually walk around in circles. "Now, uh… I don't wanna cause ya any trouble now. I'm just gonna stretch for a bit first… okay?" Gon slowly leaned forward and started to stretch his tail while Dymond watched him very carefully. As she was, she started to be a bit careful herself as she was slowly walking around him with a stern stare in her marble eyes. Gon saw this and grew agitated. "Keep still, would ya?! I can't stretch when you're…" And that's when Dymond screeched once more, making the small rex slightly cringe. "AHHHH! Damn it! I just lost my train of thought! What the hell, girl?!" Dymond laid down this time, looking casual as she started to… _Shymmer_… and the glares from it never seemed to bother the rex. "…oh, getting relaxed, huh? Grrrr! I'll show you." Gon took a few steps back and prepared himself for his fireball attack. "I'm givin' you thirty seconds to attack me. Sound fair?" Dymond's eyes 'nodded' in response. "Good. Weird way to nod, but good."

Meanwhile, in the resting quarters…

Zak crossed his arms with confidence as he still sat in Kunimitsu's lap while she still massaged the genius' tail with passion in her heart. Some of the others never saw that smirk on his face, but the only one who did see it, Big the Cat, got curious.

"Zak, how come you're smiling?" He asked politely, getting everyone else's attention with shock.

"Gon has no idea what Dymond's doing." Zak replied, making Kunimitsu smile with him. She was really interested in the alien genius and his impressive Zakamon creations. "She's currently performing Shymmer, a move that raises both her defense and special defense by a good margin of 40 percent. Whatever Gon has planned… will become a total waste."

"Uh, oh…" Nights muttered with worry. "Does that mean she's even protected from fire?"

"Yes, even fire… which is exactly what he's planning on blowing, I suppose. He better be ready for a taste of his own medicine."

"Yikesth…" Sylvester muttered.

Back in the arena…

Dymond just yawned and this annoyed the already infuriated Gon even more as the thirty seconds just passed.

"OH, HELL NO!" He screamed as he fired up his attack. After a few seconds, he finally let out a massive fireball that was at the size of a basketball and it headed straight for the Dymondz, who still didn't move from her location. She just stood up and took the attack. Gon cheered with glee for about fifteen seconds before he became shocked to realize one thing:

"What the…?!" He asked before he finally saw it. Dymond's Shymmer absorbed the fire into her body and she was glowing the brightest yellow the dinosaur has ever seen. "You took in my fire breath?! How could… grrrrr! That's it! I'm attackin' ya head-on, bitch!" After that was said, Gon roared his loudest as he dashed for the glowing Dymondz and she still stood her ground for a few moments. When Gon was right before her, that's when she did the inevitable! She made one strong blink and, when her eyes opened, a bright flash sparked in the rex's eyes and he was instantly petrified in yellow crystal right where he stood, stopping the short rex in his tracks with CrystaGlare! A few seconds later, Dymond made a graceful leap and, when she was about ten feet up, she glowed even brighter until she was a bright golden arrow beam of light and dashed down towards the crystalized rex, making a direct hit and causing quite an explosion that was only in the arena and nowhere else. The audience gasped at the beautiful performance until after three minutes when it disappeared. Once it was gone, it revealed Dymond standing on all fours with pride in her spirit while Gon was unconscious with swirls replacing his eyes, as if he was in a Pokémon battle just now. The crowd… went… insane!

"WHOAAAAA, NELLIE!" Veeko cheered from the PA system. "What an outstanding finish by another one of Zak's finest! This genius never ceases to amaze me, folks! Congratulations, Dymondz! You have won another battle! Your Gemstone type is indeed stronger than I expected! You may proceed back to the resting quarters. As for Gon, you can drag his sorry carcass back with you. I was gonna eat him, but I love his spirit."

Two minutes later…

"Kunimitsu's-gonna-fuck-me-so-hard-later." Zak muttered under his breath and through gritted teeth, so even the eldest kunoichi herself couldn't hear. He regained his composure as he excused himself from his newest lover's lap for a moment to congratulate his strong Gemstone type Zakamon. "Dymond, you defied the odds once again. I couldn't be any more proud." She made a softer version of her screech in response before she leaped up to him to give him kisses of joy. "Awwww, you! Heh, heh, heh, heh!"

"Awww, that's so sweet." Chun-Li commented as she saw this from her Street Fighter section. "Your bond with your own creations is really spot-on."

"They know who their creator is. They do give just as much support to my two best friends back on my planet, but it's me they honor the most."

"That's impressive." Ryu commented. "Once again, your Dymondz has executed another performance with style. I have to ask, though… what were those moves she just did on Gon? They looked spectacular!"

"Heh, heh… two of my favorites: CrystaGlare and Shard Attack. When Gon attacked Dymond while she used Shymmer, the fire was absorbed into her glistening body and it gave her the power to perform this lethal Gemstone attack. That's the benefit of Shymmer. Not only does it raise her defense and special defense, it also takes in any projectile made of any substance and uses it against her opponent with grace with the assistance from Shard Attack. In other words…"

"Shard Attack can't be performed without Shymmer." Kunimitsu guessed in the same expert tone as her alien genius boyfriend, who nodded in agreement with a handsome smile.

"Exactly!"

"Uh, oh…" Ibuki muttered with humor. "…someone's got some horny ESP goin' with Zak. Tee-hee!"

"We're just connecting, that's all." Kunimitsu admitted as she blushed, which could still be seen, despite the mask and her scars.

"As for the flash before she performed Shard Attack…" Zak continued. "…that was CrystaGlare. Prepare for another huge difference between Pokémon and Zakamon. You know how Pokémon can either paralyze or freeze their opponents, right?"

"Yes!" Everyone replied, including Kunimitsu.

"Well, Zakamon can do those as well… and also _petrify_."

"Petrify, eh?" Bugs asked. "Is dat what happened ta Gon oilier?"

"Exactly. When Zakamon are petrified in battle, that's pretty much it. The battle's over. In this case here, it's pretty much the same… unless Dymond breaks you free with another attack afterwards."

"Huh!" Tech exclaimed. "This is getting more and more interesting by the minute."

"Attention, everyone!" Veeko announced through the speakers. "First of all, I'd like to, once again, thank Dymond for that amazing finish against that bastard rex. Now, I need Tails and Fuzziiworm to enter arena at this time! That is all!"

"Awww, man…" Tails muttered. "I mean, I'm glad I finally get to battle this time, but against Fuzziiworm, though? I don't even wanna bring up what happened to him last time."

"Good. Don't!" Ibuki strongly protested as she held her stomach with nausea. "Just get in the arena and wait for the cute little worm, okay?"

"Gotcha!" After that was said, Tails used his famous helicopter tails and made it towards the arena. Ibuki shivered as Zak chuckled at this whole scene while he pulled out Fuzziiworm from his lab vest and placed him down on the ground before he slithered his way under the double doors shortly after Tails just made it through.

"Geez! I still feel sorry for Spyro, though." Ibuki continued as she sat back with a calm smile. Zak made his way to the double doors as he chuckled at that statement and watched the match from there. "Does Fuzziiworm still have his old move set?"

"Yes, he does." Zak replied. "In case you forgot, I'll repeat it again: Common Chokehold, Taylewhip, Screech of the Earth, and Silent Concrete."

"So far, we've already seen Common Chokehold and Screech of the Earth." Karin commented. "Since Tails is a little taller than Spyro, will he use Taylewhip? Because he still can't use Silent Concrete."

"He will use Taylewhip this time. That move just so happens to do just as the name says, and it looks pretty funny, might I add. Wait until you see it, everyone. It'll probably make you forget about the whole issue with Spyro."

"I hope so." Ibuki muttered again with fear in her chest.

Meanwhile, in the arena…

Fuzziiworm just took his spot on the arena grounds while Tails just turned towards him with a look of determination in his blue eyes. Before Veeko came on, Fuzziiworm did his Taylegrabos ability again and this just freaked out the timid fox as he saw this.

"Whoa…" Tails muttered as he watched the adorable little worm deliberately choke himself to raise his defense. "…Spyro was right. This is kinda weird. I know Zak said that this is how he raises his defense, but that's just plain insane." After that was said, Fuzziiworm finally finished raising his defense and slithered to an upright position, ready to battle. Tails smiled with satisfaction as he saw this and got ready as well.

"Tails! Fuzziiworm! Are you ready?!" Veeko announced. Both contenders nodded in response. "You may begin!"

"Heh, heh… this'll be too easy." Tails chuckled as he actually eased down from his fighting stance and just casually walked up to the little worm and picked him up with his left hand without giving him the kung-fu grip, of course. Fuzziiworm squealed with anger as he struggled to get free, but to no avail as the confident fox chuckled again. "You are a cute little fella, ya know. I don't know how you can battle at this size, but at this rate, I'd say you have zero chance against me, since I'm a biped. So, what are ya gonna do, huh?" Fuzziiworm snarled once more before he raised up his curled tail to Tails' face as some sort of warning and this made the overconfident friend of Sonic chuckle even louder. After three minutes, Fuzziiworm finally had it up to here and he started smacking Tails across both cheeks on his face with all his might, making him scream with extreme pain as he released the worm, who landed perfectly on his stomach, before he watched Tails hold his face for some relief. Ten seconds later, Fuzziiworm looked behind the suffering fox and squealed with delight as he eyed what he really needed: concrete… right on the wall towards the other side. With that in mind, the Tailhensle made a dig for that very same wall. By the time Tails was finally done relieving his face from Fuzziiworm's Taylewhip, he saw that the little fuzzy alien worm was gone, but saw a small hole where he started his excavation, making the short fox nervous.

Meanwhile, in the resting quarters…

Kunimitsu was massaging Zak's rounded ears this time as he still stood there at the double doors, watching the awkward battle between Fuzziiworm and Tails. He chuckled as he just witnessed Taylewhip and how the fox took it. Sonic was offended by that chuckle.

"What the hell is that about, Zak?" He asked with anger in his voice.

"That was Taylewhip." Zak replied with practically any remorse in his voice, but still kept his smile, due to the fact that he was enjoying Kunimitsu's ear massage. "It didn't do much damage, but it gave him time to conjure up another plan."

"Still, dude… that wasn't funny."

"I don't know what he's talkin' about." Ibuki protested, shocking the blue hedgehog. "I thought it was pretty cute. Isn't Taylewhip a Normal type move?"

"Yes." Zak replied. "That's why it didn't do much damage, but I'm wondering what Fuzziiworm's planning this time." He paused as he observed the arena carefully. After about thirty seconds, he eyed the wall on the opposite side of the arena and gasped with surprise. "Is that… concrete?!"

"WHAT?!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran up to the other door's window and did indeed see that the wall was made of the very material Fuzziiworm needed for his move called Silent Concrete. "Oh, hell no!"

"Mm-hmm. Fuzziiworm never noticed that before with his battle against Spyro and neither did I, but let's see what happens. Despite the fact that I created this move, I've only seen it twice."

"…what?"

"Yeah, I admit it. Geniuses aren't perfect, you know."

"…eh, true, but still… Tails better watch his back."

Back in the arena…

Tails was still wandering around aimlessly, trying to find Fuzziiworm. When he made it to the very same back wall, he stopped and scratched his head with confusion. As he did, he looked all over the crowd and saw that it was dead silent.

"Man, this is just too creepy." He complained as he was still bewildered about this match. "Even the audience is looking anxious. I wonder what's happening with Fuzziiworm." After that was said, he turned around towards the wall and saw what it was made of. "Huh! Concrete. CONCRETE?!" Just milliseconds after that was exclaimed, Tails tried to make a break for it, but some invisible force was pulling him towards that same wall and he even tried using his tails to give himself more pulling strength, but to no avail. He was still being dragged towards the wall and he was panicking with extreme terror in his chest. "AAAAAHHHHH! NO! NO, NO! DON'T HURT ME, FUZZIIWORM! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tails managed to gather the courage to check out the wall… but there was nothing there indicating where the suction was coming from! With that in mind, he was terrified even more as he tried harder and harder, which resulted in the suction from the wall getting stronger and stronger against him. "ZAK! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! AAAAAHHH! IS THIS SI-"

And the crowd gasped at what just happened by the time Tails' back finally touched the wall with extreme force: petrified… again… but in stone this time. He practically looked like a statue for the wall for about fifteen deathly silent seconds before his stone figure fell forward without breaking and Fuzziiworm just came up from under the wall as if he never did a single goddamn thing! It was still silent for another five minutes before Fuzziiworm squealed softly with a calm look in his eyes and headed back to the resting quarters through the ground, since he was the fastest under there. Even Veeko was speechless. He just couldn't believe his eyes!

Back in the resting quarters…

There was an eerie silence there as well as Zak just saw Fuzziiworm approach his feet and he picked him up before he just held him there in both of his paws with comfort. Kunimitsu smiled with satisfaction as she gently wrapped her strong, but slender arms around him before she gave him a small kiss on the left cheek as her way of saying 'Congratulations'. Zak felt that message and nodded in agreement with her before Veeko finally came in and just gave Zak a gloomy stare for about five seconds before the giant bat finally spoke.

"Zak… um…" Veeko started nervously. "…I… I truly don't know how to express that victory. What did Fuzziiworm just do to Tails?"

"Heh, heh." The alien genius chuckled with pride in his spirit before he continued. "Now that move jogged my memory. That was Silent Concrete. There's a reason why it's silent."

"I… uh… I see. You never cease to amaze me with these wonderful creations. Oh, and on top of all this, only Kunimitsu has won in this Zakamon themed bout so far! That's the real shocker to me! Keep it up, Zak. Keep… it… up! Fortunately, we only have time for two more matches before we call it a day."

"WHAT?!" Knuckles asked with absolute shock. "You're making this a two-day bout?!"

"Teeko has never had to do that before!" Chun-Li added.

"Yeah, well… that's him. As you can plainly see out there…" Veeko paused as he pointed to the beautiful sunset out on the horizon outside the huge cave. "…it's getting dark… and you know I don't take kindly to torturing you all with battles during the night. So, I make the rules around here and I say two more battles today and we'll continue tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Everyone replied.

"Good. Now, for the next match, I'll need Melty and Klawzon to enter the arena in five minutes." After that was said, the brother of Teeko made his way back to his skybox. Five seconds after, he popped his head back in for a brief moment. "Oh, two more things I'd like to say first. The first thing I'd like to say to Sonic is that I'll be preserving Tails' stoned corpse until I decide to break him free. Will that be okay?"

"As long as you don't keep him there for too long." Sonic replied with concern.

"Good… and secondly, our special guests seemed to have arrived. Zak, your KomodoKyngzz is coming through these doors shortly. I must say, he is quite convincing. As for our special Pokémon guest, well… just listen out for her." After that was said, Veeko just left out the doors and right before they closed, there was the cute little KomodoKyngzz. He was two feet tall with a pure white body, big black eyes, a tail that was just as long as his height, and adorable feet that made him waddle like a toddler just learning how to walk. The ladies, except Kunimitsu, smiled slightly at him, but was still too shaken up to comment on him. Kunimitsu approached the little Unknown type Zakamon and picked him up before she carried him in her arms, like he was her baby, with a pleasant smile on her visible blood red lips. Zak smiled with red cheeks of inhibition as he saw this before his scarred kunoichi girlfriend spoke.

"Is this Kyngg?" She asked sweetly, even with her sexy deep voice. Kyngg squealed with glee, as if he wasn't scared of her at all, which made her smile even more before Zak finally spoke.

"Yes, that's my KomodoKyngzz." He replied as he approached the two of them and inspected Kyngg carefully. "He's perfectly fine. Despite his appearance, he really does pack in all that power. Just wait until you see him in battle. He can do so much with only his legs and his unique skeletal structure."

"Hmmm… I can't wait."

"Pfff!" Ibuki muttered. "I'm sure we all can't."

"Still shocked about Fuzziiworm's Silent Concrete maneuver?" Zak asked with humor in his voice. Everyone nodded, except Kunimitsu, of course. "Well, it does take some time for most first-timers to experience, but I'm sure we'll all be over it soon."

With three minutes left to spare after that was said, everyone still wasn't happy about Melty and Klawzon's battle. After another whole sixty seconds of silence, Zak started to frown and so did Kyngg as the alien genius took a seat on the cold ground. Kunimitsu started feeling sorry for the genius and sat down next to him for more comfort.

A few seconds after that, a faint angelic whisper echoed from outside the cave and this got everyone's attention as they watched with bored looks on their faces. After another fifteen seconds, a beautiful Melody of Love was sung all over the cave and everyone closed their eyes and took in the pleasant song. After the full fifty second song, everybody opened their eyes and ended up smiling as they saw…

"MELOETTA!" Ibuki exclaimed with excitement. "I thought that song sounded familiar!"

"Huh!" Zak gasped with surprise as he took a good look at the Aria Forme of Meloetta floating before everyone near the edge of the cave with a pleasant smile on her angelic pure white face. "This must be the Pokémon Veeko mentioned. She does look peaceful for a Pokémon. You know her, Ibuki?"

"Duh! Of course, I do! Meloetta's a mythical Pokémon that has the most beautiful songs you could ever hear and has enough power to control Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus with the Reveal Glass. She's like the beacon of their power."

"Wow… and everyone seems to be back to their old selves now as well."

"Yep!" Daffy confessed with a smile as everyone else nodded in agreement with smiles of their own. "I've got more pep in my sthtep than a tap dancther!"

"See? Meloetta's song has the power to calm you right down and cheer you up at the same time." Ibuki concluded.

"I see." Zak replied. "It's nice to meet you, Meloetta. You came at the nick of time, right when things were looking a little bleak for everyone."

"I usually do." Meloetta admitted in an adorable angelic voice before she floated inside the cave and softly landed on an empty chair, facing the alien genius. "I've heard from that scary bat that you made creatures called Zakamon. Are they similar to Pokémon?"

"Such a curious question from such an adorable Pokémon. Zakamon are a little different from Pokémon, since they're all aliens, like me. I created all those creatures you see behind me." He paused to allow the Melody Pokémon to look at the gathering of all of his participating creatures and cooed with interest. "Impressive, aren't they? They're dominating this bout with finesse. So far, only Kunimitsu here has won against one of these creations."

"Wow. I'd love to see one fight right now."

"That's about to start shortly. Klawzon, Melty… it's time for you two to enter the arena." The two dragon-like aliens obeyed as they headed for the arena peacefully, having Meloetta watch with interest. "Klawzon is the Multiklawgon there. Despite all those sharp claws on him, he does tend to be very careful."

"He looks like he could cut you as soon as you touch him. I'm so excited!" Meloetta showed a smile full of high spirits before she floated over to the double doors and eagerly watched the battle through the rounded window. This made the genius chuckle.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh. She's cute. I like her."

"I knew you would." Ibuki agreed. "Just wait until you see her battle. She can change form."

"She can?! I've never heard of such a thing before. That I'll have to see later."

"You won't be disappointed, then."

Meanwhile, in the arena…

"Well… it's bound to happen." Klawzon started in his deepened Stitch-like voice. "Two dragon aliens pitting against each other… do you think this will be a fair battle?"

"Meega have no clue." Melty admitted. "But, meega wish you good luck. Sexy Kuni's the only one who's ever defeated one of your cousins in this bout so far. We'll try to make it fierce, but fair at the same time. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Okay, Melty and Klawzon!" Veeko started from the PA system. "You may begin the battle whenever you're ready! I expect an epic one this time. Please make up for Fuzziiworm's… uh… _outlandish _victory."

"Well, we heard him. Let's do this, Melty. May the best dragon alien win." Klawzon bowed with honor after that was said, immediately prompting Melty to do the same on two feet with his front feet clasped together with utmost respect, before he got back down on all fours and growled, ready to battle.

Klawzon started off the battle by running towards Melty for a fierce Headbutt, but Melty used his small, but strong wings to fly out of the way and shoot out his famous blue metal-melting fire breath. As he was firing multiple fireballs, Klawzon used Drill Seeker and drilled his way underground to completely avoid the attack that would disable him. The crowd was going wild, finally able to see a real battle for the first time in a while. Even Veeko was impressed.

"Ah!" He started as he sat back with satisfaction. "Now, that's what I'm talking about! This totally makes up for that shitty battle Fuzziiworm gave us earlier. I'm ready for more carnage!"

Back in the arena…

Melty still remained in the air, ready for anything Klawzon might pull off from his Drill Seeker. After about forty-five seconds, the Multiklawgon finally emerged from the ground with all of his tentacle claws aiming right at the red dragon experiment. He panicked at how horrifying he looked and couldn't escape in time as he was hit hard in the chest, sending him towards the ground hard on his back, making the crowd jeer at the landing. Shortly afterwards, Klawzon landed back on his feet and waited for Melty to come to. Ten seconds later, Melty finally opened his eyes and shook the grogginess out of his head before he faced the claw-covered Zakamon with breathless anticipation.

"…whoa." Melty gasped as he finally regained his composure after ten more seconds. "You've gained more power since you fought Jin last time."

"Of course, I have." Klawzon agreed. "You've gained more skill as well. Your battle against Jax was pretty funny."

"Yeah. He was bound to have the metal melted from his arms at some point." After that was said, Melty was fully recharged of energy before he unexpectedly fired a shot at Klawzon and he roared with extreme pain as he fell on his stomach, feeling his metal slowly ooze out of him like molasses. "And so is yours." The crowd was cheering at its loudest after that, finally seeing someone other than a Zakamon win in the bout for the first time since Kunimitsu's win four fights ago. Melty felt the praise and roared with them. Veeko applauded with appreciation from the skybox while Crock nodded with satisfaction.

"A Zakamon finally lost after four fights…" The assistant quoted. "…since Kunimitsu's victory over Kunixx."

"Amazing victory indeed." Veeko agreed off speaker before he came on with all the excitement he could hold. "Congratulations, Melty! You are the second contender to defeat a Zakamon in this bout! You may return to the resting quarters! I'll be in there shortly!"

Meanwhile, in the resting quarters…

Reverential applause was heard all over the place as Melty just ran towards Stitch and his other cousins for a little cute celebration of their own. Meloetta couldn't believe her eyes at what she just witnessed and grew excited enough to fly over to the group of Jumba's best. Zak watched this with interest while Kunimitsu was still holding Kyngg in her arms, watching this with him.

"Melty!" The Melody Pokémon started as she just approached the small group of experiments, who stopped their celebration momentarily to listen in, as the metal melting experiment approached her. "That battle was amazing! You two were really going at each other, just like a Pokémon battle! I can see why your name is Melty."

"Yep!" Melty replied with superiority. "Meega's function is to melt metal with my special fire breath. Meega can melt more than metal, but that is my specialty." Meloetta gave the red dragon experiment a loving hug after that was said, making the audience of the other contenders sigh at it with smiles on their faces. "Meega glad you enjoyed it."

"I was literally breathless with anticipation the whole time. I guess you've joined Kunimitsu in the winner's circle."

"And I'm proud of him for that." Kunimitsu agreed as she just took a seat, still cuddling the adorable KomodoKyngzz in her arms while Zak approached the excited Meloetta, who just flew up to him with her loving smile.

"I'll have to agree." Zak added. "I'm pretty saddened that your first time seeing one of my Zakamon battle happens to be a loss, but I'm glad you still enjoyed the battle nonetheless."

"I'm sure your cool Zakamon will win the next one." Meloetta reassured. "In the meantime, will your Multiklawgon be okay? It looks like all the metal inside him is completely dried up."

"Hmmm…" Zak turned around towards the double doors just to see Veeko walk in with an unconscious Klawzon in his arms. He looked completely lifeless and pale and this worried the alien genius as the bat spoke.

"He looks dead in my eyes, but you're the creator. You tell me." Veeko added as he handed Zak the cold, limp corpse of his Multiklawgon. All of the claws were indeed gone and some of the metal was still dripping from those empty spots. "I know Ingrid said no more deaths, though."

"Indeed, I did." Ingrid agreed as she approached the solemn genius. "Is he dead, Zak?"

"…no." Zak replied after three silent minutes after Ingrid's question, shocking everyone, including Veeko. "Klawzon can be restored. The only downside to the process is that it'll take practically the entire night."

"You can't be serious!" Veeko exclaimed with anger.

"It's true. I always come prepared for these situations. Just like with the Tailhensle, the Multiklawgon has a function that cheats Death. This one in particular is called 'Titanium Revival'. I knew Melty would defeat Klawzon like this, so I had total confidence in him the whole time."

"So, what you're basically trying to say is… no way…"

"Yeah, you guessed it. I wanted Melty to win."

"…huh!"

"Just so I could see the Titanium Revival function perform for the first time since I created the Multiklawgon. There has never been any creature that could melt him from the inside and here he is. Thank you for your victory, Melty. I appreciate it."

"…you're… welcome?" Melty asked with utter confusion. Meloetta and Kunimitsu were the only ones who weren't bewildered by this. They just watched this with passionate smiles. Veeko was just speechless and didn't know what else to say… except:

"Well… uh… ahem. Our… last battle for the day is Slam Tasmanian versus Kyeebo. You two may enter the arena whenever you're ready." After that was said, Veeko reluctantly went back to his skybox to prepare for the final battle of the day. Zak never showed any signs of embarrassment as he gently placed Klawzon on a blue mat in his section of the quarters. Everyone, except Meloetta and Kunimitsu, watched this with total shock. They still couldn't believe that Zak was actually cheering for Melty instead of one of his creations for once… all because he needed to test something. As for Meloetta and Kunimitsu, however, they just admired his politeness and smarts respectfully. Seconds after Zak settled the unconscious Multiklawgon down for the night, Slam Tasmanian and Kyeebo eventually made their way towards the arena with determined looks on their faces. Meloetta saw this and grew excited again as she flew over to the closed double doors to watch from the window again, having her quarter note hands hang on to the edge with high anticipation.

Moments later, in the arena…

Kyeebo took his position while Slam claimed his position, facing the small Normal Type Zakamon. Before Veeko came on, Slam asked _the _question that nobody expected:

"Kyeebo, ya wanna call it a night and say that you won?" Slam asked with a bored tone in his semi-growling voice.

"Huh?" Kyeebo asked as the audience gasped with extreme shock.

In the resting quarters…

"WHAT?!" Ace, Lexi, Danger, Rev, and Tech asked with surprise. Zak was speechless as he ran up to the door next to Meloetta, who was speechless as well.

"Is he crazy?!" Ace asked. "First, Zak cheers for Melty instead of his Zakamon, and now Slam is actually forfeitin'! What the fuck, man?!"

"Humph! I am NOT missing this opportunity!" Meloetta quoted with determination before she flew through the window after being invisible for a moment. When she was completely inside, she reappeared, shocking everyone once more. "Kyeebo! I challenge you in place of Slam!"

"Oooooooooh!" The audience jeered. Veeko chuckled with evil in his heart, seeing this peaceful Pokémon challenge a Zakamon, just as he expected.

"Mmm-hm-hmMMMMMmmm…" He hummed with greed. Crock was beyond speechless and couldn't say a word for once. "…At a perfect time nonetheless." Then, he announced over the speakers: "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… CONTENDERS AND ALL… MELOETTA, THE MELODY _POKÉMON_, HAS CHALLENGED A _ZAKAMON_, KYEEBO, TO A BATTLE! ALL WHO AGREES THAT THIS BATTLE SHOULD BEGIN IMMEDIATELY, CHEER AS LOUD AS YOU CAN!" And they did so with so much energy, making all of the contenders look nervous, especially the rest of the Loonatics, Zak, and Kunimitsu. "THEN, IT HAS BEEN SAID! Slam Tasmanian, due to this outcome, you have hereby forfeited from the match and Meloetta will take your place. Return to the resting quarters at once!" He did so with a look of courage towards Meloetta on his way back, showing her a fist of fortitude before he said to her:

"You go, girl! Do what you do!"

Meloetta nodded at that phrase before she flew over a bewildered Kyeebo and turned to face him before she landed gracefully on her "feet" and stood there with willpower. The crowd's cheering never lowered its loud-as-a-jet-plane-engine volume as they were ready to witness a Pokémon versus Zakamon battle for the first time ever!

Back in the resting quarters…

Zak's look of shock turned into a pleasant smile as he gave Slam a soft jab to one of his strong arms. This made everyone else sigh with relief, except the Loonatics. They were still shocked at their strongest member's actions as Zak spoke.

"You made a brave move, Slam." Zak reassured. "I guess you didn't want to disappoint Meloetta."

"Awww, man. Who would? Look at 'er." Slam replied. "She's too cute, dude. Seeing her sad would make me cry."

"Same here… and I've heard from Ibuki that Meloetta can change form. This will probably be the ultimate opportunity for me to see this for the first time. Now, I'm just as excited as Meloetta is."

"Let's wish her good luck, then." Slam made his way back to his section with a peaceful smile, despite all the angry glares from his teammates. "What? You guys gotta admit it, too. Meloetta's too adorable to let down… especially after she sang that beautiful kick-ass song."

"Yeah, but… that was a dick move, Slam!" Ace exclaimed. "You could've slammed Kyeebo down with your fist!"

"I know, but eh… I wanna see this Pokémon versus Zakamon battle. So, if you guys don't like it, then you can quit with Spyro and Hunter, because I'm not goin' nowhere." Slam proved that final statement by leaning back in his personal bean bag chair with his hands resting behind his head. The other Loonatics looked at each other for a brief moment to think about the decision. After a full thirty seconds, the other Loonatics looked right at the huge Tasmanian devil and he felt what they were thinking as he waved without looking. "Sounds like you guys made up your mind. I'll see you back at the headquarters after this tournament's over."

"…fine." Ace muttered before he and the others left for good. Slam was the only Loonatic that stayed, even though he forfeited from the tournament. Zak was surprised by this as well as the other contenders, especially Ingrid.

"Did… they just leave the tournament?" She dared to ask. Slam showed no remorse as he replied.

"Eh, let 'em go." Slam scoffed. "I'm sure Veeko will be riveted. Right now, though, I'm ready to see this battle! Let's go!"

"My sentiments exactly." Zak agreed as he looked through the window of the one of the double doors, ready to witness one of the most epic showdowns of the entire tournament.

Back in the arena…

Kyeebo turned on his game face as he stared at the indomitable Aria Meloetta, ready to give this Zakamon a battle unlike any other. As she stood there, she used her psychic abilities to see his move set and she was impressed as she got into an elegant standing position.

"Ooooh!" She started. "You have two new types I've never heard of before: Laser and Light. I wonder how those will effect me."

"Meloetta just has to see for herself." Kyeebo quoted in his adorable alien voice as he stood his ground on all fours, ready for anything. "What moves does Meloetta have?"

"Psychic, Psybeam, Hyper Voice, and Relic Song. That's only in this form, though."

"What? You can change form?"

"Yes. This is my Aria Forme. When I sing my Relic Song, I turn into my Pirouette Forme. You'll see that eventually, if you can keep up a good fight. If you must know what moves I have in my Pirouette Forme, they are Close Combat, Drain Punch, Ice Punch, and Work Up. Think you can handle them?"

"Humph! We'll see about that."

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" Veeko came on through the speakers. "Looks like these two are ready! Are you all ready?!" The crowd cheered at the loudest once more after that was said, making Meloetta and Kyeebo show looks of anger and bravery all at once. "Then, LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED!"

At that last word, the crowd was finally at a moderate volume as Meloetta started off the battle by performing Hyper Voice. She screamed at the very top of her lungs and Kyeebo covered his ears as he felt strong pain all through his body. He was slightly pushed back by the force of the sound wave for about five seconds before the screaming stopped and Meloetta's blue jewel on her forehead started glowing, preparing for Psybeam, as she flew into the air. Kyeebo saw this, but never backed down as he laid down on his stomach, like a sphinx and looked up at her with a brave face. Meloetta never took away that fierce look in her blue whole note eyes as she fired her Psybeam while Kyeebo's skin was glistening, like he was covered in clear slime. When the multi-colored beam made contact with him, it never gave him any damage and this shocked her. Before she could ask what happened, Kyeebo shot about four laser beams simultaneously back at her with only the same number of blue stripes on his back, making a direct hit before she fell towards the ground, but she wasn't knocked out. Being a strong mythical Pokémon, she regained her energy just as fast as the attack and she was just overwhelmed with astonishment at what just happened and the position Kyeebo was still in as his skin was still shining on its own.

"You're amazing so far." Meloetta commented after she was completely on her 'feet' and just stood there for a moment. "What happened with my Psybeam?"

"Kyeebo is performing Gecko Shine and Kyeebo just did Blue Ray on you." Kyeebo replied. "They are the two new types Meloetta wanted to see."

"…so, what you're doing now is actually a Light-type move?"

"Yeah."

"And Blue Ray was the Laser one."

"Yeah again." Kyeebo's Gecko Shine was done by the time he said that last word and stood up on all fours again. "Gecko Shine just raised Kyeebo's defense and special defense by thirty percent. That's why Psybeam didn't work."

"…what? I see… well… let's make this interesting." Meloetta floated up and performed her Relic Song and it got everyone quiet as they listened and watched the most beautiful transformation they've ever seen. After the whole thirty-two seconds of the performance, they saw the Pirouette Meloetta and everyone was astonished to see her by the time she landed back down on the ground, mesmerizing Kyeebo. "Like what you see now?"

"That song was pretty… and yeah, Kyeebo like, but what difference does that make, other than your mov… uh, oh… Kyeebo's a… a…"

"Hmmm…" Meloetta liked where this was going as she casually walked up to the nervous Kyeebo and, when she got too close for comfort, she secretly performed Work Up without him knowing. "…are you a Normal-type Zakamon?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

"…oooh! Kyeebo get it now!" After that was said, Kyeebo made three swift punches to Meloetta's face, chest, and stomach respectfully and this knocked her back and she felt immense pain after that, due to the piercing scream she did as she fell back. "Huh? That still hurts?"

"What the hell did you just do?!"

"Kyeebo did Karate Punch."

"Goddamn it! I'm still weak against Fighting-type moves! Fine, then. No more talking! Let's do this!" Meloetta was pissed as she stood back and took a fighting stance, ready for the most epic battle she's ever been in. Kyeebo did the same on all fours. After staring at each other for thirty seconds, Kyeebo squealed with fury as he galloped toward Meloetta for his Headbutt, but she floated out of the way when he was just a few millimeters away before she floated up to him and was about to execute Ice Punch and freeze him, but Kyeebo was able to block it and counter with Karate Punch once more, knocking her back again, but remained in mid-air as she flew back towards the determined Zakamon for her Drain Punch and she made a fierce uppercut under his chin, sending him up into the air as well as give her some of his health that he took away with his Karate Punches. While he was ten feet into the air, Meloetta used this opportunity to use Close Combat and she was literally beating the living shit out of him with elegance and precision, just like she did against three Onix! The audience of monstrous bats went wild over this fateful battle and they never chanted anyone's name… yet.

Inside the resting quarters…

Everybody watched in silence and amazement as this battle was turning into a ferocious battle to the death between two instinctively different creatures. Zak's curly tail was wagging like the happiest dog on Earth as he saw this amazing battle right before his eyes and Kunimitsu giggled… yes, _giggled_… at that wagging tail of his, making Ibuki slightly giggle with her.

"Tee-hee-hee!" Ibuki started. "Awww, ain't he cute? He's happier than Don-Chan when he smells fresh brownies."

"Tee-hee. I know, right?" Kunimitsu agreed as she took off her mask, still keeping her smile on her scarred face. "He's actually sexier when he's like this. That tail is always gonna turn me on."

"I know that's right." Ibuki paused as she looked over at Zak's other Zakamon and they were looking nervous, worrying about Kyeebo's health. "Awww, are you guys getting nervous? Afraid Kyeebo will get beaten by a Melody Pokémon?"

"More nervous than you can imagine, yes." Syghtless the Invisihare replied with honesty in her deep voice. "I hope Kyeebo's okay. Being a Normal-type Zakamon, he'll never stand a chance against a powerful Fighting-type move like Close Combat."

"Let's still keep our hopes up, fellow Zakamon." Otlab quoted with confidence, making his other cousins nod in agreement.

Back in the arena…

After an excruciatingly long and painful two minutes, Pirouette Meloetta finally finished up Close Combat with one final devastating blow to Kyeebo's back with both of her quarter note arms and he hurled down towards the ground, sending an explosion upon his landing, which made him fly back up into the air momentarily for another few seconds before he finally landed on the ground on his back, breathing heavily after it got quiet. As Kyeebo struggled to stand on all fours after lying on his back for thirty seconds, Meloetta wasted no time in flying up towards him at breakneck speed and performed Ice Punch right at his chest and he felt instant chills all over his body before he fell back on his stomach, making a bloodcurdling screech after he landed. He still wasn't unconscious, but it seemed like he was getting weaker and weaker by the minute as he tried so hard to get to his feet. The audience fell deathly silent as they eagerly awaited for what was coming next for the two. Meloetta stood her ground as she watched him slowly fight against his consciousness. After a full minute and a half, Kyeebo gave up his fight and just laid there in extreme pain. The audience was still silent as Meloetta transformed back into her Aria Forme and stood there with elegant authority as she spoke.

"I barely broke a sweat." She said sweetly with confidence. "You fight well, though."

"Meloetta… must… be kidding Kyeebo…" Kyeebo struggled to speak as he was still breathing heavily with extreme fatigue. "Meloetta… did… all the… ass kicking."

"And I'll accept that. Looks like I've won after all that."

"…Kyeebo guess so." And that's when he closed his eyes, but he still kept his consciousness. Meloetta saw this and stood back, despite the audience cheering, thinking she has won the battle, but after five seconds since the cheering started, Kyeebo's fatigued body started glowing a bright luminescent blue all over his body and he was transforming as well, shocking everyone, including Meloetta.

As for the audience in the resting quarters…

It was all silent as they saw Kyeebo was transforming. Even the other Zakamon, including Kyngg in Kunimitsu's arms, was shocked by this. Zak watched this with surprise for a moment before he mentally smacked himself in the forehead as his mental voice spoke out what he just remembered about this particular Kyeebo:

_That's NOT the very first Kyeebo I made. He's still back on Zakarravosys with Kariina. Unbelievable! _

Back in the arena…

Aria Meloetta slightly levitated off the ground this time as she saw what Kyeebo had turned into.

"Three feet taller…" She started to observe out loud in an angelic whisper that would be mesmeric to all who heard it. "…has the muscular build of a professional Olympic swimmer… baby blue all over… darker blue eyes… a curled horn on his forehead… a spiky tan and navy blue striped dorsal fin going all the way down his back to the tip of his tail… and smaller fins of the same color on his front legs above the elbow, but below the withers. What… what are you?" The same creature slowly stood up and faced the bewildered Melody Pokémon with a handsome smile before he sat like a good Zakamon and spoke in a voice that caught her off guard.

"My name is Hydreebo." He replied in a sexy deep male voice that made all the females scream like fan girls. "I am a Kyeebo no longer."

"Wwwwhat the…"

"It seems as like you're not the only one who can change form around here. The only difference with me is… well… I'm just like Eevee from your universe. Once I change, I can't turn back."

"…huh!"

In the resting quarters…

"Ooooooh, fuck." Kunimitsu muttered as she crossed her legs with anticipation after seeing what just happened. Zak sensed that from behind him and didn't even bother to turn around as he spoke out his explanation to everyone before they even asked.

"It turns out that this Kyeebo wasn't the very first one I made." Zak started. "The first Kyeebo doesn't have this ability called Evolution Choyce, but this one does. What do you know about that?"

"Evolution Choycthe?!" Daffy asked with shock. "What the hell isth that?!"

"It's an ability in Kyeebo that enables him to evolve into a corresponding type that he's either been hit with the most or hit the hardest. In this case, since that Ice Punch got to him the hardest, Kyeebo evolved into a Hydreebo, a Water-type Zakamon. Now, I know Ice Punch is an ice type move, but my smart logic says that ice is classified as frozen water. So… yeah… there you go, everyone. Any more questions?"

"Nope." Everyone replied, including Kunimitsu, despite her anxiety taking over her like a hurricane.

Even Veeko and Crock were speechless up in the skybox. They couldn't believe their eyes and Veeko was just entertained, despite his shock. He decided to keep watching to see what would happen next.

Back in the arena…

"I now have Hyper Current, WaterWave, Floodwater, and Thunderstorm in my move set." Hydreebo concluded as he still sat there in front of Aria Meloetta, looking bold and regal all at once. "Do you still wish to battle me, Meloetta?"

"…yes." Meloetta replied as she gave him a bold and brave glare of her own as she was still levitating with her 'feet' barely touching the ground. "I guess using Relic Song is out of the question. Let's finish this battle and we'll see who's better." After that, Hydreebo took a few careful steps back before he made a graceful leap into the air and formed into a water beam, known as Hyper Current, aiming right for Meloetta, who flew up and dodged out of the way before she shot out another Psybeam from her jewel and she made another direct hit, sending the Sea Monster Zakamon down towards the ground, but he got back up just as fast before luke warm water slowly rose from just where he was standing and, when it got to his elbows, he started running as gracefully as a horse towards her and she was mesmerized by it before she was hit hard by the WaterWave and was sent to the ground as well before Hydreebo made a smooth landing before more water started rising around him for another shot of Hyper Current. When he was completely submerged, he dashed for Meloetta and she was slammed hard into the metal double doors, making her land face first after the impact. While she was struggling to get up, dark clouds started forming all over the arena and thunder was heard, giving the Melody Pokémon her cue to stand up in a split second to take a good look at her surroundings. She saw Hydreebo's Thunderstorm building up and, when she saw him, he was looking extremely cool and menacing at the same time when the clouds were at their darkest and lightning flashed every couple of seconds. A few seconds later, the loudest clap of thunder was heard echoing all over the arena and rain started falling in massive downpour of ten inches. This never bothered Meloetta, however, as she slowly started to lift off the ground and took careful aim with Psychic as her blue eyes glowed green. He was hit hard by the psychic waves, but he never showed no sign of being in pain as he still stood there with his claws embedded into the wet ground. She grew irritated as she activated her Serene Grace ability and performed Hyper Voice, giving out another ear-splitting scream that, once again, never fazed the strong-willed Sea Monster Zakamon. Meloetta grew even more annoyed as she landed back down on the cold, wet ground and just looked at him with a regal bored look in her eyes. Before she could contemplate a question, she felt warm water rise up from under her and looked down at it before she started floating up again, seeing that the water was not stopping. She then looked over at where Hydreebo was and he was gone! Right when she realized what was going on, the water unexpected rose up at breakneck speed and she was completely submerged. She held her breath for as long as she could and even the Thunderstorm was still active with the dark clouds barely touching the surface. Five minutes later, the thunder sounded at its loudest at the exact moment lightning struck and she was shocked by the 5000 bolts of electricity for fifteen seconds before she floated up towards the surface and she pronounced unconscious. Hydreebo saw this and slowly turned off his lethal Thunderstorm and Floodwater combination before he approached Meloetta's unconscious corpse and gave her one strong step right on her abdomen and she coughed up a good amount of water before she regained her life back. She slowly sat up and looked up at the four foot tall Sea Monster Zakamon with a look of adorable innocence as she sat in a pose that was just as graceful. Hydreebo showed utmost remorse as he slowly laid down on his stomach like a sphinx and they were at their respective positions for a moment as they spoke.

"Now, I can clearly say that you fought well for a Melody Pokémon." Hydreebo admitted with a handsome smile. "I hope I didn't harm you too much, Meloetta."

"It didn't hurt as bad as I thought." Meloetta admitted with just as friendly of a smile, making the audience watch as if they were watching a movie. "What was that you just did?"

"I've combined Floodwater with Thunderstorm, which is Zak's first try at a duel-type move."

"Thunderstorm has _two _types in one?"

"Didn't you see them? Water-type and Electric-type. Impressive, isn't it?"

"Very. I've… never seen that before. Never thought that could even be possible."

"With Zak and us… his Zakamon creations… nothing's impossible."

"…wow." Meloetta was just mesmerized by everything Hydreebo shared and she was even more enamored with him personally. She did find him to be some kinda sexy with his impressive professional swimmer muscle build. "I guess we both fought well, but we're evenly matched at this point. We should declare a winner for Veeko."

"No need to." Hydreebo gained some feelings for the adorable Meloetta as well as he approached her with a smile you just couldn't dare to look away from. She was completely hypnotized by that regal stare he was giving her as she finally stood up, but Hydreebo gently pushed her back down until she was laid down on her back and he pinned her down by her quarter note arms, making her smile seductively with him. "We can officially call this match a draw."

"One quick question before you proceed…"

"Yes, Meloetta?"

"Did you have feelings for me as a Kyeebo?"

"Personally, I didn't… but now that I've taken a good look at you and your… erogenous Aria Forme… I'll have to say that I am deeply enamored with you."

"Oh, just say that you're in love, you silly monster." And that's when the two engaged in a passionate tongue-lashing kiss that was incredibly too hot to handle for the audience as they were just cheering for them with cat calls and whistles all around.

Up in the skybox…

Crock propped himself up on his hind legs as he looked at this sexy scene with absolute disbelief, shaking his head a few times to make sure what he saw was really happening. As for Veeko… well…

…he fainted. Nothing more to be said there. He pretty much already called it a night.

Meanwhile, in the resting quarters…

Every single contender was cheering for Zak as Kunimitsu nearly tackled him in an embrace, making him smile with passion as he blushed. He couldn't believe what just happened and it was indeed official: Hydreebo and Meloetta were in love and he had to admit it… they DO make a pretty cute and unique couple.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ibuki and Alex exclaimed by accident before Ibuki finished off by saying: "You go, Zak!"

"I couldn't be more proud of you for this, baby." Kunimitsu added with all the love in her heart. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like I just became a new alien." Zak replied in a nearly breathless whisper. "Kyeebo evolves into a Hydreebo and falls in love with one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world… a mythical Melody Pokémon… and what a battle before it. This definitely deserves all the honor the Earth can provide. I wonder how Veeko took it."

"He fainted." Crock came in with a peaceful smile. "I'll doubt he'll wake up… at least, not until morning. Zak, congratulations. Your Hydreebo and Meloetta have officially become lovers. We're counting this match as a draw and…" He paused as he noticed that Slam Tasmanian was the only Loonatic left. "…where are the other Loonatics?"

"They decided to leave…" Slam replied after he finally stopped his cheering for a moment. "…on account of 'Slam-Made-a-Dick-Move'."

"Huh! Well, won't Veeko be riveted when he hears about this? In the meantime, you all settle down and call it a night. We'll continue this bout tomorrow as promised. Good night, everyone." The crocodilian assistant of Veeko left after that and the cheers were settled down by the time the double doors stopped closing. Sixty seconds later, Hydreebo came in with Meloetta flying next to him on his right and they heard appreciative applause as Zak approached the two with an honorable smile.

"Hydreebo, as your master and creator, no amount of words can express how much I love what you've done." Zak declared with pride before he embraced him tightly, making Aria Meloetta smile with glee. "Now that you two are officially an out-of-this-world couple, will you two be alright if you were to battle each other again?"

"We wouldn't mind it at all." Meloetta replied.

"Let's just say that the battle you all just witnessed…" Hydreebo started. "…was simply a spar between who's more superior: Pokémon or Zakamon… and I'll have to say that we are evenly matched. Nobody… is better than than the other. We're all one and the same, only we, the Zakamon, are from the outer regions of space."

"Amen to that." Zak agreed as he patted Hydreebo on the head with appreciation. "Well, everyone, after a battle like this, we all deserve a good night's rest. I have a feeling things are gonna get hectic tomorrow."

"Agreed!" Everyone replied before they got to their respective sections and fell asleep. Meloetta decided to sleep with Hydreebo by lying on her left side next to him before he pulled her closer with his muscular arm and cuddled with her as they fell asleep as well…

…knowing that tomorrow will be pretty hectic indeed.

To be continued…

(Holy crap! 30 pages here! 30! That's a new record! WOW! Hope ya'll are still enjoying it so far. Let me know what you think. No flames as always.)


	12. Bout 3: Part 3

Chapter 12: Bout 3 – Part 3

Things have been crazy for our contenders in this third bout, especially after all of the Loonatics, except Slam Tasmanian, forfeited from the tournament and Meloetta, Zak's all-powerful KomodoKyngzz named Kyngg, and Hydreebo became newcomers. It was finally down to the wire in this third bout and the next morning brought in some hopeful light for everyone, especially for our two official couples:

Kunimitsu and Zak

Meloetta and Hydreebo

For Kunimitsu and Zak, the alien genius managed to slowly open his eyes first at the very feeling of the warm sun's rays peeking through the cave entrance. He slowly sat up and stretched for a moment before he looked down at the still sleeping Kunimitsu, who actually had a pleasant smile on her blood red lips as she slept. Zak couldn't help but give a smile right back as he gently stroked her soft, scarred face with all the love in the world. He couldn't believe how well his relationship with the usually cold-hearted woman was going. At this rate, he would be scared to battle against her, if it were to happen. Either way, he was prepared for whatever Veeko might pull upon him as well as the others.

For Aria Meloetta and Hydreebo, the adorable Melody Pokémon was actually the first to wake up and look out towards the beautiful sunrise. She was still warmly wrapped in Hydreebo's arms and felt snug as she continued to cuddle him with all of her love while he still slept like he was a Kyeebo again. Deep inside, she was extremely thrilled to experience just a part of what's to come in this deadly tournament. She wasn't going to let the high risk of an extremely bloody battle ruin her fun. And even Veeko's horrifying appearance was starting to be a bore to her as well. She wasn't afraid of the monstrous bat anymore. So, when he comes in, she'll be ready for anything he might say or do.

Speaking of Veeko…

Up in the skybox, he finally regained consciousness after he fainted from witnessing Meloetta and Hydreebo kissing as passionately as a human couple. When he saw that morning has arisen, he shook the grogginess out of his head before he spoke.

"What the fuck just happened last night?" He asked himself as he slowly stood up and shook his head for a few more seconds. "Please tell me that Hydreebo and Meloetta's kiss was just an illusion. That was a bit too passionate for such a gesture between a Zakamon and a Pokémon. I've got to wake up the contenders to see for myself." And he wasted no time in getting to the very same resting quarters, waddling as fast as he possibly can with loads of anxiety written all over his walk.

When he finally arrived after a three minute waddle, he noticed something very different about the place and cleared his throat at his loudest, waking everybody up, except Aria Meloetta and Zak, who were already awake at the time.

"Hey, doc!" Bugs screamed with anger. "Ever hoid of knockin'?! DAMN!"

"It's _my _cave, so I can do whatever the hell I want!" Veeko spat back, shutting up the irritated rabbit immediately as he just sat there. "Anyway, where are the Loonatics?!"

"They left." Slam replied with sarcasm as he was stretching. "I'm the only one left, on account of Slam's-Punk-Ass-Forfeit. I told them they could leave, if they felt that way."

"…well… this is highly unexpected. Fortunately, there are no more Loonatics up for a battle for the rest of this bout, but still… it'll make my next bout interesting. I'll reveal what that is momentarily. In the meantime, all of you eat a good breakfast. We'll continue this bout in three hours, so get your fill while you can." After that was said, Veeko made his way back to his skybox for his own breakfast, leaving the contenders in a predicament.

"What can we eat?" Ibuki asked. "He's pretty much eaten much of our house and home at this rate."

"Not quite." Kunimitsu protested as she went into a blue cooler near her duffle bag and pulled out about six medium sized snack bags full of a pretty delicious snack that can be a meal, if the whole bag was eaten. "I've brought these Salmon Cubes you all can have as breakfast."

"Mmmm! Thosthe look delicthiousth!" Sylvester exclaimed as he wasted no time to run up to the scar faced kunoichi and grab a bag, making her smile with appreciation. "Thisth can be breakfastht food?"

"If the whole bag is eaten, yes."

"YAY!"

"Fortunately, I've brought enough for everyone. So, come on up and help yourselves." And everyone did so in an orderly fashion, except Bugs and Lola. This puzzled Kunimitsu. "What's wrong, you two?"

"Ya know we're rabbits, right, doc?" Bugs asked with boredom in his Brooklyn accent. "We're vegetarians."

"Oh, that's right."

"I have a solution for you cute bunnies." Aria Meloetta came in after she settled down next to Hydreebo with two bags of the Salmon Cubes. When she got comfortable, she pulled out two Rinka Berries from under her dress and flew over to the two hungry rabbits, allowing them to take them. "These are Rinka Berries. They're good for you and they are a bit on the sour side, but trust me, they'll give you the energy you'll need for the day ahead."

"Thanks, Meloetta." Lola replied before she took a bite of her Rinka Berry. "MMmmmm! This is good!"

"Tanks, Mel." Bugs agreed after he took his first bite. "Do ya have anymo', doc?"

"Yep! There's plenty more where they came from, but just a warning for you all: No human can eat these. Only animals, aliens, and Pokémon are allowed to eat them."

"WHAT?!" Alex exclaimed with Ibuki by accident before Alex continued by saying: "Why not?"

"There's a strong ingredient within them that dangerously sends their deepest desires skyrocketing at an alarmingly high rate… and so far, the humans that have eaten them… have had desires to kill others. And since this is a tournament full of blood, guts, and fury, I'm forbidding all of you humans from eating my Rinka Berries… and that includes Ingrid."

"That's fine with me." Ingrid reassured peacefully. "Everyone, please heed this mythical Melody Pokémon's words. What she says… we _must_ follow at all costs or we shall suffer the consequences. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." All of the human contenders replied with utmost respect, even though Kunimitsu had a look of total disappointment in her red eyes.

_She must've been feeding the wrong humans. _Her deep voice said in her head as she started munching on her bag of Salmon Cubes. _My deepest desire is to give Zak all the passion I've got, especially after what his Zakamon creations have done since this heated bout started. If this keeps up, I might have to kindly ask Meloetta if I can make an exception. _

Two hours and fifty minutes have passed since everyone finished their respective breakfasts and now they were just waiting for Veeko's cue to start the next fight in this Zakamon themed bout. While they were waiting, Kunimitsu took this as her ultimate opportunity to see if Meloetta will allow her to eat just one Rinka Berry whenever she can get a chance. When she saw that Zak was busy checking up on Kyngg the KomodoKyngzz a little more, she slowly stood up and headed over to Aria Meloetta, who was eagerly looking through one of the circular glass windows, ready to see another battle. Kunimitsu found this to be adorable, but still had to ask her this all-important question to the Melody Pokémon.

"Meloetta?" The scarred kunoichi started. The cute Pokémon turned around to face her with an angelic smile.

"Yes, Kunimitsu?" Meloetta started sweetly, making the usually cold-hearted kunoichi smile even bigger as she continued.

"I know you said no humans can eat your Rinka Berries, but since you don't know me, I should tell you this: I'm merely a supernatural human."

"You're… not like Ingrid?"

"No. Even though I breathe fire, I'm not like her. I was cyrogenetically frozen for twenty years before I was brought back to life after a bloody battle with my arch rival, Yoshimitsu, and as you can see, I was twenty-one when I died. I haven't aged from it since."

"Oh, wow. You're right. So, technically, you're an old woman, but you're still young on both the inside and outside, right?"

"Exactly. And with that being the case, I can handle a Rinka Berry just like you can."

"Hmmmm… I don't know. You sound convincing so far, but I'm still not so sure about that. Do you have any… deep desires that are violent?"

"Those desires are over for me. I'm more focused on pleasuring Zak."

"Oh? You like him?"

"Yes. I love him and he loves me in return. These scars have prevented that from happening to me for so many years and I finally found someone who only sees me as a true warrior."

"Awww, that's so sweet. For someone who had an ice cold heart, you sure do warm it up just as quickly. Well, I do believe you have the potential to handle my Rinka Berries and your fire breath can actually cool down the powerful ingredient to a moderate level as soon as you take a bite, even though you'll never blow a flame on it beforehand. You have my permission, Kunimitsu. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll happily give you one."

"Thank you so much, Meloetta… for both the berry and the compliment. I promise to use them only when I need them."

"Excellent… and I wish you good luck on this cute relationship you have with this alien genius."

"I wish you good luck in yours with Hydreebo as well."

"Okay, everyone!" Veeko's voice echoed all over the PA system. "It's time to continue this bout! I need Sub-Zero and Kunimito to enter the arena in five minutes. That is all." Hearing this made Kunimitsu turn towards her alien genius boyfriend with a smile of appreciation as she eyed the Kunimito along the way as well. He was a tailless and wingless dragon-like creature with a yellow head, black eyes that resembled the slots of Kunimitsu's old fox mask, and golden horns that had permanent attachments similar to the sides of her old oni mask from the first Tekken Tag. The rest of his body oddly resembled the rest of first cat suit as well. The only thing he lacked… was a knife. Meloetta saw the creature as well and squealed with joy as she flew over to him while Zak was inspecting him.

"Oh, wow!" The adorable Melody Pokémon started as she approached the two aliens while Kunimitsu casually made her way towards them. "He looks just like Kunimitsu!"

"Thanks, Meloetta." Zak replied as he just finished shining Kunimito's razor sharp titanium claws. "At first, creating this alien look-alike was simply a test of DNA sampling. Now, it's considered a romantic coincidence."

"And at such a perfect time as well. Did you make another one?"

"I did, but he already fought and lost… and ironically, it was against Kunimitsu."

"…huh!" Meloetta turned towards the elder kunoichi and smiled as she nodded in agreement with her boyfriend's statement. "I see… and yet, she smiles with remorse."

"Even though she killed him. Ingrid did the honors of bringing him back to life, though, so she won't feel guilty anymore."

"Ah, of course. And where's Sub-Zero? He sounds cool and ice cold." The Melody Pokémon flew all over the resting quarters for the Lin Kuei warrior. During that time, Kunimitsu kneeled down towards her boyfriend and Kunimito, who looked up at her with curiosity as she spoke.

"A romantic coincidence, huh?" She started with a bit of a seductive drawl in her deep voice. Zak felt the sensual tone and blushed as he kept his eyes on the Dragon Ninja Zakamon's claws. "You knew about my existence the whole time."

"Yes, but I never prepared myself for a romantic encounter with you." The alien genius admitted. "That's why I called it a coincidence. Just by looking at this creature, you're probably wondering how he can fight like you without a knife, right?"

"He uses those claws."

"Precisely. I've made a special fighting system just for him. I would tell you the name of it, but it would probably prompt you to kiss me right where you sit."

"That's okay." Kunimitsu paused as she gently reached out her slender left hand towards Zak's smooth chin and turned his head towards her before she finished off by saying in a sexy whisper: "I _want _to kiss you, baby." Hearing this made the genius sweat for a good fifteen seconds before he tried it out.

"I've… titled the system as… the QuadroKuni System. It's pretty much self-explanatory."

"I think I got it." After that was said, Kunimitsu wasted no time in giving Zak her most passionate kiss imaginable and this got the other contenders' attention, having Aria Meloetta sit on Sub-Zero's right shoulder and look on in awe, clasping her quarter note hands together in the same manner.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" She cooed. "An unlikely pair, but they love each other nonetheless. I wonder how they established this relationship in the first place."

"They basically discovered that they have so much in common and feel each other's pain when it comes to lifetime failures." Sub-Zero replied.

"Aww, that's awful… about their pain, that is. I'm so happy for them. Please do try to take it easy on Kunimito for me."

"I'll try. Being from Mortal Kombat, I can't help it. I know killing is out of the question, though."

"Just keep that in mind, then."

"I will, Meloetta." Sub-Zero got up after that was said and headed for the arena to wait for Kunimito, who admired the kiss for a few more seconds before he reluctantly headed for the arena as well. Meloetta watched him walk towards the double doors with high anticipation and, when he pushed himself through, the anxious Melody Pokémon flew up to one of the circular windows and watched with excitement.

As for Zak and Kunimitsu…

They finally ended their passionate kiss _very _slowly before they looked deeply into each other eyes with all the love in their hearts, having both of Kunimitsu's fingerless-gloved hands continue to stroke his face while Zak volunteered to speak.

"I… uh… I guess fornicating with you will be quite an experience later on." He quoted nervously, making the anxious kunoichi giggle.

"I'd rather say _fucking _you will be quite an experience." Kunimitsu spat back in a deeper, sensual tone. "I have a much darker side than most of my fellow Tekken mates think… and I even asked Meloetta nicely for a Rinka Berry to prove it."

"Didn't she say that you humans can't eat them?"

"She gave me an exception. Since I'm a cryogenetic human, I'm pretty much impervious to everything, including pain. Besides, my fire breath can sustain the ingredients in the Rinka Berry at every bite I take. Since my deepest desire is to give you all the love I got, I can be trusted."

"…huh! That makes sense. I hope you keep your word, then. I shall expect no mercy from you when the time comes."

"You won't even have to move, baby…" Kunimitsu paused as she leaned closer towards Zak's left rounded ear and finished off by saying in a whisper: "…I guarantee it." By the time she moved away from that same ear, she gave him one last kiss on that respective cheek before she got up and stood next to the happy-go-lucky Meloetta on her right side to see this second look-alike in action against a Lin Kuei warrior. Zak sat back against the wall with shock as Ibuki approached him with a nudge on his arm as she sat down next to him on his right.

"Well, well, well, genius!" She started with a sly smile on her adorable face. "You two are _this _close to goin' crazy in the locker room again. Who was on top last time, if I may ask?"

"I was." Zak replied without thinking. "She played with my tail mostly, but all-in-all, I was on top."

"And I'll bet she'll wanna be on top this time. Judging by her cold-hearted attitude, I'll bet she's an absolute freak when it comes to some fuckin' good shit like that."

"If that is the case, then calling her a 'freak' would be an understatement. I have a bad feeling about it."

"Why a bad feeling, eh? Nervous?"

"…yes." And Zak bowed his head with shame to prove it. Ibuki placed a reassuring arm around his shoulders as she continued.

"Awwww, don't be nervous. I'm sure you'll do just fine. Just listen to her body, listen to her voice, listen to yourself… and she's butter on a hot waffle."

"Huh! I'll… I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"No problem. Just one question… about that super cool Kunimito… what's his move set?"

"He has KunaiKlaw, Dragon Dash, Phantom Flare, and TitaniShyne."

"Aww, man! All four of those moves sound sick. I hope they look just as cool."

"I have total faith in myself on that one."

Meanwhile, inside the arena…

Kunimito and Sub-Zero were already in position to start their battle and the crowd was going wild, anxious for what they expect: a bloody battle. Veeko couldn't be any more excited than the audience before he made the announcement over the PA system.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The monstrous bat started. "Here come another bloody battle for the ages! Kunimito! Sub-Zero! Are you ready?!" Both fighter nodded in response, having the Lin Kuei warrior prepare himself for a deep freeze. "You may begin whenever you're ready!"

Sub-Zero started off the battle by performing his famous freeze attack, but Kunimito made a graceful backflip out of the way and, while he was in mid-air, he performed TitaniShyne and his titanium claws were shimmering on their own accord, giving them a sharper appearance after just five seconds before he landed back on his feet with such precision. Three seconds after the landing, he made a high speed gallop towards the icy ninja and he tried shooting multiple shots of his freeze ball to stop him in his tracks, but Kunimito managed to dodge every single one of them and, right at the very second he made it to Sub-Zero's feet at about a few inches away, he pushed off with his hind claws with his front ones wide open to aim at his legs and he went right under him. Five seconds afterwards, the Dragon Ninja Zakamon made a cool pose on all fours while Sub-Zero screamed with extreme pain shoot up his legs, which busted open at the knees a millisecond after he started screaming. Seeing this made the crowd go insane, but that never made Kunimito smile. He kept his composure as he slowly turned around and just sat there like a good Zakamon, waiting for the now legless Lin Kuei warrior's next move.

"Ugh!" Sub-Zero groaned as he held his blood-spewing left leg while his right leg was just on its own. "I never thought you could be so powerful for such a little creature!"

"Never underestimate the power of a Zakamon." Kunimito quoted professionally in a handsome male voice as he was still sitting there, continuing his TitaniShyne on his claws without the ninja knowing. "You've already witnessed Hydreebo's Thunderstorm maneuver and it was a dual-type move. Zak doesn't waste his precious time on creating us or our moves."

"I see…" And that's when Sub-Zero finally saw the claws. "What are you doing?"

"I'm using TitaniShyne. It increases the power of my Steel-type moves by a pretty decent margin that you couldn't possibly imagine."

"And that move you did just now that blew both of my legs off…"

"…that was KunaiKlaw, which is a dual-type Steel and Fighting type move."

"…what?!" Hearing those last two statements made the crowd get even more insane than before, making ear-splitting cheers that could easily deafen someone with sensitive hearing.

"Now, maybe one more push is in order for you." Kunimito casually made his way to Sub-Zero from behind and used his head to push him up until he was sitting up straight, but he was still holding his bleeding legs. After that was done, the Dragon Ninja Zakamon made his way in front of the Mortal Kombat warrior and slowly stood up on his hind legs and closed his eyes before he slowly clasped his front paws together and started chanting something nobody expected:

"Rin…Pyoh…To…Sha…Kai…Jin…Retsu…Zai…Zen!"

The crowd… grew… silent… before six purplish-blue fiery orbs started forming a perfect circle before Kunimito, who still kept his final position with his eyes still closed. Sub-Zero was completely stunned and couldn't move, due to his shock, as he watched this with his own eyes.

Meanwhile, in the resting quarters…

Meloetta grew excited as she pulled a little closer to the circular glass window for a better look. Kunimitsu saw this as well and started showing her darkest and horniest smile since she was resurrected from her cyrosleep. She then made a side-glance towards Zak, who grew nervous. He saw that glare in her red eyes and even his tail had a mind of its own as it fell flat onto the floor as if it just lost its bones. Ibuki, Lola Bunny, Kyngg and Hydreebo were the only ones, other than Kunimitsu, who saw that and showed smiles of humor.

"Uh, oh…" Lola muttered. "Something tells me that Kunimitsu loves what she's seeing out there…"

"…and Zak is a nervous wreck." Ibuki finished. Hydreebo just shook his head with comicality while Kyngg made a soft, but adorable giggle in agreement to all three. "At this rate, Zak may need a serious sleeping pill after his second round with Kuni."

"Heh, heh, yeah." Lola agreed. "Or Daffy's mallet."

Back in the arena…

The crowd was still silent and Sub-Zero was still stunned and speechless while Kunimito was still standing there with his long red pigtails flowing on their own accord without any wind for about five more seconds before he finally popped open his eyes and they were glowing the same blend of purple and blue as his fire orbs and, at that very second they opened, all six orbs closed in towards the center before they shot straight at Sub-Zero's chest, aiming for his heart, rendering him dead instantly by the time he landed on his back. Kunimito still remained on his hind legs, but he lowered his arms and looked up at the skybox, waiting for Veeko's response to the entire performance.

Speaking of Veeko…

"…uh…" He muttered with utter bewilderment before Crock came in by one simple phrase:

"Just say that he won, so we can finish this bout, sir."

"…what else is there to say?"

Back in the resting quarters…

Kunimito just walked back in after Kunimitsu moved out of the way and picked him up as he walked by her feet, having her carry him in her arms like he was her baby. Seeing this made Zak blush, but kept a smile of appreciation on his face as he saw her approach him with a pleasant smile of her own. Meloetta flew up to them not too long after and she was the most excited as she spoke.

"WOW!" The Melody Pokémon cheered with all the glee she could hold. "Now, that battle was intense! Sub-Zero didn't even get a hit! Kunimito's fast!"

"Those claws give him the speed boost essential for his Dragon Dash and KunaiKlaw." Zak replied as Kunimitsu sat down with Kunimito just getting out of her arms and towards his creator, sitting casually by his feet. "There's no doubt in my mind that he used Dragon Dash for an increase in his speed before he performed KunaiKlaw on Sub-Zero's legs. Speaking of that move, that's another dual-type move I've developed."

"WHAT?! REALLY?!"

"Mm-hmm." Kunimitsu moaned with satisfaction just a millisecond after Meloetta's exclamation. Zak nodded with pride as he started cleaning the blood off of the Dragon Ninja Zakamon's claws.

"Yes. It's a Fighting- and Steel-type move. Personally, I think having those types blended in together makes just as deadly of combination as Water and Electric. There was one more dual-type move that happened as well."

"Did it happen after that mantra he performed?" Kunimitsu asked as she was aimlessly playing with Zak's smooth prehensile tail while keeping her horny red eyes on his face. "Because that's the same exact one I did against Kunixx to create a clone of myself."

"Yes, it was. That was Phantom Flare, which is a Ghost- and Fire-type move. The name itself really gives it away, unlike Thunderstorm."

"That sounded close to a move called Thunder from the Pokémon universe." Meloetta agreed. "It's no wonder. Your Zakamon creatures are just simply amazing beyond anything I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Meloetta. That really means a lot to hear a Pokémon like you say something like that. I'll bet you're wondering which one is next, right?"

"Yeah! I wanna see more!"

"Heh, heh… well, Eagle the Skyaps is up next against Sparky, which is a pretty bad disadvantage, due to the fact that Sparky is an electric experiment. By having Eagle being an Air and Water type, his weakness against Electric-type attacks is doubled."

"Uh, oh. Aren't you scared?"

"I do admit it, I am a little fearful of this match-up, but Eagle has pulled off many unexpected stunts before. So far, he's only used Water Beam and his special ability, which is Hurricane."

"Hurricane as a special ability?"

"Yeah. I really does summon up an actual hurricane whenever he feels weakened and it also whips away any protective mists."

"Oooooh, pretty awesome! So, you said he has Water Beam, right? What are his other three moves?"

"Air Dragon, Gravity Mist, and Cloud 77."

"Ooooh. Cloud 77 sounds like it could be powerful."

"It is, but the only unpredictable part about it is what it actually does. You'll probably find out soon in this next battle."

"Zak!" Veeko finally came in and was already eating one of Sub-Zero's arms, like it was a fried chicken leg. "I… I just don't know where to begin with this battle. It'll be safer to simply say that your Zakamon creatures are just simply outta this world as we know it. Now, correct me if I'm wrong here, but I have a feeling that KunaiKlaw wasn't a solo type move."

"It was a Fighting and Steel type move, yes."

"Ah! That explains it. And those purplish-blue flames that killed Sub-Zero…?"

"That was Phantom Flare, a Ghost and Fire type move."

"Well… that explains the name. You're really putting Pokémon to shame."

"And I don't feel so bad about it." Meloetta admitted sweetly, making everyone in the room smile, including Crock who just came in.

"Glad to hear it, Meloetta. I'll make sure your next opponent will be worth that comment."

"I'll be ready for anything you might pull on me, then. I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"My, my! Such a brave little Melody Pokémon. You won't be disappointed then. In the meantime, Crock and I will gather up Sub-Zero's body while Eagle the Skyaps and Sparky makes their way out to the arena for the next match." That was Crock's cue to make his way back out and obey that very command. Before Veeko made his way back, however…

"Kunimitsu, are you really getting attracted by this alien genius?" He noticed how passionately and aimlessly the elder kunoichi was massaging Zak's tail, even though she kept her attention on the monstrous bat before her.

"Yes, I am." Kunimitsu replied. "And if you don't like it, you can kiss my ass and I'll slit your throat as you do so."

"Ouch…" Sylvester muttered with Daffy completely by accident after that threat. Veeko shivered at that frightening scenario and nodded in agreement with the two Looney Tunes.

"…oh, it's fine with me." Veeko replied nervously. "I was just… uh… wondering. Heh-heh… heh… bye, now... and Eagle, Sparky… to the arena… now." After that was said, the horrified bat slowly turned towards the double doors and waddled as fast as he could as soon as he was completely facing them, making him look completely stupid before all the contenders, having Gon being the only one laughing his ass off. Zak showed an anime sweat drop behind his head as he turned towards his lover with concern as Eagle flew towards the arena with Sparky flying not too far behind.

"That was uncalled for." The alien genius muttered, making Kunimitsu bow her head with shame. Even Meloetta was looking disappointed as the kunoichi confessed.

"I'm sorry, Zak." Kunimitsu apologized. "My cold hearted nature can take over me like that sometimes. I've been this way since Yoshimitsu expelled me from the Manji Clan many years ago."

"That's no excuse for you to be so mean." Meloetta scolded, sounding like she was Kunimitsu's mother. "Veeko could've eaten you alive."

"He can't, even if he tried."

"…really?"

"Yes." Zak replied, holding the shameful Kunimitsu closer to him with his left arm, allowing her silent tears to stain his smooth fur. "Veeko is 'Live-Meat Intolerant', I call it. That means that he can only eat dead meat, cooked or raw."

"…oh. I… never knew that. It's no wonder he's been only eating dead contenders since I've heard of this tournament."

"And the ironic thing about it… is that they've only been Mortal Kombat characters."

"Well, that makes sense. Sorry I scolded you, Kunimitsu. Usually, I'm not this strict."

"Apology accepted." Kunimitsu replied as she wiped her tears with her right fingerless-gloved hand. "I'm still getting a Rinka Berry a little later, right?"

"Yep! I've never forgotten my promise. I hope you're being patient. That much I'll take as your apology for being so dark towards Veeko."

"Despite my desire to fuck Zak being over 150 percent, yes. I will be patient."

"Good. Now, I gotta see an Air Type Zakamon battle it out. I've never heard of this type before!" Meloetta's excitement was back into full gear as she flew over to the circular glass window to watch Sparky and Eagle's battle. While this was happening, Zak started to sweat after hearing that first statement from Kunimitsu and even that nervous-as-fuck look in his yellow nearly cat-like eyes told anyone who saw them that he wasn't prepared for whatever the horny kunoichi had in store for him later on. Chun-Li and Ibuki were the only ones heard that first statement from Kunimitsu and shuttered as they saw that horrified look on the alien genius' face.

"Chun-Li, please tell me you didn't hear that: 'Despite my desire to fuck Zak being over 150 percent…' Yeech!" Ibuki muttered. Chun-Li nodded, even though she really didn't want to.

"I cannot lie, Ibuki." Chun-Li admitted. "I really did hear what Kunimitsu just said and, my God. I sure hope Zak's done his homework."

"Maybe I should teach him a few things about how Kuni handles things in bed. Even though she's mostly quiet, cold-hearted, and serious about a few things, she does get rather rough when she gets horny… especially since Meloetta's offered her a Rinka Berry to help her out."

"…whoa. That's… uh… that's bad… for Zak, that is."

"Don't make me feel like a bitch." Kunimitsu spat towards the two ladies behind her, turning her head towards them as she said this.

"Well, on the contrary, you _do_ act like a bitch sometimes, especially towards Yoshimitsu." Ibuki spat back with partial humor.

"That's only because I hate his ass."

"Yeah, sure."

"Ladies, please…" Zak muttered nervously, making both kunoichis look at him with concern. "…just… don't talk about it. Not while Meloetta's looking her cutest right now. She's making me smile internally for the time being."

"Sorry, Zak." Both kunoichis replied simultaneously before Kunimitsu had to add her two cents by saying: "You still won't have to move when the time comes, though."

"Thank you, Kunimitsu! I am pretty well aware of that."

Inside the arena…

Eagle just landed on his spot on this battlefield while Sparky did the same on the other side, facing the flying lizard-like alien. They both showed no fear on their faces as they were waiting for Veeko's cue to start, even with the crowd going insane once more for another alien versus alien battle.

Up in the skybox…

Veeko just finished the last of Sub-Zero's cold, dead meat before he cleaned himself up and made his way to the microphone to start the announcement. Crock propped himself up for a better view as usual with his claws up on the open windowsill.

"Let's keep this tournament going! I'm avenging my brother more and more by the minute!" Veeko started. "Here's another alien-versus-alien battle and let's make it electric! Eagle! Sparky! You may begin when you're ready!"

"Looks like Eagle's at a disadvantage here." Crock pointed out as soon as his bat master clicked off the speakers. "He is an Air and Water-type."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he'll still put up a pretty good fight. Having being made of air, he oughta be fast in mid-air. He was fast last time. Let's hope he put up a better fight than his last battle against that volcano experiment, Yang."

Back in the arena…

The battle was already underway as Sparky started flying towards Eagle, who made his famous screech of the Bald Eagle before flying up and completely dodging the lightning attack. While he was in mid-air, he screeched once more before making his quick dash towards the small yellow alien, forming into a solid, but foggy dragon on the way and this stunned Stitch's electrified cousin and he couldn't move as Eagle made contact and he was slammed down hard into the ground, rendering him being blown back into the air by the highly combustible ground. While Sparky was just lifelessly hovering in mid-air, Eagle made this his ultimate opportunity to perform his next attack. He flew up to Sparky's exact location in the air and screeched again as he stopped and held his arms and legs open while the bigger wings on his back stayed perfectly still as well and a gentle blue mist started surrounding the entire arena, excluding the audience and the skybox, of course. When the mist completely covered the arena, Eagle let down his back wings and arms and he was miraculously still hovering in mid-air and so was the weakened Sparky. This stunned the audience, Veeko, Crock…

…and even all of the contenders in the resting quarters as they were watching it on a 90 inch television… well, all but Meloetta, who kept her view of the same fight through the circular window on one of the double doors and Zak, of course.

"Damn, man!" Sonic exclaimed. "Your Zakamon are getting better and better each time! What's he doing?"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…" Zak chuckled. He knew this reaction was coming. "…somehow, I knew this would interest you all. That's Gravity Mist. It's another dual-type move."

"Another one?!" Big the Cat exclaimed. "They just keep coming! Ever since Hydreebo performed his cool Thunderstorm move!"

"My Zakamon's true powers are slowly unfolding at this point. With that in mind, I should tell you that Gravity Mist is a Mysterious and Air-type move."

"Well, there'sth where the gravity comesth from." Daffy muttered. "Exthactly how powerful are Mystheriousth type movesth by themsthelvesth?"

"Heh, heh… _that's _the mystery. Get it?"

"…ah! Gotcha!"

"I must say, I am impressed with these unique maneuvers you've created, Zak." Ingrid commented. "Even the names sort of give away their type combinations… except Thunderstorm. I really thought that move was just an Electric-type move."

"That's one tricky dual-type move so far." Zak admitted, feeling at ease with Kunimitsu's embrace, showing a smile as he continued. "I do have more eventually. Some of them even impress me."

"That makes you feel superior in your field. Let's see how this battle turns out." It was silent once more as they continued to watch the match. During that time, Aria Meloetta had to put in her comment:

"Oh, wow! Zakamon _are _better than Pokémon at this rate!"

"…they surely are." Zak and Kunimitsu agreed softly in unison by accident, having Kunimitsu's voice sound seductive.

Back in the arena…

After two more minutes, Sparky finally regained consciousness and realized what was happening. He was stuck in mid-air, thanks to Eagle's Gravity Mist and he couldn't even move. He even tried to let out a few electric sparks towards the hovering Skyaps, but they ended up slowly freezing in their tracks by the time three seconds went by since then, astonishing the audience even more. Eagle didn't even move, but the huge wings on his back began flapping on their own and got up to the speed of a Hummingbird's wings before he shockingly disappeared into the cobalt blue mist. Sparky was beyond words as he saw this and, after ten seconds, an eerie haze started forming around him and he could still breathe normally without the light smoke affecting his lungs… but he was still stuck in the middle of the Gravity Mist. Five more silent minutes went by before he heard Eagle's famous screech from all over the arena and just a second afterwards, Sparky started feeling multiple blows all over his body, as if there was a ghost literally beating him up. Seeing this was just astonishing to all who saw it, including Veeko.

Speaking of which…

"Whoa!" The bat exclaimed as he saw this puzzling maneuver. "What the hell is that? Sparky's letting out all he can, but that blue mist is stopping it all."

"That could be Cloud 77." Crock replied. "Zak did say that this move is unpredictable. There's no telling what could happen within that small ball of a haze."

"Well, so far, it's giving him an aerial beat-down. It might have something more. Let's keep watching and find out."

Back in the arena…

Cloud 77's invisible beat-down was just about done and Sparky ended up with bruises all over his yellow body as well as two black eyes and a bloody mouth. Eagle screeched once more before he reappeared before him and grabbed Sparky with his three-fingered hands, but he miraculously grabbed the haze around the electric experiment, carrying him with it, as if he was in a capsule! After he held him firmly in his hands, the Gravity Mist cleared and Eagle flapped his big back wings, staying in mid-air, before he threw Sparky in the hazy capsule like a professional quarterback straight ahead before he flew off after it and started flying in perfect circles, taking the yellow experiment with him right at a millimeter away from the tip of his tail, stunning audience once more.

After a good fifteen revolutions, Eagle finally ended it with the perfect circular cloud staying in place with Sparky still trapped inside. When he stopped right before the overconfident flying komodo dragon-like creature, he tried to let out another surge of electricity, but all that came out was a tiny harmless one and it tapped Eagle right on the nose, rendering no harm to him at all. Seeing this made the usually brave experiment extremely horrified at this point and was wide eyed at the fullest to prove it. Eagle never let down his game face as he took a deep breath and shot his Water Beam inside the Cloud 77 circle and Sparky was instantly submerged in a water ring with nowhere to breathe. He squealed his loudest as he struggled to get some air, but Eagle saw his suffering and laughed for a good minute before he activated his Gravity Mist again, but this time, Eagle made a peaceful decent dive down towards the ground. As for Sparky, well…

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed as he was plummeting down towards the ground at a high speed and he exploded on impact once again, making him land on face first, rendering him unconscious… but the crowd didn't cheer just yet. Eagle approached the experiment with extreme caution, taking him about three minutes to finally make it to him and he started rubbing his back to ensure he was really unconscious. While that was happening, Sparky snuck open one eye and made a sly smirk before he charged up over 5,000 volts of electricity, making Eagle screech at his loudest with extreme pain as he was getting shocked by the electrified experiment at last, making the crowd cringe at how much pain the Skyaps was enduring.

Two minutes of shocking later, Sparky was full of energy and hopped up on his feet and just stared at a charred Eagle, who was frozen in total surprise, before Sparky casually approached him and just made one soft blow on his stomach, slowly making him fall backwards, having his back wings make him look like a picnic table by the time he landed. This time, the crowd cheered at their loudest capacity while Sparky flew around the arena in celebration.

"Another Zakamon has been eliminated, ladies and gentlemen!" Veeko exclaimed through the speakers. "Congratulations, Sparky! You're victory was indeed an unexpected one! You may return back to the resting quarters!"

"What about Eagle?" Crock asked as soon as his master got off the loud speakers. "He is just unconscious, sir."

"Damn it! I was hoping he wasn't. Oh, well. I'm sure Kunimitsu still loves Zak, despite Eagle's loss. I've gotta see and make sure."

Meanwhile, in the resting quarters…

Sparky just flew through the door and Aria Meloetta was worried about Eagle, seeing that the electric experiment didn't bring him inside. She turned invisible and flew out through the door to retrieve the unconscious Air Dragon Zakamon by using Psychic to carry him before she flew back towards the double doors and pushed herself inside quickly. Zak got into full protective mode as the Melody Pokémon dropped him into his strong arms and he reacted quickly by pulling out a compact oxygen machine from the inside of his lab vest before he gently stuck in two thin tubes into Eagle's nose and started cranking the machine with practically all his strength for a good thirty seconds before the machine activated on its own and pure clean air was pumping into the Skyaps' lungs to regain his life. Seeing all this happen so fast really impressed Kunimitsu, despite Eagle's loss, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the genius as she sat down next to him and gave him an embrace that was too heartwarming to witness, even for Veeko, as he just came in and saw what he expected.

"Yep." He started as he just waddled his way in, holding one door open with his left claw. "Just as I thought. Eagle loses and still… you give Zak all the love you could possibly possess."

"You're saying that like you want me to leave him." Kunimitsu threatened coldly as she kept her right hand on Zak's soft and smooth prehensile tail and her signature kunai in her left hand, threatening the monstrous bat before her, but he never cowered as she continued. "I love him for more than just his Zakamon creations. He loves me for who I am and same goes to him in return from me."

"I can see that, but if this keeps up, I'll have to deal with another 'booty call'…"

"…and you'll handle it well, no matter what you say or do. I have the upper hand here, Veeko. I can blow fire, you know. I can burn your sorry carcass right where you stand."

"Humph! I'd like to see you try, but since you really are true to your word and I don't detect a single lie outta you, I'll let you go easy this time. If you really love this alien genius this much, then I'll allow your passion to be spread all over this cave, if need be. Just… don't do it in the arena. It'll make my fellow bats want to see it again until the tournament's over."

"You can count on it." Zak came in for Kunimitsu as he slightly wagged his tail to lure the cold-hearted kunoichi into a lustful trance, making her stare at it with greed in her blood red eyes as the genius continued. "We'll be sure not to make you regret this request."

"Good… and I see you've got Eagle in recovery mode, even though he won't be competing anymore. Prized possession of yours?"

"My second, yes. The first is my KomodoKyngzz over there and my third is Lazour, my LazzorLyzzard. There's a good reason he can't compete in this tournament: He's too big."

"Oh, is he now? Well, I'll believe it when I see it."

"…" Zak showed a look of total shock. As much as he appreciates and respects the bat, he never thought he would taunt the genius like that. Hearing that statement meant that he had to have Lazour transported to this small cave and he didn't want a complete disadvantage to happen to all of the contenders, but it was _Veeko's _tournament and everything was run under _his _rules and whatever _he _says… goes.

"Now, I need your Invisihare and Kuma to get into the arena pronto!" The bat waddled off with no remorse after that was said and Syghtless wasted no time in making her way to the arena. Kuma took a good look at her as she walked by and whimpered as he ran for the entrance to the cave in an extreme state of fear, making all of the other contenders watch with utter confusion, having Aria Meloetta float before the others. Veeko overheard this and watched by just peeping his head into the room with just as much bewilderment. After a short and panicked ten second run, Kuma actually did the unexpected: He jumped off the cliff and just disqualified himself by committing suicide. His roar with heard in the distance as he continued to fall and it was deathly silent after the sound of his body cracking to a million pieces was heard, ending the minute long fall. Veeko jumped with surprise as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem… well… I guess Kuma's disqualified. Didn't want to face an invisible rabbit, I guess." He muttered, not even getting the attention from the contenders. They were still staring out the cave with horrified looks on their faces. "Anyway, I guess we can go ahead and move on to our next match: Big the Cat versus the Mastergeckolés. You two get to the arena as soon as you get yourselves straightened out." And with that being said, Veeko finally made his way out towards his skybox, patiently awaiting the next match. As for Big the Cat…

"Mastergeckolés?" He asked Zak with a little fear in his adorably deep voice. Zak nodded with pride as he walked over to the small, but heavy yellow gecko. "Ohhh, that heavy gecko… that's why he's the MASTERgeckolés. I get it!"

"Glad we worked that out quickly." Zak replied as he allowed BeauGecko to make his way to the arena. "Do you remember his move set?"

"Uh…"

"Well, just in case you have forgotten, his move set is Heavy Tackle, Swarm Breath, Tail Massacre, and GygaByte. Got it?"

"Yep, but uh… aren't there any dual-type moves here, too? I just wanna be sure before I step out there."

"No, you'll be fine. His moves are Normal, Ground, Fighting, and Dark respectively."

"Oh, whew! Good. Off I go, then. Wish me luck, everyone." Those were the fat purple striped cat's last words before he made his way to the arena with bravery, making Aria Meloetta watch with an adorable smile.

"Now, _there's_ someone with a good spirit, despite what's been happening before." Meloetta quoted happily as she flew up to the left circular window and watched the match as usual. Zak just couldn't help but smile as he took his seat next to Kunimitsu, who was already seated against the stone wall with a look of passion and pride all at once.

"Look who's having the good spirit as well." Zak quoted himself as he allowed Kunimitsu to massage his nearly lifeless tail with one hand.

Inside the arena…

BeauGecko took his position while Big the Cat just did so as well, facing the small, but heavy lizard. Since it was finally his turn to fight, he figured that he could try to use his signature fishing pole as his weapon, making every member of the audience laugh hysterically. Hearing this didn't make the confident fat cat cower at all. He just kept his game face on and prepared himself for anything.

As for Veeko in the skybox…

He too started chuckling softly at Big's decision to let out his fishing rod. Crock was just confused, but wasn't laughing.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh… what the… what the hell is this dumb-ass cat thinking?" Veeko muttered with humor. "He's not going fishing, ya know."

"Of course, but I have heard that this fishing rod in particular does come up with more uses than most of us think." Crock replied with concern. "We'll just have to wait and see, but I have a feeling that we're laughing at ourselves instead of Big."

"…heh-heh… wwwhat?"

Back in the arena…

Shortly after Veeko's sudden pause of astonishment, he eventually rang a bell to signal the start of the fight instead of hearing this voice, which rendered all of the bats in the audience to get quiet and watch with curious eyes. BeauGecko wasted no time in making his quick dash towards the cat. This shocked him, since he knows that the Heavy Gecko Zakamon has the same exact weight as the average baby elephant. Despite this, he wasn't gonna let an attack knock him over. He took a few steps back before he threw out his fishing line and he was able to hook on to BeauGecko's hind right leg and he gave it a good tug, sending the gecko falling, scraping his face into the dirt, shocking everyone. While he was down, Big placed his unfound strength into good use and started flinging the heavy set lizard all around in circles, like he was part of a dancing ribbon. This was lasting for the next five minutes, getting the crowd going insane and chanting the fat purple stripped cat's name.

Meanwhile, in the resting quarters…

Zak dashed up to the vacant circular window to take a closer look at the battle and he was extremely shocked and speechless at what he witnessed. Knowing BeauGecko's incredible weight, there was no way Big the Cat could fling him around so easily! Even his usually curled-up tail was now standing straight up diagonally to show his anger. Kunimitsu grew a bit concerned, but was surprised by Big's performance as well. Same went for everyone else as Sonic spoke.

"…whoa, dude." He muttered. "Zak's pissed about this one. I kinda forgot Big had that much strength in him."

"Does that mean he has the strength to lift up a baby elephant, then?" Ingrid dared to ask.

"Probably, yeah. Personally, I wouldn't be surprised if Big won this one."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then, I'll be shocked, especially since I know he's probably broken BeauGecko's leg by now."

"Hmmm…" Ingrid paused as she looked over at the worried Kunimitsu, who had her hands clasped together in prayer with her blood red eyes closed and head bowed into her clasped hands. "…well, we should be like Kunimitsu and pray for the Heavy Gecko himself."

Back in the arena…

After another five minutes of flinging BeauGecko all over the air, Big finally made a perfect cast out towards the concrete wall on the opposite side, slamming the heavy lizard into the wall head first, knocking him out instantly by the time he landed lifelessly on his back. Hearing that impact made the crowd grow silent as they awaited for more. Big kept his game face in check as he started reeling the unconscious Mastergeckolés towards him and, by the time his body was at the fat cat's feet, he slowly kneeled down and carefully removed the hook from that same right hind leg, seeing that his purple blood stained it. After seeing this for a good five seconds, he placed down his fishing rod and picked him up easily, as if he weighed nothing at all, getting a good look at him as he spoke.

"You're not as heavy as I thought you were, Beau." Big started in a kind version of his deep, but comical voice. "Looks like I broke your leg, too. Can you hear me?" At that last question, BeauGecko's big black eyes finally opened and gave him an eerie stare as the cat continued. "Looks like you can. Listen, this battle was too easy for me, but since I broke your leg, you wanna forfeit the battle over to me?" BeauGecko never made a sound for the next three minutes and it was uncomfortably silent, but unbeknownst to the purple cat, he never noticed the heavy gecko grabbed his fishing rod and kept a good firm grip on it from that same right hind foot. Apparently, that leg… was _not_ broken. He was just putting up his best performance as an actor. "Huh? Do ya?" Big started inspecting him again and gasped when he saw his treasured fishing rod in his grip and he tried to get it free. BeauGecko opened that same foot and the cat still couldn't get it outta his grasp. "HEY! THAT'S MY FISHING ROD! GIVE IT BACK!" BeauGecko made an offensive snort as his response before he opened his mouth, let out a hidden set of one hundred sharp teeth, and bit the Big right on his left wrist… all in a matter of just five seconds, making the striped cat scream at the very top of his lungs with extreme pain and release BeauGecko as a result. He still held the fishing rod in his hind foot before he jumped off and landed on the rod again, having his two front gecko feet over it this time. This made the crowd cheer its loudest!

As for Veeko…

"WHAT?!" The bat exclaimed. "That MasterGeckolés was faking his injury the whole time?! Unbelievable! And he has Big's fishing rod. Who knows what he might do with it?!"

"Could be a case of giving him a taste of his own medicine." Crock guessed as he continued to watch with interest. "Let's see what happens next. This could get interesting."

Back in the arena…

Big was still slightly crying as he was holding his bleeding wrist for dear life, trying so hard to give it relief while BeauGecko snarled with all the fury in his system and stood up on his hind legs and he prepared the rod for a perfect cast towards the giant cat. He saw this and panicked and, while he still held on to his injured wrist, he dashed for the exit as fast as he could, but the Mastergeckolés wasn't allowing none of it and threw out a beautiful cast and the hook caught that same injured wrist, right on the wound, making Big screech like a typical cat this time at the very top of his lungs as he was being dragged back towards BeauGecko. Big tried to pull himself off, but it ended up hurting him even more at each tug. When he saw that his hand was very close to falling off, he stopped his futile struggle and was just preparing for the worst. By the time the Heavy Gecko Zakamon stopped the cat right before him, they were face-to-face for an uncomfortably long three minutes before BeauGecko used the rod to toss the cat into the air and, right at the very moment he was at his maximum height of fifty feet, Beau followed with a graceful leap, still holding the rod in his left front foot. He got to him in less than fifteen seconds, landed on Big's massive stomach, reeled the line in a little more without pulling the hook, and BeauGecko screeched as he and Big were plummeting back down to the ground at breakneck speed. The landing caused a huge explosion, but it didn't send the two back into the air. It was just sending in a dusty cloud covering the action for the next minute. When it finally cleared, they saw what they expected:

Big was rendered into a coma along with his hand finally severed off his arm while BeauGecko looked as though everything he just went through was nothing more than an illusion, lying on top of the fat cat's massive stomach as casually as possible.

Seeing this made the crowd go insane once more, seeing that BeauGecko was the winner.

Meanwhile, in the resting quarters…

Zak's anger was completely gone, showed a heartwarming smile, and Kunimitsu's loving embrace from behind made it even better, especially after coiling his tail around her waist for added comfort. Aria Meloetta gave him a pat on the shoulder for a job well done as the rest of the contenders celebrated with cheers.

"And all hope seemed lost for you at first." Meloetta quoted sweetly. "But, I am curious. How come Big couldn't retrieve his fishing rod from BeauGecko's grip, despite the fact that he didn't even hold it properly?"

"His special ability called Sticky Grippexx. Its primary function is to keep held items from being stolen, but it does keep a firm grip on common items as well, with or without a good grip on the object."

"Ohhh… clever. Your Zakamon's special abilities can be just as useful as my fellow Pokémon's abilities. Mine in particular is called Serene Grace."

"Such a beautiful name for an ability."

"Thank you. It basically boosts the likelihood of added effects. In other words, if I were to use a move like Calm Mind, it'll add more special attack and special defense by a pretty decent margin. I… would tell you how much more, but that would ruin me."

"It's okay. An ability with a name like Serene Grace deserves to be honored either way."

"Awww, thank you, Zak. You're too sweet."

"Same goes to you, Meloetta… especially for a legendary Pokémon." Seconds after that was said, BeauGecko finally waddled his way inside with his Big's severed hand in his mouth and his unconscious corpse dragging behind him by his tail. Zak frowned with concern at this scene before he released his tail from Kunimitsu's waist, which told her to release him from her loving embrace for a brief moment as she kept a peaceful smile on her scarred face and watched him tend to the fat purple cat. Meloetta noticed her silence and grew a little uneasy. For safety, she flew over towards Ibuki and landed on her right shoulder as she spoke.

"What's wrong, Mel?" Ibuki asked.

"Kunimitsu's silence is making me anxious." Meloetta replied as she started to shiver slightly for a quick five seconds before she relaxed and just held on to the younger kunoichi's shoulder between her legs, looking just absolutely adorable towards everyone. "She's smiling and giving Zak hugs and kisses, but she's not saying a word. Does she always act like this?"

"Well, I do have to tell ya the truth about her… she is the silent type. She's really not the best conversationalist in the world, but in this case, this is pretty strange… especially since she's been giving Zak all the love in the world."

"…She's horny." Jin came in with his usual expert tone, making Ibuki and Aria Meloetta look over at him at full attention, but remained observant and nervous respectively. "She is usually this quiet in crowds, but since it's all about Zak to her heart, she's just as secretly excited as any other desperate woman should be. In other words, this is Kunimitsu's way of showing that the spell of the Cupid's Arrow has fully taken effect."

"…huh!" Meloetta and Ibuki exclaimed together by accident in realization before Crock came in this time instead of his master.

"Zak, your Zakamon have defied the odds once again." Crock started as Zak just handed Big's massive body to Ingrid, who went right to work healing his severed hand and allowing him to sleep his way out of the coma. "Your Mastergeckolés pulled off another clean sweep of a victory and made his heavy weight come into excellent use. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Crock." Zak replied. "How's Veeko taking that victory?"

"He… kinda saw this coming, especially since the fishing rod was coming into focus for that match."

"Heh… I figured that. Anyway, what's the next match?"

"Experiment 202 versus your Musslewolf, Otlab. It starts in five minutes, so be ready." And those were the crocodile's last words before he headed back to the skybox with Veeko. He heard a slight snicker from Gon when Crock was completely gone and Zak gave him a stare that was ice cold.

"And just what is so funny, Gon?"

"Oh, nothing, man." Gon replied, still giggling a little bit. This was pissing off Kunimitsu now as he continued. "It's… it's just that… uh… hee, hee… Otlab's last performance was… ehhhhheh-heh-heh-heh… pretty funny."

"Don't underestimate him. I have total confidence in him this time. Since Jam's an experiment, I'm pretty sure no weapons will be used against him."

"Cousin Jam doesn't use weapons." Stitch came in, making the genius and his lover look over at him with peaceful smiles. "Jam's primary function is pretty strange, though."

"I suspected that outcome. There must be a reason why his name is Jam, even though there's a chance that he called by that name because of his purple coloring."

"He does fight like always, but since his name is Jam, that's what his primary function is… to _jam _security systems and machinery by simply spitting on the machine."

"…ah! There it is. Handy function for a creature like him."

"Jumba finds this as evil, but it looks more like expert technical stuff to meega."

"Of course." Zak looked down at his watch to see that there was two minutes left until Otlab's match against the purple bat-like experiment. This was his golden opportunity. "I'm gonna talk with Kunimitsu for a moment. Let me know when it's time for Otlab's match, okay?"

"Okeetaka!" Stitch gave a thumbs-up as he said this before Zak gently grabbed Kunimitsu's slender left hand and led her towards the dining room. When they got there, Zak's tail closed the door and he crossed his arms with authority, which never intimidated the cool and calm Kunimitsu, who was casually leaning back against the table.

"Okay, Kunimitsu. What's with the silent treatment you've been giving me?"

"About time you noticed, baby." Kunimitsu replied with her sly smile, making her red eyes look deadly to the alien genius, but he never cowered. "Didn't you hear Jin talking to Ibuki and Meloetta? His theory is correct. I'm hungry for you."

"…whoa." Zak slightly jumped backwards with surprise before he continued. "I… kinda had a feeling that was the case, but unlike Ibuki, you're doing an excellent job keeping this to yourself. You're really not like other women, are you?"

"I'm as different as a black sheep."

"And you say this with pride. I love that about you. If you keep this up, you probably won't need the Rinka Berry."

"I still want it anyway, just to see how it really affects me with this anxiety I have. They always say that curiosity killed the cat, but in this case, curiosity will _satisfy _the cat, even if it's drooling as we speak."

"…oh… shit."

"I'm wondering why you looked so shocked when Veeko taunted you about bringing your LazzorLyzzard down here. That alone made me cross my legs as tightly as I could."

"…um…" Zak was indeed speechless, even though he really wanted to answer that statement, but unfortunately…

"Zak! Jam and Otlab are entering the arena now!" Stitch's voice called out through the doors.

"…uh… I… I'll be right there!" Zak called out, still keeping his wide, yellow, and nearly cat-like eyes on the horny Kunimitsu, who was patiently waiting for his response to that last statement about his LazzorLyzzard. He reluctantly gathered his senses and admitted the truth. "The reason why is because the LazzorLyzzard is literally the biggest Zakamon I've ever created. He's at the average size and weight of the biggest animal on this planet…"

"The Blue Whale?"

"…exactly! He's way too big to fit in this arena, his firepower as a Laser-Type is even beyond every single legendary Pokémon combined, and he hasn't quite lived up to the phrase 'control your own strength' just yet. The only positive thing about Lazour is that I've purposely made him to have the brain of a baby, despite him not being a Baby-Type."

"Why give such a giant monster a brain like that?"

"To make him unlike all other giant monsters known to you Earthlings today. You could say that he's as different as… a black sheep."

"…just like me."

"Precisely. I call him The Biggest Gentle Giant in the Universe."

"Awww, that's so sweet, Zak, but since that's the case…"

"Veeko was really serious about it. He really wants Lazour to be here, but I'm worried about how he'll fit and how much of a disadvantage he'll be towards you all. He towers over everyone and could simply crush you all by just simply planting a flat paw print on you."

"I'm sure you can compromise, just to get that fuckin' bat to shut the hell up!"

"…and in your manner of speaking, I'll have to agree. I'll speak with my other partner, Xenan, and see what he thinks of this idea. In the meantime, keep watch on Otlab's battle against Jam for me."

"Sure, baby." Kunimitsu grew calm as she approached her alien genius boyfriend and gave him a sweet kiss on his left cheek. "I'm sure Otlab will do fine this time. I'll keep you posted."

"Thank you, Kuni." Hearing that nickname in Zak's voice for the first time made her blush slightly with satisfaction before she headed back out towards the resting quarters to watch Otlab and Jam's battle next to Aria Meloetta, who was already watching from the left circular window. As soon as she was completely out of the dining room, Zak pulled out his cell phone and dialed Xenan Yzmo's number, hoping for the best from his extraterrestrial albino ferret friend.

To be continued…


End file.
